The Rape of Innocence
by BlessedSiochan
Summary: [HadesxPersephone] Sometimes, to fully know love, one must feel what it is like to be without the one who is beloved. For once in Hades' life he wished to be selfish and have happiness in his pit of darkness and loneliness. But in his quest to win the heart of his beloved, there are those who would work to turn her against him and destroy the fragile remains of his heart. Rated MA.
1. Chapter One: The Maiden and Death

I have to say, so far, my favorite pairing of all time is Persephone/Hades. I never get tired of reading other people's versions of the story and when I got into a roleplay with a friend of mine. This is what came from it. This story is written by both Liyorah and I (you should read her stuff. but not mine. mine sucks.) though I edited it myself and did a bit of rearranging for clarity for the reader. I hope you enjoy our take on the story! I already have several chapters finished and will upload them over time. The story will progress as we have it!

And, yes. **This is rated MA** and for good reason. **Sexuality is mentioned and _is _written out so if it makes you squeamish, I would recommend against you reading it** (that includes rape)**.** This is a romance, a love story and explores both side of the story. It is **our **own take on the story as well as exploring... our (Liyorah and my) interests. It is somewhat accurate in relation to the myths but the timeline is altered a bit as well as some other changes. Thus, it is not **completely **accurate. We do our best but we also like to play around with it.

Hope you enjoy and please review!

**We may just take some interest in what you have to say for ideas into our story.** We both love ideas and I can tell you that for sure... what we have planned for the future... damn, I personally can't wait to write it out. So stay with us and _enjoy!_

_(oh. and. I know it isn't "toga" but I am too lazy to go through and change it.)_

* * *

**Chapter One**

The Maiden and Death

* * *

**Persephone**

Persephone looked up at her mother, blue eyes wide as she nodded her head over and over. "Mhm… yes… yes, Mama… I understand. I do." She smiled so prettily at the taller Goddess… so lovingly, that Demeter's expression changed from sternness to coddling.

"I worry," Demeter said, brushing back the red locks of Persephone. "You are my only Kore – I'd rather not be parted from you, darling," Persephone leaned into the touch, their eyes connecting for a moment.

"It's just for a little while, yes?"

Demeter nodded, feeling something tighten in her throat. "Yes… but it is the first time you have not come with me."

"You said I did not have to, remember, Mama?"

Demeter sighed. Persephone was still fifteen – just a child. Whatever had possessed her to allow her daughter to stay home alone? She clearly wasn't ready. "I just…"

"I'll be fine!" Persephone giggled, taking the hand her mother had splayed in her hand and linking both sets of slender fingers together. "A few days and then everything will be as it was. And you'll be back in time for my birthday – I just do not want to travel, Mama," In reality, those festivals were the most boring things in all three realms. She was just _so_ glad she didn't have to witness them again.

Demeter leaned down to press her lips against her daughter's forehead, holding her there tightly for a moment. "Do you remember my rules?" Persephone's brows furrowed, one side of her lip curling upward, as if already planning on breaking them… and feeling guilty for it. "Persephone!" Demeter, who rarely used her daughter's actual name, snapped and took her hand back to firmly grip the younger Goddess's chin.

"I remember," Persephone sighed.

"Repeat them, then." Her mother's green eyes had gone cold and Persephone looked down at her feet.

"Do not leave the valley under any circumstances. Do not invite anyone into the valley. Go inside after dark and do not leave till sunrise." Persephone glanced towards their little cottage. Demeter was a strange Goddess, Aphrodite had once told her. All other Gods lived in the lap of luxury at all times. Demeter preferred everything simple, with no help whatsoever.

"And if I find you've broken _any_ of them..." Demeter said coldly, gripping Persephone's chin tighter till her daughter met her gaze once more. "You'll not forget the lashing you'll receive. Am I understood?"

"Mama, I am not a child…"

"Kore," Demeter's gaze was set in stone.

"Yes, understood. Very much," The Earth Goddess released her daughter.

"Good." Her face softened. "I'll be back. I love you."

"I love you too," Persephone muttered, her good mood at having a bit of independence very much so ruined.

Demeter clucked her tongue. "Don't frown so, Kore – it just continues to prove to me just how much of a child you are." Petting her daughter's hair once more, she bestowed one last kiss on the red locks, before turning towards her chariot. The sleek, brown horses gave a kick as Demeter seated herself in. "Only a few weeks, love! Behave!" And with a cluck of her tongue, Demeter was gone. Once her mother had disappeared, Persephone plopped to the ground.

"Treats me like a baby," she muttered, resting her head against the top of her knees. "Worries too much." Persephone did not see herself as a child. She saw herself quite grown up. In reality though… in reality, Persephone had been shielded from absolutely anything and everything that could harm her. It had mostly been just her and her mother her entire life. Persephone knew nothing of pain, of want, of jealousy… yet she had also missed courting and sharing and selflessness. She grew up vain, silly, defiant, and stupid, inherently good, yes. Kind, sweet, gentle, playful, a light really in all places dark – something that inspired love, protection, affection… but she was still unable to hold back childish wants, to stop tantrums before they started. Most importantly, Persephone found it hard to think for others. She had not grown up entirely on Demeter, though. No… sometimes, the goddesses Aphrodite, Artemis, and rarely Athena, would come to play with her… but that did not take away the ache of living such a… meaningless life. It did not make her stop desiring the company of others. It made her… lonely. So… lonely.

Raising her head up, she glanced at the midday sun. Why did she need to be confined? Why couldn't she have her own adventures? Prove to Mama that she was an adult… and that she should be allowed to do as she willed? It didn't seem fair and it didn't seem right that she was forced to keep her head in the metaphorical 'sand'. (Artemis had just taught her that phrase and Persephone simply _loved_ it!)

Persephone stood, her hands on her slender hips, nodding her head sharply. With not even ten minutes since her mother had left, Persephone had already gotten over her 'moral conflict' of disobedience… and the fear of the repercussions. No one would ever know if she decided to leave the valley.  
Besides… she was only going a few miles out to grab a pomegranate. It would be fine.

* * *

**Hecate**

Hecate smoothed down her slick black locks, green eyes trying to focus on the small pool in front of her. The Goddess dipped her hands in once more, finding the situation to be almost impossible… or at least very difficult. Aphrodite had given her so little information on when the girl, this… Persephone would be outside of Demeter's carefully bundled nest. All the Goddess of Love (the airhead that she was) had said was that Persephone was sure to ignore her mother's will and leave the valley sometime today. And really, Aphrodite hadn't even bothered to give a detailed description. The job was ridiculous, in all aspects, in Hecate's mind. To even think of breaching Demeter's domain, to spy upon it, even to enter without invitation, was ludicrous, which was why she had to wait. The Earth Goddess, if wanting to remain hidden, remained completely and utterly hidden.

But that certainly did not mean the areas outside the valley of Gaia were unreachable, Quite the contrary. If it had been… well, Hecate would have been, as mortals tended to say 'out of luck'. The areas outside of Gaia's, now Demeter's, domain were easy to breach, yes, but there was plenty of places to look… and to keep looking, unable to lock in one direct place? It was certainly draining upon even the Witch's magic.

Perhaps one of the most powerful Titannesses before, Hecate had lost a good portion of power during the Titanomachy – it was penance. Penance for what, the Goddess would never understand. She had fought alongside the Olympians, but was punished alongside the Titans. Perhaps Zeus feared one day she would have risen against them if he had allowed her to keep all her magic. Was Zeus didn't understand was that Hecate did not want to rule. Anything. In fact, she could have been ruling the Underworld alongside Hades if she wished, but… that? That sounded horrid.

She found ruling much like marriage: a tie down. It was something that stole your freedom. It was a man's world, Hecate understood, if not a bit bitterly. If she had been Queen, whether of the Heavens or of the Underworld, her submission would be required. Even if she ruled alone, there would be far too many _men_ challenging her iron fist – it would make the day-to-day life difficult. Thinking back to marriage, Hecate thought of Hades. She knew him possibly better than anyone. She was certainly better than the so-called 'family' of his, the ones who tried to excommunicate him whenever possible. And what she knew was that Hades needed a wife – someone to make his brooding life even a bit less lonely. Hecate had realized that he should have had one long ago. Although a ruler of Darkness, Hades did have his pick of the lot. He was the wealthiest God – wealthier than Zeus and Poseidon combined. He ruled over the gems of the Earth, the iron, everything vain women wanted… Goddesses like Aphrodite, Iris, hundreds of nymphs, and even Hera before wed, had wanted to be his queen. But they weren't what he needed. And Hecate had made that clear when advising him. Hades didn't need a plotter, didn't need someone sly with ulterior motives. He needed innocence and kindness, submissiveness, tenderness. He needed someone he could take care of. And really, the way Aphrodite had explained this girl, it seemed a perfect match.

But Aphrodite, Hecate thought bitterly, was an idiot. This was probably a waste of all their time.

And just in that moment, upon the waving waters of the bowl, a figure appeared. Hecate immediately directed her magic to follow. The Goddess of Witchcraft's eyes widened. What a… dear, dumb, sweet thing. Short, very short, possibly from growing up without ambrosia. She had long, curled red hair; tan, yet creamy skin… petite. If they were getting into sex, Hecate studied… the girl was very tiny with small curves; round, cup-able, small breasts; and hips large enough for childbearing. A woman, yes, but in such of a way of innocence, Hecate assumed darkly, Hades would want to just eat her up. She looked like a giggly piece of glass, Hecate summarized. The Goddess watched the girl's full lips, button nose, blue eyes, immediately finding that she wanted to croon. It wasn't just appearance, though. The way she moved… the way she chattered to random animals she saw on her way, or plucked flowers carelessly, the way she tripped, picked her self up, only to trip again? She seemed to just _ooze_ light-heartedness. And everything Hecate had wanted for Hades.

And then, just like that, Hecate realized _Aphrodite's_ ulterior motive. Aphrodite must have assumed someday Persephone would be discovered… and to keep the child trapped under ground meant less competition. A victory for Aphrodite then, Hecate thought, because she couldn't care less. Persephone… at least from a glance, would be what the Underworld needed. And if Hecate assumed wrong, which she never did… at least Hades wouldn't be quite so bored for the afternoon.

Focusing one last burst of her magic upon the bowl, she let the image follow Persephone, as the young Goddess finally seated herself under the pomegranate tree. Now, she just needed Hades to find this. And what if he happened to come into his study because Hecate requested it, only to find Hecate not there?

Well, it was just fate then, the Goddess of Witchcraft thought with a smile, leaving the room with a soft click of the doors.

* * *

**Hades**

Hecate, more than anyone else, watched out for him though the god of the dead would disagree that he needed any sort of protection or aid: the eldest of the Olympian gods, who ruled the depths of the earth that was the realm of the dead. None but those deceased tread there. Those who did and were not as thus, could only be his fellow gods who came far and between and those who sought to steal what belonged to him alone. One couldn't really call the depths of his realm "dark" per say, but it was completely devoid of any sort of life outside of the fields of Asphodel and Elysium. It was almost as if it could stretch on forever. A place of terrible suffering, sorrow, and longing... but death wasn't also a terrible thing. It was sleep, eternal and never changing - but for those who led a good life? Well, the god of the dead did not set aside _Tartarus _for them.

And life moved on above the earth - he rarely left the dark depths of his realm but rather the residence of that black throne was nearly constantly held. There was such weariness upon that immortal face, the lines about his eyes and on his brow. His lips were in a thin, hard line, not betraying even the barest hint of a smile nor any other emotion. Yet, his hand lifted, brushing over his cheeks and mouth before he tilted his head to the side as if listening to something no one else could hear.

_"Why do we loathe Hades more than any god, if not because he is so adamantine and unyielding?"_

His lips curled in a hint of a humorless smile, his dark eyes seeming to take on only a flicker of life. And yet, as he moved, his eyes flickered upwards. "Ah, my lovely Hecate," he breathed, exhaling as his fingers brushed in front of his eyes. "How rare for you to call on me. And in such a peculiar way." But, he leaned forward, standing and stepping down from the throne he sat upon. Here where he ruled, no man, let alone god, wished to tread. Not willingly, at least. He had wondered that himself sometimes, why he would stand as god here (though the fates decreed he would by the drawing of lots). One who was so feared by mortal man would never utter his name. However, as he opened the door of his study and stepped inside, it was not Hecate he found. No, rather, he closed his eyes and went still, lips parting only a fraction. This scent that only belonged in the realm above was warmth that seemed to kiss his cool flesh, warm on his face. It was alive here, but it was not here in the underworld that he found the sweet taste of the springtime. Rather, his eyes opened and he lifted his hand to touch the air that surrounded him. So different, so warm it made his heart ache.

Hecate was playing her games. His pale lips curled into a frown that lingered only for a moment. The green fields alive with grasses and flowers, trees dotting the landscape upon the pool of water before him. The sky was blue and the wind sweet. However, as his eyes swept over what had been presented to him, he paused then felt his attention focus upon one who too occupied this space. She was unknown to him utterly - something that should not be. No, this could be no mortal, and with that his breath rushed from his lungs so forcibly it stung. A woman, young and filled with the vibrancy of life, hair like fire and skin like milk. His heart caught itself, thudding hard in his breast until it rose to his throat. The pounding, he could hear it in his ears as he moved forward a fraction, towards the young maiden whose slender body curled beneath the pomegranate tree envisioned on the pool. Blood rushed through his body, making him hot even as it flooded his loins in sudden irritation. She had a supple, slender body and fine breasts that peaked from the soft fabric of her clothing. She had the hips of a woman and fine thighs that formed down to her legs. The curve of her smooth neck, those eyes alight with happiness, innocence... that mouth! Rosy and sweet, pulled into a smile that made him weak. A beauty, such a thing that he had no idea existed! His desire peaked and it made his head spin. Hecate was showing him this woman; it was an open invitation. Who she was he wanted to know. He _wanted _the beautiful doll that curled her self in the shadows of the tree.

But for him? Such a creature needed the sun on her skin, the sky sparkling in her eyes, and breath of the earth in her lungs. To bring her down to the realm of the dead would diminish that life that flooded her ripe body, the body of a woman - yet young and virginal to the world. He thanked and cursed Hecate at the same time. His indecision was rising. He could have wed long before, but it was that goddess who convinced him against it. The goddesses who would have had him, given him what he desired. But now this young woman was presented to him and at last, all of his uncertainty melted away. That light, it belonged in the depths of his realm. The warmth he craved, to taste that sweet flesh that now had only been kissed by the sun.

He wanted her. All of her.

Tearing his eyes away, he pulled the door open and slammed it behind him. A figure came up behind him, pale and noble in his own right, urgent in his attempt to get his lord's attention. He ignored him, rather flicking his wrist out and shouting his order to keep his duties on hold... the usual whenever he left. Cerberus bowed down submissively to its master to allow him to pass though its tail waved frantically behind it, his chariot and its dark horses waiting before him, always ready for its master. To the realm above, a place that was not accepting of such a presence. But that no longer mattered. Instead, as the black steeds pounded over the ground, his mind focused on only one thing. Who was she? Why had she been hidden from him? Why... why had she been shown to him now? But, as the light of the day came to his eyes, he closed them, shielding them with his hand. The grass swayed around him, brushing at his long dark clothing that hung from broad shoulders. She was nearby; he could feel it in the earth beneath his feet. The grass he touched began to wither so he went forward, not wishing to destroy what was precious here. He knew better than that.

* * *

Hades that pedo.


	2. Chapter Two: The First Meeting

I'm glad that we have love for this story! And for those who mentioned Hades not being a pedo (or being a pedo), much love. It was merely a joke! Purely joking! I love him _dearly._ Glad you love him.

**Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, views, and followers so far! **

Review, give love, and I will update faster (hint hint). I like reviews. They make my (and our) work actually worth it and show people are enjoying it enough they will take some time to say so and help! I will admit, I am a lazy person and seeing people enjoy it makes me eager to keep going. Even if it is just one or two people watching!

**Here is the next** (long) **chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Two **

The First Meeting

* * *

**Hades**

Hades, the Lord of the Underworld, found the young goddess seated beneath the shade of the pomegranate tree. He felt something he hadn't in so long since before the moment he had seen her. His loins felt hot, quivering with need that seemed to burn through him. To feel the warmth of her thighs, her round breasts to hold that slender neck to kiss. Her mouth, it belonged to his. But, he restrained himself, rather stopping a bit of a distance from her and pulled to his full height. He was no good with women - nothing like his youngest brother. He had no idea of how to proceed. He would just have to follow his gut. At last, he approached her, blocking a fraction of the sun that fell on her before he moved, admiring the way it fell over her, rippling in her hair and over her body. But, he plucked a fruit from the high branches and held it in his hand. "A young woman far from home and its safety," he commented, black eyes focusing on her. "For pomegranates?" Hades, a man of great height, though lean. His skin was pale, almost white, and hair darker than the moonless night. It was long and bound at his shoulder to slid down until the bottom rested at his heart. The rest of the fringe fell down his angled face. Though not a beautiful man, he was somewhat attractive in his own, dark way: his nose was strong, jaw formed and features placed with care. However, he appeared almost weatherworn, weary lines that tugged at his face and mouth that was hard and unyielding. While she was warm, his skin was cool, though not completely cold. There was still a sort of warmth there, though there was very little.

Crouching down, he held out the fruit to her, eyes focused on her own colored orbs. Those dark hues seemed like a void themselves, lifeless and very old. "This fruit is Gaia's, not my own. But, I do wish to know who you are... a creature unknown to me." His brows furrowed some though his brow was always lined with heavy burdens. "Who are you, child, and what parent hid you from us?"

* * *

**Persephone**

Sitting underneath the shade of the tree, Persephone watched the sunlight bounce along the leaves and fruit, her eyes glittering. If this was _dangerous_, she desperately wanted to know what was safe. The young Goddess giggled at the thought. Taking another red seed from her already half eaten fruit, Persephone sucked the juices off before crunching it in her mouth, swirling her tongue along the little pieces, before she gave a tiny swallow. Finished, she then suckled on her fingers greedily, her nails stained red, as her mouth was. Licking her lips, she reached for another, suddenly aware at how dark it had become. She frowned, shifting slightly, looking up. And when seeing the looming figure over her, Persephone's eyes widened.

With a shriek of surprise, the girl jumped to her feet, her heart racing as she held at her chest. "Oh, you frightened me!" she declared. Frowning, Persephone swallowed heavily, glancing back towards her snack. Her fruit was now all over the ground. Hesitantly leaning down, her dress sliding revealing too much to be appropriate, the child smoothed her fingers over the pomegranate, allowing it soak into the soil immediately disappearing from sight.

Bringing her eyes back to the stranger, Persephone paused. Thoroughly over her fear, she instead gave a bright smile, proving further her naivety and lack of intuition. Now she was just curious. He looked… different. A male, she knew, from the very few she had seen from her mother's festivals – mortal or God, though? How exciting, either way! She had never talked to a man. Never had been this close. Did all men smell different? Huskier… not so sweet.

"I… I am not too far from home, sir," she said cheerfully. "And the pomegranate is my very favorite fruit! I see no reason why I am to be denied from eating it… I am in walking distance, in fact." Persephone crinkled her nose playfully.

He was so tall, Persephone realized as she gazed upon him, trying to study him. He must have been at least a head taller than she – perhaps almost two! Long limbed, and very pale. Worryingly pale. Perhaps, she thought, if he stayed long enough, she could ask if he were ill and recommend the herbs she knew of?

As he came down to her level, Persephone looked into shockingly dark eyes. They were very lovely, she decided. Cool, endless…

"Yes, it is Gaia's." Persephone agreed, relating back to her great-grandmother. "For I live in her gardens, in her valleys." When called a child though, Persephone's face immediately darkened. "You presume too much," she told him haughtily, placing a laughable hand upon her hip. "I am certainly no child, sir!" Her expression cleared though, thoughtful only a moment after. "But… I am the proud daughter of the Great Demeter, Goddess of Earth, and our King Zeus…" Chewing on her inner cheek, she delicately took the pomegranate from his outstretched hand, brushing her fingertips over his palm. "Though, to be very honest, I have never met my sire." Cracking the fruit in half, she extended her hand to offer him part of the plant.

"Who are you, though, to come along such a place? By accident or were you looking for this tree as well?" Persephone once more smiled, it always able to touch her eyes. "For I have never met a man of any kind, and would care to become more acquainted. I find it terribly exciting!"

* * *

**Hades**

Hades regarded her, face not revealing anything. Not far from home, he had determined that much, of course. How her terror of him melted away relieved the god greatly. He would prefer that this woman was not frightened of him. Rather, she smiled at him brightly, something that truly stunned him. Her rosy lips pulled back to reveal white teeth. And it was at _him _that she smiled. His heart melted for her, with just that. What a simple man he must be, just for that! Of course, however, her eyes darkened at being called a child and her defiance bubbled forth.

Hades' brow lifted and his lips parted. "Not a child indeed," he agreed solemnly, eyes sliding down her exposed body, especially by the fact that she had shown a very tempting view of her better assets. Oh, she was tempting him terribly he wished to fall upon her then! But once more he held himself back. Was he no better than his brothers to take any woman he desired upon a whim or of pure lust? No, he was not. "I shall make not that mistake again," he responded, bowing his head some and following the curve of her arm to where her hand rested on her hip. A fine hip. Broad where it mattered and slender where most appealing.

"Ah." His eyes went dull. "Dear Demeter... and you a daughter of our esteemed king?" He gave her a lame smile, not at all impressed at the mention of Zeus. Though, Demeter he fully understood. That goddess... no wonder she hid such a daughter, from the eyes of all the gods. Especially the girl's father. Zeus would have no qualms of setting himself within the hot confines of this woman. However, he would not give this woman up. "No, I can understand that. Most likely your mother protecting you from him." He frowned some at that and his words were the perfect way to hide his shudder at her touch. Then, she offered him part of what he had given her. He couldn't resist it. His hand cupped hers that held the fruit, bringing it to his mouth and brushing her fingertips to his cool lips then her palm. Her taste, his mouth was watering. _Persephone, Persephone._

"Daughter of Demeter, I came here searching out _you_. The moment I learned of you I sought you out. Only the Fates brought us here beneath the tree." He pulled his head back from her hand but led it to her own mouth with the pomegranate she held. "You have known no man?" His eyes seemed to burn at that. "Your mother keeping you solely to herself. So you could know no man, as a woman should. I can show you many things about man... so different than a woman." His words were lined with heavy meaning though a girl as innocent as she would probably not catch a word of it. However, remaining, as he was, stationary, the grass beneath his feet had withered away to brown, sickly stalks devoid of any sort of life. As God of the Underworld, death hung onto him, not visible, but a smokey essence that surrounded his very aura, changing it.

* * *

**Persephone**

Persephone paused at the man's smile, her eyes narrowing in curiosity as he mauled over her parentage. Why did he look so unhappy, even when his lips curled upward? She wished he would smile in honesty – perhaps he did not know how? This stranger seemed so…. darkened… worn, even. But why? Everything was so terribly filled with life up here! Should he not be as well? Perhaps if she continued to bestow her smiles upon him, continued to be friendly, he would be happy as well. Yes, that seemed a good solution!

Listening to him, though, hard though as she was so distracted with her inner monologues, she easily questioned his assumptions. "Protect me?" Persephone quoted, though, momentarily stopping her intense fixture upon his face. "From what? You are right, sir, in saying so - my mother claims to want to protect me from everything… but, yet, I have not seen danger. Sometimes I feel it doesn't exist! You must know her though, to assume her intentions… that which I certainly do not understand! She is such a…" The child paused for mortal 'slang' of the time, "Dramatic!" The girl giggled, her cheeks turning rosy, but paused as her hand was taken. Persephone's breathe hitched in her throat. Her lips parted as something… electric slid through her body at their touch. It made her visibly shiver, his cool skin sinking lovely on her hot flesh. Persephone giggled again, this time, a bit more hesitantly, feeling his lips upon her fingers as he sucked at the fruit. "This is a terribly…" she swallowed, "strange way to eat!" Another hesitant giggle as she wiggled her fingers against his lips, eyes comically large as they widened.

"You searched for me?" Persephone breathed, cocking her head. "But I… I don't understand." Her smile was closed mouth this time, plump lips pressed together, merely curious as she let her lips tilt upward. "How _did_ you learn of me?" Persephone was not terribly aware she was very hidden. She merely thought herself unimportant: one that no one but Mama cared to pay attention to. "I am certain I do not know you. To be honest… I hardly know if you are mortal or god… demi-god, maybe?" Obviously trying to accommodate the man, afraid if she did not, he might leave, she sucked at the pomegranate he offered her as well, her little pomegranate-stained tongue darting out to touch at his fingers when missing the juices. She thought him strange… and a bit funny. But his company was very exhilarating… pulling her in for a better term. Persephone certainly couldn't say she was bored.

Whatever juice she collected, part dribbled down her chin, her head titling up to catch his gaze as she once more pulled back, wiping at her jaw with a closed fist, obviously uneducated in etiquette as she made to suck at her own fingers. Still, she was a quiet listener… if not an active one, nodding her head constantly, furrowing her brows… Persephone found it hard staying completely still.

Though she didn't catch his meaning – wished she could, but she had not the life experience to know. "How should a woman man know a man, sir?" Persephone thought about this… men knew women… as women knew women? Only in a different gender? Her eyes glistened, satisfied, as she came up with this most logical solution: at least it was for what she knew. "As a friend? A very good friend?" Perhaps men made better friends than women. Persephone's smile widened into a child-like eagerness as she grasped his hand. He might be strange, but Persephone couldn't deny being drawn to him. "You must show me then! Everything! How different you are than I… but then how we can come together." She tittered happily as she intertwined their fingers, stepping closer to the stranger.

Although, still Persephone did not know his name… there was no deterrence in offering her companionship, wanting merely a new playmate. She was happier than she had been lately just by the prospect of the idea.

Taking another step closer, seated almost flush against his chest, Persephone felt an unfamiliar crunch under her bare feet. Her brows furrowed and she looked down. "Oh!" And suddenly, her hand released his, and she was on her knees, brushing her palms against the stalks of what once was lush. "How did you do that? Is it… dead?" Running her milky skin, her fingers tingled magic, and the grass once more livened… but only for a moment. What she didn't understand was that she couldn't hope to compete with this God's magical prowess. "Does this happen to you everywhere?" Not angry. Just curious, as she shifted around his legs. "Is it painful? Is it by accident? Are you a death bringer?" The child chattered as she once more tried to restore the plants.

* * *

**Hades**

"Perhaps," he agreed, "but you know no danger because you are protected. Do you not think that you would know danger if she didn't protect you?" He wondered if she had reasoned that out or not yet. It was quite simple. As long as she understood what he was saying _then_, there was some hope for her. "But, your mother is so. Perhaps it is for the best. A woman such as yourself would be vied for by every eye that was set on you." Of course he was no exception. He was the absolute worst. He was the worst possible man for her... but she was the perfect woman for _him_. For reasons that numbered… beyond a couple.

However, when she began speaking about how he came to know of her and who he was, mirth for the first time rose to his throat. He didn't respond to her first question for the next came soon after. Who was he? She asked if he was a moral or god... or a demi-god. Sudden laughter erupted from his throat, and that laughter actually held humor. Some of the lines of his face were relieved; others forming that were purely from his laughter. _Him? _A demi-god? So absurd! It was so laughable he couldn't restrain himself. How she said it so innocently and expectantly as if any of those choices could possibly be true. "What am I indeed?" he responded, a chuckle in his voice and slight glitter to his eyes. He looked far less weary now. As if just her presence melted away the loneliness and darkness that pervaded his entire being.

Of course, he was fascinated by her actions, not offended by them. Instead, just her slightest motion was provocative though it was not intended that way. She had found his actions curious but he was desperate to know how her body reacted to his slight touch. If only that was something he could know. But she hid it well. He had difficulty reading her. No… she was _easy _to read, but difficult to understand. She saw the world far differently than he. Her experiences were far, far less than his. But, she licked her fingers, sucking on them to remove the juices. She really had to stop that! His length quivered for desire of her. That sweet, sweet mouth...

So terribly innocent... knew nothing of the world. Oh, Demeter who ruined her child in cutting her off utterly from the world and all in it - including the people. All she knew was her mother and herself - possible other people but not very intimately. That... was both a good and bad thing. Such pure, simple innocence that was so different from him. But, so too was it an irritation. She didn't even understand a bit of what he meant. Even though it was hinted, anyone would have recognized his meaning right away. However, she only smiled up at him curiously, trying to reason it out with her own limited knowledge. The corner of his lips twitched some at her question then when she asked if he meant good friends. That was almost laughable, but it was also true. At last, he agreed. "Yes," he responded with his brows pulling together some. "As good of friends your mother and father were." His smile grew ironic before her hands twined with his. The pomegranate was forgotten and instead, he looked down at the petite girl whose hands linked with his. She moved closer, their bodies nearly touching. She was so close, how could she _not _know what he wanted? Her head tilted back, happiness on her face. She wanted to be his friend, to be near him and with him. How she smiled at him with such a happy face! It made his heart soar with excitement. If only she could knew how happy it made him. Could this woman give to him more than the pleasure of company? He could get that elsewhere as well but for innocence to be so pleased by his presence...

And yet, she was suddenly away from him, on her knees in front of him. His face took on some surprise. Her questions rushed out and he didn't respond until he finally crouched down in front of her. His hand took hers so she would stop attempting to bring it back. "It is neither by accident nor on purpose," he told her simply. "It is my nature. I am neither death-bringer nor a destroyer." He paused and turned her hand over so her palm faced up. He straightened and drew her with him. "What I take cannot be undone. This grass shall never live again no matter how hard you try. Do you think your power as great as Zeus'? If not, do not waste your energy." He did not release her hand but rather gave her a dull smile, that weary, dark expression returning to his face. "I shall answer your question, then. I am neither mortal nor demi-god, Persephone. I am your sire's eldest brother... so, too, then your mother's elder brother." His face grew solemn. "It would not surprise me if your mother told you nothing of me for I am the utter opposite of you and your mother." His face grew sad as he kissed her palm. "You are life, and I am death. Where I rule there is no life, no light. Even the gods will not set foot there. Many enter, but none ever leave again." He chuckled humorlessly, back to his old, humorless and empty self. "The most despised of the gods by both mortals and immortals. I am the one all will meet but all fear and refuse to accept - so much so seldom to none speak my name, Persephone. Yes, it would shock me if your mother so much as mentioned my name."

His lips pulled back some. "So little you know, little flower. So much to learn and know of the world yet your mother keeps you confined. What you wish for me to show you, I will. Or anything you wish to have will be yours. Just... keep that smile on your lips." Those lips he wanted to kiss. His fingers gripped her chin this time and tilted it back. Then, he bent in, with all intent to do just that.

* * *

**Persephone**

Persephone was at a loss for words at the man's question. Her eyes narrowed as she tapped her chin. "I… do not think so," She finally said, dropping her hand. "I think people are naturally good! I don't believe danger always comes." She combed her sticky fingers through red locks, shaking them out. Her motions though ceased. "Well, why would they do that?" She responded, unsure who would gaze upon her, and or what purpose. She had been told to be pretty, but she saw no reason that would hold someone's attentions for longer than a moment. It mattered little though, because apparently, what she had said next, the stranger found… humorous? Persephone blinked as he laughed, almost offended that her question was disregarded… but then started laughing as well – it seemed contagious. And he had such a rich laugh – it was honest, Persephone realized. It touched his eyes. That thought brought a speck of joy in her heart. It bothered her not that it was at her own naivety. When laughing, this man was… what was the word used for men? Lovely? Pretty?

Handsome.

He was very handsome when laughing, she thought. Still, she wished she could 'get in' on the joke of it all – if only she knew what she had said.

Now though, Persephone waited for his response with baited breathe. She so wanted to be friends. It would be so nice, she thought. Yet, he did _not_ seem the type for daisy chain making… which would put a hinder on things… though, talking was nice. And eating fruit together was nice. _He _was nice, even if she did not know his name. And so, they would simply have to be friends, or she, Persephone realized, would be very crushed.

Her face lit up, then sank back down at his answer. "I don't think my Mama liked my father very much." The innuendo of the sentence floating straight over the top of her ditzy little head. "But I will like you much more," she decided, throwing a pitying look upon his, what Persephone assumed to be, ignorance. Mama had always said what a… well, the word wasn't permitted from Persephone's lips, her father was. And Persephone had always wondered why it was true. That was all the detail the Earth Goddess had gone into.

Once on the ground though, all other questions were forgotten. Persephone had a small attention span. Her mind focused on what was happening, what was currently exciting, and no longer was the topic of her parents keeping her. When the man came down as well, taking her hands, she paused, though didn't meet his gaze, still terribly focused on the dead grass. Allowing him to control her palm though, the small Goddess began to listen. "No…" She said quietly. She knew her powers were little. She knew not yet how to use them or what to use them for. But… but… the only two as powerful as Zeus… those were Zeus's brothers. Her eyes widened. Even she were not so oblivious as to not put simple facts together. Did that mean she was talking to… she was befriending…

"You are my Uncle Hades!" Persephone squealed, her face breaking out into even greater a smile then before, looking as if the small frame of her cheeks might break open. Persephone was once given a family tree, written on parchment, by Artemis. It was promptly destroyed, but not before Persephone got a chance to gaze upon it. No, she was too excited; too happy to be near someone she could call family. It seemed she didn't even care of his death, of his opposite way of life. No, she knew nothing of his coldness from her mother. Demeter never mentioned him that she could remember at that time.

"You must not be so desolate!" Persephone took back her hand, hardly noticing the once more electric shock through her arm as he kissed the flesh, so taken from her eagerness. She cupped his face with both hands, wonder in the blue irises. "For you are the great Hades and you are wise and powerful – death is not evil, and I do not find you dark – if you were truly dark, would you not be tired of my presence?" She swallowed hard though, her smile breaking into a soft frown at the chuckle. "I do not despise you, nor could I. You are my family!" She would certainly not let him feel this way in her presence – Persephone saw nothing wrong with him. "You may call me Kore if you wish." She said suddenly. "Or Persephone – it sounds very natural when you say Persephone… but so few do, I fear I would not respond to the name if you called it!" The child giggled good-naturedly. Watching the grim smile though, Persephone cocked her head once more, raising both brows up. "I will want to learn anything you are willing to teach me! But you must not waste your treasures on me, yes? I fear I would not know how to use them properly, and would make waste of such…" She though back to the lovely diamond ring Aphrodite wore. "... Pretty pieces." Her gaze turned wondrous at the thought of such glistening jewels. But Aphrodite would not let her wear the piece – it was special, the Goddess had said and 'not for grubby hands'. And so Persephone did not wish to ruin anything he might offer.

She let out a surprised squeak though at the sudden hold on her pointed chin. Her nostrils flared and her swallow was visibly seen in the extension of her neck. Did he mean to kiss her? She had kissed her mother before, and Artemis, and Athena… a quick peck. Was that what he wanted? True familial affection? Then why did his touch affect her so? Was it unnatural?

Persephone shook away the feeling, bringing her lips to his thin ones, her mouth pressed fully against his. Such a shock! A burning took place in the pit of her belly, and she immediately jerked back, laughing anxiously. "I feel I am ill for that was most strange. Do not think poor of me for it." The child touched her lips, realizing she gave him no time to respond. Instead, she darted in to kiss his cold cheek.

"That is much better."

* * *

**Hades**

Hades couldn't help but snort rudely at that though he felt his heart clench in rage. Of course Demeter didn't care much for her brother. He most likely forced himself on her. Otherwise he couldn't see the earth goddess wanting anything to do with that particular god. Not in an intimate way at least. _Zeus…_

So, when she said she would like him better, he gave her a fond smile. "I do hope so," he murmured; smile disappearing again to once more replace it with the severe line of his mouth. Yes. It was much better Zeus did not know of his daughter. In ways, this girl was like her mother. In personality, no. Though, Demeter had certainly been a sweet child he had adored. She was just as beautiful as her mother, perhaps even more so though the god refused to think it was because of who her father was. Certainly Zeus had been - and was - exceedingly attractive. He swallowed back his disgust.

_Uncle._ That was a slap in the face. Though it was true. He cocked a brow and splayed his hands as if in acceptance of those words. He didn't say yes or no, though. But, the answer was obvious. However, with that revelation, her attitude towards him suddenly changed. She pulled her hand back only to clasp his face and look him in the eyes. His dark orbs focused on her face. He was breathless, taking it all in with a beating heart. Then, his entire face softened as she finished, the lines vanishing from his face and giving him a much more youthful appearance. As if he were young again. "Dear one," he responded simply, lips brushing her forehead for it was so close. "You are a treasure."

Then, like a flighty bird, she was off on another subject. "I prefer Persephone," he responded delicately. "Though I shall call you what you prefer." Kore. No, he preferred the other name but it suited her none-the-less. But, the fact that she cared very little for such trinkets surprised him. The other goddesses had fallen in love with his riches. Hecate, however, had talked him against taking any of them as his wife. They wanted his riches, not him, she told him. More so than any of the other gods he was richest by the gems of the earth. Aphrodite especially had loved them. He would have had the devilishly beautiful goddess whose physical attributes were the hunger of any man, mortal or immortal. If he remembered correctly, she currently was married but was lover to Ares. A fitting pair, he thought grimly. Both manipulative and Ares himself was particularly dashing. Especially more than her husband. Only a few gods rivaled the war god - though Ares had a horrible personality. A total bastard as well as a coward. No one could beat his fiery temper - and even Aphrodite couldn't avoid his temper and beatings from time to time. Why she remained with him, he had no idea. Ares certainly was not the marrying or loving type. He ran on pure passion.

Thus, he gave her another smile that this time revealed some white teeth. "Aye, I guess that is so. Your eyes are jewels themselves that sparkle in most beautifully in the sun light." And that seemed the most proper time to kiss her. And he completely expected her to dislike that impending contact and somehow push him away or avoid it. And yet, though her anxiety suddenly appeared, she accepted the kiss. When their mouths contacted, hot fire erupted in his chest and it flooded through his body. Oh, to be warm... Her soft lips, her taste lingering that he could almost just taste it. But, the moment they touched, she was away, laughing though anxiously. He blinked as she spoke before he shook his head. Yes, perhaps he could use that innocence. Not to take advantage of her... certainly... but to win her over. That moment, he decided he would court this woman. Win over her heart as a lover. Thus, as she kissed his cheek and declared it better, he gave her an absent smile. Her warm touch lingered on his cheek but it lingered much hotter on his lips. It did not sate him, rather giving him an alluring and teasing taste of what he desired.

Thus, he reached out and cupped her cheek to draw her closer. "No," he disagreed. "You are not ill. It is as a woman she could kiss a man." He bent down his head once more and his mouth found hers. This time, it was far more proper - when it came to kisses. His mouth parted some, his eyes closed as their lips formed together. More, more... he needed much _more_ than this! He needed her soft pink tongue that had so teasingly licked her fingers to be wrapped within his, his tongue tasting the inside of that lovely mouth. But, once more he restrained himself, not allowing their bodies to touch for fear it would fully arouse him. Rather, his cool hand caressed her cheek; his head slightly tilted as he kissed her then slowly parted their mouths. His lips separated from each other and he opened his eyes to look at hers. "That is as it should be," he said with his thumb sliding beneath her eye. "You say you are ill but it is as it should be." He looked incredibly proud of himself that she would feel as such when she kissed him. But, he tilted his head away some then back towards her as his hand slid from her smooth cheek. "It is how I feel as well. If you are ill, than so am I. And it is an illness I will gladly take to taste your lips as often as they come to me." He smiled and straightened.

"But, since you wished for me to teach you. You know very little to nothing about a man and a woman." He took her hand and led her from beneath the tree. "Come, walk with me. Ask me any question, and I shall answer it as best I can for you. It is good for a woman of your age to begin to know of these things... you are no longer a child but grown." His eyes flickered down her length to her eyes. "What is it, Kore, that you would wish to know?"

* * *

**Persephone**

Persephone flushed at the compliments she had received, taking the kiss to the head well, her cheeks flushing with pleasure, batting her lashes softly. Her uncle had such a terrible way with words… and Persephone was such a vain, silly creature. She thought them to be true. She had never thought her eyes to be as beautiful as the rare jewels she had seen! What did Hades see that she did not? Titling her head, her plump lips puckered together in curiosity.

And then the kiss. My, she had been so embarrassed! His lips tingled still on her mouth. Mama's kisses were never anything like that. Her cheeks were so red; her eyes terribly downcast, as the young Goddess took a curl of her hair and wound it round and round her finger. The kiss to the cheek was better… But still not perfect. Something had grown hot in her lower core. It made her want to wiggle… and to be honest, Persephone didn't know how to feel, and didn't understand anything about it.

Taking a glance at Hades, she saw his eyes were unbearably dark. Darker than when he had first come. Had she insulted him, by being so strange? Oh, she certainly hoped not. Not now! Not when he had just agreed to befriend her! Though when he spoke, Persephone found herself relieved… and uncertain. Did all women feel this way when kissing men? Was this supposed to happen? These jitters that just roamed free? Following his hand, her lips parted slightly to exhale, she tried to laugh once more, to break whatever was holding their gaze so perfectly in sync, but it was broken off by another kiss.

As his eyes closed, so did Persephone's, yet her shoulders stiffened terribly, heart rate shooting like a star. Mama hadn't mentioned this in brief discussions on men. Mama had only told her of painful penetration and evil husbands – of keeping her womanhood sacred and her own, because if she did not, someone would force it for her… and she would no longer be happy. Nothing about how to properly kiss a man. Nothing about this feeling in her belly. The child thought seriously for a moment. Hades would not want that for her, would he? He would not want to… intimate… in the ways her mother touched on? She tried to push those feelings aside, instead focusing on what was currently happening. Her hands shakily went to his shoulders to steady her self, and as his lips parted hers, she found her upper lip located in the middle of both of his. His breath was hot in her moist cavern, all the way down her throat, lips firmer than hers, yet tender.

Feeling that long, cold hand touch her cheek, Persephone shuddered slightly, eyes opening halfway. She leaned into the palm, finding it cooling down her warm blush. And then they parted. She licked her lips, before moving to chew on her lower lip, the pad of his thumb brushing against the curve of her cheekbone. "You… are certain?" Persephone looked once more into her lap. "I have never, ever kissed like that." A small smile touched her face, as if always unable to come off; spine straightening as he fully released her, the child grew wide-eyed. "To taste my lips…" The small Goddess trailed off. She thought of his taste. Like… a cool breeze… and warm chocolate. "I didn't realize mouths had taste until now. It is…" Persephone frowned deeply, deciding to shake off the moment and the conflicting emotions, as she tended to do with things that were hard to understand. The glaze in her eye was lost as she fell back into a normal pattern of high-pitched, quick speaking voices. She grew chipper once more, as if the intensity of the kiss was lost. "Exciting! And new! And I will tell my Mama everything, for now I realize how little I know! And you… you know so much I do not…" Persephone paused for a soft sigh. "I am not terribly clever…" She bowed her head, embarrassed. "But I am eager to learn, really."

Taking his hand, Persephone stood on her bare feet, wiggling her toes slightly. "Alright!" She smiled broadly, the sun touching her face. "But… we mustn't go too far, yes, my Lord?" Having been vaguely taught proper titles by Athena, Persephone was proud to be able to use one correctly. She considered telling him that she wasn't supposed to leave home _at all_, but found herself too shamed to do so.

As they began to walk, Persephone swung their joined hands back and forth lightly, the swish of her short dress sliding up her thighs. She never wore togas, or chitons. Mama had never made her. Demeter liked her daughter young, sweet, innocent, virginal. There was no reason to confine her to stuffy fabrics, certainly when she had no one she needed to impress.

"What…" Persephone started her first question, rubbing at her cheek, trying to find the right phrasing. "What makes a man different than a woman? Your chest is very flat. Is that all? My mother spoke of penetration once. I don't understand." She asked all this so unabashedly, so unashamed, as if it were everyday chatter to talk of sexual differences. It was literally from the mouth of a complete babe – innocent in every way. She paused though. Oh, she had a much better question to ask! This one was not so innocent, not as innocent as usual – this was something that had been instilled in her all her life.

"Are you married?" Persephone stopped in her steps, tugging at his hand. "Is marriage a bad thing? Is your wife happy? I've been told it's awful. Is it?"

* * *

**Hades**

"Certain," he responded with a smile. "But only with the most special people. One does not kiss a stranger that way." Hypocrite. He cocked his head to the side, face curious. "I would be surprised if you did, dear one. If you had, I would be very... jealous. It gives me pleasure knowing only I could make you feel that way. It is a very, very good thing. Does it not feel good?" He knew it was be something so strange to her she wouldn't know what to make of it. But he also wanted to plant that seed into her mind. It was a _good_ thing that she felt, not bad. So, when she seemed awed by the fact that mouths had tastes, he was pleased. That was a good sign at least. She, at least, was not horrified or disgusted by his actions. That was further explained by her sudden excited outburst. _That _though, made him a bit uncomfortable. To tell Demeter? Oh, no, that would be worse than Hera getting her hands on one of Zeus' lovers. His chances with Persephone would be utterly destroyed if Demeter ever found out about anything that occurred - even the fact that he was with her at all.

He shook his head and squeezed her hand some. "No, Persephone," he said softly. "Not yet. You would not wish to explain something to your mother you do not yet fully understand would you?" His face softened some. "Yes, I will teach you more. As much as you want to know. You are just young and have not as of yet been exposed to the world. You will grow in time. Do not worry." Yeah, she wasn't clever. He wasn't going to say that, though. He didn't need her clever. All he wanted was that smile on her lips and the sun in her eyes.

"Ah?" Her question on their differences caught him off guard as much as it thrilled him. He stopped where they were, on a grassy knoll filled with flowers. He turned to her and lifted their linked hands until his fingers were around her wrist. He moved it to his own flat chest, slipping it past the fabric so it slid over bare flesh. They were fine muscles but not what they had once been, her thumb brushing a hard nipple. His free hand pulled some of it aside so she could more clearly see where her hand resided. Then, he released her hand to allow her freedom. "Men have no need for what women have," he told her and brushed his thumb over her perk nipple just raised in the fabric of her dress in an almost eager manner. "These are to nurture children. To feed them. As their mother, as Demeter is yours, you must care for them. It is your breasts that carry the milk they need. However, men have no need of it. We do not have the ability to produce milk." He drew his hand from her breast reluctantly, eager to cup it and feel its soft, supple flesh beneath his fingers.

But, penetration? He knew what she meant. Demeter was trying to make it as unappealing to her daughter as possible?

"Come here, Persephone." He slid his arms about her so her body was encased in his arms and the dark fabric that hung from his arms. His chest was still mostly uncovered, so his scent was very obvious with her so close. However, his hand slid to hers, guiding it down until it was at his stomach. But, he did not stop there. Rather, he slid her fingers down, over the curve of his hips and past his waist. Then, her palm encased his testicles, fingers curling about his long, thick shaft. He knew with a sudden, unexpected beat of sadness, her time with him the first time would be incredible painful. She was so tiny, her body virginal. He was much too large. But that thought also brought him incredible chills. He curled his hand around hers; causing her to cup his groin as well as she could in her small hand. Even then he spilled out. He, of course, only allowed her to touch above the fabric, not to see what she was touching. Though, of course, he would have no qualms with her seeing what was beneath if she asked him. With her innocent curiosity, she very well might.

Yet, he spoke at last. "Penetration," he murmured. "That is an ugly word, Persephone. But it goes by many names... sex, fuck... love-making..." He released her hand but didn't remove it, allowing her to do as she wished. "Can you not feel how a man is different than a woman? Men and women are different... by their roles in creating children. Penetration... a man who enters a woman through..." He struggled for a suitable word for her ears. At last, he instead moved his own hand and brushed it over her stomach then immediately it found its way beneath her clothing without asking permission. He found her virgin core, covered but still very much exposed. He cupped it, finger pressing some to the sensitive flesh though it was also covered. "_Here_. To give to a woman what she needs to create a child. Zeus gave you to your mother by placing himself within her." He drew his hand back grudgingly once more, not without a final squeeze of his hand. "_That_ is the penetration your mother spoke of. _This_ within _you_." He pressed her hand to him again then towards herself before he released her hand.

Oh, and she had a brilliant question. He frowned at that but then sighed and shook his head. "I am not married, Persephone. But, I long for a wife." His face grew distant and he smiled. "I search for one," he looked at her meaningfully, "to spend my life with. Marriage is no evil thing. Your mother hates it because she has no desire to be tied down and has no man she loves." He was adamant. "It is not awful if a woman weds when she loves a man. She gives herself completely to him without reserve... to give him companionship and children." He bent his head down some to her level and tilted her head back so her eyes were on his. "When a woman is married, she belongs to her husband. And she gives him children by way I showed you." She would have to be foolish to not see that difference in their size - his to her. He had not said sex wasn't painful. He would be lying if he said it wasn't. He wasn't going to mention it.

* * *

**Persephone**

Jealous? Why would he need to be jealous, if this was a natural thing? Should she not kiss other men this way? Perhaps only very powerful ones… or family members… it made so little sense to her. She still could not perceive that Hades wanted anything intimate with her – that _anyone_ should want anything intimate with her. Persephone assumed everyone wanted her as a virgin maiden, just like her Mother wished it to be.

Considering his next question, the child furrowed her little, red brows, chewing once more on her lip. Had the kissing felt good? It had felt strange… and hot… and… good. Yes, that was the right word. It had. It had made her want to squirm, as if she could bear it no longer. But bear what? What about it felt good? "Yes… it does feel good." Persephone nodded eagerly, having made up her mind to that. She swallowed though, blushing at Hades' comments. He was, of course, right. It would be silly to tell her mother when she herself hardly knew what was happening. It would not impress Mama to only give a bit of information. Persephone assumed if she related this instance to Demeter, in fact, her mother would just click her tongue and call her 'silly'. In reality, unknown to Persephone, if she said anything like this to her Mother, Demeter would raise hell up and shake Hades out, merely to kill him.

When she finished asking her questions, she stopped where Hades had, watching him with an utmost eagerness. Her smile was brighter in the sun, white teeth reflecting, nose crinkled, the warmth bathing her as he took her wrist. She followed his lead, leaning in a bit so her arm was not overstretched, gently landing atop his toga. Persephone gasped lightly, giggling at the cool flesh, her fingers sliding over where he led. The muscles were so different than hers – much firmer, stronger. Hard where she was soft, lean where she kept fat. As he lowered the arms of the robe, she gazed upon the plains of his chest. Her hand continued to smooth over them, dipping in between the breasts to run over the naval. He was so pale. Like moonlight. She found herself so distracted; Persephone had not noticed that Hades had taken her own breast, gently brushing over her nipple. It hardened immediately, poking out through the fabric. Her hand immediately fell to her side as another shiver ran through her back.

Looking down at where the large hand had landed on her right, Persephone could vaguely remembering nursing as a toddler from her mother. It wasn't completely new information, as it sparked a few memories. Why could men not do that, though? It was strange to think milk rested in there though. When his hand pulled back, though, Persephone did not hesitate in cupping at her own chest, small hands barely containing the orbs. She jiggled the right breast, then left softly, as if seeing her body in a new light, before releasing herself.

Following into Hades' arms, the young Goddess rested against his chest, staring up at him. She fit nicely against him, Persephone thought idly. He smelled so lovely though. Husky… And the temperature of his body was surprisingly refreshing. Certainly when they stood in the sunlight. She touched his chest again only slightly, before her hand was once more encased. Following the line he led, Persephone noticed something different about even their fabrics. His clothing was softer, lighter. What was that made of, while hers was course and easy to play in? The thought quickly died though once their hands made it to Hades' implied destination. That was so strange! What was that? Two firm ball-shaped forms… and something long… terribly long… and thick… Her fingers wrapped around the fabric holding the long, thick… thing. She couldn't really put a name to it. It grew harder and bigger in her hand, and Persephone let out a surprised squeak. "D-does it shrink back?" Had she broken it? Hades did not seem concerned though. And so she tried to keep calm. Something about this though felt terribly… private. She wondered if it embarrassed Hades as much as her. Her cheeks grew very, very warm once more as she gave another little squeeze. "Oh… I… I think… that this…" She gestured with her free hand toward Hades' groin. "Is too big… I see not how that would fit anywhere! And wouldn't such… such a…" She was so flustered now, but for reasons she did not know. "Thing hurt when squeezed too tight?" And if she was assuming correctly, something as small as her entrance could not possibly be stretched that wide.

When he began to speak though, Persephone tried to remove herself from her discomfort. "I… I understand… I think… if I could see though? I… Oh!" That large, cool, smooth hand found its way up and under her dress. She jumped at the contact, removing herself from Hades' manhood taking both hands to grasp at his shoulders, instead, to steady her self. She popped up onto her toes, irises dilating in shock… and… and… this…

Warmth.

That fire that had set in her belly began to light a-new, and she felt moist in her nether regions. Just so lightly, as a thick, blunt figure pushed at her woman's lips, brushing over a button seemingly tingling with nerves. She giggled out of a nervous reaction, her thigh shivering giving her away. But then… that figure slid further down, touching, just… barely skimming, and circling her sacred entrance.

_If a man ever penetrates you there… ever breaks into that, Kore, you will be ruined forever. And there is no taking it back. It will be blinding pain and a life of… of disgust. Filth.  
You must trust me._

"I can never, ever, ever be penetrated… or fucked, or… or sexed… or made love to, or anything with a man!" She suddenly said, possibly in the firmest voice she had used all day, her face terribly serious as the hand left her hot heat. Sighing, Persephone sagged against his chest, relieved that those tense feelings that strange moisture, the hotness in her belly, was finally extinguishing. She figured his touch must have set something off in her, that he must have used some form of magic to bring those feelings to a bubble. That he done something solely for the purpose of making her feel _bad_… and he was merely teaching her what could not happen, just as Mama had. Perhaps all men who touched her would make her feel this way. But no other man would, she decided. Because she only needed _one_ teacher.

As they linked fingers again, Persephone looked up at Hades. He was so… good. He could not possibly make a wife sad or hateful. Sometimes, Persephone figured, marriage was an… alright thing. If it meant Hades could have companionship. She'd have to ask her mother about it when she got home…

"Then you will find a wife," The Goddess said, somewhat solemn for her cheerful personality. "Someone to belong to you and love you terribly. And you will treat her well. And I… I don't suppose that is evil at all." A tiny smile burst onto her face as they linked eyes once more. Persephone started her walk again, suddenly, pulling him along, imagining whom Hades' wife would end up being.

"She must need a larger entrance than mine…" The girl mused softly in response to how Hades explained children were made. "She'll be awfully pretty. And smart… kind. Brave. She'll sing well. And… be a very good mother… and rule at your side." Persephone looked back up towards Hades. "She'll be tall!" The child grinned, though for once, it didn't touch her eyes. Persephone thought maybe she made this woman too perfect. Perhaps, if she understood, she'd have to say she was jealous of her own imagination.

* * *

**Hades**

His brows lifted. "I am glad. If it had made you feel bad, I won't do such a thing." He kissed the side of her mouth and chuckled. "You truly are a grown woman to feel such things. Certainly not a child." Her warm fingers felt so wonderful over his skin, caressing cool flesh and exploring every curve and dip. Her face was fascinated, taking everything in of his broad torso. Black eyes, though, were not on his face. Instead, they were on the breasts he had so needily touched. The nipple grew hard under his touch and appeared beneath the fabric. Of course, it was then she reacted, recognizing the change in her body. That fascinated her as well so he removed his hand and watched intrigued as she looked over these newfound assets. He could clearly see the question and wonder on her face as she held and jiggled her perfect, round orbs that perked out beneath the fabric. His loins quivered again at that, growing hot with blood. He wanted to arouse those breasts - give each careful care with his mouth and hands. No, they shouldn't be hidden beneath clothing. So lovely, he wanted to see the small moons bare.

No, he had to resist that. Not yet, now was too early. As she released her breasts and they settled, he tore his eyes from their round shape and the peaked nipples that had appeared. Then, of course, came something far more pleasing and so much more tempting. Her hand found him and the reaction was immediate. A bulge began to form. She squeaked, surprised and jerking her hand back. Such a sweet babe, her worries and shock. "It does, it only does that rarely." He cleared his throat uncomfortably. That was something he couldn't control. His arousal at her touch. But, she seemed to get over that with perhaps curiosity and squeezed him again in her hand - what she could hold of him, of course.

Now, at last, she was growing embarrassed. Her cheeks going red and words unable to fully come out. But she still held on. No, he couldn't resist. She made him so desperate. Then she said it was far too big it wouldn't fit anywhere. He was nearly completely aroused now - long, hard, and thick, the bulge very evident in his pants. "No," he disagreed, taking a deep breath to steady himself. "It feels _good_ to be squeezed as tightly as possible." His breath came out somewhat unsteady. "The smaller, the so much the better..." He leaned in as his hand slid beneath her clothing to touch her directly, "and it is called... a... penis." Might as well call it that than anything else. Seemed most appropriate, considering. And her response made him throb. Her hands pulled free immediately and gripped his shoulders. Moving to her toes as if to pull from him a fraction, face filled with shock - but not fear. A good reaction, feeling the flesh quiver and begin to grow wet. Her body wanted him, though her mind did not. She giggled anxiously but her thighs trembled, growing weak and such a simple touch. He pressed a little harder against the lips but then relieved her. The poor child, he _did _feel a bit bad. All of these strange new sensations that startled her, perhaps even frightened her.

Then came her heated words, very firm to him that he knew came from her mother's mouth. The hand was retracted but she sagged weakly against him. But she was very clear. She would allow none of this. More... he needed to do more to convince her. But how? Make her more needy? No… it would only confuse and frighten the child. Perhaps... make her less afraid?

Hades took in everything she said, willingly following after her. "Do you love me terribly?" he asked her calmly though he couldn't help but chuckle at her words of a woman who had a bigger entrance. No, she was just absolutely perfect. It made him weak in the knees just thinking of her tiny entrance, that soft flesh and wet juice that had begun to form at his fingertips. He stopped suddenly and scooped her up into his arms so she was too his chest. "Silly woman," he said, kissing her chin. "Is there really such a woman as that?"

He shifted, eyes growing distant before he pushed his luck, voice low and solemn. "Would you wish to be a wife, Persephone?"

* * *

**Persephone**

Persephone was not quite sure she believed, thinking as she walked, that the tighter the squeeze, the better if felt… but still, if Hades said it must, it must. As he asked her a question of her love, Persephone turned back to him. "Yes, of course!" Her lips parted slightly, as if confused he would even ask that. "You are my family. What is there not to love? We have only just met, but I am certain I love you quite terribly." She smiled broadly, so easily giving everything she thought was needed or desired.

At the sudden stop, her arm jerking slightly, Persephone giggled, feeling much broader, stronger arms come around her waist to press her to the broad, flat chest. She titled her chin upward in response to kiss, laughing harder, as she wrapped her small arms around his waist. "I will never be a wife." She shook her head, still resting firm in his arms. "I can't." She stated simply, staring at him. "I am Kore: I am the maiden. It's all there really is for me." Taking her habit of biting her lip, she gazed up, the sun no longer high in the sky. If she were to do nothing else, she ought to obey one of the rules her mother had set out for her.

"It is so late. I have to be going." Persephone said, her eyes wide. "But… will you…" Her voice grew quiet. "Come back? Tomorrow?"

* * *

**Hades**

Ah, she loved him, she said!

"Yes, I will come tomorrow. Let us start anew." He pulled back some and gave her a faint smile. Yes, she was the only one he could smile at. He pulled away and stood, helping her up. "Do not be ashamed of yourself, all is well. Take what you experienced to heart, understand what it means." A maiden, she said. She would absolutely never marry. No, he would change her mind on that, somehow.

"Your mother will worry where you are." He felt a sudden pang. Well damn. He wished she could be a bit discrete. Otherwise he would have to deal with a vengeful mother. And Demeter was no one to mess with. Especially since she would have the support of the others. He had no way to justify his actions.

* * *

**Persephone**

She immediately relaxed, not even meaning to, her head pressed against his shoulder. But as they stood, Persephone shook her head. "Oh, no, my Mama isn't here." Turning red, Persephone folded her hands neatly in front of her staring at her shifting feet. "... She left for her harvest festivals today… and told my to stay within the valley… I did not do so…" Her eyes shifted back towards Hades. "But…" afraid of chastisement, "I am glad I did not listen – I-I met you! And that was the very best thing to happen." Her face brightened momentarily. "But… I feel… very guilty. And she told me to go indoors at dusk… and I wanted to do something right by her before she comes home." She shifted awkwardly. "Perhaps you can come see it tomorrow? But please do not tell her I was out of the valley." The eager look was once more in her eyes, as if they shared a secret. She assumed Demeter and Hades spoke often, as brother and sister.

* * *

**Hades**

Hades appeared surprised but then he felt some hope. Demeter wasn't there and Persephone wasn't supposed to be out. That was very good. His lips parted and he shook his head. "I understand," he told her, back of his hand against her cheek. "Then I will say nothing. And you must not mention me for then your mother would know we have met - for how could we have met if you had not left?" His face softened and he leaned in some to place his lips by her ear. "Keep your head high, Persephone. You are a great woman and nothing should change your mind on that."

He finally released her and backed away. His arms moved to lightly cross before him, hidden in his black toga. Bowing his head to her, he spoke lightly. "I shall come again tomorrow, since you wish it. Beneath the pomegranate tree I will find you." And, turning away, he left her as she was, returning once more into the dark confines of the dead. His footsteps seemed to almost send a ripple through its vast reaches, announcing the return of the god. And even so, the great three-headed dog bowed away from him.

It was here in the darkness he felt the entire weight of her absence. To feel what it was like to have his weariness lifted away was revealed in how much it meant when it returned to him once more. And yet, there was a new presence around him, a feeling of peace in his deep eyes. His Persephone, he would see her again.

* * *

**Persephone**

Persephone blushed deeply, smiling greatly. "Why must you be so terribly kind to me?" She giggled softly. No one had called her _that _before! The thought again brought a thrill up into her as she once more jumped to her toes to kiss at his chin.

"I am most happy you will come tomorrow. We will meet just after the sun rises?" Persephone had already begun to depart, a new bounce in her steps. She was already certain with the answer. "Good night!" She called once far away enough, waving a little hand. "And sleep so, so well, my Lord!" She grinned again, jumping a bit with a wave, before continuing her bounced steps, turning back every once in a while before she was too far gone.

* * *

A nice long chapter for you!


	3. Chapter Three: In the Realm of Hades

**Chapter three is here! **

A snap shot into the Underworld and its residents. Thanatos... ah, I love him (not sure if he is exactly _lovable_ though...). I am still debating on whether or not to bring _his_ love interest in or not in the long run. Or keep this purely Hades and Persephone's story (believe me when I say we have several stories intertwined with this one so I will likely keep them out or bring them in from time to time as little bonus chapters if the wait between them grows long!)

(I should make a poll on my profile or something... or just look for reviews. Yes... yep. Sounds good to me~!)**  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

In the Realm of Hades

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Underworld, not one, but two gods sat together in one's private study. Hecate… and the only one to assist Hades in the day-to-day judgment, the man who could kept lists of the souls: The God of Death, Thanatos. There were many dark creatures in the Underworld – most children of Nyx and Erebus, and Thanatos was one of them.

"You think yourself able to match-make for the Lord of the Underworld?" The man murmured from his seat, red gaze upon the Goddess of Witchcraft. She sat across from him, lips pursed. "You think it wise to allow his heart to fall into the hands of a blistering _fool_." The God of Death held little respect for anyone, and once he had learned of Hecate's intentions… of this… Persephone… he had wanted to take action immediately. Tapping long fingernails on his chair, he let out a slight breath of annoyance. Thanatos was not like his siblings, not even his twin, Hypnos: not dark and night. He had been born the only one as pure albino. His hair was long and white, his eyes blood, and around his wrist, he wore a white cloth. Something he could wrap his lids in when even the Underworld grew too bright for him. "Your plan is to bring a _little girl_ in and make her queen? To _steal_ from Lady Demeter?"

Hecate let out an equally soft huff of air, green eyes trying to focus in on his. "You must trust my judgment, Thanatos. It is not stealing – Persephone is a person to make her own choices... more importantly though, this marriage will not hinder the running of the realm. It will make it better. Our King will be more apt to judge fairly with a kind heart at his side."

A slight laugh was heard across the table. "You know nothing. He will judge too kindly as to please the girl – no one will get what they deserve."

"Perhaps, you are too cruel."

"Perhaps, you should silence your tongue," came the cutting reply. Hecate's eyes narrowed. "Or I will silence it for you." As assistant to Hades… officially, unlike Hecate, the Goddess of Witchcraft knew it would be wise not to cross him.

"Please. Let me prove it. Give me time." She said simply. "I have never had anything but the best intentions for our Lord."

Thanatos leaned back, thinking for a moment. "I will give you a chance, Hecate. You have typically been useful. I will assume, for your sake, Demeter will not mind, and there will be no repercussions... although we both know there will be. And I will allow this to go on, without stepping in." Hecate made to leave. "But," came a click of a tongue. "If this fails… _I_ will personally dispose of our new 'Lady'. Yes?"

Hecate stopped cold. "Hades would not allow that."

"_Lord,_" Thanatos corrected, "Hades would never know I had done it, would he?" He waved his hand, taking a book from the table and opening it. "Leave now. I have said all I must, witch."

With ice in her heart and a sour frown upon her face, Hecate dispersed, finding the familiar way back to Hades' bedchambers. Of course, she would be interested to know what his thoughts were… though, she would not mention her conversation with Thanatos, clearing her features of any insult. It would not be the right time. This was for her to figure out. If everything was going as well as she hoped, and Persephone stole the heart of Hades, she would take care of the rest without complaint. Hades would not have the time, and Hecate, herself would groom Persephone to be Queen.

Really, for her lover, more importantly, her friend, Hecate would do what was necessary.

* * *

**Hades**

Upon reaching his chambers, he came upon a familiar face. He regarded her before he moved to his bed and sat on its edge. "You play a dangerous game," he commented, untying his hair and brushing it down his back. His dark eyes leveled on her but he turned his head away a fraction, face neutral. "Did you come here because of that? Expecting something?" However, his hand suddenly moved to grab her chin, her eyes focused on his and head close to his own. That expression was solemn. "What trouble ails you?" Almost nothing could be hidden from his eyes. As god of the underworld, he knew mortals from their innermost workings - just a glance and their entire lives rolled out before him. An immortal god or goddess did not work the same way, but he was no less perceptive.

He couldn't think of anything else but his Persephone, that smile on her lips then the shame and sorrow that took her afterwards. Tomorrow, he would make things better. He would earn her love as a man, not a friend nor an uncle. What a weak man he must be to have fallen for her so quickly. At first it was lust and now... What _did _his heart yearn for? Was this loneliness he felt so intense that when he met someone who desired his presence that dull longing became ravenous? Was it truly love he felt or just desire for companionship? What he did know, however, was that he craved her affection. The feeling of lightness, of humor and lack of worries. She truly was a little light, owning the ability to warm the heart he had long before placed heavy walls about. How _could_ he not do such a thing when without them he would lose his will and strength to carry on in this dark place? When he felt nothing, he had no need for true emotion. He could go on because he could not question his own position. Even he knew she would be a danger to him. She peeled away the walls of his heart as the pomegranate. He was ill, he knew he was very ill, but only once she peeled back the layers to find the soft flesh would the reality of that appear. He had been ill for a very long time but no one knew it. His condition was steadily deteriorating. Would she speed up that process and cause his collapse? If he allowed himself to latch onto happiness, to yearn for happiness and choose to be selfish for once in his life time... would that expose him to hurt? Yes, he already knew that. Same as with Demeter...

He cut the thought off, eyes closing. When someone allowed themselves to hold onto someone, they were the ones who could hurt you must fully. Was it worth risking his health and sanity for the sake of love? To find happiness? His heart ached for desire, for the affection she showed to him that was pure and had no limits or demands. Was there anyone who would give to him what he desired fully and not desire to be with him in expectation of earning something from it? The closest one was Hecate and to her he was grateful but he yearned for much more. He wanted _Persephone _and her love. The Fates would not be kind to him.

But, it _did _make him wonder what the goddess of witchcraft was playing at. Doing everything that she had. His brows were pulled down into a frown and lips curled down a fraction as well.

* * *

**Hecate**

Hecate watched from her corner of the room, cat-like eyes lazily trailing over him, lids half shut. "I always play dangerous games. I've played them before you, my Lord, and will play them after." A quirk of her lips as she came from the shadows, moving towards him. She knelt as he sat, cocking her head as his hand flashed for her face. The rest of her easily followed her chin, centimeters from Hades, practically tasting his breath. Batting her lashes slowly, the Goddess reached back to comb her fingers through the black threads.

"I expect nothing," She said quietly. "I was merely curious how you liked…" she paused for the right word, licking the top row of her teeth, "...my proposition. I thought it would be rude not to come ask your opinions." A mocking smile. "Do you find her _tolerable?_ For I know I have been picky in the past." Her smile though faded as Hades one more saw past her teasing and into her troubles. A slow swallow of the throat was the only thing that she gave way though for her troubles.

"Thanatos is unhappy," She rolled her eyes up slightly. "But is he not always?" She chuckled "You will have to find it in your schedule to placate him, as per usual." She was only joking of course – Thanatos could be however he wanted, and Hades had to do nothing about it. What worried Hecate though… what worried Hecate was how the God of Death would take to Persephone. Disposal was a very… dark term. And Hecate would not allow meticulous planning to go to waste.

"But, we will forget that, yes?" She suddenly lurched her weight forward, till she had pushed down her King, sprawled on top of him like a cat, fingers still entangled in his hair. It brought Hecate great happiness and joy to pretend she had power, and so, she took advantage of situations such as this, to play darkly. There was nothing they had not previously done before, in any case.

"Answer my questions, hmm? The daughter of the Earth Goddess Demeter… I honestly thought Lady Demeter to be prudish… This surprised me greatly. And you? Though I feel the child mimics Gaia far more than her mother." Accept those eyes. Those eyes were only of Zeus. Musing a bit more, Hecate squinted curiously. "Although Gaia… Gaia was much…" Hecate tried to remember the previous Mother Earth, before her disappearance, "harsher, if I do recall."

* * *

**Hades**

Hades took a breath and released her, eyes rolling towards the ceiling. His hand brushed at his chin while her fingers stroked through his hair. He regarded her for a moment before he parted his lips. "Of course." He didn't sound entirely convinced. "Such things hardly come without a cost if it is not entirely my own proposition." A grim smile appeared. "No existence I know better than cruel justice. Nothing comes without a cost, none can receive without giving." Hades frowned at her. "And you request my opinion after you have commenced your games, do not mock me, Hecate. Your advice I have always followed in these things. How I can hardly trust my own judgment, as you have mentioned before. No, my picky goddess, be careful the games you choose." Then, of course, she mentioned Thanatos and he thought back to the one who had previously attempted to catch his attention. His lips parted and his eyes closed. Of course, one so very important within the realm of the dead. He would know very well where he had gone and most likely for what reason. If that was not the reason for his upset, he couldn't figure out for what reason - considering it also affected the goddess of witchcraft. "So be it," he said at last. "He is not a child that I shall coddle him, however." And that was that. He would say nothing more than that on that subject.

Hades usually had little qualm about Hecate and her little power games. Unless, of course, he was in a foul mood. Otherwise, allowing her these things was hardly sacrificing anything. In fact, since the goddess had little to no ruling power herself, these were the rare times she got to flaunt it. Hades, a god and a king, was a perfect proposition for her. He, along with his two brothers, was the most powerful of all the gods. In strength as well as what he ruled. Hades, however, had the most direct authority over mortality - every single mortal being would stand before him - no matter the station in life. Zeus, he told himself, merely had the most respect and had authority over the gods. His face was grim. For now, at least. That was always subject to change.

Perhaps, he wondered, that was why he pounced so needily on the young woman Kore. His intimate life didn't give him much authority unless he demanded it. His dominance would be assured should he ever share his bed with the woman. Yes, that was entirely accurate. Though Persephone had a way of wheedling herself into his heart and temperament like no one else could. He had a strange suspicion that this goddess he currently shared company with found a sort of amusement in his reaction to the girl. She obviously knew _something_. Out of everyone else, she seemed to know him the best.

His hand lifted and he brushed his thumb over her lips. "The daughter of Demeter..." He suddenly began to laugh - not entirely humorless but not filled with mirth either. "A joke you play on me, you minx! Her mother has nothing but put terror in the child of any sort of intimacy! Her innocence is unparalleled for a girl of her age who should by now, if a mortal, would be a mother! No, Hecate, her words when she told me I need a wife who has a much bigger entrance." He chuckled to himself then bit at the lobe of her ear. "Now, take care of what you started. The child was terrified, of her own body, confessing her eternal maidenhood! Do not wrap my heart around a woman whose love can only extend to the length of a playmate." His hand slid past her collar into her clothing to grip her breast. "I will take from you what you have won if you continue to tease me. This is your own fault so fix it." Of course he meant by "what she had won" as her position above him and "it" as his arousal and hot desire that only throbbed harder after being with that woman and now allowed anything at all except for a single touch. Something like that couldn't just disappear because he willed it too. Persephone caused this, but she was in no position to fix it her self. Rather, this grown beauty was in his bed and he intended completely to take advantage of it.

Thus, as his hand pressed the fabric aside further, his head tilted back to grab her mouth with his. Now, for all the world, this woman could not compare to the desire he felt for the person of the maiden he had spent his time with "teaching". But their situation was not meant to be permanent. It never had meant to be. Perhaps, after Persephone was his, Hecate would remain his partner. This likeliness dropped, but not entirely. He felt a sudden, _very rare_, pang of sympathy for his younger brother. To have Hera for a bride. Perhaps he could live with that, but no. Rather, his mouth found the hollow of her throat, leaving his mark upon her flesh.

* * *

**Hecate**

Hecate raised her brows. "I think it is a small price… considering all I've done. Should I not gain my amusement?" She licked her lips slowly, sensually, taking a hand from his hair to her own, smoothing down the black mass to entangle within his that rested below him. "Perhaps, I shall ask for something better later on – something lovelier… harder to come by. But I shall only ask when Persephone sits so prettily on the throne, and you make the most unattractive smiles at her, because you are just so…" Hecate's voice lowered to a terribly cruel purr, "..._in love_."

Once over him, she found his thumb over her lips. Hecate parted them, taking the pad into her mouth, sucking very slowly. Her sucking though halted at Hades laughed, and she herself, chocked. "She said that? Oh Gods!" Hecate snickered, placing a hand to her heart. "Bless that dull little dove. It truly is hopeless, hmm, my Lord?" Leaning in to his bite, the woman let out a low moan. Her eyes though grew serious "Oh, Hades…" She murmured, rocking her hips against his own, brows raising. "Oh, my own darling … I already have, don't you see? Your heart is so eager… it is the Fates. Not just myself."

Leaning into the touch of her breast, the plump orb spilling into his palm, Hecate pulled the pin from her toga, letting the soft fabric pool around her. She revealed herself naked as she sat atop him, shrugging the extra fabric from her shoulders. Hecate was moonlight – her skin practically glowed, not a blemish to be found amongst it. Her green eyes taunted, bewitching as she sat up to be appraised, placing her palm over the hand cupping her breast. She, the three-faced, was most comfortable in her maiden form, hips wide, seemingly eager for children; breasts large and soft; stomach flat and sensitive. Her thighs were spread, womanhood already dripping against his own clothing as she craned her neck to stare down at him, much like a cat. Even though she was everything a woman should be, mentally, she 'shamed' her sex. They would fuck. They would not love. And any seed he poured into her, she would expel out with her magic. Hecate would not bear his bastards – it was the agreement they had when this had begun so long ago. And she would not marry him. Hecate may not have stood at his level any longer, but she was not to be forced into that. She was tricky, and clever, and like water, if agitated, would slip from his fingers and disappear from his sight.

"Now, in all the centuries you have known me… would I be so mean as to tease?" What they had, what they shared, was not love. It was companionship – an understanding of sorts, as she slowly dug her nails into his clothing, ripping it from him, scratching at his chest. He let her pretend she still reigned high and mighty as a Titaness… and she? She was a warm body to come home to, and an ear to listen, to council.

Leaning into the kiss, their tongues tangled, hot breath, eyes open. She fell onto him, rubbing her body against him, her toes hiking up to grasp at whatever fabric was left on him, kicking it away, hands working the same way. She stretched upward, exposing her neck, giving him permission to suck – to mark her. But, Hades knew as well as she did. Hecate belonged to no man.

"If you marry her, if you find her suitable…" Hecate said thoughtfully, giving a long sigh as she stroked his cheek. "I will make an offer for you. I will permanently reside in the palace. I will be the governess – I will teach her what is expected." She paused at an especially harsh suck. "In return…I will have a new alchemy laboratory placed near Tartarus. And as many souls and bodies I see fit. I also want access to your father's old scriptures on mage-work." Hecate knew she asked for too little. She was offering to be the nanny of a child, as well as a maid, for as long as it took to teach. Why? Because, she honestly cared. Why ask for anything at all? Because she was Hecate, and she needed to feel accomplished.

Sliding down from him, she settled herself between his legs, hands palm flat against his hips. "Would it suit you if I were to be her?" The shape-shifter asked. And with that, her form shifted ever so slightly. She could not mimic exactly, but her hair spilled out red, and as she blinked, blue eyes watched him. "Pretend it is she sucking at your cock…" Hecate winked, before parting her lips to take his prick into her mouth. Even she, talented and experienced, could not deep-throat him completely, instead taking a small hand to wrap around the base of him, squeezing tightly. Her tongue licked, her cheeks hollowed, and finally, she closed her eyes.

* * *

**Hades**

She was everything she warned him about to not take as a wife, he thought absently. And rightly so. She gave him great pleasure but his heart was stone. Her mockery at his love made him chill and his eyes like granite. He said nothing, however, not trusting himself to. The god's heart was the only characteristic that could undo him - and Thanatos knew it well. How he warned against it, going so far as to even threaten Hecate. It was for the better, but it was also extremely dangerous. To soften that heart was to weaken it and make it vulnerable. Was it not true that the only one who could break a heart in love was the one who owned it? It was fragile, their situation. One wrong move and it would all come crashing down around him. She was a wild flower, beautiful but delicate - to pluck it would cause it to wilt. And that was what he wanted - to pluck the delicate stem and take it with him to a place without a sun, so he could have those lovely petals and sweet fragrance to soothe him.

Thus, when she said it was hopeless, his lips pulled back into a sad smile. "Perhaps," he responded. Usually… he was this unresponsive or more so - the god was cold and unmovable. Yet Hecate knew all the right buttons to push to move him to her own will. Manipulative - and a terrible tease. Dangled something the god wanted more than anything before his eyes, and just out of reach. She was a cruel woman, yet he returned to her bosom. Who else's would he go to? She had pulled all the others from him.

But, she very cleanly distracted him from all his troubled thoughts and instead stirred the heat once more. "Ah, the Fates," he breathed. "And should I not be lord over them rather than my life as well being merely a plaything of theirs? And, yes, you are a tease, Hecate, far worse than any of the others you tried to hide from me." His hand squeezed her breast harder, breath hot against her neck. "You are but a coiled viper, a predator crouched in her den..." His hand moved to clutch at her shoulder, the other winding into her hair to jerk forward her head. Their mouths were crushed together, his tongue twisting about hers as their chest heaved. Her hands were moving, taking the control that she craved. She ripped at his clothing so loosely wrapped about his body. His voice come out as a low growl as her nails scratched at his chest. But he didn't release her from the kiss, rather pressing his tongue into her mouth to swirl it around hers, her locks of hair tangled about his fingers. His elbow was down on the bed to support their weight.

But, then she tore away the rest of their clothing, leaving the both of them completely naked. She was very fine, arching her back like a cat and gazing down at him like the predator he had accused her of being. A woman of lush proportions, the prime of her beauty that would last past ages. And he accepted her invitation, hand in her hair sliding down to the side of her neck - the other that supported him rested against the curve of her waist. He bit her flesh, not taking care if he hurt her or not - could he even, anyway? His tongue slid over her hot flesh, lips sucking at the curve of her neck. And she spoke as he did so; he only partially listened. He bit the cord of her tendon and rolled his eyes at her words. "I do not trust you," he told her as his hand slid down from her waist to the firm curve of her behind. His fingers teased it as he hardened between her thighs.

Then, she changed the game. She slid back and he frowned at her, both elbows against the bed now as he propped himself up a fraction. His black hair spilled down his back, dark eyes like the starless night. "What...?" Then, the words spilled from her mouth and nearly immediately began to change her appearance. He gaped at her, nearly choking at what she was doing. His heart pounding in his chest and his cheeks, for the first time he was ever with her, began to color. She was taunting him, showing him what his heart desired. It was so cruel, rather than a kind thing. He knew she knew that. But she went farther, winking at him as she spoke. No, Persephone would never, in their entire lifetimes, do something like to him - _for_ him. But, Hecate wore his love's body, positioning herself between his spread legs to pull him into her mouth. The thrill was immediate and he gasped, hands instinctively grabbing her head. It was _her_ hair he touched, like fire or that of a flowering poppy. _Her _eyes that gazed at him and small, smooth hand that touched him - it was not the same, innocent curious hand that had touched him before.

But, his face suddenly went very hard, rigid, and he moved to strike her. Then, he refrained. No, he couldn't strike her, not when she looked like Persephone. "Get out," he growled, pulling from her with his face like a thundercloud. "_Get out of my sight, you bitch!_ Do not mock me as you do. I will _not_ play your games!" His hand twitched, but still he refrained. Though it was not his love, he could not strike her. Once more he was denying himself release, but her affect on him was taking its toll. His heart bled, and he refused to be toyed with. If she kept her own appearance, he would have allowed it. But, instead, she took on Persephone's appearance, attempting to replace her. _His Persephone._

He stood and left Hecate as she was, grabbing hold of his clothing. He would not get into a power struggle with her. Both were dangerous in strength, but his own was still greater. The times he snapped with her were rare, and only brought about justly when she stepped too far in her little game of power. The black fabric flowed over his shoulder as he kept his back to her, wrapping it around his waist to connect it.

* * *

**Hecate**

Hecate shrugged lightly, nostrils flaring as her lips quirked. "I do not blame you. To trust me would make you a fool, my King…" She tapped her fingers over one Hades' pectorals. "And you are certainly not that, are you?" Her voice seemed to just vibrate, her smile turning cat-like. Thinking back to his previous comments, Hecate pursed her lips. A man's world, yet three women ruled them all. Three women that were untouchable. Three women that could ruin all… No matter how Hades wished, or Zeus, or Poseidon, for that matter, they could not be ruled.

How terribly the Goddess of Witchcraft wished to join their ranks.

When her form changed though, and she began to suck, Hecate could feel the energy in the room grow static. She opened her eyes immediately, to study him, allowing herself to gaze up at Hades' through new blue eyes. She almost spat him out. Was he… blushing? She raised a curious brow at him, not bothering to look away even as he grabbed at her hair. Hecate knew she was being cruel. Mean. Horrid. A little shit, even… but hadn't she always been? Yet, in all their time together, she had never seen him respond like this. Hecate knew she was almost certainly going to pay.

Seeing that startled face harden, the Goddess of Witchcraft jerked from him almost as quickly as he thrust from her, holding her hand in front of her to protect herself, his hand coming to strike her. Rarely did she make him angry, but, no, this was not the first time she had infuriated him. And no, this was not the first time he had struck her for her insolence. She must have deeply upset him. Her joke was no longer funny, she knew. Still, Hecate could not fear for her life with Hades, nor did she terribly fear him… for if he threw her into Tartarus, their system would be completely disrupted. And although he would never say it, he liked her too much to do so. And she would never allow it. That was not to say he could not make her suffer if he wished it. And it most definitely looked as if he wished it.

Still though, his hand did not connect with her face as she thought. Hecate lowered her hands hesitantly, raising them so slightly as his twitched, wanting to harm her. She was, for once, confused. Why the hesitation? The woman tried not to question it as she moved quickly to stand from the bed, bowing her head. Why would he not strike her? Simply because she resembled the girl?

_How has she already made you sentimental?_

Hair pouring back black, Hecate flinched at his roar, lowering her arms to her sides. Her eyes shined green, though her lids covered most, as if ready to squeeze her irises shut. "Yes, Highness," She breathed, gathering her robe, allowing the insults, finding it better to be gone from his site before violence ensued. "Of course, Highness."

Tying the fabric quickly, inaccurately, Hecate curtsied low, sliding from the bedroom, to the sitting room, and finally, from out of his apartments, never once turning her back till she was safely behind the door. A pang hit at her heart. Did she feel… _bad_? A little, the Goddess realized. Mostly upset that she would be ignored for the next few days. Perhaps weeks. A month, at most, the Goddess guessed, though he had never been mad for that long. He rarely stayed angry, but she had never seen him react quite that way. She knew simpering would do nothing to help, though it might have stroked the ego of others. He preferred her the way she was: strong. And so, Hecate would have to wait in the shadows till she was more called back into good graces. Certainly, she would miss the courting… the woman sighed. She had so been looking forward to Hades making a fool of himself with expensive gifts and trinkets.

Scurrying back to the temporary room she had claimed for herself in the west wing, Hecate decided she would make residence in the Underworld for the while. She wanted to be close by when she was more called upon. For, although she liked to play, the rare repercussions always left her like a scorned child, wanting to regain what they had lost.

* * *

Now onto the future!


	4. Chapter Four: Reminiscing & Storytelling

A little look into the past. And because I know you _all_ wanted to see Hades with Persephone again.

**Also! For what I mentioned before, I want to know if people want to see our other side stories **(for what we have written and plan to write. Along the lines of the stories surrounding Adonis/Ares/Aphrodite, Thanatos/OC, Eros/Psyche, the Trojan War, etc.)**. If you are interested in reading these as well, make sure you mention it **(in a review, yes~?) **and if there is no one interested or very few people, I will keep this story strictly Hades and Persephone **(which will need a little editing but I can do that)**.**

**Let me know you guys!**

And thanks for all our reviewers and watchers!

(1000 views! Hooray!)

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Reminiscing and Storytelling

* * *

**Persephone**

Persephone awoke the next morning to sunlight streaming into her little room. A smile burst on her face. She'd see Hades again!

Popping up eagerly, throwing her night dress over the sheets of her unmade bed, Persephone darted to her closet to pull out a dress, shoving it over her head. The red dress lay bunched at her hips, and she bounced about the room, trying to pull it down. Grabbing an undergarment from the drawer, she hiked that over her legs and hips, before setting to do her morning chores, tripping over the little rug on her way through her bedroom door. A bucket was taken from the kitchen (while knocking over a case of flour), and Persephone rushed outside to the stream by the house to fill it up, not noticing the little rocks in the bottom. Back into the cottage, spilling water over the floors as she ran, Persephone ended in the washroom. The girl then practically threw handfuls of water at her face, soaking the top of her dress, before deeming herself done and tossing the rest of the water out the window, leaving the bucket in the bathing room. If the bottom was terribly scratched now… well, that wasn't her fault.

Running back into her room, the child hastily combed at her hair, also tossing that onto her bed, ruffling out whatever strands she missed. Darting back into the kitchen, slamming her bedroom door, she took the broom from the right hand corner, rushing to sweep the floor (badly, and ignoring the flour bag that still remained on the ground). Whatever dust she managed to collect when right under the kitchen rug. Tossing the broom back into place, letting it fall instead of stand up straight, she opened the window curtains, opened the windows, and made haste in grabbing the feed, before finally letting herself out of the house.

With another slammed door, Persephone ripped open the bag her mother had carefully stitched, tossing the entirety of the contents, instead of just a few handfuls, into the chicken pen, not bothering to collect the eggs. She didn't need eggs anyway. Thinking she was done, Persephone practically sprinted, ready to get to the pomegranate tree, but over her padding, bare footsteps, she heard a faint 'moo'. Looking towards the edge of the valley, the Goddess had seen where her mother's cow had woken up to graze. Biting her lip, the girl actually paused to contemplate milking Helen.

She decided she didn't need milk right now either.

Tossing the empty bag over her shoulder, letting the wind pick it up, Persephone was gone, like a little red dart, easily leaving the borders of Demeter's home. As she ran, her little feet picked up mud from the morning dew on the grass, splashing against it in her haste. And she didn't stop running until she found herself in the same place she had been yesterday.

Panting, the girl leaned against the tree, smoothing out her curls, trying to get them from her face. She looked around the trunk though, finding herself disappointingly alone.

Where was Hades?

* * *

**Hades**

"You are early," Hades commented, his black toga only slightly disturbed by the wind that whipped around them. His hand slid to her shoulder then down her arm as her back was to him, his mouth brushing her soft curls. "Were you so eager to be here?" His face began to relax finally, looking curiously at the girl that had come here in a rush, searching around the tree in vain for her companion. Thus, his hand took hers, lifting it to kiss though her back was against his breast. "I missed you," he murmured, eyes closing. However, he turned her around and scooped her into his embrace.

She was so warm, this woman, her slight body curled against his breast and sweet-smelling hair against is lips. Her heart, he knew, he had to win. But the danger was always ever present. To upset Demeter was danger. It was true very few could rival him in pure power except Poseidon and Zeus. Even then the three brothers were careful, watchful so as to not step too hard on each other's toes. To go at odds with each other was dangerous. So equally matched, the only way to truly overcome the other was to have allies - that would mean bringing the other gods into the conflict as well. That was why Hades respected his brother as a ruler. Followed whatever orders he gave to him without a complaint - and asked of his permission. For should he go against the king, Zeus had near total control over the pantheon. And he also owed his brother his life.

Thus, Demeter was one important to Zeus - though the goddess felt very little for her brother. And Persephone as well was his daughter. This was something very delicate he was treading on - like upon broken glass with his bare feet. One wrong step and it would pierce his sole - and then to escape unharmed through the rest would be impossible. He would have to ask his brother for Persephone - but only after he was certain the young girl would not be horrified and angered by such a proposition. She had a firm bias against marriage that was instilled into her by her mother. He felt a pang of irritation towards the meddling goddess. She was far too over-protective of her daughter. Though, he knew that should he ever have a daughter, he would be protective of her as well - especially who she ended up with. But, he was hardly the best prospect for the girl. There were other gods who would gladly take this girl as their own. A pang of jealousy welled up in his heart. Though Demeter wanted her daughter single and a maiden, it wouldn't remain that way forever - the other gods wouldn't let such a woman alone.

His lips touched her forehead. "You seemed to have rushed here," he chuckled, tugging on her dress to right it completely then stroking her hair back. "You silly child, of course I would come for you." He looked down at her and gave her a faint smile. "So, I will do with you today whatever it is you want."

* * *

**Persephone **

Persephone spun around at the voice, eyes sparkling in the new-day sun. She hesitantly stepped out from beneath the trees. "My Lord?" A gentle hand came to her shoulder, and she felt a figure line up against her back, her smile content as she rested against him. "I… well, I was a little early, I suppose. I was very eager!" Persephone giggled, watching her hand rise from above her head to be kissed. She felt color rise in her cheeks, but for what reason, she was not sure. She had seen her Mama's hand kissed by her followers during festivals – it was natural. But for her, it felt… more intimate.

"I missed you too," The child breathed, finding it painfully true. The mist in her eyes left, though, as quickly as it came, as once more, his hands rested at her waist, lifting her ever so slightly off the ground to turn her. Now pressed, head to his breast, Persephone snuggled there contently.

"I dreamt about you!" The little Goddess grinned. "You've been all that is in my thoughts."

Closing her eyes slowly, savoring Hades' lips to her forehead, Persephone left out a contended hum. Eyes snapping open though at his next comment, the child nodded eagerly. "Oh, yes, yes, I did!" She pulled from him, her hair flowing back easily. "I was… nervous if I didn't get here on time… you might leave… and I would have hated that!" Shifting her legs so the god could tug down her dress easier, she crinkled her nose playfully. And even when he called her child, she let it pass. From all he said yesterday of her womanhood, Persephone just decided to assume it was a term of endearment. For the moment at least. She was far too pleased.

"Well…" She said. "I… I assume you are terribly busy… and don't have time to simply wait on me." Persephone chewed her lower lip, taking his hand. "I want to show you my home! I want to make you something anyway." She grinned, tugging at his fingers into her small ones. If there was one thing Persephone could do, it was bake. And she wanted terribly to bake for him. He looked to be a, if of any fruit, blueberry person. Something a bit sour though not terribly sweet.

As they walked, she chattered idly about her mother, the chickens, Helen… and that they once had a goat named Adera, but she had run off after a terrible storm. "But I've never eaten meat," Persephone continued. She seemed to walk only on her toes, really, if anything, the very top of the balls of her feet. Like a pixie. She barely made any noise is her footsteps. "Mama claims it is a terrible crime towards animals. Artemis, when she visits, says meat is only the best form of food." The child tittered. "I wouldn't know. But I like sweets! I like pies and pastries and cakes… too much, I think…"

As they entered into the valley, Persephone, holding Hades hand, allowing him in as well, the lushness of the ground seemed to triple. The grass was thick, soft, it felt like fur, the air sweeter, wind warmer. Another moo was heard and a cow snuffed from the distance, causing Persephone to flush. "I didn't milk her this morning…that is Helen, though. Isn't she lovely?" Persephone smiled.

"And these are the chickens!" She darted a bit faster, pulling him along towards the side of the fence."That is Elpida, Elpis, Elysia, Elissa, Erato, and Elene," She named off the clucking hens, every one of them fat and fussing, covered in hen feed. "Mama is going to be bringing in a rooster so we can have more chicks," Persephone turned around brightly. "Wouldn't that be nice?"

"And this is my house!" The cottage was small – laughable for one of the six original Olympians to live in… but this is where Demeter resided now, after giving up her mansion upon Olympus to raise Persephone in private.

The child opened the front door, pulling Hades in, before letting it shut, padding into the little hallway. The cottage was nicely decorated. Homey. Very mortal though. It was not meant for luxury. "That is the kitchen," Persephone pointed through one door. "The living room." She pointed to the left. In the living room lay a single lounge and two chairs, covered in quilts Demeter had made. Other little pots rested in the window, a few sunflowers growing. "My room," Persephone gestured his time down the hall, with an actual wood door covering the inside view. "And next door is Mama's." The girl's eyes widened. "You're painting is actually in Mama's room! Two of them!" She bounced up lightly, before landing with a little thud. "But I want get started on a pie before showing you…" The girl frowned for but a moment. "Well, I'll show you it, while the pie bakes, if you'd like to see!" Jerking the pair into the kitchen, Persephone dusted her dress off.

The kitchen… was decent. It had a rug over the entire floor, a small stove, a sink, a few counter tops, and a little table in the middle. In the far left corner of that room, as Persephone led them in to get a better look, there was a hatch leading to the cellar. "Things actually get quite cool there. It preserves milk, butter, and eggs for a few extra days." She pointed out, flushing as she finally saw the flour pack she had knocked over earlier, rushing to pick it up, as well as the broom.

"I'm going to grab a few things! Give me one moment!" Almost shoving him to the seat (in an attempt to be a good hostess), Persephone bounced to the hatch, opening it. She gave one last smile before padding down the stairs, leaving Hades alone, only momentarily, to his thoughts.

* * *

**Hades**

Hades lifted a brow when she said that she had dreamt about him. It lowered, however, when she said that he had ever been in her thoughts. His hand lifted and came to rest on top of her head. "You will tell me about it, yes?" he asked, head cocked to the side. His lips parted though they did not pull up into a smile. A sudden memory rushed through his mind at seeing her face, touching her head. _Hecate, her body crouched between his legs... _He stiffened and turned his head away some as he slicked his bangs back. No, it was time to forget that. Especially since such a thing was humiliating to his young companion. He lifted a lock of her hair in his fingers and let its smooth texture slid over his cool fingers. He gazed at the strands, speaking once more without lifting his eyes. "I would not leave, dear one. I would wait until you came to me. No matter how long it would have taken." With that, he wasn't lying.

Then, she was off on another subject. He gave a weak, crooked smile at that, a pleased expression on that face. "Yes, alright. I will see where you live." He followed after her, politely listening to everything she had to say. However, when they reached the edge of the valley, he stopped, hand lifting to brush over the edge of what Demeter had erected as protection. He frowned and brushed it aside like a pollen seed in the wind. Persephone didn't seem to notice so he said nothing. The amount of life there was almost stifling. The grass seemed to tremble beneath him but since he moved forward, it did not wilt away in death. Demeter's power was strong here - even though she wasn't present.

"Yes, it would be nice," he agreed. "Perhaps there will be another rooster born from that. Though, I am not very knowledgeable with these things." The home they lived in was quite simple - not extravagant in the least. Rather, it seemed to fit his sister completely. Persephone was raised in such a tiny place. What would she think of his far more extravagant home? She would have to get used to it, however.

"Painting?" he asked, brows pulled together. "Two of my paintings?" That he didn't fully comprehend but let it pass. It wasn't like he disliked his sister - no, that was the opposite. He was only irritated with her for hiding her daughter and in how she raised her - and for some other things of course. An entirely biased view that would make her transition very difficult and painful. She didn't honestly think Persephone could always remain a maiden? The goddesses who professed it had their own difficulties - especially since they were all great beauties. Demeter herself had wished to remain a maiden - but Zeus obviously hadn't allowed that to remain, he thought grimly. That was another thing he had to put on the list he owed his brother. That peeved him a bit.

He sat down, looking a bit surprised but didn't resist her. "Persephone, I don't-" He stopped since she was gone. He sighed and rubbed at his temple with two fingers. Being here in her hut made him weary. It wasn't enough to harm him in anyway but was like a great pressure behind his eyes. The air was thick rather than hollow as it was in his realm. She would suffocate where he came from, he realized suddenly.

But, then, he closed his eyes and exhaled. As his breath left his lips, the air grew static then seemed to soundlessly explode outwards. Nothing was harmed but the fragments of her rushed departure vanished, leaving the place pristine and clean. His thumb ran over his lip, hardly fazed by the tiny sliver of power that slid from his being. Even in Demeter's haven, he could use his power, though the reaction of the explosion showed he couldn't do it completely freely. He smiled absently. Dear Demeter, he wondered when she would return. Hopefully not for some time.

* * *

**Persephone**

Persephone scuffled about the tiny cellar, pulling out a stick of cooled butter. Tucking that under her arm, she moved to go under the stairs, sliding out a basket of blueberries and a single lemon. With the blueberries and butter under one arm, the lemon in her hand, she went back up and opened the hatch. "The blueberries are…" Persephone started, but sniffed at the air. There was no soft warmness anymore in the home. She furrowed her brows. It was almost a bit chilly. The air was… spread out. It was thin. Persephone shrugged her shoulders, shivering ever so slightly… but trying to ignore it. "Fresh," She finished with her warm smile, setting the ingredients upon the counter, taking the flour pack she had previously knocked off.

And they _were _fresh. Behind the house, even if you looked out these kitchen windows, you could see the vastness of Demeter's garden. Almost anything one could want grew there. Fruits and vegetables, wheat. Bushes and trees, even. But in one little section of the garden was Persephone's own flower patch. Roses bloomed there. Sunflowers, and tulips, baby's breath and poppies. It was overflowing with flowers. Flowers that were periodically spread out through the little house. She would show him the garden later.

Going past Hades, Persephone stood on her tiptoes, her rear sticking out, parting the cupboards to grab a bowl. Once she had that, she went back to the counter, before popping under, pulling out a sugar bag, as well as the salt. A very rare ingredient to find, salt. Pulling the drawer open to her right, Persephone took out a knife, chopping the large stick in half, and chopping that half into little, tiny pieces, tossing them into the bowl.

"The paintings… they're portraits," Persephone tittered. "One of the first five Olympians, when you were younger – mama couldn't be more than seven… and the other of all of you. They are both very nice paintings." Tossing a few handfuls of flour into the bowl, she added a handful of sugar, and just a hint of salt. Going back into the drawer, she reached for a fork, mixing the dry ingredients together. Finally, going back into the cupboard, Persephone took the distilled, cooking water, tossing just a splash in the bowl. Mixing once more, she hummed gently, plump lips pressed tightly together.

"Mama has many nice things. Necklaces and tiaras… soft robes… I think they are togas made of what she calls 'silk'. She has the prettiest pairs of earrings, and trinkets she claims Uncle Poseidon had used for…" Persephone struggled for the word. "For 'courting'." Persephone smiled. "Mama says he was the most annoying of you all, but I think she thought it was sweet. I did when she told me!" Finally done, she dug her hands into the concoction, rolling it into a ball.

Wiping down the bowl with a towel, Persephone took the other half of the butter, warming it in her hands, plopping it in. Then the blueberries. With the lemon, she sliced it, squeezing out one half of its juice into the mixing bowl. Taking large handfuls of sugar, throwing that in as well, Persephone mixed it all together again with the fork. With her index finger, she grabbed some of the goop, sticking it in her mouth to make sure it was sweet enough.

"Have you ever _courted_ someone?" Persephone asked thoughtlessly. She could imagine Hades giving this perfect person she had previously imagined gifts. For some reason, the thought put a little frown to her face.

With the ball of dough still on the table, the Goddess cut it in half, and started kneading it out (a bit harsher than she had intended). Both sides, Persephone let sit on the counter, while she went to grab a pie pan. Back over to the other side of the room, once more on her toes, she padded back to lay what she had made into the firm container.

Once the bottom dough had been patted down, Persephone poured in the contents of the pie, before spreading the overtop sheet over it. With three little cuts to the top, she appraised it softly, nodding her approval.

"How _do _you court someone? It can't all just be gifts, yes? There has to be... conversations... and... mutual likes and dislikes... Can you court friends? Can you make friends by courting?" Persephone giggled, but yet, she tried so hard to remember what Aphrodite said in her rare passing's. Opening the little stove her Mama had handmade, the child leaned down into it, pressing her hands to the wooden logs on the bottom. Her bits of magic gave a light flame, and she blew on it to let it grow stronger. Taking the pie pan, she popped it into the hearth, closing it with a thud.

"There!" She patted her floury hands off on her dress, leaving small prints in the course fabric.

* * *

**Hades**

"Courted anyone?" Hades asked as he stood, moving behind her. His arm slid beneath hers as the other wound around her waist. Dipping his finger into her dish, he scooped some out and placed it in his mouth. His fingers splayed against her abdomen and he chuckled. In a playful manner, his teeth lightly found her earlobe. "Of course," he responded. "But the one I wish to court has outwitted me. For I must find another way to win her heart than would be most women." He stole another bite but this time popped it into her own mouth. His brows lifted and he allowed her freedom to move, watching her with curious eyes. Her question brought a frown to her own face and he found that incredibly amusing. Thus, when she finished, he grabbed her hand suddenly and spun her around. He kissed her soundly on the mouth.

"Why do you frown, dear one?" he asked against her lips. "Does it distress you that there is a woman I am courting for her love? Her love I wish for dearly." He pulled back some, his thumb against her bottom lip. His black eyes were on her face, though they were not at all dark. "When a man courts a woman, dear Kore, he wishes to win her heart. That she would love him as a woman, to have for marriage. Of course... each woman is different, and vies for different things." He bent in again and lightly touched his lips to hers. "Do you like pretty things, Persephone? Would it please you to have silk gowns, and jewels at your throat and brow?"

However, he gently kissing her throat this time. "Ah, I do not think you can court friends, Persephone, unless you wish that friend to become your lover. No, to court a woman is to try and make her his wife." His eyes lifted to hers and he kept his hand at her hip with his other caressing her cheek. But, that hand at her hip moved, lifting so his palm was face-up. Then, within it appeared the shimmering form of a glistening emerald. As it solidified, its many facets glimmered in the light, working as prism. It was set in red-gold metal like a blooming bud. Attached to a chain, it would rest around the neck and settle just above her breasts to nestle in their gentle curve. His other hand lowered to clasp it around her neck.

"Well?" he inquired as he looked down at her. "Does this piece please you? You mentioned before you had no wish for these things, but I thought such a tiny trinket would only serve to reveal the woman you hide behind your smile and sunny eyes." He kissed the necklace that rested above her breasts, warm breath rushing over her skin to raise goose bumps. "Your mother liked to be courted it seemed, though she was not fond of your uncle. Ah, Poseidon... must have loved Demeter and wished to be her lover rather than your father. Your mother is a stubborn woman, however, and nearly impossible to move."

He straightened and waved his hand some by his face. "Now, what is it you wanted to show me? I cannot wait to see it. You make me wait." His smile showed itself again, still faint and trying to completely break through.

* * *

**Persephone**

Persephone had trouble batting Hades hands from the pie batter, finding herself in laughing fits, easily ticklish. "No, no, you mustn't!" She chortled. Persephone only giggled because he teased so at her ear! At her belly! Finding his finger her mouth, she sucked upon it, giving it a playful nip, her eyes twinkling as she struggled to get away from his devilish fingers and teeth. Still… Persephone was curious who Hades was courting. It bothered her in ways she did not understand, as she licked the remains of blueberry from her lips, once freed.

"You'll ruin the filling, you terrible man!" She scolded, though she had to wipe the giggly tears from her cheeks, unable to conceal her pleased little smile. Once she had plopped the pie in, though, she found herself spun into the God's arms, a gasp leaving her as their lips crashed together. Persephone sighed, sinking against him, her eyes closing. Her lips parted ever so slightly against him, hand coming to balance herself against his shoulder. She was finding this a normal part of their routine, and was working on not letting it surprise her. As if rewarded for her efforts of not panicking, the next moment, Hades released from her ever so slightly, his breathe still whispering over her mouth.

"It is for marriage then?" Persephone asked gently. She hardly understood sex and marriage (a little bit better than before, thanks to Hades)… she certainly couldn't assume that people actually had sex without intentions of marrying! Only, it was an odd case for her Mama. "Only for marriage?" Her lips tingled as his thumb pad brushed her mouth slowly, and she gently took that bottom lip back from his fingers, and into the safe haven of her mouth. Watching him blindly, trustingly, she couldn't help but continue to outrageously smile in his presence. Yes, his response seemed to be directly only towards marriage. Persephone was proud to be right. And when his lips touched hers once more, she shivered lightly, but made no move to stop him.

His question though did catch her off guard.

"Um…" The child flushed deeply. She _did_ like pretty things. She loved to wear her mother's jewels, and touch at her robes. To pretend she was very wealthy and very lovely. But she didn't want to be greedy, and Mama said girls who asked for such things were just that: greedy. She was taught not to be. And she certainly did not want to be gifted expensive things… for what was she to do with them, other than break or lose them?

"I... think they are very…" She swallowed, clearly uncomfortable with answering, not wanting to lie… but not wanting to give herself up for her fantasies. "Nice things to have…and it would please me to have them… but I don't need them!" Persephone sputtered. "I really am not asking for them! And… in any case, Lord Hades, I am…. not the woman for those. I don't… I don't think I'd care for them well." Her spine straightened as Hades kissed at her throat, eyes widening – she had started to get used to kissing upon the lips, but anywhere else was new to her. None of the other Goddesses had ever done so. It was a new experience. The little Goddess tried to pay attention to what Hades said though, really did, but was having trouble. She tried to slow her breathing, her heart rate, but they were much too fast. Persephone's body was stiff, yet she stayed upright to do his hand against her hip, other at her cheek. Finally, as he pulled from her throat, Persephone could relax, her belly no longer doing flips, her lids lowering slightly. Watching his fingers, his hand open for her, she stared curiously, knowing he would do a form of magic for her. As she stared intently, brows furrowing, cutely leaving a wrinkle on the bridge of her nose, she gasped. It was… stunning… and large and…

"Oh, gods!" Persephone watched how beautiful it formed, the flower like creation. She glanced up at Hades to find him already settling it around her neck, clasping it in place. Persephone almost didn't believe he was putting it on her, having to look down to find the necklace upon her throat. She shook her head, eyes blown to a new proportion as she reached a hand for it. "You can't, you mustn't!" She stroked the reddish metal in a childlike wonder, her breasts heaving, feeling the weight set in between them. "I can't accept this!" But she wanted to. "It's far too grand for me!" … Oh, it was pretty though! This time though, her thoughts and words coincided "How dare you call this tiny? You think this is tiny?!" She poked him the chest, as if furious he would even say such a thing, her neck craning as he kissed at the center point, nipples hardening as he breathed against her.

Calming down for a moment, she took the elder God's face in her hands, raising him up to meet her eyes. "I can't." Persephone murmured. "It's too fine. This is not meant for me. This is meant for women like Mama… or your beloved." She watched him so intensely, blue eyes dark, that it almost seemed she understood his intentions.

Almost.

And knowing he would not take his gift back, her lips parted softly as she exhaled all the turmoil she felt. "Thank you," Persephone murmured, meaningfully, no mirth in her voice, for once, sounding like an adult… sounding… mature. She was honestly thanking him, thanking him for treating her as a woman. For trusting her with finery. For… this moment, this gift. "I love it. I will never, ever lose it." She promised him ardently.

Her face broke into a smile once more, as she bounced up to kiss his chin. "I wanted to show you the portraits." Taking his hand, she couldn't find herself able to laugh and bounce her way to her mother's room. She was thinking. Really thinking. About what hung between her breasts. How kind Hades was to her. What had she done to deserve such a thing? She felt terrible for it, as if it truly was a burden to give, what was to Hades, a speck of dust from his vast collection. How terribly special she felt. How terribly mean she felt as well, thinking she must have unintentionally tricked him into parting with this treasure.

Opening up her mother's door solemnly, Persephone led Hades in, allowing him to explore as she sat upon her mother's bed. In the room, it was clear to anyone but Persephone, clear to anyone who knew Demeter previously, how terribly the Earth Goddess missed Olympus. Trinkets could be found. Fine things she no longer wore – that made no sense in her life now. Tiaras were placed meticulously in a small bookshelf, the ivory crows and metal leaves twining that once rested on her forehead – things Hephaestus had made for her when she chose to buy. Jewelry, stunning as the jewel around Persephone's throat, from Hades' realm, purchased by Poseidon or others, sometimes Demeter herself, lay in an open jewelry box. Warm colors rested mostly – reds and oranges, yellows and browns. The jewels ranged from necklaces, to bracelets, to earrings (Persephone's favorite were the leaf shaped ones), even to little rings and bobbles to adorn in hair.

In the closet, far right, hung dozens of dresses, most like Persephone's: course and ready for work. Aprons for cooking, long sleeved things to protect her when weeding… the likes. On the other side though rested Demeter's favorite council outfits. Rich silks and fine satins were only some of the alignments. Soft and sultry velvets lay within, as well as fur robes (though Demeter would claim she had never knew them to be real). On the floor of the room rested her leather sandals, painted with real gold and silvers. Demeter had once been truly elegant, truly vain and happy in femininity… once in her life. Persephone had changed everything. And Demeter was not sorry for it… but it did not mean she was not allowed to reminisce.

But what Persephone wanted to show was upon the walls she pointed towards. There lay a few framed portraits along: a few of Demeter, teenaged (commissioned by Rhea), and one adult (commissioned by Zeus), but two were of the children of Cronus and Rhea. The first one was strange… and endearing. There lay the lineup of all the children: Hades had only been… mid-teens. Hestia was next to follow, only two or so years younger. Poseidon had just barely entered his pre-teen years. Then came Demeter, a young girl, and finally, Hera, the youngest at only three or four.

And all of them, _all of them _were covered in paint.

Demeter had told the story once to Persephone. How everyone had lined up for a painting of the royal children. That Hades and Hestia would stand in the back, strong and proud, Poseidon and she would share the middle: clever and growing, and little Hera would be right in front, young and innocent, but one day would match her siblings. The entire portrait had meant to be a message of a strong household, Cronus had wanted, and that had been the plan.

Until Demeter had grown bored.

Rhea, Persephone's grandmother, the mother of the original Olympians, had taken so long to discuss the portrait with the painter – she had known Cronus wanted it to be perfect. They had chattered on and on in the corner of the main ballroom, and Demeter, meanwhile, was having trouble standing still. She hadn't meant to do any damage; really, Persephone could recall her mother telling her, with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

* * *

_I had slowly slid from my place in the triangular shape we children had been forced to stand. The paints had just been sitting there, just sitting on the ground, so I had gently made my way over to the different colored cartons. I was just trying to entertain myself. I remember looking back, though, and Hestia, your eldest aunt, gave me such a reprimanding look. She had whisper-shouted at me something like… like… "Get back here, Demmie! You're going to get in trouble!" But, I of course, didn't listen… and she couldn't come get me without also stepping out of the line. And if she stepped out of the line, she would be in more trouble… because she was old enough to 'know better'._

_Anyway, I had dipped a hand into this blue paint, and had started painting our castle, a little doodle really, upon the marble of the floor. I looked up towards my mother to make sure she was still busy chatting. It was such a large ballroom, I wondered if she could even see me! I barely saw her. But Poseidon had called my name out while I was watching, probably in that same whisper-shout. He always was looking to impress Hades and Hestia. _

_I turned around too quickly, and the wet paint on my hand had flung straight at my little sister, Hera. She, a few years younger than I, was not having that. No… Hera never had anything. And so she had stormed her little self over, grabbed a handful of green paint, and plastered that in my hair. It all turned to chaos there. _

_Paint was flung, and soon, Poseidon was in this little, silent 'war' as well. The three of us were just tossing and tossing paint. I was every color of the rainbow! Hestia and Hades had finally come over to grab us, knowing that the damage was done, but trying to put an end to it to save us all from future punishment. They ended up in battle as well. Or at least colored. Because no one had mercy on them. We threw paint at their faces and hair, their clothes. I can't even remember, Kore, if they had joined in, but they were just as messy as us in the end! _

_And then, my Mother, had decided then she had enough of talking. _

_When she looked upon us, there was… the most terrible silence for what seemed like minutes! No one moved. No one breathed. And then my mother had started laughing. And she laughed, and she laughed, and she laughed. Now, in the past few years before this, Kore, my Mother had been having… difficulties. She always played with us, took care of us, loved us, and of course but her smiles and chuckles never touched her eyes. This time they did. She couldn't stand the sight of us. She was bent over, even! And we, the children, just stared at her, unsure what to do.  
_

_She declared suddenly that we were to be painted 'Just like that! Just like they are! They are entirely too precious for words!' Our positions changed and our little triangle was dismissed. I got to sit upon my brother Hades' shoulders trying to further 'purple' his hair; Hestia was holding up Hera, as she worked designs into my eldest sister's cheek; and Poseidon stood in the middle of us all, the proud little monkey he was, his face every single color. _

_And we were painted, just like that. My mother laughed the entire session, she laughed so hard she cried. _

_It was… my favorite memory, I think._

* * *

Persephone giggled lightly, remembering the story.

The next portrait was also joyous. But in a more refined way. Zeus was in the portrait, in all his glory. He was in his late teen years at that time, Hades in his early to mid-thirties, Poseidon in his late twenties, though they would all stop aging mid-thirties. Some sooner, some later – it depended, but they all ended around the same time period. Zeus stood in the middle, Poseidon at his right, Hades at his left. All three wore their armor, the battle having ended only hours before – the portrait was commemoration. They wore their new, distinguished crowns, each holding their new gifts: Poseidon held the Trident, Zeus the Lightning Bolt, and Hades the Helm of Invisibility.

Demeter, Hera, and Hestia knelt in the front, Hera in the middle, Demeter to the right, and Hestia to the left. They too wore forms of armor, more feminine, but just as damaged, just as battle-worn. Each woman was proud, weary, but excited. Excited for their new lives. The three held their custom created swords, proud to hold rank with their brothers. All six were glorious in the painting.

"See?" Persephone smiled brightly, still fingering the necklace. "You reside in a way here as well. Does it bring you joy?" She stood from the bed, entangling their fingers as she once more grasped his hand.

* * *

**Hades  
**

Hades gave her a playful grin when she called him a terrible man and tried to bat him away. "It was good, though," he protested. Her giggly face pleased him greatly. Her smile never ceased to thrill him, especially when he was the one to cause it. Thus, when she moved to put the pie in, he looked her over curiously before she was once more in his arms. She no longer was startled by his impromptu kisses, luckily, and didn't seem to dislike it. A bit confused, perhaps, but not upset by them. "Mhmm... Only for marriage, dear one," he responded as she seemed triumphant at being right for once. "People marry because they love each other. A man courts a woman to try and make her love him as much as he loves her." At least, that was the theory, of course. As it should be. He wasn't going to confuse things for the girl. Especially since she was struggling over concepts already. To say that wasn't always the case, it would probably put the poor girl into a spiral. Might as well keep things simple and to soften her to these ideas. It really was quite difficult, really. Since she always saw them as an outside idea rather than something that could apply to her.

What was she so upset about? His smile dimmed some as she began to stutter, growing uncomfortable and trying to sugar her words. Hm. Well, she really didn't seem to like the kiss on her throat. Her body was very stiff before him so when he pulled back, she visibly relaxed. There were many reasons for that and he hoped they were the good ones indeed. She accepted his kisses by now so slowly making her comfortable to his touch was the best way to go. Not to go to fast and make her head spin or push him away. One step at a time.

The necklace he hadn't truly created out of nothing - rather, with what was existing, he brought it to himself, melding before her eyes to its original form, into what now rested around her neck. He never could have expected such a violent reject. He blinked dumbly at her as she protested vehemently, going so far as telling him he could _not_ do such a thing and she couldn't accept this. His eyes looked a little hurt at that but he felt a little wrench when she said it was for someone like her mother or his beloved. A memory came down heavy in his mind and he shook his head some. Mother and daughter. "But you _are _beloved to me," he disagreed, the emerald shimmering before her eyes and changing its very substance - from emerald to sapphire. The facets seemed to wilt before forming out into the shape of a carved rose. He nodded his head. "There, is that better, then?" It also appeared somewhat smaller that way, very delicate but would never break. A rose, it fit her much better. And the blue, just like her eyes. Then, she accepted it. His face softened and he nodded. "I'm glad," he breathed. "And, it is not too great for you. It is perfect for you, dear Persephone. I want you to have it. I trust you." Then, she kissed his chin and he gave her a crooked grin, looking almost sheepish.

Then, not surprisingly, his flighty little bird led him to her mother's to show him the portraits. He followed after her and felt some sudden apprehension at entering Demeter's room. But, he allowed her anyway and looked around for a moment. The goddess appeared almost homesick. The remnants of her old home still there. However, his eyes were immediately drawn to the portraits. He moved to the first. His siblings in their young years before Zeus was born. He felt some sorrow at the thought as his hand lifted and gently slid over the canvas. The artist who painted it was unparalleled. It was so lifelike it was almost a photograph, catching the emotions so well and the scene as if he were there again. He had not seen this in... ages. His thumb lifted to stroke over the picture of the second youngest then - Demeter. Her red hair and sunny expression as she painted his hair a fine shade of purple. It was very visible in his black hair. Yet, he was grinning up at her with his face filled with affection for the little girl. He had dearly loved her, Demeter. Even when she was no longer the baby of the family. And she was quite content sitting on his shoulders with her fingers pulling at his hair. She was far dirtier than he was.

He remembered it as well. The painter had been, at first, furious because his paints were being played with until mother stepped in. Hades had been absolutely horrified upon being found. As the eldest, he was supposed to watch out for his younger siblings. And yet, mother, dear mother, laughed. However, Demeter, being so young, would not have remembered what happened afterwards. When father had seen the picture. What he had wanted, was to show the strength of his household but what he got was the exact opposite. His father's madness first began to show itself through bouts of uncontrollable rage and paranoia. Cronus had not been at all happy with the disaster. The painting itself was filled with good memories but for Hades, was mixed with something much darker behind it. Cronus had been absolutely infuriated and mother got the burnt of that anger. Hades, as the eldest, was also not saved from that anger. This was before the consumption of their essences. First Hestia... then Poseidon and Demeter. Finally Hera before himself. He had been his father's pride though also his greatest enemy. Zeus, as a child, had been in hiding the moment he was born... mother knowing immediately what he would mean and so would Cronus. It was he who raised the child until the day Cronus found out and he too met the fate of his siblings. But it was Zeus who accomplished what he could not and freed them. It was only natural that it would be he who would take the position of greatest authority... stealing it from him.

And yet, that happy picture sat next to one that was only pure bitter feelings for the god of the underworld. There, the grown children of the Titans. Their glowing faces so perfectly captured by the painter. However, Hades did not share that same expression. Rather, he had no smile, familiarly cold and not focused on any of his siblings. He stood next to Zeus in all of his glory. But, that face that was his own was bitter, but also pulled in a deep sorrow. However, there _was _no pride there, only a sense of loss - it was that loss that brought bitterness to his eyes. He could remember the meaning behind that expression so clearly - their old lives destroyed to be replaced by their own hands.

Not long before, the ten year long Titanomachy had ended. A series of great and terrible battles before humanity even existed. Though young, the siblings finally overthrew the giants and cast them down. Bittersweet. His family destroyed except for his younger siblings he held so dear. But everything began to change when the crown as placed on Zeus' head rather than his own. Zeus was the great hero who saved them all - and won from him position as king of the gods. The day, was so very clear in his mind for many reasons, especially one...

* * *

_"Shut up, you baby, and let me help you. Your whimpering is driving me mad!" Hera growled at her brother. Hades winced, biting into his tongue as a ripple of pain flushed over his face. He was sitting down with her beside him. Her hand rested on his upper arm and the other on a long piece of metal that appeared to very well be the remains of a weapon imbedded in his arm. She finally tugged it out completely and his head jerked away, spasm of pain through his body though he refused to cry out due to it. She dropped it to the ground and tied up the wound. It would heal quickly, at least. "Better?" she asked, face finally softening as her hand rested on his shoulder. He lifted his head and grimaced - something that turned into a weak and hollow smile._

_"Yeah," he agreed, glancing up to see a woman in glittering armor walk nearby, her eyes focused on his face in an expression he did not recognize. That hollow face, those eyes that watched him as if he were a total stranger. But, his face brightened and he smiled at her. Since before the Titanomachy she had been his beloved, the one he had desired to sit at his side upon the throne. His sister, the fiery little red-head. So as his eyes met her, Demeter coldly looked away, moving at a stately pace that quite clearly stated dismissal. His smile vanished immediately to be replaced by a deep frown and Hera glanced to see what he was looking at. All she saw was Demeter's back. She rolled her eyes though she looked a trifle jealous. He knew she deeply loved their youngest brother, the hero Zeus. But Zeus' heart belonged to another woman and that woman - a nymph - he would marry. A daughter of Oceanus. And to see that love between her siblings made her bitter. But there was nothing... absolutely nothing he could do about that. "Bite your tongue, Hades," she told him as he stood and went after the goddess. _

_"Demeter," he called, easily catching up with her to grab her slender wrist in his hand. It was due to this that she was pulled to a stop and jerked her hand in response to his grip. "Let go of me," she said very calmly with her fiery hair falling some in front of her eyes. Had he done wrong? He did not understand the meaning behind such a terribly cold expression, an expression that revealed her great distance from him. She had fought long and hard at his side and he had promised her that at the end of this war he would marry her. But, then, suddenly... when the war finally came to an end and the Titans cast to the depths of Tartarus, she looked towards him with an expression of distance and anger._

_"What is wrong?" he asked with concern, not releasing her wrist in his earnestness. "Has something happened?" He drew her closer and finally released her wrist to instead tilt her head back. His lips touched hers. What he did not expect, however, would be how she would react to what had once been a sweet touch to her. His loved one jerked her head back from him, lifting her head to slap him across the face. Hades tensed, his eyes filling with shock as his head snapped to the side. A trail of blood spilled down his cheek from where the metal of her armor had cut him. "Do not touch me," she told him as she backed away from him. "It's over, Hades. You hear me? Have you ignored every word I have sworn to you? Will you ignore the reality of our situation in favor of mindless dreams that can never come true? Our beautiful world from before is gone, Hades! We cannot look to the future and plan for good things when this world is in tatters because of us and you have lost everything. Zeus is King now. I do __not belong in the realm of the dead, Hades, you know that! With Gaia gone, it is my duty to be the goddess of the earth." Her face grew hot and she turned away from his stunned face. "You are an idiot. Thinking that I would marry you when you will become the king of the underworld. Me, the earth goddess! You are a selfish bastard..."_

_"You were supposed to be mine," he said at last, head lifting fully to look her in the eyes. His face was filled with grief. He knew these things, of course he knew these things. But did that mean he was supposed to give her up because he had lost his throne to be cast to another? Was that the extent of her love for him? "Just because I am king of the underworld doesn't mean-"_

_"It means everything!" she snapped, backing away. "Forget everything, forget me, Hades. It's over and you already knew that! Do **not** make me slave to your will by dragging me down to your realm. I am needed here and I will never step foot there." Her back was on him and she left without another word. Hades remained where he was, standing there with his face blank. He knew it was true. He couldn't force Demeter to live in the realm of the dead. She belonged above the earth amongst the life there. His jaw soon tightened along with his fists. Grief was replaced by fury. It was **him**. It was all his fault... he took from what was rightly his by birth because he was the..._

_Chosen one? His fist slammed into the remains of a pillar beside him that crumbled away to collapse on the ground. Her words still stung him as he heard his brother call out his name. Zeus, appearing with his youthful face filled with a broad grin. He grabbed his elder brother and pulled him into a tight hug. Hades was unresponsive. __"Come, brother!" he laughed. "You are needed. You do not think I will let you get out of it. Not as my elder brother." Zeus, just filled with total joy and excitement. His brother, his king. He didn't seem to notice his elder brother's sudden new mood but instead brought him to where the others were. Demeter was sitting quite obviously the opposite of him. She was needed... to restore the earth that had been mutilated in the battles that occurred over ten years. Under his arm he held clutched his helm, his brother at his side. A great hollow formed in his chest and his gaze went blank. And mother was gone now... because of that bastard of a father. His heart overflowed with grief but this time, his mother wasn't there to soothe him. Because of Zeus... he lost his love. He would descend to the depths of the dead where he belonged. The crown at his brow felt suddenly very heavy..._

* * *

There, in that picture, he was, in appearance, about the same age he was now. But, his hair was short, cut raggedly about his head. His skin wasn't pale either because he hadn't spend centuries beneath the earth. It was a rich bronze color, his body just as strong as his brother's. Muscled, broad, and powerful. That face was strong and not weighed by his troubles by the world - at least not as much. He could clearly see why she hadn't recognized him right away as her uncle. Then came her question. His eyes closed. "Yes," he breathed softly. "It is good to know I still hold a big enough place in her heart she would allow me to hang here on the wall." He kissed her fingers and slowly opened his eyes. "Thank you for showing these to me, Persephone." Perhaps that was just the type of woman he liked, he thought glumly. First the mother, than the daughter. A pang rose in his heart. Zeus even, he suddenly realized, took what he had always wanted while young. He took Demeter to bed - whether she was willing or not. He bent down and rested his head on top of hers. He hated his brother. He hated him with all that he was. Zeus had known Demeter rejected him, who of them didn't? She was beautiful, a perfect goddess who would be the finest of wives. Both Zeus and Poseidon went after her. Only he had no chance - she could not live in the underworld. She refused to. He had always wondered why she refused to marry... he knew, and believed, it was not because of him. What a bitter thought. Of course she didn't. If she truly loved him, she would have come with him to the underworld.

"Let us go somewhere else," he urged her as he straightened. "There must be something you wish to do."

* * *

**Broken this section into two parts. Would be far too long otherwise!**


	5. Chapter Five: Aphrodisiac and Lust

**Liyorah wants to thank everyone for your reviews! **

Poor Demeter! Everyone seems to greatly dislike her! (Don't worry, you'll come to dislike her further in the future. Ha!) Not that I am placing blame but _seriously _it is understandable. You should see things from _her _point of view! (well, even still, its kind of hard... Gotta love Demeter. Overprotective mother to the max!)_  
_

For your ideas, I think they would be very good too. But, sadly, I already have nine chapters ready to upload though I need to go through all of them a second time so they are post-worth. (and as dear madame thome mentioned, you do not need to worry. Psyche isn't even born yet and Eros is just a tot! all is well!)

(and because I am lazy. Such a lazy person. really? I just want reviews. I am such a horrible person...haha.) So, really, everything is already written up to when Hades gets sick... (oh, wait! I wasn't supposed to say that. never mind~)

**Enjoy and give us love!**

(do people actually read my notes here~? haha. Just curious. Or you are just waiting for me to get on with it and get to the juicy stuff? Like Persephone being abducted and Demeter nearly strangling Apollo because he is _NOT _funny. Needs to just get over himself and spill... Ah, Apollo.)

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Aphrodisiac and the Lust of a God

* * *

**Persephone**

Persephone gazed upon Hades as he studied both pictures, fingers idly playing with the crafted rose, hanging from her thin, little neck. "Why do you look so sad?" She asked, but he was far too absorbed in something – something that must be terribly painful. Persephone knew no such thing as pain. Not true pain. And she didn't know that true pain never went away. It didn't sting quite so terribly over time, maybe even have little details of the experience forgotten… but no, it was a scar upon the soul.

"I…" The child murmured. "I am… please forgive me! You look so sad. And I wish you wouldn't be." Her fingers wiggled lightly as Hades placed a kiss to each knuckle, her brows furrowed. Yet, the God said he was happy enough… perhaps she misread his expression? "You're welcome?" She asked, unsure of whether to believe his eyes or his words. Feeling the firm weight of his head against hers, she looked upward towards the black hair that was in her face. It smelled… she couldn't describe it. Not sweet, or flowery… not quite like cool dirt. It smelled different than his breathe as well… She was just fascinated with his scent. He had so many of them.

"Yes, let's," she agreed, leading them both from her mother's bedroom, closing the door with a slight click, before heading into her own room. There was no finery, no jewelry. Everything was… homey, and simple. On her bookshelf lay one, single doll, made from cloth, knitted well together. In her closet, only dresses like the one she wore – all were different colors, none fine. No patterns embellished them, no beads encrusted. She had not a pair of shoes, and only a light, cotton jacket for chillier weather. In her jewelry box (not polished oak like Demeter's), there mostly rested daisy chains or rose links. One lone, bird shape necklace made home in the front and center, though. A tiny little sapphire stood at the bird's eye, matching the much larger rose version currently on her neck. The one in the box was a clever piece of work actually, and while cheap to Gods, even cheap to most mortals, due to the small speck of the stone, it was still lovely.

"The Lady Athena gave this to me," Persephone said, pointing towards her one jewel immediately. Athena was no princess, considering her mother was no longer Queen. Metis's demise had been quite horrific… yet, Athena had made certain she was a favorite of Zeus, and for that, she was given respect and regard. Persephone knew none of this – only really liked the wise Goddess and liked to play with her owl, Glaukos. "For my tenth birthday." Athena had been forced to make it small and seemingly unimportant. Demeter would have never accepted it than and forced Persephone to part with it. And in any case, the Goddess had slipped the necklace into Persephone's hand when Demeter wasn't looking, wanting the Earth Goddess not to see it until she, Athena, had long gone and could not take it home.

The rest of the room was quite simple –it wasn't befitting a daughter of Zeus, certainly not a daughter of Zeus _and_ Demeter, yet here was where she resided. The bed was small, and single, with a quilt pattern over it, but in the window, there grew daffodils, bright as the sun. It seemed Demeter wanted Persephone to focus on nothing else but her, and maybe a bit of gardening, from the lack of toys, books, even pictures. The room was really only meant for sleeping. On the pillow of her bed, though, almost completely out of eyesight, lay a little pink package. Persephone blinked. She hadn't noticed it!

"Oh!" Padding past Hades, she went to reach for it, unwrapping the equally pink ribbon. The box was written on.

_Ooh, you bad thing. Aren't you supposed to be home when your mother is gone? I won't tell though – next time you better be there when I come for a visit!_

Persephone blushed, but continued pulling the box apart, leaving a bottle of perfume and two notes. The paper was light pink, writing in black – a reprieve for the eyes.

_Kitten,_

_Happy sixteenth birthday! We can all say now you are a matured Goddess, can't we? Marrying age – isn't that petrifying? I'm almost as scared as your Mama! I am terribly sorry I won't be there for the actual day, but I hope this gift finds you in the best health, and I love you dreadfully. Give it a spray? You'll have Demeter screaming in the mirror at her own reflection once she has a look at you, minx!_

_With all my affection,  
Aphrodite_

_On a side note, each spray lasts two hours – use them wisely!_

Taking the other note, in large, large letters, the top read: _Hades. _Persephone frowned. How…? She looked towards Hades, biting against her lower lip as she held the note out to him. Of course Aphrodite knew. She had told Hecate, whether Hades knew it or not, and Hecate thereby, had told Hades. Really, if anyone, the Goddess of Love was the orchestrator. She had only assumed though, of course, Hades had come back for a second day. It she had been wrong… well, the situation would have been a bit stickier, especially if Persephone had read the letter. But life involved taking chances. And for all her work, and all he chances taken, Aphrodite intended to be repaid heftily.

_Like her? I thought you might.  
I have a boon to ask of you. Try not to be back too late from your little 'date', Lord Hades. I have other matters to attend to.  
I will be in the Underworld at sundown. If you choose to ignore me, I'll just set up a meeting with Lady Demeter, instead. She can be very generous with boons when it comes to protecting her daughter._

_Kisses,  
Aphrodite_

There was no gooey words for Hades, nay. He, like a good portion of Gods, knew Aphrodite to be exactly as she was: a vixen, a thief, a liar, and a schemer. She wanted, and she took, and she wanted, and she took. It was because Aphrodite, like Hera, and now, like Eris was learning, could play the game well. She could seduce, and she could outsmart, but could play dumb when she needed to. But with Hades, there was no point in playing dumb. He knew better, and so, honesty was the best policy. And she honestly needed something from him.

"How strange…" Persephone commented. "Did you tell Aphrodite you were coming?" she asked, innocently. It didn't seem to concern her terribly, though, as nothing tended to do with her silly little self, and she directed the perfume bottle towards her chest. "I've only worn perfume twice," Persephone commented. With a puff, the child coughed, a scent wafting over, magic tingling in the room. It was a glamour bottle – something handmade by Aphrodite. Every woman was always pestering the Goddess of Love for them. This magic was much like the glamour used on Persephone when she was a babe… only it was not meant to make ugly. It was meant to make beautiful. Wild hair smoothed back into the exact volume all the Goddess enjoyed, her curls slickening. Persephone's cheeks further pinked, lips reddening. Her breasts grew slightly larger, more pushed up than they would have before, and the freckles upon her nose and chest vanished, leaving her skin creamier. Along with the magic, a small aphrodisiac had been placed into the bottle, her scent terribly alluring as she studied herself, rushing to the mirror hanging from her closet door. It wasn't a permanent spell – something that Goddesses used at parties. It still surprised Persephone terribly.

"Oh!" She gasped, tapping at her skin anxiously. She wasn't sure if she liked her hair or breasts like this at all. "That makes everything more difficult," Persephone decided, bouncing up and down, her breasts going with her. She huffed, staring at the larger orbs. Trying to pull up her hair, it ran through her fingers like butter, and she struggled to get a hold of it, before finally letting it slide down her back. "Hmmm…" Taking the bottle, she placed it next to her jewelry box. Turning her focus back to Hades, she stared up at him, reaching to cling to his shoulder. "What does your letter say?"

* * *

**Hades**

She saw right through him. Or, he was just suddenly very obvious. He straightened some, surprised that she would mention that he looked so sad. His eyes leveled on her, speechless. How was he supposed to explain to her how he felt? The meaning behind such a complicated expression? And yet, she quickly apologized and let it go. That was for the better. So, he didn't respond. Rather, he remained still with her, allowing the both of them to remain in that position before she lead them away once more into another place of her abode. This place could only be her room. It was small and simple, but also fit the girl well. His eye was critical, already well versed in what was good quality and what wasn't. She had little to nothing of monetary value but he couldn't guess at anything of otherwise sentimental value. He noticed her suddenly when she spoke and obediently focused on what she was pointing at. A pretty little trinket, from Athena. Ah, he wondered how that ever got beneath the mother's nose. The goddess would have found a way if no one else could. She was certainly trusted for her wisdom, Athena. And she would have needed that wisdom to get past Demeter, he thought with amusement but also affection.

But, the flighty goddess was on from that though he still dwelt on the little trinket she had shown to him. His attention briefly wandered to her as she picked something up and read through it. Intrigued, he moved over to her and looked over her shoulder at the note. When reading it, his lips pulled back some in an amused smile. Though, he felt a sudden rising of worry. With Aphrodite in on this, something was sure to go wrong - and most likely with him. "Your sixteenth birthday?" he questioned in surprise. "I hadn't known." he laughed. "Then I guess that necklace is a present for your birthday, then?" Might as well. The girl would probably panic if he tried to give her anything else... as she had, of course. But what had Aphrodite meant with giving it a spray and such anger coming from Demeter...?

His eyes flickered down to Persephone as she turned to him and held out a letter addressed to him. His brows pulled together and his lips curled into a frown. Yes, Aphrodite was definitely up to something. Thus, he drew away from Persephone and turned so she wouldn't be able to read the letter. Upon opening it, his eyes scanned the contents. His brows suddenly pulled together and his teeth gnashed. Damn it, he should have known. She was behind this entire thing. Of course she would be... and Hecate had decided to put her hand in as well. They were plotting to get him with this woman that was in the same room as he. And sudden suspicion flooded his mind. He knew the woman, Aphrodite. She wanted to be repaid heavily for something only he could give. And, if not, she would arrange to ensure that Demeter would learn of all of this - of him being with her daughter. She was blackmailing him. His shoulder shook some in suppressed rage. But, the young goddess worked her magic, smoothing over his sudden rage by the simple use of her words. He took a breath.

"It appears," he responded simply. "She just knew me well enough to guess that I would come." His eyes lifted and the letter burst to flame in his hand. As the ash blew away, his eyes suddenly focused on what she was doing with the bottle. _Alarm_. That was very bad, he realized. It was from Aphrodite and that goddess was plotting something. "Persephone, wait-" But she sprayed the contents of the little bottle and it caused her to cough. But the reaction was immediate. His eyes nearly bulged. Oh yes, this was Aphrodite's game. As he watched with enraptured eyes, Persephone gasped and rushed to survey herself. The motion of her jumping and causing her breasts to follow, worked its magic in his loins. She was already beautiful to begin with - now accenting those that were some of her best attributes. And definitely most pleasing to what filled him with desperate desire.

She made that fatal move, moving to him and gripping his shoulder to look up at him. The aphrodisiac... it made his will weaken. He didn't respond to her words. Instead, he leaned forward, fingers sliding through her hair to bring it to his lips. The silky strands slid through his fingers like water, wafting their sweet scent. He kissed those strands, his hand was clasped around the wrist of the hand that clutched at his shoulder. "Persephone," he whispered, his voice husky. "You..." He didn't continue for a moment, his mouth instead moving to her neck that caused a slight shiver down his spine. "...came to close." Then his hand clutched the back of her head and his mouth crushed to hers. This kiss was far different than the others, the sweet ones that caressed her lips. Rather, this one was purely hot passion fueled by his need to have her, his lips skillfully parting hers and pressing his tongue into her mouth. Now that was something he had never done to her - and thus none other had. How could she possibly know such a thing even existed or what it meant? Instead, his tongue wrapped around hers, exploring her small but intoxicating mouth. And he was still holding himself back. But the pulsing in his groin revealed it wouldn't remain that way for long. Instead, his arm slid around her waist and moved her to drop her upon her bed. The piece creaked under the sudden weight that was accompanied by him as well. Her physical strength was nothing compared to his.

Thus, his hand pinned her wrist, his black eyes opening to reveal that lust that was filling his whole body. Aphrodite's perfume was doing its magic. He took in her body curled beneath him, covered only in the red fabric of her dress. The necklace lay nestled between the curve of her breasts. His breath came in raggedly, seeing the fold of her clothing over her breasts, the cleavage that was visible now quite plainly. He had adored her breasts before. Now the round moons made his loins quiver with need. Thus, as his eyes moved up and down her curved body, his free hand moved to the collar of her dress and yanked it down. The fabric tore some but the sleeve willingly came free to slid down her arm. Thus, her little moons were revealed, the pink nipples soft against her fair skin. He bent down, lips pulling in the pink little nipples so they swelled and hardened, his tongue sliding over the tip. But, his hand had the opposite, something that filled his hand as he fondled it. But he was not pleased with just touching those sweet breasts that excited him so deeply. Her skin was smooth and creamy, his lips wishing to taste every angle. But for now he was fascinated purely on her breasts that he exposed further by pulling down at her dress. His tongue and lips toyed with the flesh, his hand beginning to explore. _Persephone. _Mind in a haze that should have screamed at him to stop. But how could he now? Her body, laid out before him, the scent that wafted to him from Aphrodite's powerful magic - only served to heighten the desire that was already there.

Then, his hand slid down to her core over the way of her body in a lithe motion, prodding it before he curled his fingers around the fabric of her underclothes. Quite swiftly, he tugged it down so it curved around her thighs. Those hot thighs, he thought, growing harder and the throbbing more urgent. He tugged some more then let it be as it settled around her knees. As his mouth suckled her breast, his hand swept over her core. His fingers wound in the soft red curls in her pubic area, thumb applying soft pressure over the little button before he squeezed it. He whispered her name, his mouth now against her throat. His fingers moved to undo his own clothing.

* * *

**Persephone**

Persephone smiled. "Yes, it's in a week or so." Her birthdays were nice – she got a cake, and whatever dinner she asked for it. It was always pleasant. She knew nothing of Olympian celebrations and grand feasts. Thinking to herself, she gathered the date and gazed up at him. "It is on… October the first!" She smiled fondly, touching the rose. "I couldn't ask for anything nicer. It is my very favorite present now," Even more than the perfume she was currently studying. Watching Hades take the letter, his back turned to her, Persephone listened idly, concerned more with the new pink bottle. "I wonder how!" She tittered, letting the mist spray over her.

Once the change was complete and she came over to him, he looked so differently at her. She frowned. "Are you… alright? I hope I have not offended you!" She gave a shaky smile towards him. He watched her like a wolf watched a rabbit. She couldn't understand. But as his mouth descended on her neck, her mistake made clear in his head but blurry in her own, her nostrils flared, eyes widened. And his lips were once more on her own, hand clutching at her hair. But the kiss wasn't like before, no. Her mouth was forcefully parted, a shriek of surprise omitting from her own cavern to his, an intruding tongue making its way past her petals. She felt something dip low in her belly, her arms stiffening, a heat rising to her already painted cheeks. His hand grasped the wrist she had placed on him, and Persephone felt the sudden urge to flee – to dart, but tried to force it down. Her tongue felt heavy between her lips. It only started moving once coaxed by the foreign invader, licking and lapping in confusion, trying to push the other out. Persephone couldn't help but let out a light squirm, though paused momentarily as the arm released her head, instead moving to her waist. Persephone tried to calm herself – Hades was merely teaching. The child allowed herself to be picked up, as if weighing no more than a feather, and deposited upon her own bed. There was a light bounce in the old mattress springs, and the child looked up, in a panic.

"Lord Hades?" She called his name quietly, lips trembling as he descended upon her, pinning her down to her sheets. "Lord Hades, please, will you explain?" Persephone whimpered, finding a desperate lilt to her voice, but breathed in deeply. Normally he was so careful with her. So gentle with his kisses. And whatever he had done with his tongue, whatever trick it was to wind with her own… Persephone found herself feeling that… confusing feeling from yesterday. This moisture, this strangeness, was already depositing itself into her undergarments.

She heard a rip, shaking herself out of her haze, watching Hades between her breasts, ripping the red from her. "Oh, please, you'll… you'll ruin it!" She breathed. Half of her little chest was revealed before him then, and she tried not to let it bother her. Hadn't he shown her his chest the day before? But… but… Hades was… was licking at her nipples, cupping and palming. She felt the nubs harden, the moisture growing hotter and slickening quicker. "Hades, please, I… I'm uncomfortable… Is this a lesson?" She squeaked. But it felt like no educational experience. Not at all. Her dress ripped further, her nipples, one by one, pulled into his mouth to be sucked at, before released, both aching from the attention, her mounds bouncing from his cupping. She whimpered uneasily, that feeling in her tummy tightening into a knot of arousal – a word she knew nothing of.

When his fingers slid to her core, to her womanhood, she let in a violent shudder as that big hand gripped at her undergarments, tearing them down to her knees. The little Goddess honestly tried to press her legs together, honestly tried not to panic, to trust her mentor… but this was…

Awful.

And good!

"Lord Hades, please, slow down! Please!" She sputtered, that hand pushing past her thighs and into the lips of her most sacred place. But he had no intention. "Hades!" Persephone squealed as a finger rubbed at that little nub of nerves. She hadn't even noticed dropping his title. That little button that brought such feelings to her… such fog to her mind. Her stomach coiled harder and she jerked suddenly, violently, pushing with all her might against the big hand that kept her so secure beneath him. "Can we stop the lesson? Please! Just a break! Please?" Her teeth chattered as the hand pressing against her clitoris suddenly took the button, squeezing firmly between thumb and forefinger. Persephone felt a rush of color touch at her irises. The girl let out an involuntary moan, writhing her hips against his.

"P-please!" She sputtered. Was he trying to… was he going to? He would never! Hades would never ever hurt her like that! But… but… watching him undo his clothes, Persephone once more tested the weight on her wrists. Her chest was heaving, red with his love marks, flushed with her own heat. Her hair stuck to the pillow in all it's silky glory, hardly mussing, even with all their movement. "I don't want to do this anymore," The child whined, closing her eyes tightly. "I… the pie will burn… Lord Hades, please just stop, just for... for a moment!" A mouth against her neck, her body flushed and shaking, Persephone couldn't help herself.  
"Ohhhh!" Another involuntary buck of her hips, her toes curling. "What are you doing?" She chocked. "What is the lesson? Tell me, talk to me, Lord Hades!" Her eyebrows had titled upward in pathetic desperation and confusion.

* * *

**Hades**

And still, she didn't understand this wasn't a lesson... but purely his lust no longer held in check. He hardly seemed to notice her struggle, how her tongue pressed to his in an attempt to push him out. But, it was futile unless it was of his own free will that he pull it from her mouth. It was wet and hot, her taste thrilling him. And yet, in the back of his mind he was able to take in the situation. She was growing more and more anxious the farther he went, struggling not to fight but trying also to get answers for his strange actions. He hadn't taught her this way before. He had spoken to her, gently coaxed her into it - nothing like this at all. Demanding and dominant. This time, he was the master, and not the submissive one for his playful Hecate.

Then his name came from her lips, whispered and trembling with uncertainty. She was speaking to him but he did not respond. He found no need to. His actions spoke far louder than any words he could say. Even if he _did _speak, what would he say? Respond to her in saying he was going to fuck her? He felt a strange knot in his stomach that had nothing to do with his lust or arousal. Rather, a deep-seated guilt that warned his subconscious against everything he was doing. And yet, her terrified face, her innocence even now as he steadily unwound her virgin body, struck him deeply. Her eyes pleaded questions while her body responded to the fingers and lips that caressed it. The desire to explore every angle of that body was not gone, but the throbbing between his own legs would not allow him to put it off for long lest he go mad. How many times had he refused himself release? Twice now and that was taxing. How could he do it a third time? Surely, a fourth would never happen. But stopping was nowhere in his mind at that time. Instead, as he pulled her dress further from her body, his hot mouth trailed over her flesh - kissing, nipping, tasting. From her hips to her throat.

But the voice meant to call him to his senses only sent him further downward. She squealed his name when his fingers gripped her nub. His name, not his title, making his heart pound in his chest. She was begging him to stop this lesson, to take a _break_. Hades suddenly laughed, his voice reverberating over her flesh. "Lesson?" he whispered as his fingers tightened around her breast, thumb over the perk nipple. And she was worrying about the pie? But, oh, her moan! He gasped, a shudder down his spine to hear it. "Persephone," he whispered again, hand pressing between the legs she so desperately tried to close together. And yet, he pressed them apart, his leg between so she could not fully squeeze them shut. No, she was wet, but not entirely ready. His hand cupped her before he began to push a finger inside of her, only a fraction, only to cause the walls of her clitoris to quiver and press against his finger. So tight, she was so very tight. His shaft twitched some at the sensation. Oh, how that would feel around his own...

And thus, his hand removed from his body his clothing, undoing the clasp so it slid down his shoulder. There, quite plainly, was his true desire - long, hard, and throbbing. He wanted to be in her. Bending down, he touched his mouth to hers again, pressing in another finger though it didn't go in far either. Rather, he pressed the lips apart, his teeth lightly biting her lower lip. His free hand grabbed both of her wrists to pin her, not allow her to struggle. But, he did that without thinking - without being aware that he was doing this. Of course he knew she wasn't willing - she didn't understand what was going on. But when she did? His hand slid from her and instead, with his leg, pressed her legs farther apart so she couldn't squeeze them - placing them on either side of his body. The undergarment was gone so, with her legs spread open as they were, she was completely bare to him.

* * *

**Persephone**

Persephone hated how he wouldn't speak to her – wouldn't answer a single question, only pulled and ripped her dress further down – far enough that both small breasts popped out, and the very beginning of her soft, smooth abdomen showed itself. The little Goddess was so confused… so scared. She didn't think she could be scared of Hades as he held her down, his mouth all over her body, making her feel such terribly delicious feelings. Her stomach kept knotting, being pushed to a place she didn't yet understand. A form of release that petrified her. Only then, when he spoke, he… he laughed. "Hades!" She chocked out. "You laugh? What is funny?!" There was desperation in her voice, hysteria beginning to bubble in her high soprano. The squeezes to her nerved bud, the fingers in her woman's lips. They were stroking so wonderfully, so wrongly – it seemed worse than yesterday. She couldn't focus. Couldn't comprehend. And still, he laughed?! Was she missing something? A part of this lesson? Had she not been paying attention before when he had warned her of his doing this? "What is…" A sharp squeal cut her off, and she cried out, her entrance being poked into with a single, thick finger.

"No!" She screamed. "I do not want this anymore! I do not want this!" She could feel her mother's scorn on her. She could taste her disappointment, shame, hate even. Persephone's head ripped upward in a flurry of new protests, this time, trying to escape, not merely trying to pause. There was wetness dabbing at her eyes, her flamed hair flying in every direction. That finger, that pointer finger, it stretched her so slightly, but still, it intruded upon her sanctity. Her cleanliness. "Listen to me! Please, please, my Lord!" She blubbered, her wrists beating against his palm in every direction, certain to bruise by morning. His grip did not falter for even a moment. "Please stop! Please, Hades – please!"

Things were starting to come together. This wasn't a lesson. This was something much more. He intended to… no, he didn't. But, yes! She couldn't think of another scenario! It was a friend though - a friend, a friend who spoke so softly, sweetly to her couldn't be this way. But, then, just as suddenly as she had been intruded upon, the index slid from her slicked entrance. Her voice died off, and the child grew hopeful, panting heavily but no longer pleading. Thinking only the best of Hades, Persephone thought she had been wrong, he was stopping now. He would never hurt her in that way… She almost had time to feel guilt for assuming.

Only when he took off his clothing, not releasing her wrists, to let out his long, thick, large, and terribly intimating penis, did Persephone realize that there was no other interpretation. That even she, stupid as she was, must have understood. Hades wanted to and planned on… on fucking her! He really did! When that finger came back, this time following the first that had originally entered, the girl felt a dull ache in her core, a sense of filling and a sense of dread. His hair-covered leg, large and masculine, came between her two smooth ones, stretching her legs apart.

"No! No, no, no! Release me! Release me! What are you doing?!" Her head shook back and forth, refusing to accept his kiss, her eyes wide with horror, teeth trying to bite at him. "You can't! You mustn't do this!" He relented none. Not even for a moment. She still couldn't bring herself to fully believe Hades would damn her like this, but there was no other explanation! It was about to happen, and there was nothing this Goddess could say to stop him. She was helpless. Persephone could hold back her weakness no longer – she feared this, and this was a fear to be made reality. A wet sob bubbled as her hips jerked up to their own accord, in time to his finger. She made one last attempt. "P-P-Please!" She cried out. "I just… w-want to stop… Please!" She chocked on the new gasps, the new sobs that found themselves pouring from parted lips. "I can't!" Another tearful cry, the water flooding down her red face, into her pillow.

"D-don't make m-me! Just let… let me go! I... I… I am begging you!" She hiccuped, her head rolling to the side to bury a side into her pillow.

* * *

**Hades**

Hades slowly lifted his head, eyes opening to look at her face. Her tears were streaming down her cheeks, sobs mixed in with helpless hiccups. This was a child, young and afraid. The one she had trusted was doing something to her that was of the greatest terror to her. Go against everything that had been taught to her. Her trust in him had held to that moment until she finally realized the full magnitude of that moment. Her cheeks were red, eyes swollen as tears spilled down and over her cheeks to her pillow. Chest heaving as she sobbed, he saw that truly broken heart. Did he want her to welcome him eagerly? To feel only joy at his touch, pleasure and eagerness? Such a thing was impossible and at that moment his clouded mind could only comprehend the fact that he wanted her, wanted her desperately. And that desire had been twisted against him by the power of Aphrodite's magic. Was he a lesser man who would give into his desires at the cost of his loved one? He would _not_ stoop to the level of his younger brothers. But how else could he have her? His jaw clenched, uncertainty rising into those dark depths - but also clarity. He _was _a horrible, terrible man but he could not go farther. He could not bring his heart to allow him no matter what his body hungered for.

Slowly, his fingers loosened around her wrists, allowing them further freedom until he fully released them. His thumb grazed her sensitive wrist, knowing that it may very well bruise due to her struggle and his none-too gentle handling. And yet, his lips lightly brushed hers, a familiar gentle caress that was neither sorrowful or repentant. Instead, he pulled away at last, turning away and standing. His back was to her, broad but no longer what it had once been. The strong man standing in the portrait was not he. Rather, his hair longer, his body drawn and aged though he was an immortal god, life had taken its toll. His toga was drawn to his body and wrapped, his face unreadable. He couldn't trust himself to look at her. So much as being in the room with her made his heart rise to his throat. Her tears seemed to break that spell in him, how the perfume Aphrodite had given to Persephone worked only on him, and not her. How could the child know how it had affected him, and still was? The blame was purely his, and even then he could not explain. He was frozen, shutting himself off from her completely. His love, lying on the bed with her tears from his hands. He felt no anger, not towards Aphrodite. No, he was numb. He couldn't do this, he couldn't win her heart by the time Demeter returned. And the time of the festivals was ending.

Hades took a breath and without a word left the room. All he could do was leave her as she was. For almost an hour and a half more, his own body's will was not his own. Before, a single look at her had sent him over the edge. Could she understand why he left? Why he just left her there without a single word, not an apology, not even looking her in the eyes? He couldn't even comfort those tears and wipe them away. If he remained, he knew he would finish what he had started. Not now. He had to see his brother. But see him now? His jaw tightened. No, he would talk to him tomorrow when his head was clearer. Rather, he had to settle a score with someone...

* * *

**Persephone**

Persephone gasped, a little, tiny, exhale of air, once her wrists were released. She looked up, shocked, into eyes that would not meet hers. Was he sparing her? Firm fingers rubbed raw wrists, Persephone still unable to bring herself to wipe her tears, afraid… petrified that one wrong move would bring everything back into play. Lips touched hers… just touched… and it was the most familial kiss they had ever shared. There was no hot feelings or sticky notions, no stomach knotting motions. Just one pair of lips to another.

And as he stood, redressing herself, she watched him go, huddling her legs to her chest, trying to bring back together her broken garment. He would not even give her a moment's time. Why did that hurt so terribly?

"H-Hades?" She whimpered, unsure what had possessed her to call his name. This binding feeling though... this… attachment to the god. Something that grew fresh with almost no time though, those strong feelings, perhaps that is what possessed her. Still, he would not turn. Hades departed from her room, leaving Persephone alone. Leaving her to scrub at her face with the palms of her hand. If Persephone knew better, if Persephone were educated, she would know the Fates bound souls. She would know she was destined. Destined to be only for him. Destined to be loved only by him and to love no other _but_ him. To be his eternity, and he hers. To belong solely to him. That this was why she trusted him. And this is why she had called for him, even after his transgressions against her. That her body, her soul, would always call for him, no matter what situation.

Trying to focus her thoughts, Persephone rubbed at her temples, sniffling pathetically, trying to gather herself.

He had not done it.

He had spared her.

And she could not find herself angry, nor hurt with him. Not anymore –there had been no crime committed. Only confused, a bit scared…

The child stood after a very long time, trudging to the kitchen, almost naked, to throw away the ruined pie.

* * *

Oooh, Aphrodite. Brilliant idea. Piss off and threaten the god of the underworld. I love this plan...

(oh. pie. persephone needs to make hades a pie again...)

**Reviews for me (us), pretty please?**

Loves?


	6. Chapter Six: Dealing with Death

This was meant to be two separate chapters but I decided to combine chapters six and seven for you. Might as well!

**Thanks for all your love and support!**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Part One: Aphrodite's Request

* * *

**Hades**

Hades walked over the cold, black stone, chin lifted and eyes like granite. There, he knew Aphrodite to be. And he was going to ensure he that he sat upon his throne when he spoke to her. That throne carved from a single block of black marble, unadorned in the way of jewels. But the one who carved it was a master sculptor, the designs perfect and lifelike in the form of figures as well as geometrical and earthen designs. The entire piece was carved into the images of the underworld, of its power and authority, but also of its eternal darkness. Those who dwelt within it were depicted in all of their glory except for himself who sat upon it. It was massive, almost dwarfing the God-King who sat upon it and the smaller, simpler throne that rested beside it. It was was raised so he could reach it with his hand if he so wished it to be, but it was nearly half the size of the king's throne. It was carved purely in geometric and earthen designs in the black marble though it also had veins of red marble within it as well. The design's of his throne too had red marble, delicately cut and added to it in such a way it almost looked as if the stone were bleeding. Both were situated and softened with crimson cushions, pillows to at least allow him comfort from his long hours sitting upon it.

Thus, as he slid down upon the pedestal, his hand came to rest at his chin, wearing an expression of displeasure. The moment the king of the underworld revealed emotion on his impassive face was when he was at his most volatile. The very aura about him was black and cold, sucking out whatever life existed in that room. His eyes leveled on the one in front of him. "So," he said softly, his voice barely above a whisper: hollow. "What is it that brings the goddess of love to the depths of my realm?" His brow lifted but his face was otherwise impassive, even self-mocking. "This request that you demand of me?"

* * *

**Aphrodite**

Aphrodite came from her waiting spot in the shadows. She had been standing against the wall, arms crossed. Her tall, voluptuous body sashayed into the dim lighting of the throne room. Hips jutted right, then left, repeated. Long blonde hair had been tied half up, half down. Still decently scandalous for a married woman, but just pulled up enough that no one in good company could comment. Brown eyes, neither dark nor black, but chocolate, watched Hades, and a small smirk crooked upon full lips.

"My darkest of Lords, Hades: King of the shadow lands, the Underworld; keeper of the great Helm of Invisibility; and tamer of the beast, Cerberus, you should know why I come – you are so terribly wise. You should _know_ simply what brings me here." Her mezzo-soprano was like a smooth rain. She was the epitome of loveliness. And the epitome of bitch and liar. Of thief. "I have come for you," Aphrodite sang gracefully, sweeping into a low curtsy. "I have always had your best interests at heart, yes? And now, I have bestowed upon you the most lovely of gifts: a consort. And not a consort as your others have been – this one is as pure as newborn lambs are." She paused, taking a finger to nibble on it. "And… I have come, of course, for the bit of… payment you owe me for such a sweet creature."

Her innocent smile had suddenly turned into a deep, petulant frown, and like that, she dropped the act that she knew had no buyers in this audience. "I came for the soul of Adonis." She straightened her back further, pacing in a very small circle, her nostrils pinched and lips pursed. "Ares killed him a few weeks back with a wild boar – I have no doubt he was placed in the Fields of Asphodel for an average, uneventful life until his soul may be cleansed for Elysium." She pondered this for a moment. "He may not be special, but he was beautiful. And he was mine. He was my Ganymede." She clucked her tongue, mentioning Zeus's young lover, widening her eyes. "I want what is mine and I want my beautiful youth. You have no use for him – he is of no value to you. Make a trade with me, Lord Hades."

Finally taking a moment to look over Hades, the Goddess's frown turned to one of concern. Not, of course, for Hades' well-being… but really… "Why are you not elated?" She suddenly asked, her chin titled downward in an expression of utter confusion. A bit of panic crept into her voice. Always the dramatic. "Why do your eyes not glisten? I have sent that bottle down for her – you have loved her yes? Did she not use the aphrodisiac? Or… did she not please you? What was wrong with her?"

Now offended.

"I assure you, the fault is your own, Lord Hades – Persephone is very pleasing to the eye. You are just difficult!" The Goddess huffed, crossing her arms. "I still want my trade, whether or not you cast her aside. I will still let Demeter know – perhaps the Earth Goddess will take more insult you did not find her daughter appealing!" The over-the-top Goddess huffed angrily, tightening the light pink toga as if chilled with irritation.

* * *

**Hades**

Hades suddenly slammed his hand against the arm of his throne, his lips parting as he burst into laughter. It rumbled from his chest, his shoulder shaking as this sudden mirth over-took him. But, there was absolutely no amusement in it. This was not a happy laugh. It was mocking - though who it was meant to mock was not clear. Her? Or himself? And yet, his hand covered his face before he lowered it, lips pulled into a hideous sneer. "The fault is my own, Aphrodite?" he demanded, his voice booming in the vast vault. "It is because of my own stubbornness that _this _has occurred?" He spread his hand out and swept in before him. Then, he clenched into a tight fist, his lips parting. "You come here demanding of me a little trinket of yours? Because it is of no use to me you come and hope to swindle from me what is mine alone? To give to me the daughter of Demeter as payment for the soul of one killed in jealousy by one of your lovers? Oh, no, Aphrodite, foolish, arrogant one. You taunt me and try to back me into a corner with a threat of telling all of this to Demeter?"

His eyes narrowed, and his voice suddenly dropped to a deadly whisper. "Oh, yes, she used your little gift," he told her, leaning forward a fraction with his hands curled around the arms of the throne. "You think so highly of yourself and your little games. It does not matter how many throats you step upon to get what you want, don't you? You wring out the heart of your husband and toss it away as the manure of bred livestock, dance on knives before the god of war, and now come to the depths of my realm dangling a piece of fresh meat before a ravenous dog. One of these days, yes, you will be bitten and all that you hold dear to you shall be torn away. Perhaps it would do you good to truly understand suffering, Aphrodite. Do you think threatening to tell Demeter will guarantee the return of the one that should never have been yours in the first place?" He lifted his hand some and ran his thumb over his lips. His face appeared no less cold.

"You are a child and act like one. You _demand_ of me? No, the daughter of Demeter was no less pleasing to my eyes than the mother. From the moment I laid eyes upon her, I would have given anything to have her." His expression grew self-mocking. "Truly, she is as pure as newborn lambs," he agreed, "but so too has been instilled in her a great terror of what you profess to have given me. Every word her mother has told her has been burned into her memory and every way." His fist slammed into the armrest once more, causing the whole thing to groan and shudder. Anger began to blaze in his eyes once more. "You say you give me a consort but her heart is far from me, her love extending only as far as a companion. No, she professes to me her eternal maidenhood! That damned concoction you gave to her only serving as a total terror for the child! You _knew_ how impossible it would be for me to resist something as that, only to leave one who _smiled _at me, broken and in tears. I could not go all the way. Rather, she begged of me to cease, I could sense the terror alive in her every motion, word, and reaction. Do you honestly believe you have given me a gift? All you have given to me, you foul, dim-witted bitch, is broken heart and the impending fury of more than just her mother!" He could not hide the fact he had a broken heart - that was something he could not hide from her. Rather, he was on his feet, the very underworld seeming to tremor.

"I will give nothing to you, _nothing_ unless you give me something worthy of a trade." He didn't approach her but instead seethed in the fury that came from her childish demands and from what he had just come from. "Demeter returns and, because of you, that child hates me. You are in no way deserving of anything. Tell Demeter then if you wish. That in no way will allow you to have what you want. Only destroy your chances completely. I don't give just because you want. Get out of my sight unless you have something to say worth hearing!" His voice lowered to a hiss. "You are dismissed, Aphrodite. Unless you can tell me something worth hearing."

* * *

**Aphrodite**

Aphrodite jerked back for a moment, having never heard Hades laugh. And this, this was not a laugh she wanted to trifle with. She crossed her arms over her chest, lowering her eyes to the ground in frustration… and hints of fear. The Goddess of Love wanted to snap back at him, to bring herself above it, but she had self-preservation. She was not necessarily stupid – only arrogant. To start a screaming match with one of the most three powerful Gods? She was certain she'd see Adonis again in the worst ways.

Though as he spoke, as he berated at her, Aphrodite felt that terrible pang in her heart. Just like stupidity, she was not necessarily evil. Just selfish. She did not want to cause her husband to suffer… nor did she want Ares to. Especially not Ares – was it terrible that she, Aphrodite, actually did love him? She only wanted what she wanted, though, and wanted to be with as many beautiful people as possible. And still did. It was not wonderful to be reminded though, just as no one's faults were. Though she was terribly surprised as Hades – surprised he had not taken. Was not as terribly selfish as she was… as any of them were. It gave the incentive, the sheer courage, to look back up.

"Wait!" She said suddenly, trying to form a logical, tempting thought, before being forcibly dismissed. She was a bit desperate. "N-no…" She started off a bit shaky, still startled, "No aphrodisiac in the world – nothing I could make would allow Persephone to want as badly. " Her voice grew clearer. "Her fear overpowers it. She is far too frightened. I knew this – I thought you knew this as well!" And her pacing resumed, her face deepening, in thought once more, as if his insults had never happened. "What… what, may I ask, makes _you_ different than _us_, Lord Hades?" Her gaze turned sharp as she shot him a glance, immediately picking up her pacing though at the look of pure fury in his eyes. And when he was on his feet, Aphrodite jerked back some, placing a hand over her panicking heart. Still, she continued her tirade, demanding to be heard, refusing to be dismissed.

"Why do you not just… just _take_?!" she snapped. "Fates know Zeus takes, Poseidon has taken, Ares, Dionysus, even your precious Demeter _takes_ and misuses." The Goddess's eyes lit a fire. "Do not tell me you have not heard of Iasion." Perhaps, maybe, she _was_ just a bit wicked. But, with Hades' previous love, she was trying to make a point. The powerful were allowed whatever they wanted in her mind. No one was above their own desires. "He was human, she took advantage of the situation, loved him even, and took him. Though… he was taken from her." Clearing her throat, and full of newfound courage, she stepped towards him, even when he was so volatile.

"So why should _you_ not take?" The Goddess of Beauty's lips quirked up, if only for a moment. "If your heart is broken, my dearest Lord," her voice grew soothing, "then you love her. So have her. Marry her. She will be yours forever, and no law can take her from you…" Stopping her movement, she took another step, mere feet from him. Clasping her hands over her tiny waist, Aphrodite quirked her brows. "And whatever you have taken, you will have eternity to make amends. It is perfect for you _and_ her. Eventually she will want it as well. And besides this, if you can have Zeus's permission… you won't need hers."

Aphrodite knew she was clutching at strands now. She knew that this was a long stretch. She was risking once more, for what she wanted, by hoping and praying that Hades loved and desired Persephone enough for this. "She is not of age. She is not a century. She is under parental guardianship. Get the permission of the father, take guardianship, and marriage is well within your rights, not only as Lord of the Realm, but Lord over her." And she knew what she had to offer. "I will even marry you!" Only she and Hera had that right. "Privately, quietly, whenever you want it to take place. No one will even know until you decide to make it public, Lord Hades."

She knew, as he said earlier, she was getting closer to the ravenous dog. The meat thicker, his own hunger overwhelming. Now, he had the choice, so close, to bite her and maim… or to take what she offered and come steadily to her hand. Aphrodite was done playing her cards carefully. "Tell me, is that a _good_ deal? Does it please you?" Aphrodite hoped for her own self it did... because she was in a very precarious position.

* * *

**Hades**

"My precious Demeter," he repeated, his eyes absent as he sank back down on his throne - a good sign for the love goddess. Of course he knew they took, both of his brothers wanted his love - but it was Zeus who had taken. Still not wed, but had her, what neither of the brothers did. And then, she mentioned the one named Iasion. He tensed at that, hearing her words about what Demeter had done, had, and lost. For the immortal, old wounds were new ones. Of course he still loved Demeter. Something like that just didn't die. But that didn't mean he didn't love Persephone - but Persephone returned his love, in her own fashion. Was good and kind to him, loved his presence. More than what her mother had given, definitely. Demeter had been good to him, yes, he could never hate her even for rejecting him. She had good reasons for it... and both knew it best the way she broke it. Cruel, but still the best. It was better to have the sting, than a deep throb of longing. But, to say that she had loved another man, laid with him... that memory he didn't want returned to him. Of course he knew about Iasion. The man Iasion was a mortal who died - thus coming before him in judgment. The full extent of it, however, had been hidden from him. Perhaps from the workings of one of his fellow deities. But Demeter loved him? He passed a hand wearily over his face. Then Zeus... had it been willing or not? He felt a sudden clenching of anger. Most likely not. Rape.

Aphrodite was growing much more sure of herself and wasn't afraid to approach him again with newfound courage. Her voice was even soothing as she spoke about his broken heart. Yes, he loved her. Just as he loved her mother. His eyes closed, not looking at her though his face was in her direction. To marry her, of course he wanted that. To be his forever, to the end of all time. For her to ever be at his side? And... she _was _right. Even if he hurt her, she couldn't be angry forever, could she? She said she loved him - albeit as an uncle or friend - and her forgiveness he knew she had. That tender heart, surely, no matter what he did, she would forgive him. Perhaps even come to love him in the end. But if he married her with Zeus' permission, no one could take her away from him, not even Demeter. Zeus was her rightful guardian after all, him and Demeter. Demeter would absolutely refuse. But Zeus? That was dangerous. But he had to try, of course. Zeus was more likely to agree than Demeter. And Demeter was not around just yet.

At last, he opened his eyes, his chin sliding from his hand that had propped it up. "You would marry us?" he responded in a hushed voice. "And with Zeus permission..." His voice sounded incredibly bitter at that part. Thus, he lifted a hand to quiet her and his lids lowered a fraction. "I will tell you if this agreement is fair only after what you have said comes to pass. If not, he shall never leave my kingdom till the end of time. And, so too, I will only agree if the permission of both Hephaestus and Ares is granted." Was that even possible? Of course it was, but that was as difficult as a mortal moving Olympus. But, his reasons were very good. Should Adonis be returned, the wrath of Ares would certainly arise. A powerful god in his own right, the fury of the war god was something not to mess with. Of course, he and Ares often worked hand-in-hand... his halls flooded with the dead of conquest. He felt nothing, truly, for the bloodthirsty god neither liking nor disliking him. But he certainly did not wish him to trifle with his own affairs. He had his father's ear, one of Zeus' favored sons. And Hephaestus... Aphrodite wed him because of Zeus. And he was her husband, of course... to bring back a lover? He felt sorry for the cripple, but could do nothing and wouldn't.

"Is that our deal?" he asked, leaning forward a fraction. "If what you have said comes to pass, I will give you my own aid for the task I set before you. Your skill of playing with the heart will be needed. Especially with your lover." He stood and descended the steps of his dais. "Now go. Return to your own abode and allow me my peace for a time. I must... see my brother." He turned and raised his voice. "Thanatos! I wish you to remain here and stay out of the land of the living." He gave Death a piercing gaze. "Not until I return."

He waved Aphrodite away with a flick of his wrist, he made his way to where his chariot and its steads rested, tossing their manes as their master approached and grabbed the reins. He had no desire to face his brother now. However, he truly had no other choice.

* * *

**Aphrodite**

Aphrodite wanted to argue. How in all of Tartarus was she supposed to get both Hephaestus _and_ Ares to agree to the revival of Adonis?! She didn't want to help at all if this fell through… but Hades had planned well. She knew she couldn't even attempt to get both of their agreements by the time this wedding would take place. Damn him.

Watching him leave, she chocked back the last few protests, following behind to mount her own chariot. In the background, she could faintly hear the voice of the God of the Dead.

"Of course, my liege."

Aphrodite didn't have time to note the oozing sarcasm pouring from his mouth. Stalking behind the terrifying Lord of the Underworld, Aphrodite made sure to keep her distance until they both mounted their chariots. The white horses neighed softly, obviously uneasy in the land of the dead. Aphrodite stepped in, giving a cluck of her tongue, meeting Hades through the gates of the Underworld and back up onto the Earth. She actually trailed behind Hades all the way up Mount Olympus, until finally, she thanked the Heavens, she could turn right while he continued to go straight, all the way to the main palace.

"Good luck," She called softly, a bit sarcastically, wanting always to get the last word in as her blonde hair whipped past her.

* * *

Part Two: Possession of the War God

* * *

**Aphrodite**

Finally making it to her own estate, a good trot from the King's palace, Aphrodite stepped out of her chariots. Servants immediately came from the stables to take care of the animals, and without a word of thanks from Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love stormed into her own home. She had… an odd marriage. She refused to live with Hephaestus, and she couldn't exactly live with Ares, and so, she had her own estates. A large mansion, a serving house, a guesthouse, and her stables. Aphrodite liked what she liked – she enjoyed big and expensive and… everything revolving around her. Slamming open her front door, a nymph was there immediately.

"My lady?"

"Get me a glass of wine." Aphrodite rolled her eyes, running her hand through her hair. "And start running a hot bath."

"Mistress," The nymph nodded, moving to start her orders. Aphrodite padded her way into one of the living rooms, throwing herself against one of the chaise lounges, pulling off her sandals, curling up against the plush. She knew that Hephaestus would be easy compared to Ares. Ares… Ares might beat her for even suggesting. Though, right now, she wasn't on speaking terms with the God of War. The incident had happened only a few weeks ago, and Aphrodite still refused to take any of his callings or beckoning's.

"Ugh… and I want strawberries dipped in chocolate!" Her voice rang through the halls as she threw a pillow over her face.

* * *

**Ares**

"Strawberries dipped in chocolate?" a deep voice asked, a rumble in his breast. "And a glass of wine to drown yourself in. You haven't changed much have you, Aphrodite? Wade in your luxury rather than facing your trouble like the coward you are." Her pillow was snatched from her head and a pair of dark eyes glared down at her. Ares was everything his uncle should have been. He was of a towering stature, broad shouldered and strongly muscled. His hair was jet black though cut short about his head in a ragged fashion that only gave the war god a more unruly appearance. His skin was dark, almost as bronze as his father's. His eyes were nearly the same as his uncle Hades', black as ink though his glistened with fiery passion and blood lust. He could not be considered "beautiful" as his father was, but he was _everything_ befitting the goddess of love in his masculinity - the fairest of all the goddesses. "Handsome" would fit him far better. Dark, rugged, and walked as if demanding attention from all around him - authoritative and incredibly brilliant, but still malicious and brutal, having a thirst for blood and murder. And few could _not _know of his dangerous temper. Ares wasn't a man for words - when he couldn't get them out, he immediately went to his fists. The less he spoke, the more dangerous he was becoming.

Currently, he leaned over the side with his bare arms crossed upon it. He didn't wear armor this time around, obviously not going to or coming from a battlefield. Rather, his lips curved down into a frown and he dropped the pillow on the floor. "So, you are still hiding from me, are you? Refusing so... _obstinately _until I had to come here myself against the protests of your caretakers." His face suddenly flushed and his fist slammed into low back of the lounge. "And that damned brat! His wails will make me mad! The little shit wouldn't shut up until I stuffed its mouth with its blanket! Next time don't drop it off on my shoulders when you go off to cower in your hovel, understand?" His lips were pressed into a hard line now before he bent down and gripped her chin to pull it closer. His mouth pressed to hers, his own unique husky, hot scent that seemed to linger with spice. "Where have you been?" His voice was softer this time, not as harsh and angry. Ares wasn't unable to be gentle, but it was rare. But, when his newest son who wasn't even two began to wail for his mother, he had no idea what to do with him. Ares knew how to problem solve, absolutely. However, his methods were...

...Eros was just fine but wasn't fond of his father at the moment. Rather, one of Aphrodite's nymphs currently watched after him. Of course the babe was terrified of his father. Ares didn't have the patience to deal with children. The poor things wings were trembling and he whimpered like a beaten dog. At least, the god or war didn't _beat _young children. Not until they were older, of course. With Adonis gone, the child didn't have a caretaker besides his parents and had been handed over to him while she pouted about it. He could care less that the child's playmate had been taken away.

* * *

**Aphrodite**

Aphrodite heard the deep baritone, snapping her head up, the pillow torn from her face though before she could react. The Goddess sputtered for a moment, looking down at her hands, as if unable to believe that her source of comfort was no longer there – that the God of War would do something so _heinous_. She was always the dramatic.

"That is _mine_!" The Goddess of Beauty growled at her on-again off-again lover, grabbing for the plush. She was not quick enough, only grazing the large hand that so insulted her with a sharp nail. Her pillow had been thrown to the floor. Aphrodite huffed, tossing her blond hair and throwing herself against the cushion of the couch, trying to ignore Ares as much as possible, her nostrils flaring up.

"And I am not a coward, nor hiding from you! Perhaps… wait, what are you trying to say?" Aphrodite rose to sit up, her eyes ablaze. She threw her hands out to grasp at the God of War's shoulders. "If you laid a single hand upon my baby – _our_ child, I will make you sure you're very testicles are ripped from your body!" Aphrodite was not a bad mother to their new toddler. Aphrodite was… not a good mother either. She was… well… she meant the best. The Goddess honestly did love Eros – she coddled him, played with him, gave affection in all ways she knew how… she just didn't like being responsible for him. She didn't like to put him to sleep, or change him, bathe him. It was time-consuming. She hated his wailing as well. Aphrodite just wasn't as vocal about it as her lover. She wanted to appear as everything a proper Greek mother should be. But, with her selfish nature, it only made sense that when she wanted to be alone, she handed him off to his father. It just didn't sound very relaxing to take the new godling along with her. And so, with a kiss to his head, she dropped the babe off at the God of War's estate without so much as a tear shed in regret.

Still, the idea that her little darling had been smacked infuriated her. And she almost lost whatever composure she kept. She wanted to slap _Ares _across the face in return. And she intended to do just so. As Aphrodite's hand wound back, her lips trembling, a beautiful face flashed in her head: dirty blonde hair, blue eyes… her Adonis. She had forgotten, so surprised with Ares' appearance and lack for respect of her wishes, that she needed something from him. And she wanted that badly. Her hand fell immediately, eyes moving upward in thought. So, when the God of War kissed her, Aphrodite responded well, hungrily even (albeit starting a bit slowly), her hands winding in the short hair. A pleasurable sweep touched her, her lids lowering longingly, almost forgetting what she had so recently realized.

Almost.

_Sweetness would work. Maybe. Not quickly though. How do I get what I want… now._

And it hit her. Figuratively with the thought, literally with the cringe. When was Ares most agreeable? Most generous? After he bestowed a beating upon her.

Pulling from the kiss, she gazed up at him, her eyes hard at his question. And maybe, just maybe, she'd get a little enjoyment of this of this too while she could. She couldn't help herself. She wanted to be snarky. Focusing back to him, Aphrodite let a nasty smile crawl over her face.

"Where have I been?" She said softly, as if considering it herself. "Around. Avoiding you of course. Perhaps I see you the same as Hephaestus, and just can't stand your presence? I've decided I'm not mad. Just… indifferent." She carelessly shrugged her elegant shoulders, slipping from the couch to push past him, giving a sweep of her gown. "Honestly, Ares, you are expendable, and mean certainly. And you happened to frustrate me one too many times. I just want nothing to do with you now."

* * *

**Ares**

Ares smirked when she suddenly grew angry and gripped his shoulders with her threat. He cocked his head to the side. It wasn't like he harmed the child. Aphrodite was an adequate mother but Ares was hardly the best father out there. He didn't have patience for children but that also didn't mean he disliked them. Rather, it had always been a thing of awe for the war god, that he could produce something so small and innocent - meek and utterly helpless. But when the children were unhappy, he couldn't stand it. When Eros had been born, the boy had been a happy little thing with wide eyes that were very much solemn and curious. When he had first held his son, he had been absolutely flustered and anxious, holding him as if he were a piece of glass, afraid the slightest movement would break him. But his face had been open and eyes wide. But, other than that, he had no patience for children. Eros was now a toddler, of course, but that didn't mean he didn't cry - especially for his mama. That had been the main source of his upset. His father just did everything wrong... in a child's mind, _everyone_ should know the way mommy did things. No, how _Adonis_ did things. And Ares absolutely did not. He was hungry, overly tired, and in need of some affection. His diaper had been changed - but surely not by Ares. The god would _never _stoop so low. It tried his patience enough to just care for him.

However, when she moved to strike him, his eyes took on a glimmer of a challenge, daring her to hit him. If she did, he would surely strike her in return for it. He wasn't one to just _take _an insult and let it go. But, she dropped her hand, instead, with a thoughtful expression on her face. Then, she began to push his buttons - dangerously. His lips twitched, turning to face her with his eyes narrowing. That snarky little smile and aplomb manner. If anything, and she knew it very well, he was an incredibly jealous man. And what he thought or knew to be his, he was extremely possessive of it - and she was one of those things. Unlike her, he was not married at that time. Few could deal with him in an intimate manner. He was an otherwise stand-able person as long as he wasn't irritated. ...usually never then.

But, as she began to speak, he was immediately on his feet, twisting around to grab her wrist so she couldn't move any further. For someone so heavily built, he was extremely swift and light on his feet - and strong. His cheeks were flushed, shoulders trembling. He was no better than that _cripple _of a husband who she treated like last night's trash to be as free as she wished? She couldn't stand his presence, she said. And she was tired of him. Of course he knew she was trying to rile him up. They both had done it multiple times to rouse the other... for intimate reasons. Others, just to let out some steam. They were both good at that, getting into shouting matches just because they were irritated - and not with the other most often. But, this time was different. She was touching on something that stung the god deeply. He had pride, and he also truly believed she belonged to him. His grip on her wrist was so tight her flesh began to go pale in her hand.

"Don't push me, woman," he growled, voice trembling as his flushed cheeks grew darker. He pulled her closer and twisted her wrist against his chest. "If you want something, just fucking _say _it. I don't want to play your little games! You cannot damn well say I am nothing to you, _cannot!_" His voice was rising. She knew just what to say to bring out his anger. It was surprising he hadn't struck her yet but that certainly wasn't far away. The wrong word and he would certainly strike her, possibly more than once. Her words hurt more than his pride and, certainly, he would beat her if she continued. He didn't show hurt by sulking, he showed it in violence, as was his nature. And he wanted this woman badly. He hadn't slept with her in several weeks, maybe even a month. She had been avoiding him the past few weeks and with that bastard Adonis? She had been far more interested in him than himself.

"Is this about that... that _mortal man_, Aphrodite? Is this your _punishment_ for what I did to him? I had every right, and you know it. I don't want your eyes on any man but _me._"

* * *

**Aphrodite**

Aphrodite let out a sharp yelp as her wrist was grabbed in a brutal force, her fingers twisting in an attempt at release. She had been planning for this, yes, but it didn't mean it wasn't painful! Swung into Ares's chest, Aphrodite could feel his heart beat beneath her ear. Oh yes. Here it came…

But no impact did. The Goddess's face flushed, lips scrunched as the God of War began to twist at her wrist, a stinging beginning in her eyes. "Let. Go." She said lowly warningly – oh yes, she wanted him to hurt her. Wanted him to feel guilty. But she had to act the part. It had to seem like he merely lost his mind, and she should be compensated for her suffering. Though it seemed the man saw right through her. Aphrodite's brown eyes widened. She pulled her lips into a pout, the bottom trembling. "Ares…" She started to say, the maliciousness and snarkiness disappearing from her sweet mezzo-soprano all together. She had never seen him have this much self-control – it impressed her. Obviously, Ares was not trying to hurt her. In fact, she, herself was actually starting to feel guilty for playing such games with him. It was apparent he was trying to be gentler. More so than usual.

Her face softened. "I am…" But then he spoke again. And all fell apart. "You had… the _right?!_" She snapped, yanking her wrist from his grasp and shoving at his chest, pushing herself from him. Her perfectly eloquent words fell to pieces at her feet. Now? Now Aphrodite was actually angry. "You had the right to _kill_ my manservant because I had not stroked your ego as often as you liked? Because I had been preoccupied?" She tossed her hair from his face. "What, Ares? Were you simply pouting because I had not come to you as often as you liked? That I was not, at that current time period, naked on your floor daily, feeding you grapes, rubbing your feet? Coddling you as you told me for the hundredth time how you smashed someone's face in?!"

This was Aphrodite's one downside. She wanted to be free, like a man. To have a lover like Ares though meant the exact opposite. While she should have belonged to her husband, Hephaestus was too kind, too accepting to really take charge of her. And Ares, in Aphrodite's mind, had no place dominating her lifestyle. So, no. It was not Adonis that set her off this time. It was her own pride.

"I am _not_ your piece of property!"

The Goddess rubbed her wrist. "I will look at anyone and everyone and fuck anyone and everyone! You are not my owner and I am not your doll, you great big oaf!"

* * *

**Ares**

Ares snapped, losing grip of that small self-control he had shown. The moment she shouted that she would fuck whomever she well pleased was her final insult. The back of his hand contacted with her face, very cleanly splitting her lip as her head snapped to the side. But he wasn't done there, his face was bright red and lips trembling as he struggled for words. When words didn't come out, he used his fists. And that he did, that powerful fist contacting with her face to send her reeling. If she had not been a goddess, his anger would have long ago killed her. But gods were far more... hardy than mortals, and healed much quicker. Thus, before she fell to the floor, his hand grabbed her locks of hair and jerked her forward.

"Whomever you damned like?" he thundered, shaking her before he kicked her in the gut. His shoulders quivered before he jerked his head to the side, looking for something that would work far better than his fists. What he grabbed was a short post ripped from the floor, glowering down at her before it swung down and connected with her arm then her breast, to the side of her head with incredible force that would have killed a mortal woman. It soon glistened in blood as he beat her. He rarely ever went so far so as to draw blood. But, no words were able to come out any longer. He just beat her, taking out all his emotion on the one who incited it. His chest heaved as he paused, throwing the weapon away.

"Damn you," he growled, voice like gravel. He bent down and dragged her to her feet by her wrist, jerking her head back by her hair so she would look him in the face. His grip was like steel, and wouldn't be broken by his own will. But, instead of going on, he did nothing. Instead, he watched her brown eyes until he threw her to the floor. "Fine," he growled, turning his back to her. "Do whatever you fucking want! _I don't care anymore._" His back was tense, what faced her. His fists were clenched at his side, trembling from emotion. Of course he said he didn't want her to look at another men. He had flown into a jealous rage and killed Adonis when he learned he had become her lover. Aphrodite had been livid and refused to speak to him - let alone do anything with him. He wanted her eyes only on himself but now she gave the final insult and said she would do whatever she wanted. Look at whomever she pleased and sleep with whatever man fit her whim. And if she could get Adonis back from Hades - for he knew she would try - he would never so much as look at her again. His temper was dangerous and he had very little patience for anything. His thirst for blood was insatiable and his lust nearly as strong. Certainly she was an item of his lust, but his other bed partners hardly meant anything to him. But her words struck a deep enough cord to cause him to beat her to the point of drawing blood.

Then, he left, leaving her where she was with the door slamming behind him.

* * *

**Aphrodite**

Aphrodite felt the shock as she was backhanded. Blood dribbled down her lip, and her eyes widened. He rarely hit her so hard. She looked up at him, but his fist had already connected with her cheek. With a wail, she fell to the floor of the room, clutching at her face. Again though, Ares was much faster than she. A large hand in her hair, and she was once more off the floor, the tears streaming down her bloodied, red marked face.

"Please!" Her shriek was cut off, a foot in her sensitive abdomen, but she was unable to fall, his hand still in her hair, before dropping her once more. "Ares, enough! Ares, I'm sorry!" And even though she had egged him, Aphrodite was fearing for her well-being. She really, really _wanted _him to stop! He never hurt her this badly. He never made her bleed – only a bruise or two.

Dropping to the floor as he released her hair, a few chunks of blonde coming out in his hand, the Goddess looked up, wondering if it was over. No… no, his mind was working. Quickly. A decorative post was taken, and that was all the warning Aphrodite needed. She began to crawl, pathetically from him, before a sharp whack hit her in the arm, knocking her back to her back. The same post hit her in her breast, a resounding smack running through her chest. It was nothing compared to her head. Some sort of animalistic scream burst from her lips, head oozing blood, and she let out low, painful sobs. She could hardly hear his words. The Goddess was in so much pain, grasping at the quickly reddening curls. And he continued to hit her, over and over, and over again. She felt dizzy. And sick.

"A-A-Ares!" She sobbed. "N-no!" Her pleas lowered as time went on, before all she could do was whimper, taking the hits. They stopped as soon as they started, though. And he finally left. He was finally done. And he _hated _her. It was so clear in his voice, as she weakly raised her head. Even just an inch. She couldn't do much better than that. Aphrodite hadn't wanted him to not care anymore! That hadn't been her idea at all!

"Ar-res!" She wept on the floor, and once the coast was clear, her nymphs came in.

"M-my lady?" One gently touched her shoulder, forcing another cry to leave the Goddess of Love.

"Should we get a healer?"

"Should we move you?"

"Are you alright?"

Of course she wasn't alright! The Goddess of Love shook her head no. "Get H-Hephaestus… get him… now!" If anyone could take care of her, it was her husband. And damn them all… if Ares was just going to leave, just going to… to leave her because of an argument… Another batch of tears poured from her. Then she was damn well going to punish him by forcing the brothers once more to clash. He wasn't allowed to just beat her and go. He wasn't allowed to tell her he was done! Just like she hadn't been allowed to say she would fuck anyone else.

"Now!" A nymph scurried off to travel to her estranged husband's home.

* * *

Part one to Aphrodite and Adonis' story... or is this considered two?

Hm, anyway. Hades and Zeus next!


	7. Chapter Seven: Marriage Negotiations

Ahh, brotherly love.  
...do I sense the sarcasm?

(I was too lazy to do too much editing with this. And sorry about taking so long for this. I was gone for several days and meant to post this before then but... forgot. It is very sad, really. So! To make it up I will hopefully get chapter nine up even quicker! Considering that is likely the one you have all been waiting for... and the longest chapter yet! Woohoo!)

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Marriage Negotiations

* * *

**Hades**

"Greetings to the Lord of the Heavens," Hades said solemnly, pulling the fabric of his toga closer and gazing steadily at his younger brother. "I hope you are not too busy to make time for me. There are many things I wish to discuss with you." His face was set and unreadable.

When _was_ the last time he had seen his brother?

* * *

**Zeus**

Zeus, beautiful, perfect Zeus, sat upon his courtyard throne, the other Olympian chairs around his and Hera's, with his daughter, Eris, bouncing upon his knee. Zeus was the definition of handsome and masculinity, his hair the same golden as their mother's, Rhea. His eyes like the sky he wielded. He skin was bronze, his body long and wide, muscled and powerful. The God's smile was inviting, warm. Though Zeus was not always… warm. Eris, meanwhile, seemed to be placating her father. The child, while barely seven, was as beautiful as the moon. She was the spitting image of Hera, with long, dark brown curls and deep, violet eyes. Her face, though, still carried the chubbiness of childhood, her smile full. There was something… _off_ about her though. About things she did: how she did everything her Father suggested, and how she did it perfectly. How she talked as if already knowledgeable of the world – polite, but clever with guests at parties. Of the wicked gleam within her eyes.

"Hades!" Zeus bellowed, surprise clear upon his face at the sight of his brother. He let out a loud laugh, thundering laugh before looking down to the child upon his knee. "Eris, darling, off with you," He patted his youngest daughter's hip, picking her up to set her on the ground. "Go to your mother and play, hmm?"

"Yes, Papa," Eris smiled that almost dark smile, before looked towards Hades, a brow raised peculiarly. She had never met her Uncle – only heard of him. With a passing tilt of her head, Eris darted off, her skirts flowing behind her, as she made her way inside the golden structure.

"My brother!" Zeus rose, extending his arms, as he drew closer, pulled Hades into a bone-crushing hug. "You finally make your way up from your dark abyss!" Another laugh as Zeus released him. "Of course I am not too busy – come, sit, and we will talk." Placing a hand upon the elder God's shoulder, Zeus led him to his throne, nodding for Hades to sit at his right, in the dark God's Olympian chair.

"What is it that you seek? I have not caught wind of you in over a decade!"

* * *

**Hades**

Hades was mostly unresponsive, not taking the effort or finding the will to reveal a smile. Such a sunny man with a warm smile. It reminded him of the smile of nephew, Apollo. Those two were nearly identical in appearance though Apollo retained his youthful appearance even with his age. No surprise considering Apollo was his son. And yet, the god inclined his head to him slightly in a somewhat polite manner after he crushed him into a hug. He noticed he would most likely always be taller than his younger brother, possibly Poseidon as well. _That_, he had inherited from his father, his height. It almost made him sick how happy Zeus was to see him. Of course he still loved his younger brother - the one he had coddled and adored when he was an infant and young child. Raised him as his own son until Cronus found out about it. But at the time of the war against the Titans, that relationship shattered.

"Nearly twenty years," he corrected at last as he absently scanned his memories. He sat down beside him in his own chair and turned his black eyes towards his brother. "A short time in our lifetime but still so much seems to happen while I was gone." His chin rested against his pale steepled fingers that had once been the same color as his brother's, only lighter. "Another daughter by Hera, a lovely child." His lashes lowered some. "You do get around, do you not? To have such a large family as you do... beautiful children." It was neither harsh or chastising, a simple statement made by the god's elder brother. How much... he yearned for his own family, at least one child of his own, when Zeus had so many. By his wife, other goddesses, and mortals. Whomever catches his interest. "Though, how _was_ Demeter, younger brother? It has been so long since I have seen either of you. I was surprised to hear she had a daughter, and yours at that." His expression grew grim, lips curled down into a frown. Zeus would know better than anyone of his love for Demeter. Zeus was a sharp man and Hades had long ago spoken to his brother on the topic of it when their relationship had once been strong. But, his face remained unmovable, almost stern. "How was she? I found it quite odd how she then professed her... maidenhood, was it? Cutting herself off from Olympus to raise her daughter in secret?" He looked off to the side, his hands tightening some. "Her daughter is a jewel of her mother's expectations. Knows nothing of men, hate what comes with them. Marriage, bad, intercourse, far more evil." He laughed hollowly. "Now, why do you think that is?" His eyes turned to him, now totally unreadable.

* * *

**Zeus**

Zeus nodded, thinking back. "You are right! Twenty years!" He chuckled lightly. "Perhaps next time you might actually accept an invitation to Olympus… or at least come to a council meeting. I know 'mandatory' has no meaning for you, but Poseidon and I need your council from time to time." He paused as Hades spoke, a light shining in his eyes. "That is my sweet Eris. A star among women. She is smart and clever: she excels in everything she does. She will make not only a good wife, but a perfect one when older." He paused, his own eyes widening ever so slightly at Hades' veiled accusations. The look only lasted for moment before he shook it off.

"Demeter… yes… Brother, I would have told you…" He pursed his lips, Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed. "But, she insisted that this remain secret. I agreed. If Hera were to know, as she does not… well, it would be yet another catastrophe." A flush crept rather funnily over scuffed cheeks. "You do not resent me for this, of course… for your courtship of Demeter has ended long ago, yes?" He almost looked chagrinned. "But nay, she was fine, I suppose. It was really only for her impudence." A lie. Everyone knew that all brothers lusted after Demeter. "She gave her maidenhead to a mortal instead of Poseidon – a good husband that both Hera and I tried to insist upon." A truth that time. "She had lied and spoke of a false oath on Styx to maidenhood. The punishment was just and quick, if that eases your mind, Brother." And another lie. That 'punishment' was forever stained as long and horrible into the Harvest Goddess's head.

But at talk of Persephone, all discomfort faded. Zeus's nostrils flared, and her burst into laughing. "A… what did you call her? You speak of Demeter and my… child?" Zeus chortled. "A jewel?! Oh Hades – do not be cruel to the thing by calling her anything other than what she is: some sort of beast!" Wiping at his eyes, Zeus shook his head. "Demeter had asked to keep the… _thing_ to herself. I refused at first, but at seeing the babe, I understood Demeter merely did not want to humiliate the creature. I could not believe she and I spawned such a thing! A poxed face, one deformed eye, legs so scrawny no weight can be supported… and that sickly blue veined skin! Did she ever even grow hair?!"

He gave another laugh. "I must say, she was probably raised to hate men as to not have to deal with constant rejection and ridicule. But this cannot be why you came yes? What is it that you need to speak to me of?" The Golden God winked. "Because we both know that you did not visit without intentions of leaving with something. We Gods are not selfless people."

* * *

**Hades**

Hades cocked his head to the side and lips pressed together some. "Need my council? The all knowing King of the Gods needs council from me?" He lifted a brow but went no farther than that. (Was that supposed to be a joke?) Instead, he nodded some. "I shall come from time to time, when it allows me. I am quite busy especially when your favored son decides things have become too quiet on the earth." Of course he was speaking about Ares. But not badly, of course. Instead, he had a faint smile on his lips thinking about it.

However, when the topic of Demeter came up, Zeus immediately became uncomfortable, he couldn't hide that from his brother. It was true not letting Hera know was wise _but _that none of it any better. But, when he spoke about it being alright because he had stopped courting her a long time ago, with that chagrinned expression on his face, his eyes hardened. "Not at all," he said in a cold voice, fingers drumming on the surface of the table. His eyes told the exact opposite, though, since the air itself seemed to grow tense. But Zeus was far powerful enough to not have to worry too much about his elder brother's wrath. Though, they only reason they did was for the sake of balance. Politics, you could say.

But, when he told his story about Demeter, he suddenly laughed and waved his hand in front of his face. "You raped her for impudence?" he said, his voice quivering with laughter. "You should not lie to me and say you have not lusted after our sister. Especially I who knows you better than anyone else!" He stopped laughing and he focused his eyes on him again, the black depths hard. "Just and quick punishment. Oh, I know what is _just_ and deserving of a crime." He leaned forward some, voice lowered. "I'm the_ damned_ lord of the dead." Shaking his head, he ran his fingers through his hair. "It was a perfect opportunity for you to have an excuse to bed her. A better... punishment, as you say, would be for Poseidon, at the very least, have her." The corner of his mouth twitched. "Yet you made this decision without asking my opinion. Yes, I courted Demeter a long time ago, and that was because _I loved her._" He stood slowly, pacing back a few steps with his back to Zeus. His hand was at his chin and eyes closed. "It was she who broke it off because she had no desire to go to the realm of the dead. No, you lusted after her, both you and our brother. I loved her even after she broke my heart." He turned to look at him with a frown at his lips. "No, I do not forgive you for it, and there is nothing I can do to change what happened. I wil say no more, however, because you _actually _did something good for me."

Anger welled up in Hades' breast, though. To dare call his Persephone a _beast_? And yet, such a thing could work to his favor all the same. Zeus believed her to be hideous - perhaps an act of Demeter protecting her child? - so he would not lust after her nor have any desire to hold onto her. He moved forward and placed his hands on the table beside him, looking into the eyes of his youngest sibling. His lips parted and his voice dropped. "So you would have no qualm of parting with her?" he asked calmly. "What other woman could love me, Zeus?" -for he no longer called him brother- "but that daughter you ridicule and find disgust? Yet Demeter would never part with her, and the daughter's fear is great. I could only ask of you, as her father and our king, to give her to me. As my wife." His head lifted some, lips a hard line. "It is the least you can do for me after everything else you took away. You are still my brother, and I love you as one, but that doesn't mean I approve of your actions. Give to me Persephone, as my wife and queen. I want none other but her... I wish to wed her, but can only with your blessing. If I cannot have the woman I love, I will have her daughter." He always did chastise him as a boy for his escapades...

* * *

**Zeus**

Zeus chuckled. "Well, yes. You and Poseidon are my elder brothers. You are one of the three Kings. The universe is supposed to be run together, yes? As all our realms touch one another's in some way." Zeus knew what Poseidon and Hades knew. It was never wise to step on the toes of his brother's. He had the most Gods at his side, and therefore the most power, but it would not be terribly hard to start a revolt against him. And if it came down to each brother facing one another... there would be no telling who would rise as victor.

The light-heartedness died, though, at talk of Demeter.

Zeus frowned deeply, holding onto the arms of his throne, unable to look Hades in the face. He, the Great Golden God, was actually allowing himself to be chastised. Though, he assumed Hades would allow the same if the situation had been reversed: if Hades were to have lusted and raped Hera when the elder God knew of Zeus's feelings for their sister. "Brother," Zeus finally spoke as Hades finished his rant, blue eyes meeting ink. "Believe me when I say I did not think you were still in love with Demeter. If you had wanted, I would have tried to set up the marriage between the two of you! You stopped though immediately after she rejected you… I found it strange, but I had assumed you moved on." Zeus loved Hades – was even mostly oblivious to the fact that their relationship crumbled. He still looked up towards his eldest sibling, though Hades was far below in the Earth and in status. No one wanted to speak the name of Hades. Everyone feared death.

On the topic of Persephone though, Zeus frowned deeply, rubbing his chin. "You could have a better bride. I do not see why you pick such a monster!" He had been about to open his mouth and offer Eris when she grew older, but the idea of parting with his favorite daughter, to damn her to hell, seemed… well, it was just not going to happen. Besides, if Hades was settling for Persephone, something even Zeus felt bad about selling him, the Golden God could still get away with a slightly better bride and a happier brother. "I could give you one of my other daughters: a muse, perhaps. A grace, even. I'll even wave the bride-price, if you choose one, Brother." Or, he could make a bit of profit _and_ please his brother while parting with a mediocre daughter.

"Do Eileithyia or Hebe interest you?" They both had high bride prices as daughters of Zeus and Hera, though neither were called Princess. Zeus did not favor them. Eileithyia had long moved from the palace, and therefore didn't care, but to not be favored was a nightmare for a thing like Hebe. Someone who still lived under the King and Queen's roof. "Speaking of Hebe… damn that girl. _Hebe!_" His voice boomed louder, mimicking thunder. A faint scattering was heard in the outer rinks of the palace, near the courtyard the two Gods sat in. It grew louder for but a moment, before falling silent. And then, with tangled, panicked hair, and no shoes on, there stood Hebe, with a tray of goblets and a pitcher of nectar in hand.

"F-father… I am so, so sorry! I was napping and…"

Zeus did not look impressed. "If I or your mother is out here, you are to be ready at all times, you stupid chit."

Hebe bowed her head, lips trembling. The girl had just hit the age of thirty. She should have been married by now, but no. There was nothing wrong with her, so to speak. With long, dark hair, and golden brown eyes, she was attractive. The Goddess of Youth held chubby, rosy cheeks, and a curvy little figure: along with that, she was sweet, shy, and really, an ideality of submissiveness. But, there was nothing… terribly special about her either. She was average intelligence, couldn't dance or paint, and had a mediocre voice. She wasn't an exceptional beauty, and the girl was a bit clumsy. Therefore, Zeus and Hera found nothing to favor in her. They ignored the fact that she had memorized Aristotle's writings on being a good wife. They ignored the fact as well that she truly believed it – something a God craved in his beloved (it was merely the fashion of the time). They ignored that she could stitch and took pride in that. They ignored that she knew how to keep a home clean, and desired children: boys, to be quite particular. They ignored almost everything about her. They ignored the fact that she could actually make someone happy.

She had been demoted long ago, from Princess, to cupbearer. Even now, she only bore cups during daily events (during the rest of the day, she acted as lady in waiting to her sister, Eris). Nights were for Ganymede. A cupbearer, while desired in mortals to serve the Gods (which was why Ganymede was so special), was a decently low position among the pantheon itself. And therefore, none of the Gods wanted to court her for fear of lowering themselves down. And since she was always busy serving, no one actually got a chance to know the Goddess of Youth… therefore marrying her was not about love, but only politics. And in politics, it was a bad move. Many had slight interesting in fucking her though – take that virginity for themselves to add to their collection. A few had offered before. Pathetically enough though, Hebe was a _good girl_. She really believed that it was for one husband and one husband only. She was obedient to what people told her She was saving herself. She was just too damn good of a girl for this load of immortals. Too good and too shy and too unimportant.

"I am sorry – are you blind?" Zeus asked, leaning forward. "Your Uncle is here, and yet you do not greet him?" His jaw was tense at Hebe's squeak. Zeus had trouble-standing Hebe since Hera had nearly bitten his head off about replacing her with Ganymede.

"Oh, I am sorry!" The girl bowed her head, looking towards the dark God. She lowered her eyes to his feet, balancing the tray as she curtsied. "Hello, Uncle Hades. How are you?"

"I do not recall asking for conversation. Do not bore him with your idle chatter." Zeus growled. Hebe once more nodded, eyes wide, and she waited with baited breath for Zeus to finally beckon her forward. He did so, and she immediately walked towards the small table between brothers, setting down two goblets, pouring the pink juice into them. It wasn't protocol, but Hebe handed Hades his glass first. The Goddess of Youth had secretly always appreciated Hades. He had been nice to her. The last time she saw him, it had been her tenth birthday. And he actually remembered it was her tenth birthday, and wished her on it. After handing her father his glass, Hebe curtsied once more, a cup falling to the ground. The Goddess gasped, picking it up. Zeus rolled his eyes.

"Be off with you." Hebe scurried away, and Zeus groaned. "Let me rephrase. Eileithyia would be a good wife. I take back Hebe – she might even be as awful as Persephone." Zeus let out another laugh. "I… of course… if you are insistent, would give you Persephone, even without Demeter's permission... if it would ease your ache, my brother. Free, of course, as she has no bride price. But I advise you against that… very foul move." Zeus thought himself generous. He wanted to be back on good terms (whatever those were) with his brother. He had a new policy coming up, and needed the support he could get.

* * *

**Hades**

"Oh?" Hades responded calmly. "That is because I know when I have lost something. She was needed here, after the war. How could I wed someone who had absolutely no interest in me, Zeus? I am not like you. In the ways of the heart I am a fool. I long for what I cannot have when the rest of you _take_. I prefer her love than her body - for I cannot have either. I could have had her, but then I would have had her hatred as well. To know, however, she loved another, and my brother had what I could not?" His face went grim. "It is my own loss, the coming of a decision I made long ago. I guess I saw it from the eyes of a king rather than that of a man. It was for the best of all, but not for myself. The sacrifice I had to deal with." His eyes lifted some and he rested his chin upon his linked hands. "You understand..."

A better bride, he thought with some dark amusement. A better, yes, but he would only offer the lesser of the bunch, since he knew his brother. Keep the rest for himself. Most likely not for his bed but to give them away to his brother? Never. He could see it in Zeus' eyes that offer that faded away. He wondered who that could possibly have been. That child Eris that had just been in his lap? No, Zeus would never part with the child. He would mostly offer one of his nieces, though. One of the lesser of the prizes. A child of one of his lovers rather than his wife? Most likely. He dipped his head some, cleanly seeing through him and knowing it.

Then, he offered to waive the bride price. Hades lifted a brow. Then he made another offer that would be a _high _bride price. He sighed, just like his brother, of course. There was a profit in that. Give away a mediocre daughter and get some wealth out of it. But, when he called his daughter Hebe and the girl appeared, he inwardly cursed himself of reacting to her presence. He would certainly bed this woman, she certainly was of his tastes. His lips pursed but he said nothing. He liked them submissive and innocent, didn't he? He was a wretched man. She looked quite flustered, however, not entirely certain of herself. But wasn't his brother a bit harsh to the child? What he would give to have his own children. Perhaps since his brother had so many, the precious existence of having a child was beginning to be lost on him. Thus, when she greeted him, he smiled faintly. However, he lifted his hand to quiet his brother. "It is fine," he told him sternly. "I am well, thank you," he told her with a faint smile on his pale lips. He accepted the glass from her and drank. "You've grown into a lovely young woman," he said. He remembered when she was only ten, not yet blossomed into womanhood.

Then, she was gone and he was alone with his brother again. He chuckled faintly at his words. "You are too harsh with her," he told him gently. "I would certainly have the girl, Hebe, but not as my wife. However," he sighed and rubbed at his temple, "most likely another woman who would refuse to sleep with me unless she is married... or not at all." What was with his luck, huh? The ones he was actually attracted to wouldn't have any desire to be with him. Except Hecate, of course, but she was hardly his ideal woman. And being the submissive one didn't necessarily appeal to his ego. But, it was the only way to care for his lust and need... to go decades without anyone to sleep with was taxing. He wanted to laugh, though, when he said Hebe would be just as bad as Persephone. He had to agree - the two were very similar in many ways but also very different. But neither were bad in his eyes. Persephone was certainly more beautiful than Hebe but Hebe was still a lovely woman who made his groin hot - sadly.

But, when he said he would agree, even without Demeter's agreement, his face suddenly broke out into a smile - a real smile that hadn't been seen since before the war against the Titans - or in the presence of his loved one. "Yes, I wish for her, and only her. You have my gratitude, my brother." And also the first time he called him brother since then. He took his hand and clasped it tightly. His was cold compared to his warmth but his eyes glistened with life. "I want Persephone, I love her, no matter how foul you call her." He then frowned. "Just, do not mock her nor show your disdain for her in my presence." He moved around him then stopped, bending down to whisper in his ear. "And, yes, she grew hair. Red, like her mother's." He touched the top his head the same way as when the King was a young child, then turned to leave. "Keep your promise." Then, he was gone. Tomorrow... tomorrow Persephone would be his. He also had to keep his bargain with Aphrodite. Only if she followed through, though.

* * *

**Zeus**  
Zeus frowned as Hebe left. Harsh? He did not think he was harsh – should a servant not _serve_ well? "I find her useless. A pain at the very best, do you see how she trips, she stumbles? She even stutters. She is plain and simple, and I wish her to be greater, so I strengthen my punishments over her." He did nod though at Hades' comments. "Yes… that is one good thing. She is most surely a virgin. She was taught well by her mother though. All my daughters of Hera are virgins, as none are yet married." Actually, surprisingly true.

Watching his brother smile though, smile at the thought of marrying this Persephone – a woman he only saw once as a toddler, Zeus's eyes widened. "Brother. I… am glad this brings you joy." He tightened his grip on the hand that was in his, and gave a firm nod, blue eyes sparkling. Something warm filled the heart of Zeus at pleasing Hades so greatly – something that could only be equivalent to a young boy doing right by his father. Though Zeus did not give nearly enough respect to Hades for that, the man had been the prominent male figure in his childhood. The one who told him 'no' and slapped at his hand, but also the one who ruffled his hair when doing something right, such as what was happening now. Zeus raised his own head up, not sure if he was comfortable reverting back to such childish desires, but still, he said nothing, merely clearing his throat.

"I will not go back on my word – you will take complete guardianship of my daughter and have her as a bride." He stood and bid Hades goodbye, his hand raised lightly, before reseating himself in the throne, resting his hand on a clenched fist. "What… is so special about Persephone?" He pondered aloud. Hades in all his lifespan had not demanded a bride. And now? A cripple? An ugly girl?

The King felt as if he were missing something.

* * *

**Hades**

Hades couldn't help but chuckle to himself at Zeus' uncertainty at whether or not to accept his gesture. It was true that Hades was almost his real father, but not by birth. Cronus? Absolutely not. His elder brother, however, almost raised him besides his mother Rhea, of course. He didn't regret any of that. If he could be like a father, it was the only time in his long life. He had yet to have any children of his own.

And Zeus, he swore, would keep his word. He had better. Now, for the next day to come...

* * *

Badadaaaa. The chapter you have all be waiting for is coming up next~!

**Stay tuned!**


	8. Chapter Eight: The Rape of Persephone

You were all just waiting for this chapter, weren't you? **This is the pinnacle of your interest!** I have bored you to death to this point! (I kid, I kid)

THUS! Here it is at last, my loves. Enjoy to your hearts content.

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

The Marriage and Rape of Persephone

* * *

**Persephone**

The sun had just finished rising once more. It let its gentle beam spread throughout the valley, and Persephone sighed. The girl sat, once more, beneath the pomegranate tree, idly tossing one of the fruits from her left to right hand, with no intention at all of eating it. She wasn't even terribly sure if coming here would be worth the effort. Hades had not told her he would meet her again. She was just… _hoping_. And so, in a little white dress, at the crack of dawn, Persephone had scurried from her home once more to the grove outside of Demeter's valley. It was silly... but she wanted to talk of what happened the day before. To find out motives… and to forgive, forget, move on, really. Persephone didn't want to stay mad at anyone. And perhaps it really had been a terrible misunderstanding on her part: something that Hades would clear up if he came at all.

The little Goddess sniffled. What if he didn't come? What if he never wanted to see her again? Her shoulders hunched together, but Persephone forced herself to stay positive. It would be fine – their new friendship would be alright. And when Mama came home, the three of them would get along terribly well, and perhaps, he would start visiting as frequently as Athena!

Finally cracking open the fruit, Persephone ate a single seed, before setting it down, allowing the soil to consume it for its nutrients. She wasn't very hungry. She hadn't eaten last night either (it was strange, as normally, she ate for three of her petite size). Just lay in bed, trying to think of what she could say, of what she wanted to talk about, of boundaries she wanted to set… if it was alright by him, of course! Because it hurt her heart to think that they could no longer enjoy one's company. And she was certain it had just been a spur of the moment thing – that Hades knew and respected her position as maiden of the harvest. Besides, she thought a bit bitterly, why should he wish after her anyway? There was nothing important to want!

Licking her lips on any juices, the red-head rubbed those blues one more time, huddling her knees to her chest, patting the ground with a flat palm as if it would call him any faster.

* * *

**Hades**

The ground gave a shudder, the earth shaking at its base as it responded to the touch of the lord of the dead. It shifted and cracked, erupting upwards in a dark, gaping hole that lead to the darkness below. Beneath came the dark chariot of the god of the underworld, the four dread steads tossing their manes and red eyes rolling restlessly as their hooves pounded soundlessly upon the ground. But unlike before, the ground did not settle once more, swallowed into the darkness to hide the passage of this god. It loomed, a black entrance to the realm of the dead that he created as his own... rather than the entrance by which the souls entered the underworld.

Thus, Hades dismounted, his black robes swirling about him and agitated only slightly by the warm winds. The heavy fabric was rich and hung over his tall frame. Unlike before, these robes were far more formal far more regal and befitting the god-king. They were still black, as dark as ink and contrasting highly with the pale flesh of the one who wore them. They were woven with silvery threads in light embroidery around the hems for decoration. As the heavy folds wrapped around his frame, it hung over his left shoulder and beneath the right to expose the flesh and hide the other beneath it except for his pale hand. At his shoulder it was clasped by a silvery brooch shaped into the form of a majestic eagle with spread wings, seemingly clutching the fabric in its talons. His hair was bound as it usually was but with silver fabric this time: loosely and hanging over his right shoulder. But unlike before at his brow rested a silver circlet, simple, unadorned, but still a symbol of status. His black eyes glittered beneath his brow, grim, dark, and even cold. His lip were pulled into a hard line, strong jaw tense. He bore himself with all the authority now of a king that before he had no reason to possess. But he was _still _the lord of the dead and for the reason he came, he had full reason to dress as he was.

His sandled feet moved through the lush grasses, the stalks beginning to droop under his footsteps. His expression was still unreadable as he approached the girl who sat beneath the pomegranate tree though her face one that was... despondent. He pulled to a stop, his right arm limp at his side with the other pulling up to rest crossed at his stomach. He didn't crouch down but instead stood at the side of the tree, blocking the warm sun from her face and casting her into shadow. He couldn't even feel the sun that beat down on his back, kissing his nape with a tender caress though it also burned. His black eyes brushed over her. He could not allow himself to accept her forgiveness nor to comfort and ease away such a troubled expression from a face once so sunny. Not when he would destroy her world.

* * *

**Persephone**

Persephone once more did not notice Hades arrival immediately, still gazing at the plant she had just disintegrated into soil. She was chewing on her lower lip, that habit having become more predominant over the last few days. Only when she noticed that the sun was not shining as tenderly as it had before on her, did the little Goddess gaze upward, a bit taken aback at the figure standing before her, though only a few moments ago, she had been wishing it would be him. She blinked at seeing Hades. "You… you c-came!" Her rosebud mouth parted in a gasp. The God had actually come back to see her – for why else would he be here, at their tree. Strange how only a few days ago, it had been merely a tree. It belonged to them now, though, in Persephone's mind. A sense of relief flushed over her at gazing upon his face. He wanted to mend things as well! Though this short-lived alleviation of stress, almost as soon as it had come, was immediately drowned out by more worry, more dread. This was shown in the furrowing of her thin brows and flushed face. They were in a position, Persephone remembered, that was straight upon the edge of friendship. She was afraid any wrong word, any seemingly perceived insult, would have sent Hades reeling back towards his horses … which were very close to where she sat, strangely. Persephone didn't think she had seen his horses before. They were like him – dark and powerful - the girl thought idly, never able to keep her mind upon one subject for too long of a period (especially a serious subject).

Shaking her head, Persephone snapped from her thoughts, trying with all her might to focus on the situation she was currently in. She quickly stood, dusting the dirt from her dress, flushing. "I… I was so worried you wouldn't, my Lord… and… and I came early… and… and… I waited here… because… well, I know we didn't say we would meet!" She was twisting at the fabric on her dress between two wriggly hands. "But… but I was hoping…and now we can talk…and I am… I am so glad! But..." Persephone paused from her ramblings, actually giving way to look up towards Hades. "What… are you angry?" She asked at his expression, her own face falling, eyes widening. It was scarier though! He seemed… neutral. Was he neutral to her? Did he no longer like her? "Are you mad at me?" She was panicked from what had happened last night about where they stood. It frightened her terribly!

"I… I'm so horribly embarrassed of my actions yesterday!" Persephone swallowed, suddenly forgetting the speech she had practiced over and over in her hand mirror. "You seemed… I… I was… I assumed… I was scared… I feel…" Persephone swallowed. "I… I only think we should stop _those _lessons." She finally managed to blurt out what she had been trying to say, heaving in air that she had forgotten to take. "I… I know… they were for learning p-purposes," Persephone sucked both lips in her mouth, fidgeting harder with her dress. "I … though… I-I mean… I won't need them… because of my… position… as a maiden… and t-therefore…" The child felt so terrible, so anxious to please, that she was willing to completely forget yesterday and pass it off as a lesson, instead of what she had rightfully assumed the God had been doing. Her original plan had been to talk of it, but seeing that unreadable face of her new playmate, Persephone never wanted him to feel guilty. It wasn't right, in her mind, for him to suffer. "I was… Perhaps, we could spend our time… maybe, you teaching me… other things?" She managed to look up towards Hades, abashed. Her lips tried to spread into a smile, but they couldn't, and she reached for one of his idle, large hands, clasping it in both of hers.

"Oh but please do not hate me!" Pressing the hand to her cheek, Persephone forced it to cup her skin, closing her eyes tightly. "I like you so, so much!" Her speech had cleared in her exuberance to please. "And tomorrow… tomorrow my mother will be home… and so, you must stay friends with me, yes? For then we can all talk together! Oh, Lord Hades, forgive me if I had offended you!"

Persephone was such a lonely child. And she had been naturally inclined towards Hades – pulled towards him for reasons she did not understand. She was overly-willing to move past yesterday, and prayed he would. The only thing that remained constant though, throughout the entirety of her pleases, was that she would not go back to those lessons. Being Kore, being a virgin, being pure, was forever engraved in her mind. It was the only thing she was asking him not to force her to participate in.

"Speak to me?" The girl's voice had lowered from her cries, to just a quiet whisper.

* * *

**Hades**

Hades did not move, watching her carefully. This sweet little child, broken and confused, wanting to heal what wounds had been made. He wanted to embrace her, take her into his arms and sooth her unshed tears. But, he knew he could not do that. He had to be cruel, there was little else he could do. Rather, she gave her request, begging him to stop those lessons. He knew exactly what she was talking about. First it fascinated her, then it terrified her. She was frightened of it, but it didn't seem she was terrified of _him_. Not much, at least. But, soon she would. She would hate him, be afraid of him - because of what he was going to do. She requested it to end, but he was going to do the exact opposite.

Thus, when she took his hand and cupped it to her cheek, his eyes slid down to lock with hers. Her last plead, for him to speak to her. His face grew grim and he bent down so his mouth was above hers. "I am afraid," he breathed, "that I cannot do that." His hand that she held twisted and grabbed her wrist. Moving swiftly, he jerked her arm back and around to lift her and toss her easily over his shoulder. The grass around his feet was completely dead, wilted and brown. He said nothing now, not as he held her firmly to him arm wrapped around her firmly. Instead, he strode forward towards his chariot and mounted. The reins where in his hand and the steeds tossed their manes and pawed at the ground. Their flanks were as black as night, not even the light of the sun able to glisten on them... as if they consumed the very light around them rather than reflecting it. The reins he snapped, driving them forward. Perhaps he was holding her too tightly, nail pressing against the sensitive flesh of her wrist and clutching tightly so her slender wrists could fit in his clutch and also not be able to escape. He should be more gentle, but it was too late for that. Rather, the darkness exploded around them, consuming them as the chill of the underworld caused her scantily clad body to shiver. She could not be used to such chill that sank into her bones.

The great three-headed dog Cerberus towered over them, glowing red eyes following their passage. Hot, heavy breath. But, it allowed them to pass. Its duty was to not keep people out... but to keep them in. Thus, Hades pulled his chariot to a stop, dismounting and dropping her to her feet. His hand however remained at her wrist to drag her after him. He was in a hurry, his stride longer than hers. He led her over the chilly, hard ground, the sounds of the underworld reaching their ears. This place was not quiet, especially not near Tartarus, though seemed to be filled with a vastness of emptiness. But when they reached his throne room, his voice thundered. "Aphrodite!" It echoed throughout the vaulted ceiling, shuddering throughout it. He stood still, refusing to release her or so much as look at her. "Keep your promise and I shall keep mine!" Hades... was in an anxious mood.

* * *

**Persephone**

Persephone felt her heart pound in a sense of trepidation as Hades leaned down, still keeping himself slightly above her. She could taste his breath on her face and she swallowed heavily, a shiver running through her body. The girl was so naïve, so trusting, though, that she ignored it, when what she _should_ have been doing was running. Running as fast as she could to the safety of Demeter's home. But, it was too late. With a sharp tug, Persephone's arm was yanked behind her back, and an iron grip came to her waist. She let out a whine, her breathing suddenly panting. "L-Lord Hades," She gasped. "You're hurting me!" Her other wrist followed the first, and she was flipped over his shoulder, eyes widening.

"Where are we going?" Her body was stiff and she kicked her legs softly against his chest. He didn't answer. "Where are we going?!" she asked again, though it was more of a shout, panic rising in her. "Hades!" Oh no, oh no, oh no… what was happening, what was going _on?_ A lump welled in her throat, and she began thrashing. They were mounted into the chariot, and she could see nothing but the rising of the grove they were in. Her home was only a mile back, but she suddenly feared it would soon be… hundreds away. "Hades!" She was starting to scream. "Let go! Let go of me!" Her thrashing grew more violent, her legs now beating against his chest as the earth opened up right then and there, swallowing them, literally swallowing and stealing them.

"Mama!" She cried out desperately, as if the Earth Goddess could hear them. "Please! Please! Hades, no!" And then, the soil closed up around them.

It was dark.

There was nothing. Only the stiff air of the ground whipping through her hair, a damp chill rushing over her body, goose bumps spreading over her little limbs.

"Hades!" She chocked out. "Hades – I don't want to go down there! I want to go home! Let me go home!" The kicking of her legs grew idle, though her panting was now erratic, a panic attack spreading over her. "I want to go home!" Her hands were twisted awkwardly, the fingers white from lack of circulation. And just like that, the darkness was gone. A bursting light, eerie, but there, came over her. Persephone turned her head, She inhaled sharply at what she saw. The Underworld. The girl fell silent, eyes rounding. Lamps were alight everywhere, illuminating a pitch black castle, something bigger than the likes of anything she'd ever known. Bigger than what she'd imagined when Mama used to tell her stories. Territories were spread out, paths leading to everywhere and anywhere, souls floating in lines, their blue shadows glowing. A gate kept them from it all though, hundreds of feet high, black, almost invisible, jagged. It opened immediately for them, though, and a giant… a beast stood there, three headed and horrible, drool sliding down its mouth, ready to bark, to attack. If Persephone thought she was still before, she was certainly statuesque now. Her mouth opened in a silent scream, before gritting her teeth together. The dog sniffed her idly with its left head, far enough away to avoid Hades' punishing hand, before lowering itself to the ground, clearly knowing his master, giving them access into the dark world.

And when the chariot stopped, and Persephone was set down, she was so scared she was unable to move, a tearful inhale the only sound the left her, eyes wetting in utter terror. Hades though did not seem to notice her apparent horror, though, literally dragging her towards the grand palace. She stumbled after him, falling often, never really able to get back up, as his motion was constant. Her head was whirling, looking every which way, the sounds of people… some screaming… crying, burying themselves in her ears. She was so cold as well. So terribly cold.

"I… I want to go home… I want to go home…" She shuddered, her voice no higher than a whisper as she repeated her mantra, unable to struggle, she was so shocked, confused. The sounds of the souls, the ones that had crawled into her very soul, they were blocked out as soon as the palace doors closed behind them. It was a beautiful palace, but Persephone really couldn't notice. All she heard was the clatter of her bare feet against solid, black granite, his sandals hardly making a sound. There were paintings, and statues, but everything was cold, informal, and it all went by in a blur. It didn't look like anyone lived here. She stumbled once more, this time, her knee hitting the ground with a clatter. She was immediately pulled back up, but a bruise formed in the cap. "Slow down! At least slow down!" Persephone whimpered, her leg aching. Was he deaf though now, to her? Why would he not speak?! Oh Gods, she didn't understand! Not at all!

Then though, they entered through a great hall, and the Lord of Death finally stopped, Persephone therefore falling to a stop as well, her wrist still encased in an unforgiving hand. "Hades… please… please… explain!" Persephone begged, taking her free hand to tug on his robes, clutching at him. "I'm so scared… I'm so confused! I want to go home! I want my Mama and I do not want to be here!" she blubbered. She gazed about the room they were, also granite floors like the rest of the palace she had seen. The room was mostly empty, save for statues along the outer sides, and etching carved into the roof and walls. It was large though – built for hundreds to fit in. Two thrones sat close against the wall, centered and elevated, both magnificent. Each was ebony, winded, tall, intimidating, red pillows adorning them. Red rugs were set upon the steps down from the thrones, leading all the way to where Persephone and Hades stood. Persephone noticed though that one of the thrones was smaller, made a bit more delicately. It winded gently, a feminine glaze, looking never used, never touched. She was torn from it though as the Goddess of Love, someone she knew fairly well, stepped from a side room, followed by two strangers. The last one, a male with long white hair, closed the door behind them.

"Aphrodite!" Persephone sputtered, trying to rush towards her, the grasp on her wrist though preventing her, like a leash, from going too far. She could see the Goddess's throat work as she swallowed uncomfortably, not able to lock gazes with the girl. In her hands, Aphrodite held a book. A book Persephone found unfamiliar. It was large, and golden, with black embroidered into the cover. Upon it, Persephone couldn't read the text, it was too far away. "Aphrodite, please – what is happening? Do you know? I don't! I want to go back – can you take me back!?" Aphrodite once more said nothing. Persephone normally would have commented on the injuries covering her aunt-like being's face, but she was in such a state, the thought slipped her mind.

"Lord Hades, Maiden Persephone," The blonde greeted them, voice hollow. Persephone blinked at the words. She had never heard someone utter her title.

"That isn't…" And hadn't Aphrodite always called her Kore! The older Goddess though lifted a hand to silence the child. She placed the book under one arm, using her free hand to swish across the air. A table appeared, long, white, and covered in various objects. Once finished, she handed the book to the woman – black haired, green eyed, who took it quietly, holding it delicately in her arms. Persephone glanced down upon the table. Two gold rings, one tiara, and a golden quill, sitting next to ink equally as bright. Aphrodite cleared her throat.

"We can begin," She said pursing her lips.

"Begin what?" Persephone sputtered. "Let go of my hand! Let go!" She finally snapped at Hades, trying once more to tug from his grip. Everyone ignored her.

"We are gathered in the Hall of the Dead," Aphrodite started, "To bind eternally the soul of Hades, elsewise known as Plouton, son of Cronus and Rhea, eldest of the Olympians, Master and Guardian of Cerberus the three-headed beast, Keeper of the Helm of Invisibility and the Biden, God of riches and minerals, Decider of mortal fates, and King of the Underworld, One of the Three Worlds, and all who dwell within it to the soul of Persephone, elsewise known as Kore, daughter of Zeus and Demeter, Goddess of flowers and corn, and hers to his. We bind them together this day in holy, godly matrimony."

Persephone suddenly found herself unable to breathe. As if she were kicked in the esophagus ten times. She fell to her knees, her world titling, her mouth gaping, nothing but horrified gasps parting from her lips. She stared back up at Hades, shaking her head side to side slowly, painfully slowly, unable to focus on anything but that word.

"Witnesses to this event are Hecate, Goddess of Witchcraft, and Thanatos, God of Peaceful Death. I, Aphrodite, Goddess of Love and Beauty, and only second to Queen Hera in marriage, will proceed over this momentous occasion." Aphrodite turned to them, but Persephone could no longer see. Everything was blurring. "If there is any objection to this marriage, speak now or for eternity hold your peace."

"Me." Persephone breathed the word, still staring blankly ahead of her. The Goddess of Love opened her mouth to continue, but Persephone jerked from the ground, refusing to be ignored. "Me!" She shrieked, taking her other hand to claw into Hades' grip, her eyes welling with tears. "Me, me, me, me, me!" she screamed over and over again. "I object! I object, all of you listen, I object!" Slapping adamantly at the forearm of the elder God, Persephone glared at Aphrodite, her lips trembling. "Me, _damn_ it!" It might have been the first time that word left Persephone's mouth. "Don't you hear me?! Don't you care?!" Persephone had known Aphrodite her whole life and now she was being terribly betrayed not only on her own behalf, but on behalf of her mother, a woman who trusted Aphrodite.

Aphrodite finally gazed upon the child, her eyes sad. "You are not a speaking party." She turned back towards the both of them, flowing back into the ceremony, though giving explanation. Hecate and Thanatos stood idly, both gazing upon Hades, neutral faces painting their expressions. "Let it be known, Lady Persephone, the bridal party, at the age of fifteen, has been gifted for marriage by her father, King Zeus. Guardianship will be bestowed upon Lord Hades until the underage party reaches the age of one-hundred: the age of adulthood in the Laws of Gods. Marital status will be bestowed upon Lord Hades for eternity."

A sob welled in Persephone's throat, and she beat uselessly against what held her. "Hades! No, you know you can't!"

"If there is no objection," Aphrodite murmured, her voice lowered, "then, I go to you, Lord Hades." The Goddess's brown gaze focused solely upon the Lord of the Dead. "Do you take the Goddess, Maiden Persephone as your wife? To take property of her not only as a guardian, but as a husband? To add and care for whatever assets she may have as your own? To take the head of your new household, to provide for her, protect her, lord over her, and set aside boundaries for her well-being? To accept Maiden Persephone into your home and spend your never-ending lifetime beside her, through sickness and health, wealthy and poor states, through both good and bad times? To remain faithful and loving with a firm hand and a pure heart for her and only her?" Aphrodite paused. That was only half of the oath – the one given to lesser Gods taking wives, or the few mortals Aphrodite deemed worthy of marrying. A royal oath was a bit different.

"Do you also take Maiden Persephone as Queen of the Underworld? To rule beside you? To give her dominion over this realm and a title to all your subjects as 'Highness', 'Lady', 'Majesty', or any other variation designated by yourself? To have her second only to you in the Underworld, unless further decreed by you, and have her own decrees or laws be binding unless you specifically overrule? Do you open your vaults to her, your court to her, and deem her worthy to put your crown upon her head? To take Maiden Persephone as your royal consort, and make her one of the three Queens of the Universe?"

Persephone was now at the point where she was begging. Seeing to Hades' sense of pride, his goodness that she had discovered from him only a few days ago, she pleaded again with all her might, this time, digging to find the heart that had stopped him from violating the day before. "Lord Hades… Hades this is… so… _wrong_… and bad… you barely know me! You cannot love me like this! But what you do know is that… I… I… I…" Persephone was trying her very hardest not to cry. She wanted so badly to be articulate. "I cannot be married! I cannot! And I don't want to be your Queen! I don't want to be a Queen at all! I am a daughter – a daughter to your beloved sister! Why would you steal from her?!" Still childish, it could be seen that the girl was on a verge of a tantrum, her face reddening, unable to decide between infinite sadness, or terrible anger. She grabbed on his arm with her free hand, her lips shaking and wet. "_Listen to me_!" Her voice had risen to a shriek. "Let me go home! Do not make me a wife! Take me from your world and bring me back to my own!"

* * *

**Hades**

He had not expected her to willingly come - quite the opposite. But that hadn't prepared him for such a violent reaction. At first she was merely startled, confused and even a bit in pain as he threw her over his shoulder and mounted his chariot. Then, she began to thrash, kicking and struggling with her feet pounding to his chest. The first time it winded him before he corrected his stance so it wouldn't affect him. Instead, he held onto her with an unrelenting grip. He refused to release her for she _would_ become his bride, at long last he would marry one his heart yearned for. But it was against her will. As Aphrodite said before, he would have eternity to regain her love and trust. She _would _fall in love with him, he told himself. No matter how long it took. If he had not taken her, another god would and she would never love him. When Demeter returned, she would forever forbid he so much as be with her, speak with her. And the girl was likely to tell her what happened. The goddess would never forgive him of it. What other choice did he have if he wanted this woman? All he could do was this... he didn't have the time. He was backed into a corner and it frustrated him immensely. Could he not be selfish for once in his life and have the girl he loved... to have happiness? He would have to hurt her first. That he knew. How impossible it was for one to remain a virgin, for eternity, especially with her beauty! But, she would be his alone and no other god or mortal could touch her. This woman he loved, who he was going to make despise him.

Through the halls they went, his hand mercilessly around her wrist to drag her forward. He spoke not a word to her, not as she pleaded to him, demanding to be returned home. This was no place for her, Persephone. The cold, dark underworld that was totally devoid of life except for the undying gods who dwelt there. Like a flower plucked from the sunny field and brought into the cellar in a jar. To wilt and die without its roots nor the sun on its petals. He plucked her from the earth to set her upon a throne she didn't want, not before the dead who pleaded and groveled at his feet for mercy. She would see that side of him, dark and unforgiving, just but cruel. And now she was seeing it, tall and foreboding, what the souls of the dead saw at their judgment. That hand that ruled with an iron fist now clutched around her fragile wrist.

Such a babe! She begged to be returned home, to see her mama! Confessing her fear and desire to leave this place as soon as she possibly could, paralyzed. But he was unmoving, face like a statue carved from stone. Grim and not batting an eye to her pathetic presence. And then, she was at last silent, taking everything in around her of the great throne room. And they were not alone. In came the goddess of love, of witchcraft, and god of peaceful death. Aphrodite, to whom the child called, Hecate, who revealed her to the Lord of the Dead, and Thanatos, the one unwilling to accept these changes, but had not choice but to comply with his master and childhood companion. Aphrodite had a heart, surely, how guilt weighed heavily on her face! Persephone called out to her but she was ignored, Aphrodite swallowing uncomfortably. And her injuries did not go past the god of the dead. Ah, it seemed she truly was fulfilling her side of the deal. Perhaps he could allow her now to have the mortal man. Ares was the true test as it was. If she was willing to go through that for him, he could sympathize with her. At least. Maybe the goddess of love had finally fallen in love.

There, everything was before them. He felt his heart suddenly begin to jump to life, pounding hard in his chest and with fervor. The rings, the tiara, the great book. And Persephone was ignored. She was the guest of honor, but she had no right to speak still a child and beneath the authority of her parents - and soon her husband. And the moment this was announced, reality hit the child hard. She gasped and staggered to her knees, causing him to jerk some with her shifting weight. He jerked her up, however, once more into a standing position. He felt her shaking her head in disbelief, her eyes on him. He was destroying her trust. She _told _him that she could NOT marry but he was still doing the exact opposite. He was going to marry her himself. Against her will. And now she was no longer holding her peace.

Hades slowly closed his eyes, dipping his head as she shouted, screaming her rejection of this marriage. Each time he shouted "me", it was a dagger through his heart. Her fingers clawed into his hand, trying to pull free, then slapping his arm. Her palm smacked the exposed flesh of his arm but he did not even wince. Instead, his eyes were closed, head tilted forward a fraction. His face was still unreadable, but his brow seemed heavier, as if a great burden had been placed on it. Yes, he could hear her, yes he cared, but for this, he was being selfish - to destroy her life and wind it to his. And there was absolutely nothing she could do with it, only go along. Even if it was fighting every second of it. Luckily, Aphrodite put an end to it, explaining it thoroughly in many words that she, Persephone, had no voice at all. Rather, her father, the father she had never known, had sold her off to his brother. Thus, she then turned to him, telling him he could not, a sob in the back of her throat. His eyes slowly opened but he did not look at her.

"You know nothing," he said but without accusation. "You accuse me of being unable to love you, when you know nothing of love, not even as I explained it to you. You could only see me as a friend or companion, not the love of a wife I desired. You tell me to take a wife, one better than you, but I can only have _you_, no matter what your mother may say. She took love from me once, and will not again. Even if I must force you to dwell in these dark, lonely halls." His head tilted back some, his face now lit with determination. He meant every word he said, and was going to say. Thus, he turned and brought her closer so both of her hands were caught in his. His eyes met hers at last and his lips parted to speak.

"I, Hades," he responded firmly, shoulders steady, "son of Cronus and Rhea, eldest of the Olympians, Master and Guardian of Cerberus the three-headed beast, Keeper of the Helm of Invisibility and the Biden, God of riches and minerals, Decider of mortal fates, and King of the Underworld, One of the Three Worlds, and all who dwell within it, take Maiden Persephone as my wife, as her guardian and her husband. I shall add to and care for whatever assets she may have as if they were my own, to head my household, to provide for her, to protect her, and to set aside boundaries for her well-being with a firm hand. I accept her into my home and shall spend my unending life at her side through sickness and health, wealth and poverty, through all times, both good and bad. My love shall always be with her, for only her, pure and unblemished." He took a breath the same place Aphrodite had paused. "I shall make her my queen, ruler of the Underworld at my side with full authority second only to my own. All that I have shall belong to her as it were I, for as my royal consort, she will be one of the three Queens of the Universe." His head bent down and he touched his mouth to her brow. Her father had, already said her vows, they had no need to be spoken - she would only reject them. If Zeus was there, he would respond. But, since he was not, Hades would speak for him, having been given the right to by her father.

"Aphrodite," he said, his voice now deep. "Her vows have already been agreed upon by her father." In many words saying: _just get on with it._ He was impatient, his desire beginning to flood into his breast. She was so close, so soon he would consummate their marriage. The gods would not see it as an acceptable marriage unless it was consummated - and he planned to. She would never agree - not yet. Later she would, in time. That... was the only hope he had. That he had time to earn her love and trust.

* * *

**Persephone**

Persephone finally couldn't help the few tears that had started down her cheeks. There would be many more shed that day but that she had not yet thought into. To think of the future was painful, while the present was already so horrendous. She opened her mouth to speak, to once more try and rationalize, to engage Hades' pity, his affection for her that she thought he possessed. That there would be, must be, something she could say, something she could do to prevent this. But Persephone must not have spoken quickly enough, both hands now entangled in Hades' her body parallel to his.

"No," she sputtered. "No, no, no!" Through his vows, she chanted the word, blue eyes locked with black. Hers were large, pathetic, his were narrowed and firm. The vows he spoke were clear, crisp, no room for misinterpretation. They rang so clearly, carving themselves into her mind. How her life was now forever changed. Now there was no turning back. She swallowed, suddenly feeling very ill. She was going to vomit. She was sure she was going to be sick! Woozily swaying back and forth, her breathing slowed, less erratic, the tears dripping, each with a 'plop', to the floor. By the last of the vows, Persephone was leaning against Hades' chest, numbly unaware that she had embraced her captor, her eyes hazy.

"How could, why would you?" She whimpered, finding herself as the nausea died down, before pushing away, hands still tightly embraced, bruised in his grip. "You must hate me for damning me!" she cried.

Aphrodite pretended not to notice. She had betrayed the child as well. And it would do no good to croon after her when the Goddess of Love had forced this marriage upon Persephone. "Lord Hades," Aphrodite gave a nod of her head at the mention of vows. Normally, the woman would go through her set, or two in this case, (as Amphitrite and Hera both did) or the girl's father would, but, this was fine as well. It had been pre-determined Persephone would be obedient, respectful, and a good wife. Or she would be punished as a child would. She was firmly planted under the thumbs of the elder Gods around her. They would act as her caretakers as well as her court and Hades as her husband, and that was the end really of the problem. To force the words from Kore would now be impossible. And cruel.

The Goddess of Beauty took the rings in her own hands, stepping in front of the table, taking Hades' left hand, sliding the band onto his ring finger, before gently tugging Persephone's own wriggling left hand from his, sliding the other ring on her finger. Again, in a normal situation, the rings would be bestowed on one another by each other. It wasn't normal. And Hades would still have his part. Persephone fought against the ring, her fingers curling into a fist, her shoulders hunched, as Aphrodite patiently unwound the hand, sliding the gold symbol upon her.

"You… you…" She looked towards the Goddess of Love, her heart welling with anger. Yet, she couldn't say anything negative. Couldn't find it in herself to hurt with words. Persephone hated herself in this moment – hated herself for loving too quickly, too often. To be so naïve, when so far, it had only been used to the advantage of those more cunning. "I won't forgive you! Neither will my Mama!" She spat instead, the first wet whine forcing its way from her throat. Persephone looked away. Aphrodite looked away as well, an enormous amount of guilt building in her. She was almost tempted to call the entire thing off… but the vows had been done. Whether or not they finished, the ceremony would always still be in limbo. They couldn't erase what had been said.

Turning around, firm in her determination to finish, Aphrodite then took the tiara, before returning to the almost married couple. This finery would be one of many Persephone would own in her collection. Aphrodite extended it for Hades to take. "When you place this tiara upon Maiden Persephone's head, please repeat the words:

_I, Hades, King of the Underworld, crown you, Persephone, Queen. This crown is the first of many of my gifts to you. This is symbolic in not only your reign, but, of my sole position as your provider. It is my first step towards cherishing my vows to you. Everything you need or desire will be bestowed to you by me and me alone. With this, you are my wife and my charge._

Maiden Persephone's acceptance, once again, has already been established." Aphrodite said this without any sort of emotion. It was a common Grecian tradition that a husband would give his wife an object or, more commonly, a piece of food at their wedding. She would either wear the object or take a bite of out of the food to signify acceptance into the household. Royal ceremonies could combine the two with the crown, or, if you were Zeus and Hera and wanted to elongate the glory as much as you could, both parts could be split up. Aphrodite doubted Hades wanted this to go on any longer. Combining things even further, going slightly against the protocol of waiting, she nodded towards Hecate while allowing Hades to bestow his gift. The Goddess of Witchcraft brought the book she had been holding so carefully towards the table, opening it. The book, run only on magic, immediately spun to the designated page without need of hands.

"We all know this to be the Book of Royal Marriage," Aphrodite announced it. It was all part of the ceremony, and she couldn't skip over these things. "Those in the royal bloodline sign their names with their spouses and become a part of the family tree." Only Gods of course, and only those birthed from proper marriages – this was where it started to grow complex. Demi-Gods or children born out of wedlock were not recognized on the tree, and had their own, much bigger, less exclusive book. Not too many names, compared to how many Gods and demi-gods lived, existed within the fine pages. Zeus was the only god though, so far, to be in the book twice. Once with Metis, Athena being their offspring, and other, of course, with Hera, after Metis's death. The very first names in the book dated back with Gaia and Uranus. The most current names were Amphitrite and Poseidon. Aphrodite nodded towards Hecate and Thanatos. One after the other, they took the quill, dipped it into the gold ink, and signed themselves at witnessing the event. Aphrodite then took the quill herself and signed her own name as head of the occasion. Their names would take the center of the page. Then they would be added to the back, where the tree lay, and spots would open underneath their names for whatever children they would produce. Then this mockery of a celebration would be over. Hades and Persephone would be legally married. And the ceremony would draw to a close. Of course, Aphrodite could go on and on, but really, she knew the moment that Hades had left the quill back in the ink, he would be gone, taking his new bride with him.

"Lord Hades, you may sign for your wife if you so wish."

Aphrodite furrowed her brows at her own comment. Only one other husband had signed for his wife. That was Hephaestus, signing for her. It had been less than a day since her coming from the Ocean, and Aphrodite remembered being confused, scared, completely unable to speak the language, and not knowing of any of the customs. Since she had no guardian, Zeus had decreed that her not objecting (to something she knew nothing about) was therefore consent. The Goddess of Love wanted to sneer at the thought. And yet, she was not stopping Hades from doing almost the same thing. Only it was very clearly non-consensual. Instead, she dipped the quill for him, and extended the gold slicked feather to his digits.

Persephone meanwhile tried to grab at the quill as well, wanting to break it, not wanting her name in that book. Not ever wanting her name in that book. Her face was scrunched up, still trying to keep some remaining dignity by not weeping hysterically, though her eyes were constantly wet, making it hard to see. She, though, like everyone else, knew her cause was useless. It would be best to lie down and allow it to happen, but the stubbornness in the girl could not be refuted. Managing to get her fingers upon a single feather, Persephone yanked it out, a hissing noise made from the magical quill as it regrew itself. It caused her hand to jerk back in surprise, lips trembling.

* * *

**Hades**

His grip softened some as she melted against him, unable to even support herself. He wasn't so foolish as to think she did so for comfort. Surely she needed it, but he was the last person she would want it from. He still wanted to take her into his arms and embrace her but now was hardly the time. But, that moment of weakness passed as she demanded to know why he did it, how he could possibly do it to her... then tried to push away. He tightened his grip again for that so she couldn't slide from his hands. He didn't respond to her accusation of hating her but instead shook his head some and allowed his eyes to focus, instead, on Aphrodite. The goddess responded to him and agreed to do as he said. He did not have the patience to go through the whole occasion. It would be foolish to do so with this being an unwilling union... and all the more cruel in its mockery against her. Thus, he released one of her hands and held it out for the goddess. She slid the ring onto his finger and he felt the burning of the contract through his flesh. She wouldn't be able to easily remove her own ring. But, it would be difficult to get it on in the first place. That was why he moved his hand and gripped her wrist tightly again so it would be held still for Aphrodite. The girl squirmed beneath him but he held her hand very still. She was quite small beside him and no where near as strong as he was.

Then, it was on her hand. He exhaled and listened to her shout her hatred towards Aphrodite that she would never forgive her. His eyes leveled on her, a warning in those dark depths. Her feet were growing cold and he would not allow her to back down from this. He re_fused _to go back after coming this far. Persephone would never so much as look at him again if he let her go now. All he could do was keep her in his halls, in his bed, and slowly try to soften her heart once more. However, Aphrodite didn't give in but continued.

At first, he took the tiara with one hand before he thought about his situation. His rough gripped softened, releasing both of her wrists to, instead, slide on arm around her waist and draw her fully against his breast. It was his free hand that still held the tiara, head tipped forward. One could almost feel, at that moment, the entire earth around his feet, as if one could touch everything by laying a hand on a single patch of it. Though this was hardly a worthy ceremony, he was still the Lord of the Underworld and all that went with it. Though he now held her as one would a child or lover, he had full authority to place that symbol upon her unwilling head. From the moment he stole her from the realm above, this was the gentlest he had held her and probably the gentlest it would be that day.

"I, Hades, King of the Underworld," he declaimed, "crown you, Persephone, Queen. This crown is the first of many of my gifts to you. This is symbolic in not only your reign, but, of my sole position as your provider. It is my first step towards cherishing my vows to you. Everything you need or desire will be bestowed to you by me and me alone. With this, you are my wife and my charge." He lowered it and placed the crown upon her head. It settled there upon her red locks, glistening gold like fire. He drew his hand back and pressed his lips to her brow.

And, finally, he felt his fingers itch as the book was present and signed. He was relieved with Thanatos acceptance - at least enough that he wouldn't not deny his lord in not being a witness and signing. With signing, he also eternally agreed that he would accept his Lord's marriage to this woman. Thus, as the quill was handed towards him, he moved his free hand to take it. Of course, she seemed to recover enough to reach for it, no longer was he holding her arms down. It snapped but then began to regrow itself. It didn't surprise him so he just took it and fluidly signed it where he was designated. Then, he moved it over a fraction and signed her own name, simple and unadorned: _Persephone_. The quill was deposited unceremoniously into the well and his eyes flickered downwards towards his bride, and now wife. Just the thought itself produced a thrill of joy in his breast though it was bittersweet. But it was not entirely over yet. And he had been waiting for this since the moment he saw her. And now it had grown only stronger. Not even her anger and sorrow could break off that burning desire he had for her.

Bending some, he scooped up her legs in one swift motion and brought her up into his cradled arms. One hand moved for but a moment to grab her chin so he could press his mouth to hers. It would have to do. "Come," he said at last, his breath hot against her mouth, "let us finish what we began before, my bride, my wife. To consummate the marriage we began here." He shifted and his eyes lifted to lock with Aphrodite's. "Our deal shall be kept, and I shall return to you what is yours." He straightened and turned, fabric fluttering around his body. "Have none bother us!" And he would not stay in that room any longer. The passageway swallowed them, covering them in darkness before faintly glowing torches appeared - these never dimmed or went out, drawing from the vast power of the lord of the realm to stay alight. And it was so quiet there, the only noise the sound of his footsteps, the movement of his toga, and herself. His grip was tight, so she could not escape, but he still cradled her, almost as a father would a disobedient child.

Then, the doors of his room flung inward at his silent command, into darkness they went, until the same glowing lights went on. These went on and off at his will, so if he wished for darkness, there would be. It was now only dimly lit and the doors slammed and locked behind him. His intent was made very clear from his words in the throne room and the fact he had brought them to his bedroom. He dropped her unceremoniously on the bed, not restraining her now. He knew she was likely to flee, or try to, but, instead, he undid the clasp of his toga tugged off his clothing so he would be completely naked. His eyes turned, burning with desire as he looked upon her. His Persephone, soon all of her would be his... except for her heart. But, what would she do? He watched her, standing at the edge of his massive bed with his hands at his sides. He was all too-ready for her. Had been for some time.

* * *

**Persephone**

Persephone let out a sharp whine, her hand being held, the gold band sealed upon her ring finger. She tried to use the thumb on the same hand to pry it off, but it was stuck on her. She stared down at her hand, face contorting further as her shoulders hunched harder. The first of actual sobs parted, followed by many others, until her symphony could finally be deemed as weeping. She was so hysterical, that even when released and pulled to his breast, she allowed him without a fight. Persephone did not even bother to look up at him. With a crown placed upon her head, her name signed into the book (grasping at the pen had done little else than startle her), Persephone was scooped into the arms of her new husband.

Husband.

It was done. Her marriage was sealed. And looking up at Hades, it seemed he wanted nothing more than to _devour_ her. The weeping girl was held so firmly by the God of the Dead, one arm tightly wrapped round her waist, also gripping her arms, the other cupped under her legs to support her. And as his mouth descended upon her, Persephone's eyes widened, their lips hot, hers wet, the kiss sloppy and hard. She shuddered, shoving at his chest, trying to break free, now, a new threat in her mind as his words rang clear in her hand.

Consummation. Everything Hades had taught her. Her virginity… he planned to take it too!

A new shot of energy forced its way through Persephone's veins. She shoved and attacked, and tried to break free with all her might. The girl uselessly clawed at his fingers with her nails, legs jerking up and down as far as the strong arm would let her. "No! I will not! I will _n-not_!" The girl's words rang far down the halls even as they departed from the throne room. So much so that Aphrodite's head bowed in shame for her own actions. Persephone fought the entire way there, bashing her head into Hades' chin, forcing her dress to slide up from all the ruckus and shimmying she had done. As they finally made it into the King's apartments, the lights on, but only dimly, Persephone was taken into the master bedroom, dropped like a bundle onto the bed, her eyes skittish. The crown finally fell from her head into the sheets, her hair now wild and tangled. The doors slammed closed, a click heard. The little Goddess had been so shocked at the drop, she had stopped moving only momentarily, sinking into the creaminess of the bed – the likes of softness she had never known. She gazed up at Hades, heart pounding in her chest. Her position was one where she was deposited to sit half on her knees, half supporting herself with arms shoved in the mattress. She watched him. The only sound was her heavy breathing and whimpers. Persephone knew now Hades would not be reasoned with – she was already his wife. Why would he need reason now? She could not view him as a friend, someone with a heart for her pleas. Only as someone very dangerous and very cruel to do this to her.

A memory shot through her, glazing past her eyes. She had been walking with her mother and they had seen a doe upon a mound of plush grass, far off, but still in their clear view. It had been hounded by a wolf, corned, about to be devoured. There was no escape for it. It shuddered, and scuffed it's hoofs, and snorted, but it was all for naught. It _was_ going to be eaten. Demeter had tried to explain the circle of life to Persephone at that time, but the girl sobbed and wailed, and tried to reach out to save what she knew to be in danger. Her mother, in her affection towards her daughter, turned that wolf into a bush, thereby, saving the little deer. Persephone was the doe in the predator's gaze. Demeter could not save her now though.

And as the toga of her Lord fell to the floor, baring him and his moonlit skin in all his glory, Persephone's throat worked to swallow. So strong. So terribly strong. And so bent on having her. The girl could only work with what was a survival instinct. To run, to flee.

Throwing a pillow at Hades, the young girl leapt from the bed, thrusting herself at the door, grasping at the handle, pulling with all her strength. She smashed her shoulder into that same door over and over again when it was clear it would not budge, bruises automatically forming on her unblemished skin. She couldn't bear to look behind her though – to admit defeat and come willingly into the bed that would end everything she ever knew: that would end her mother's love for her, that would end her life as a maiden.

"Let me out!" Her voice was croaking, already exhausted from her tears, and she slid to the ground, still tugging idly at the knocker. Persephone could have run into the other rooms of the apartments, if she hadn't been so bent on trying this door. Patience though for Hades, Persephone knew, was thin. She had misused her one attempt. "Out," her voice cracked, smacking her head against the dark oak. Now, she merely clutched at the handle, refusing to be pried from it.

* * *

**Hades**

Hades grunted softly, eyes following her as she fled towards the door as he lightly batted the pillow away with his hand. He didn't stop her right away, instead watching her as she struggled for the door. He felt guilt in his breast but he would not allow it to cloud his mind. Of course he had a sudden desire to leave her be, but he knew the path he was taking could not be turned back now. Instead, his bare feet (after kicking off his sandals) padded over the ground with only a soft sound. For one so large, he hardly made any noise, as if he were a wraith himself. But, he crouched down, his arms moving around her waist. Her hand was tight around the handle and she adamantly refused to relinquish her grip. Thus, one arm lightly wound around her waist while the other lifted to curl around her hand. His cool fingers pried hers from the door, pulling her up so her back was to his breast and her feet were off the floor.

His lips brushed her ear and he lightly bit it. "No," he responded. "I will not let you out. I have you now, I will not let you go, my beloved one..." He turned and walked to deposit her on the bed. But he didn't turn her over, she would only fight him for that. Instead, he pinned her that way, her belly to the bed and back facing towards him. He placed his knee on the bed, crouched above her. His eyes followed her soft curves before he bent down and kissed the visible curve of her neck after brushing her hair aside with his fingers. His weight was above her, his other hand beginning to explore down her length. This would be his, he thought. Then, he found the clasp, undoing it with his fingers to pull it off. Her clothing, he did not want it, it was only in the way. Even against her protest, his fingers slid up the bottom of the hem, hiking it up. He moved up farther, his thumb latching around to have it just beneath her arms. It was then that would be the biggest trial. "Don't fight me," he said into her ear. "It will hurt you far more." She could not see his face, one that was sorrowful, he couldn't bring himself to. But his hand cupped her armpit, his chest rising and falling against her mostly naked back. Then, he tore off the rest of her clothing, tossing it aside so she could not grab it to cover herself. All she wore now was that same fabric that had irritated him so many times before, about her most sweet triangle. He allowed it as it was then, however, rather sliding his arm beneath her waist with his hand cupping her breast. He lifted her to his breast, their naked flesh bare to one another.

Could he not look her in the face as he did this to her? he thought grimly. Could he not face those tears that were caused so selfishly by him? He released her and turned her over on her back so she flopped against the bed; his eyes sliding down her length, drinking it all in. Her round, perfect little moons on the soft expanse of her breast to her navel. Her red locks were splayed out around her head, cushioning that youthful face that was filled with expressions he never wished to see. But her soft blue eyes, eyes of her parentage. But he tore his eyes from hers, rather allowing them to slide beneath him to the rest of her body, just able to see the gentle curls beneath the fabric of her pubic area, soft, virgin. No man had _seen _her sacred area, not touched as he had. He wanted to kiss every corner of her body, to love it sweetly - but now there was no time for that. His love would flee from him, even now he was at risk for a slap to the face. Her hands were free, but her shoulders he pinned. Soon, though, that was no longer true. He could do so later, fully love this woman - now, he had to steal from her virtue, make it his own. Or the gods would not recognize their marriage. Thus, his hand slid from her shoulder down her body to her legs, clutching her knee. She would know well now what he would do, or try to do. If he had to put up with her fight, he would. Or if she had given up, he knew he would have to die a bit inside of himself to continue, to take that unresponsive woman. But, from what he knew of her, that wasn't likely - not her fiery little nature. Not unless he already quenched that...

His hands forced her legs apart, his body now between them to not allow her to struggle and hide herself from him. He gripped her as he had before, palm cupping her virgin core. Even if she did not want this, he needed her body prepared. He would not cause her more agony than he had to - and having her not aroused would only hurt the both of them. She was not wet, he could feel it on his hand, but not for long. Rather, his hand slid beneath the fabric as his free hand gripped both of her hands to prevent her from doing either of them harm. Then, he began to finger her, at first gently then more firmly. Pressing aside the soft folds of flesh, his fingers winding in the red curls. His fingertip pressed in, nail grazing the sensitive walls and causing them to quiver against the invader. His finger lightly thrust in and out, not going deep at all, but would still cause her great discomfort, that he knew - at least at first. He could feel the slick walls pulling at his finger, thrilling him. He knew how much pleasure this would cause him...but also how much pain and agony it would cause her. For someone so young and small, also a virgin. But there was nothing he could do about that. In time, her body would grow to accept him, no matter his size, even cause her pleasure, right? But, that was merely his hope. He would never forgive himself if she could never find pleasure in the spanse of his groin. Thus, when he felt the slick juices slide over his fingers, he made a soft noise in his throat, pleased. Make her _want _it, to cause that conflict in her mind, that conflict was good. She honestly did not want it, but the time before when he had done this, she reacted in desire, but turned away in her confusion of what she had felt - thinking it bad. His finger was teasing, giving the barest of hints of what pleasure he could bring to her. But also the pain as well.

At last, he could no longer bear it. Holding back before, his face was twisting in desire and need. He couldn't hold himself back - his ability to faded in the light he had been denied multiple times, and he had _no _other choice than to continue... His groin throbbed insistently, his shaft swollen to its full length, pulsing hot with blood. It was against her smooth leg, there was nothing else he could do for that in his position. So, he tore the fabric from her without ceremony, almost greedy in motion though his eyes only had lust. This position, though, he knew would be no good, not for what he wished to do. His hand slid from between her legs and he instead pulled her up by her wrists so she was in his lap. His hands released hers and he instead gripped beneath her soft, plush behind, lifting her so her chest was firmly against his. His eyes flickered closed then opened again at the situation. No, he could not think of them right now, instead on his next action - break the veil that kept her from him.

He gazed down at his young niece, now fully in his arms with her legs forcibly straddled to his waist. Her only support was his hands beneath the cheeks of her behind. He went quick, to make it over as soon as possible. Her body was curled to his, from his own urging. What she did with her hands, was what she wished of them - and he assumed was to fight him off. But, his grip was sure. Should she fight, she would only force her own self down. He bit her lower lip, eyes burning. "I take all of you," he growled, "as my queen and bride. Fight me, you only cause yourself pain." That was a lie. The light he had shown her in the depths of his eyes were gone. It would cause her pain, surely, either way but himself as well. If his heart didn't already hurt, it bled now. He released some of the tension in his arms, allowing her weight to press down upon his erected shaft. It pressed firmly to her entrance, his mouth now locked firmly with hers. Distracting her, his tongue pressed forcibly past her lips into her mouth, breath now hot. Then, with a swift motion, he dropped her, his hips bucking upwards. Her flesh parted, squeezing about him as he hit the barrier. It burst, hot blood spilling down the length of his hard shaft. He grunted, one hand now cradling the back of her head. He had at last broken it... and her virginity was gone.

* * *

**Persephone**

Persephone squealed, trying so hard to keep her grip, bile rising in her throat. "_No!_" The 'o' elongated as he forced her from the floor, her legs kicking out, arms thrashing. Even her head jerked as the older God bit at the sensitive part of her ear. "Please, no, please!" But her face and belly were forced into the soft expanse of the bed, the mattress dipping gently, soft fabric coddling her as she tried to move. The softness actually made it harder to gain momentum: her movements slowed, getting caught in some of the plush. "You'll h-hurt me!" Persephone sobbed, though the noises and sounds came out muffled, feeling those lips upon her neck, eager, slick. Her hands shot from out underneath her, clawing at the top of the mattress, trying to pull herself out. He was so heavy on her little back, his wandering hands bringing goose bumps to rise on her skin.

The girl flailed beneath him, raising her head so slightly, screaming out. She couldn't see anymore – she was so blinded by tears. Her words were starting to become nonsensical. The same of 'no' and 'please' and the call of his name, her throat aching. Feeling her dress hitched upward, the coldness crawling over her skin, Persephone's thighs instinctually clenched. "H-Hades… H-H-Hades! You'll… you'll kill what makes… what makes me, me!" Persephone managed to sputter. "Mercy… mercy on me!"

She was tugged up against his chest, her body like goop, sagging against him. The dress was completely gone from her body, torn from her, breasts bouncing with the movement. They suddenly weren't interesting to her – she only wanted to cover them from Hades' greedy eyes. "I don't… want to hurt… I don't, I don't! I promise… I won't… I won't say anything… if you let me go! P-please! My Mama – I have to go back to her, I have to go!" She didn't belong to her mother anymore though. Persephone was trying anything and everything, as a great hand palmed at her left plush bosom. Yet, even as her pink nipple hardened under ministrations, the sweet child could not bring herself to spit curses at her Lord. No. For some reason, she still believed he wouldn't actually go through with this. He would stop right when he needed to. But as Hades flipped the little thing to lie on her back, her shoulders pinned to the sheets, the Goddess brought her arms up to claw into his white skin, tossing her head back and forth, trying to force her legs closed. The nails did manage to dig in, but only barely. Persephone had been a nail-biter. She had such short nails. Something she hated herself for in the moment.

Stilling her head for a moment, Persephone realized Hades had paused momentarily. She gazed up, a sparkle of hope touching her irises… but it was lost as soon as she saw his face. He was mapping her out. His gaze was so… hot upon her skin. It completely expelled the cool air from the room – it made the child flush, her cheeks pinking prettily, her neck and hips following suit. She wept harder at it, closing her eyes tightly. "H-how _dare_ you?!" She whimpered. "Please d-don't look… don't look!" Once his hand left her shoulder, though, Persephone acted, eyes snapping open, even while everything still remained blurry. She went to whack the dark God upside his head, tugging sharply at his hair. The girl stopped though, feeling her knee spread under his grip, and the free hand went to grasp the arm that forced her legs apart in their peaceful union. She should have known that would do even less good then tugging his hair had.

"It is not y-your right! This is not for you!" Persephone squawked. "It i…is for no one!" Her other hand followed the first once it was freed, really being silly in battling the strength of Hades as she tried to pry him from her, and close her legs. Persephone could see how absolutely useless her efforts had been as she was repined to the mattress, the God already in between her legs. And then… that feeling. A deep knot set in her stomach the moment his hand palmed at the girl's heart. Persephone gasped. Their fighting, her struggling, had made her hyper-sensitive to him. Eyes widened, she stilled for just a moment, lips still trembling. That little nub in between her legs was already starting to swell with desire. Her thighs quivered, inner walls already clenching at the nail that just so barely breached her. She opened her mouth, unsure for a moment what she would say, before feeling the finger thrust into her womanhood half-way sheathing itself.  
Persephone chocked. It made her ache. The last time Hades had done so, he had not gone quite so far. It stretched a bit. "Ah…" She whimpered, shivering. The moisture in her eyes was starting to burn, and a bit of liquid spilled from her nose. She struggled with her arm, her shoulder barely grazing her face to wipe her humiliation from it.

In and out, in and out. The wetness was coming again, spilling and slickening her entrance. Persephone was once again a moving party, though her efforts compared to before, one could say were… half-hearted. A pressure had begun to lightly flutter in her belly, pulling the knot down, her mouth dry. The moment ended as quickly as it had started though, before her undergarment was ripped from her, leaving Persephone as naked as the day she had been born. Every inch of her was viewable, and she felt that foreboding sense, that fear race through her. When Hades pulled her up, hand splayed upon her rear, aligning that large… that… penis to her entrance, Persephone shivered as if someone had it her with cold water, her legs immediately tightening, though there was no were to go and no way to force out what was about to enter. Although her hands were now free, they remained wrapped tightly around the God's neck where she had be placed. She didn't move as he bit her lip. Suddenly, struggling seemed foolish in the girl's simple mind. Perhaps Persephone should have handled Hades like her Mama told her to handle bears. Play dead and hope they would pass you over.

_I take all of you as my queen and bride._

The slow shaking of her head. Back and forth.

_Fight me, you only cause yourself pain_

More adamant.

He couldn't do it. He wouldn't be able to. It wouldn't come to this. It couldn't come to this. And then, the thrust, his mouth upon her, forcing her own open, her body stretching further and further. A sharp scream left her, the likes of which even her protests hadn't reached, her very nostrils flaring. It rang clear in Hades' mouth, traveling down to echo throughout his body. Persephone came to life in the worst way. Her hands flailed upward, and she shoved against Hades' chest with all her might, her hysteria completely unintelligible. It suddenly didn't matter how losing her virginity would affect her in the long run. Persephone could only focus on pain of her hymen ripping, blood spurting and dribbling down his length, the girl's very toes curling. Every move the child made though only further pulled her down onto the base of her now official husband, but she couldn't help it. All she knew was something huge was trying to rip her apart. And the beast inside her wanted to be free of that.

She wailed, absolutely wailed, as she had subconsciously seated herself to sheath Hades entirely, her core so tight around his thick length. They stayed like this, or at least Hades stayed like this, perfectly still, for a good long while. Her muscles, though her panicking did not help, adjusted very lightly to what was inside of her. Persephone eventually found herself able to rationalize, her heart tremoring the thumping loud in her ears. Finally, without breathe for more shrieks, her head forced its way from Hades' lips, only to rest her forehead to his shoulder, shaking heavily. The little Goddess heaved in great gasps of air, her palms pressed flat now against him.

"Oh… oh…" She panted. "Oh Gods… oh Gods…" The situation once more was clear to her. There was nothing to be done now. She was paralyzed, the pain shooting every time she so much as breathed too heavily. She could taste her own tears as they pooled in the crook of his neck and shoulder, fingers shaking. And when the first tilt of hips was pressed into her, she shook. "You're… h-hurting… me… why?" She sobbed, though her voice could reach no more than a whisper. "How... h-how... can you say... you love me, when you... do t-this? What… h-have I done… for t-this… please… s-stop… and let it...be over… let it be over..." Persephone's arms wrapped once more around Hades' neck, clutching him tightly to ease some of the pressure from herself.

* * *

**Hades**

A shudder spread through his body, a cry of his own from his lips, but softer and huskier. It was everything, her tiny body sliding onto him and with each movement pressing herself farther down. Surely, this was the best position. His mind clouded as hers did, but not for the same reason. She thrashed, in total hysterics as she shoved against him. But even with all her strength she could not budge him. They were bound together, without so much effort on his part she pressed down fully onto him. Her walls constricted then stretched, rippling along his length as it was forced deep inside of her, filling her to the maximum. He gripped her tighter, pressing her all the way down until she could go no further. And yet she was so tight about him though her hands pressed to his bare chest. Her legs about his waist, his own crossed beneath her.

And then, he went still, not going to continue - as of yet. Her body shivered, trying to take in what had happened to her. It was kinder to be quick, then to try and do it gently. But she deserved more, his comfort, his gentle hand, not one that forced her to the point of wailing hysterics. Her mouth was gone from his for he allowed it, her head instead curled at the crook of his neck. His head turned towards her, resting against it without closing his eyes. For a moment he allowed her to remain still, to at least become aware and her mind to clear. That was when she began to speak to him, clutching to him. Before it was so violent, now she wilted against him. Her tears pooled at the crook of his neck, sliding down in a single, soft stream over the curve of his breast. He had no need to support her, now that he was fully within her. But, when she began to speak, he shook his head, feeling her words dancing over his skin, her lips ghosting his flesh to cause him a faint shiver. But, the god of the underworld was merciful, now. His fingers, for a moment, caressed her flesh, brushing down her spine before his legs beneath him shifted. He dropped her on her back, their bodies still joined together though they had somewhat parted. His back was straighter, though he was no in an upright-position. Rather, his hand brushed her hair from her face and he moved his arms beneath hers to support her.

"No," he said, his nose so close to hers they could almost touch. "No, you silly child. It hurts you, because you refuse me. Your love I wanted and I can only have it if I _take it_. You refused me, I wished to court you, but rather you denied me in your words of maidenhood! You... are like your mother so much." His voice grew thick and his hands clenched some at her back. "My heart's desire means nothing but what _you _want. Once, once in my life I will be selfish over what I want more than anything." A hypocrite, that was what he was. And for a brief moment, he opened his heart to her before he suddenly dropped her, his head at her shoulder. But he did not kiss it, did not touch it, rather his forehead rested there, his hands at her sides, palms on the bed. With that, Hades could truly go no further. He took her virginity, but he could not bring himself to actually sleep with her. What possible pleasure could he get when his love sobbed in his arms, in such terrible pain with himself sheathed within her? His lips grazed her flesh now, hands sliding down to support her hips. His hands slid up her thighs before he pulled out and pulled away.

Hades grabbed a towel from the side of his bed, wiping himself clean from her blood. It was not the only towel there. His back was to her, his shoulders tense. "Do you hate me, Persephone?" he asked suddenly. He turned towards her, his face twisted in what could very well have been anger. "What do you feel for me?" His hands spread before him lifting in a gesture that could have been pleading or even reaching but refraining. "Do you love me, Persephone? Will you ignore everything and love me no matter what?" He was teetering, a sudden outburst of uncharacteristic anger - at himself, not at her. He could become dangerous, or he would leave her and lock her in that room. Her answer may or may not determine that, but that rage in his breast grew from seeing her in front of him, broken and crying for answers.

* * *

**Persephone**

Persephone was chocking on herself, her face leaking every which way from the pain. And as Hades lay her down, another sharp pain shot through her. Her body _was_ rejecting him. No matter how badly her body was tied to Hades, and how badly it had wanted to be claimed, the mind was a powerful thing, even for a very simple girl. It was so engrained that this act of sex was evil that her core remained tight, her thighs clenched, and there was nothing fluid about her: not in the hunch of her shoulders down to the rigid motion of her toes. As the God finally pulled from her, Persephone cried out once more as her body released him with a wet 'pop' leaving a resounding ache and gaping soreness in its heed. She assumed the act was complete (when it had really been far from it). She panted into the covers, her hand immediately trailing down to trace the outline of her abused center.

Though when Hades spoke, his words… they brought a horrible anger to swell in his breast. So much so that she stopped her ministrations. Persephone felt her teeth clench, her next cry on the verge of a bark, her sadness combining with this sense of betrayal to make fury within her bubble. The child sneered, her tears getting caught in her couldn't even find herself afraid as he demanded answers of her. As he asked of her love, of her hate, to forget. She merely shook in the bed, coming easily as she was tugged up, her eyes meeting him. A wince though furrowed in her brow at the moment.

"Y-you…" She whispered, closing her eyes, another batch of tears rolling down to meet the others pooled at her chin. "You… dare… ask me my _love?!_ Or my hatred?!" She took her other hand, breathing heavily into it, shaking out another few whimpers. "My… only thoughts on you…" Persephone snapped, her lips trembling. "Are that… you are a terrible… terrible… _bully_ to me!" She turned her head from him, her throat working to swallow all the excess fluids she was producing. "You think… I should feel… guilty?!" Persephone shook the wrist Hades currently grasped, trying to prove her point. "For not… for not wanting to disobey my own mother?! For wanting… her… love, which _you_ stole! For how…" Persephone shut her eyes tightly. "How could she love me now?" The words were softer than the rest, and Persephone found she couldn't dwell on the thought too long without it ripping holes in her heart. Instead she allowed the fire in her belly to further ignite.

"Because you are older… and stronger… and bigger than I… you get to do these things to me?! Is that… is that fair, _husband_?!" Her voice was trying to rise, but it was so overused, she only sounded higher pitched as she uttered the word like a curse. "You get… t-to make… t-to make me helpless and afraid! To grab something… that I never _ever_ intended to give…" Persephone broke off, weeping into her hand. She did not know his past, but had wanted to befriend Hades with an open heart and an bright smile anyway. Now, her reward was this life. A life she did not choose. And still, he tried to guilt her, and yell at her, and force her to declare her feelings for him? And oh yes, Persephone wanted to scream her hatred of him, to stab his heart a million times over and throw a tantrum… but she didn't. Couldn't. Because that would be a horrid lie. And for once wise… Persephone knew his heartache would not make her feel the slightest bit better. Still, there was an immaturity in her. A stubbornness. And mixed with this fury, she wanted to infuriate him.

"I will… not…" Persephone enunciated each words. "Answer you!" She tried to snap her arm back from his grip. "I just want you to _go away_!" Her voice was so harsh, Persephone shocked herself, her little mouth parting, teary eyes staring up at him. Her voice lowered, till it was nothing but a quiet whimper, and she stared down into her lap, teeth gritted. "I just want you to g-go away..." She repeated hanging her head.

* * *

**Hades**

Hades tensed, releasing her as she struggled against his grip. His face went dark, all emotion disappearing there. Everything she said was true, that was what made her words daggers. He hadn't meant to make her guilty, though she accused him of that. He didn't disagree with anything she said, instead taking it all in with his face set, unmoving. But, she used his title as her husband as an insult, throwing it in his face as if she had spat at him. He closed his eyes and turned his head away, fists clenched tightly. They opened a fraction at her question. Rhetorical, not meant to be answered. Thus, he lifted his hand some as she screamed at him to go away. His eyes focused on her face, unwavering. It was not an offensive stance nor did he look in any desire to touch her with that raised hand. Instead, it seemed to be one of warding, as if stopping something she would throw at him. He lowered it, a frown at last appearing on his lips.

"So be it," he said, his voice hard and even thick. He took a step towards her then thought better of it. His picked up his clothing and once more garbed himself in its soft folds. Now he looked far more like what he had been like when he first met her. His back turned towards her, hiding the pain on his face. The weight of what he had done was very heavy on his shoulders. But he could change none of it. The words of Aphrodite rang over and over again in his head like a mantra... he had time, time to heal those wounds, to get her to love him. He would see her smile again, that trusting, loving smile he craved. He adjusted the fabric then moved forward.

"If anything," he said in a low voice, "I am not a liar." He opened the door and closed it behind him, locking it.

* * *

May just be me, but this makes me sad no matter how many times I read it. )';

And now the reconciliation comes!

...eventually. Too bad Demeter is going to throw a curveball.

Next! The reunion!


	9. Chapter Nine: Reunion and Broken Ties

**You GAIS THIS IS HARD. You have no idea. **Taking this mish-mash of STUFF she and I have and making it coherent that you can understand without too much jumping around! Especially this chapter! It will be getting harder from here on out **so if it gets confusing and too jumbled, let me know. But be nice! I'm a sensitive person... D;**

(we'd had this all written out beforehand so I am simply taking that, editing, and rearranging it. we have quite a bit done but I am not giving you any spoilers! but trust me, we have tons of goodies planned for you. Promise!)

Now enjoy and give us some love! (what? no love for hades?) x3

* * *

**Chapter Nine **

Reunion and Broken Ties

* * *

**Hades**

He opened the door and closed it behind him, locking it. He may send Hecate to her, the only one he could think of that would care for the child. But, that was gone from his mind as he entered his throne room. His face was like a thundercloud. As he took his seat upon his throne, he felt the entire weight of his life and responsibility press on his shoulders. His face was grim. Now was the worst possible time for him to judge the mortal souls. "Aphrodite," he said, his voice like the distant rumble of thunder, threatening to break into a tempest. But he did not continue, rather calling her to himself, his fingers lightly drumming against the black arm of the throne. There was an agitation to his manner as if the last thing he wanted to be doing was sitting upon that throne to give to Aphrodite his final words. This would unravel into something far more than he ever bargained for. And it was this event, Persephone's abduction, that would begin a chain of events that could not be stopped. Not by himself, not by his brother's, only by the hand of Fate.

Breathing deeply he closed his eyes, moving his hand from the arm of the throne and touched his thumb to his lips. Perhaps he should have requested it of Thanatos, but such things he had no patience for. Certainly he could have done what he wished of him but he had full ability t do it himself. Not his job but he could care less right now. Rather, his hand lifted, twitching slightly in that jerking motion before it flipped over so his palm was facing outwards. His eyes slowly opened, gazing at the pale expanse of his palm. He exhaled, breath tickling his flesh the sameas an electric current passing over it. The air shimmered before the silent call hand in the air. And that call would not be resisted, could not be. It was insubstantial but it answered his call, raveling in an undulating as if a wave of light within its confined sphere. It began no larger than his first before it unraveled, flowing over itself until it grew in size, growing outward and taking on a more oblong shape until it was as tall as he was, albeit a bit shorter. He slowly lowered his hand, brow furrowed. Within the glowing orb soon appeared a faint outline then the entire shape of a man, hazy then distinct. The dead eyes lifted to its lord then lowered again, standing upon steady feet though as if it was not truly there but the reflection of the true form in a mirror. A shade. Spirit of the mortal dead. However, Hades' eyes locked on his, the figure of the man lifting his head to meet it, shoulders slumping. That unspoken communication, an understanding soon gone from his memory the moment the god's mind had pulled from his. And thus the change began.

At first it was indistinct before the faint glow of death began to neither dim nor brighten but rather seemed to flicker. That insubstantial flesh began to harden, flesh and sinew flowing upwards from fingertips to his limbs, across his chest and up his neck. The lightness of body he had began to vanish, weighed down by mortal flesh. His face twisted some, eyes closing as if the change caused him pain, blood forming on his brow to slid down the unmarred flesh of his cheek. Phantom wounds, mimic of the memory of his death. The blood vanished as it hit the ground, the emptiness of his side filling as ribs formed, flesh filled what was missing. Dirty blonde hair spilled from his head, falling to his brow and alighting upon his ear. His body naked for clothes meant nothing to the dead.

"This is what your heart desires," Hades told her solemnly, his head soon resting against his fist as his eyes locked upon the man whose body at last came to completion, gray eyes turning blue, lined with progressing maturity. His eyes, however, had rolled closed, head limp on his shoulders, rolled back to expose his throat. "I do know that Hephaestus has not given his permission, but your wounds are sign enough how much you are willing to do for this man who belongs in my realm. Your aid is true." His eyes narrowed some. "However, if what you have given me slips through my fingers, he will return to my realm, and never be within your grasp again - no deal, no promise, will bring him back." He straightened some. "That is our deal. Otherwise he remains with me." With those last words, the mortal man collapsed, unable to support his own weight that had been suspended purely by the strength of the god who put flesh to his immortal spirit. His fingers curled beneath him, his tilting as he pushed himself up though his arms shuddered. Exhaustion. "Take him and leave!" he thundered. "Do not come here unless I call, lest he becomes mine. No, if Persephone is taken from me, so too will I take your heart's desire from _you_."

* * *

**Aphrodite/Hecate**

Aphrodite and Hecate were the only two left in the throne room. Neither were speaking. Both wanted Hades to return, and, strangely, to both of them, he returned far too soon. Hecate was more confused than Aphrodite. The Goddess of Witchcraft new personally that Hades was not a quick release – a god's stamina was something to fear and worship. Was it really so fast? She raised a brow, but did not comment. Aphrodite merely swallowed, fingers wriggling. The God did not look pleased, only cross. She feared that she would be leaving with nothing – perhaps even a denial whether or not she had Hephaestus's permission… yet, though, it seemed Hades was coming through. Even a bit early. The blonde's eyes widened and she gasped, seeing the soft, glowing orb of a soul, of a body she remembered well. As if time had never been placed between them. It grew. And grew.

"Adonis," She whispered. And as the man grew more and more whole, finally he fell to the floor, too weak to so much as stand. Brown irises wet and Aphrodite ran to the youth, grasping his face. "Darling. Darling, look at me," she whispered, pressing hard kisses to those soft lips she adored, his lids lifting then closing as if it took all of his strength to so much as move them, his head held in her hands. Everything Hades now said, the Goddess basically ignored. What was more permanent than marriage? "Darling." She tapped at his cheek. "Love, sweetheart, come now." The one thing that had registered to Aphrodite was 'leave'. And she knew just the right time to leave. Now. But he was so _heavy_, so weary. How was she to bring him with her?

Hecate rolled her eyes, sighing. Nothing was ever easy. "Aphrodite, we know how terribly important is to remain delicate and fragile, but you _can_ lift him. You _are_ a Goddess." The only sort of mortal able to challenge the strength of Gods were the demi-gods. They carried their divine parent's brute force and a few gifts.

Aphrodite huffed, her lips trembling, hating to be told what to do, and how to present herself, but still, she slid her slender arm under Adonis' new legs, her other reaching out to support his back. With a heft, she stood. While a Goddess, Aphrodite was not too much stronger than mortals. Most of the women with softer talents, such as love and beauty, weren't. Those like Artemis and Athena tried to challenge all with their seemingly masculine abilities. And, vise versa with Gods. Ganymede was a prime example, followed by Hermes (while Hermes used his cunning to get around). Neither would win any wrestling competitions.

Taking the youth from the halls, Aphrodite made her way from the palace, trying to keep focused on what was ahead. The Goddess of Love only set down her lost love once safely in the carriage. Even then her arms remained wrapped around his torso. "Adonis… my darling… can you hear me?" She tapped his face gently once more, kissing at his lips. He had not yet spoken to her. "You must speak to me, dove. You must." She urged. "We are leaving this place. We are." Petting his hair, Aphrodite grew impatient.

Once the blonde had deserted the Halls of Hades, Hecate dared to look up. "I know you are unhappy. Did you not… consummate?" She titled her chin. Hecate did not speak as freely as she normally would towards her friend and ruler, still unsure of where she was in the God's graces. Her voice was a bit hesitant. "Tell me why? What I can do?" Through it all though, the Goddess of Witchcraft did not once look away, forcing her gaze to catch the blacks of her King's eyes.

* * *

**Hades**

Hades shifted in his seat after Aphrodite left with Adonis. He had to envy the pair a bit, but not entirely. The smallest force could tear those two lovers apart. For being the goddess of love, she did not handle it very well. Perhaps it would be this boy that would make her get her act together. Or make it worse. But that was hardly his problem. Unless she in any way effected his relationship with Persephone. _Then _there will be hell to pay. But though he had returned him to flesh, he was still a mortal with all the failings and weaknesses of one. He could only return him to the state he had been in before his death. He would age, grow old, and eventually die. But susceptible to disease, poison, and frailties of the flesh. And unless Zeus granted to him immortality, he, in a short time, would be his once more. And this he had warned her. He was not a _bank _in which he made loans or held souls until others can could come for them. He would not be insulted so. And none could sway his fist when it came to such manners. The moment Adonis stepped into his halls once more, he would be never leaving. He was there, and would stay there unless his deal was broken or he returned to him in death once more. If she did not take the opportunity he presented to her, she would lose him.

But, he ignored her only for a moment, his fingers once more drumming agitatedly upon the armrest. His jaw was tight, looking about ready to spring from his chair at the slightest provocation. "Thanatos!" he thundered, his voice echoing throughout the chamber to call to the lesser deity. "I have no time to push my duties back any further. Bring before be the souls of the dead you have ushered out of my presence. Then you are needed once more upon the surface of the earth." It was a bad idea, it really was a bad idea and he wondered absently if Thanatos would deny him, at least disagree upon that course he ordered be taken. But his attention turned from the albino god and locked upon the face of Hecate.

"Care for her," he told her without any inflection. "Be a mother figure if you must. Soothe her tears that I cannot." He turned his head away and would say no more.

* * *

**Hecate**

Hecate nodded. "Yes, Lord," She raised her brow, wishing he spoke more, wishing to give him what she used to be able to: comfort. But Persephone had been a risk, and his heart was a risk as well. He most likely blamed her for it all. And that was fine for now – she had been prepared for the temporary consequences.  
She swept from the side entrance she had come from, just in time to avoid the bursting of blue glowing souls all awaiting judgment. Most would return back to the Asphodel fields for unimportant lives, but there was a good many that would go to one of the two extremes.

And Hades was not going to make it easy today to take part in Elysium.

* * *

**Persephone**

Persephone looked exhausted after her tirade, eyes tired, only a few tears now leaking from her. Swallowing heavily, she remembered his hand raise… and then lower. He had looked... tired as well. Equally in pain. But how could he be, when he had ignited this? Still, the child couldn't have helped jerking back when he had taken a step closer to her, trembling in apprehension. Persephone was clearly frightened of him. Clearly unsure anymore of what he would do to her. Those slender hands had lifted as if to ward him off, the only protection she had from those strong hands that had been used against her. And when he eventually let her be, they lowered, her lips trembled though Hades' next comments would not allow her to keep her peace.

"_It's deceiving!_"

Was it not that? Was he not deceiving her by not revealing to her the full truth? To make her believe he was good and had true desire to be her companion? Only to reveal that what he had wanted all along was her... her... _submission!_ No. He wasn't a liar. Even Persephone couldn't deny it - nothing Hades had said was a lie. Not in their whole time together. There were some comments she now understood to have double meaning… but… Gods… she couldn't call him that. No, Hades was just a thief. And a deceiver… and… now he was clearly finished with her, having her let her be alone in that room. Shaking her head, another stash of tears made themselves known, apparently saving themselves for a more private moment. The girl, whimpering, broken, sick to her stomach, tucked herself under the covers, heaving out the rest pain into the blood red pillow case. She was being held here. She couldn't even leave the room. Persephone was supposed to stay here… so dirty… so…?

She couldn't go home anymore. This was supposed to be her home now. The darkness. Her mother…

"Mama…" Persephone blubbered. Her mother couldn't save her. It was all her fault. There had been danger lurking outside the safe abode of Demeter. And Persephone should have listened! Shouldn't have gone out! Now… now she was ruined. The sex had been very painful. And very damaging. She would have to live for the rest of eternity as used. And disgusting. And… a wife. A wife to someone who clearly didn't care for her. Clearly put his needs ahead of her own. No, she had not given Hades a chance to court her. Persephone had thought herself as Kore: never to be courted.

Shivering quietly under the sheets, the girl closed her eyes, trying to shut out all she had seen, all she had heard, in the plush mattress. She never wanted to move again. Never wanted to feel that ache in her legs, never wanted to speak to those around her who now thought themselves her subjects… never, ever wanted to look into the dark black eyes of the man who had taken her heart, ripped it out, and smashed it into a million pieces. It didn't take long, no matter how wired her head was: Persephone was exhausted and overdone. She fell asleep quickly, painlessly.

* * *

**Hecate**

Walking through the hallways and various staircases, it wasn't hard to make it to Hades' bedchambers and apartments. A place Hecate knew well. She popped the lock open and slid inside, her eyes softening at the bundle curled to the left of the bed. With a mere thought, Hecate took on a more maternal figure – one of her three figures to take. Her hips rounded, her face softened, and her breasts grew. A line or two appeared on her cheeks, in the corner of her eyes, and her flat stomach lost just a bit of its tightness. She overall looked more... touchable. Less intimidating. A final touch, a risky touch, as it had not worked with Hades, was ever so slightly changing the color of her eyes. From emerald green to pea. Like Demeter's. It could go terribly right or terribly wrong.

"Persephone?" Hecate asked. There was no movement. The Goddess smoothly made her way to the mattress, to lay her hand upon the child's non-exposed shoulder. "Persephone?" She gave the shoulder a little shake and was met by two red-rimmed, hateful eyes peeking up at her. The first question would be 'are you alright?', but even Hecate found that stupid to ask. "Would you like something to eat?"

"No," The hoarse voice whispered.

"Something to drink?"

"No," it came again.

"A bath, perhaps?"

"No."

Hecate did not reach to cup Persephone's cheek, though she would have liked to. "Would you perhaps like to move to your own apartments?"

Persephone shook her head.

"What is it you want, Persephone?"

"To be left alone," the girl whispered, closing her eyes. Hecate sighed.

"Would you mind if I stayed here then, while you slept? I won't even speak – I promise." A childish shrug was all that greeted Hecate. "May I come into bed with you?" Another shrug. Hecate gave a light smile, sliding her sandals off to push herself in next to Persephone, the redhead right at her chest. Persephone's eyes opened once more disdainfully, but softened upon seeing the softer curved woman.

"You have pretty eyes," she hiccupped.

Hecate felt an internal spark of success but she merely nodded lightly. "Thank you,"

"You can stay…" Persephone closed her eyes once more. Hecate hesitantly wrapped an arm to touch Persephone's bare back. Finding no shudder of disgust from the little Goddess, the black-haired woman pressed the child closer to her. A sniffle was heard in the back of Persephone's throat.

"No one else will bother you," Hecate murmured, rubbing her hand softly along Persephone's back. "You can sleep in peace, Kore." A jerk. Would she dispute the old pet name, Hecate wondered? With no movement, Hecate sighed in relief. The sigh died though as a soft whimper as heard muffled in her breasts. "I know… Shh…" Hecate murmured softly. "I know…"

* * *

**Hades**

It was some time before Hades returned to his room, as silent as a wraith through the door and over the floor. He found Hecate lying on his bed beside Persephone, the girl curled up to her sleeping. He doubted Hecate was asleep but would not yet disturb her. Instead, he felt some jealousy rise in his throat, vying for that position himself. Her face to his breast, curled close with his arms around her. Of course, if he did that, he would likely wake up with not the child but a cat whose tail had been pulled.

He turned away and stripped off his clothing to instead adorn himself with a simpler outfit for sleeping. Sleep was not needed for the gods to survive... rather, it was for their sanity. To go throughout immortal lives without reprieve would tax even the strongest of minds. Their periods of rest could span the night, as was healthiest, or for centuries if they so wished. Even a short moment to allow them a time away from reality. The last time he had slept, he wasn't aware. He had never had the ability to calm himself enough to sleep. To find a state of peace where he could slip away into rest.

He lightly touched Hecate's shoulder so as to not alarm her - thus disturbing the sleeping child - and bent down some on Persephone's side of the bed. His hand moved, with a gentle caress brushing away her soft hair from her face. His eyes brushed over her face, not lustful, but of a detached longing. Bending down, his lips brushed her cheek, then her soft lips that were currently turned away from him. He knew it was better not to lay in the same bed as her at that time - just to sleep. She would get the wrong idea, most definitely. And he was the person she least wanted to see.

Thus, he sat at the edge of the bed, brushing his hair back that was no longer tied. Now with what he was wearing, he looked far less like a king than the weary man he was beneath it. His eyes slowly closed and he dipped his head as his fingers brushed over hers. Sleep? He doubted it would come. But just that touch, her presence, was enough to soothe his heart. He wondered absently what Demeter would do when she returned home to find her daughter absent. She most likely... would have already arrived, or would arrive soon. He pushed the thought of his lost love from his mind and instead focused on the steady breathing of Persephone, lingered with Hecate's. Unaware, his mind quieted and shut down. Repose swept over him and his hand went limp over hers. Asleep sitting at her side, mind gone from the world until day broke and it returned to him.

* * *

**Hecate**

Hecate cracked an eye open at the creaking of the door, before closing it once more, once distinguishing Hades' figure in the dark. The Goddess of Witchcraft heard the rustling of what was the God's nightly routine throughout the room. She hadn't been heavily asleep – Hecate never was. She wanted to be aware at all times possible. So, it didn't come as a surprise when she felt Hades warningly touch her shoulder. She pursed her lips, nestling a bit farther into the pillowcase – a response that she wasn't going to be moving anytime soon. A shift in the mattress…

But he wouldn't be so ridiculous as to sleep here with them as well, would he? If Hades wanted his new bride to be comforted, Hecate needed time before Persephone would be ready to see him. With her eyes closed though, it wasn't long for Hecate to fall back into that light, dreamlike-state. She was out too quickly – so much so that she did not notice Hades had stayed. She hadn't assumed he would fall asleep anyhow.

Morning came too quickly, and Hecate awoke to find Hades still there, his head drooped. Was he... sleeping? Persephone, thank Fates, was still asleep, her breathing heavy and slow. Hecate swallowed and made way to slid from out of Persephone's grasp, ignoring her sandals (as she would have to crawl back into bed), before shuffling to the other side. Her hand dropped softly upon Hades' shoulder as he had done for her last night. She gave it an ever-so-gentle shake, hoping he was as light a sleeper as she. She couldn't recall ever seeing Hades sleep. No, Gods didn't need sleep. They didn't need food or water. They didn't need anything humans needed. It didn't mean it didn't affect them. Without sleep, Gods grew tired, weary; without food, Gods starved, grew thin, became immensely uncomfortable and in extreme cases felt the pain of their hunger; without water, Gods became dehydrated and dizzy. They just never died. Hecate often wondered if Hades was always exhausted.

"You must leave," She whispered quietly in his ear. "If you do not, you will find yourself two steps backwards with a hard heart of regret." She paused. "I will move her to her own rooms today so you'll have your own room to sleep in once more." She doubted, however, that he would actually sleep. But it was always there... just in case. What Hecate did not know was that Persephone had already woken up – hours ago actually. Had felt this lovely chill in her lips, on her face, once opening her eyes. After effects from the light touches of the night before (something she still knew nothing about). The little Goddess had seen Hades… but… hadn't struggled against the hand that had gently rested on her shoulder. Because his face had mimicked her inner feelings. And Persephone couldn't stand it. Couldn't stand the idea of kicking him while down, even if all he had done were things she had objected against. It had been so… innocent, and Persephone, ever naïve, had let him stay. Fallen back asleep even. No, she had not forgiven him, didn't want to see him, wouldn't talk to him if he were awake. But she allowed Hades there, as he was not even lying down. Sleeping with a hunched back. Something that hurt her heart. Though, she had shifted herself so they were not touching. She wasn't ready to let him place his hands upon her. Whether or not he was weary as well.

* * *

**Hades**

Hades stirred when she shook his shoulder, his eyes sliding open to watch her with those black depths. He noticed his position and how her hand was no longer beneath his. Had he truly fallen asleep? His lips parted and he straightened, he back cracking a bit. He winced then nodded his head. "I understand," he murmured at last, turning his head towards her. "She would not want to see me right now, not after what I did to her." He sighed softly and bent down, touching his lips gently to her cheek. "Be good to her, Hecate. She deserves a lot more than what she has right now."

He stood and lightly touched her shoulder before he turned away. "I have a lot to catch up on. I won't be around much today. But I am forever at your disposal." He gave her a crooked smile. "When am I not? You do what you want." He kissed her cheek familiarly before grabbing a different outfit than the one he usually wore. The chiton fit loosely to his body, the himation, a chlamys went over the top, all of his garments the usual somber black color. Feet wrapped in sandals, he tied his hair back then briefly nodded at Hecate. His loins were gird unlike usual but the overall ensemble still bespoke that of a king. However, he wore nothing on his head that would reveal his position as monarch. There was no need - none would dispute his position or doubt that he was.

"Whatever she wishes, do not deny her. But use your best judgment that I know you have. She remains here in the palace, not anywhere else here in my realm, not the rest of my domain unless I accompany her." He did not feel safe with allowing her on her own. Even with Hecate, he did not wish for it. She was a goddess, certainly, but that didn't mean she had the respect of those beneath his care. Then, with one last glance at Persephone, he opened the doors and left the room. They began to shut but he paused and glanced back at her. "And don't forget to tell her that she shouldn't try and escape. Cerberus does not discern between friend and foe." Then, he was gone, doors clicking closed behind him but not locking.

* * *

**Hecate**

Hecate nodded. "I will – she will be perfectly content by the time I am through with her. Now off with you. You have a long day, considering all the pent up souls from the time you spent on Earth." She smiled at the kiss to the cheek, bidding off the God with a wave of the hand. "Consider inviting her to dinner or such tonight? Informal and unpressured." Hecate made one last call out, before moving back into bed with Persephone. She would give the Flower Goddess a few more hours to sleep, before beginning the day. And yes, the day would be begun – the girl, whether unhappy or not, would need to eat and bathe and meet her new servants. Hecate was merely an instructor, a caretaker. The girls that Hades had gathered were all around the Goddess's age anyhow. They had previously been servants and they would make good companions as well as aids.

Everything would be different – more different than Persephone would have considered. She no longer was to dress herself, bathe herself, and dine alone. She was a Queen. She would learn to behave and expect as one did. Hades and his brothers and sisters had grown up with it. Amphitrite, though, had a bit of culture shock, or so Hecate had heard. Perhaps those two might bond over that. But Amphitrite was much older and much more experienced now. The Goddess of Witchcraft shrugged at her inner musings, resorting to rubbing at her ward's back once more.

* * *

Part Two

* * *

**Adonis**

Adonis put up no fight when she lifted him from the ground, with a strength rivaled by no purely mortal woman. He knew very well how much she hated showing such strength that it took to lift him, when her ego would have much preferred it to be herself lifted in the strong arms of a man. The only time she showed her strength was when she wanted something, and his fuzzy memories could recall such moments of intimacy that she used her strength for a dominance she wanted - especially the first time. It mildly surprised him just what she had hidden from him. Never forced, she had no need to even force him once. He was loyal to her as both a servant as well as a lover - one who worshipped her in more ways than one and lived his entire life to the pleasure of that. He would serve none other. Thus, as his mind revived itself within the mortal body formed by the god of the dead, he became very much aware of the one who held him, though he yet could not respond to it. Her scent filled his nostrils, the soft fabric against his skin, the steady beat of her heart that he had listened to many times before - sometimes gentle and steady, others a small bird locked within the cage of her breast.

Though, once they reached her the safety of her carriage, he felt the cool texture beneath him but her arms around him. Idly he remembered the last time he had been in her arms, this very same position as his lifeblood spilled from his veins. Her arms had been around him, her words coming to him as if from a great distance. That woman he loved, the goddess he served unfailingly since his youth then as a lover in his later years as a young man that he was now. Her tears had been as hot as the blood that spilt from his side, upon his cheek, his lips that she now kissed. She had come upon him as he died from his wound inflicted by a jealous lover, the god Ares. He had had stood no chance against him, not even in his trickery to set upon him a wild boar. No living being, mortal or immortal, could defeat the terrible god... at least, not one currently living. There had been no chance to save him, not as he died, unable to even speak with blood rising in his throat. Then, his spirit fled to the halls of Hades, standing bare before him of his entire life. He served the gods well and truly, though only through death on a part that wasn't his own. The lord of the dead was fair in his sentence, though unyielding in allowing him to return - the dead, once in his halls, could not return.

But, he sensed her impatience though she still spoke to him soothingly, gently. His chest rose and fell before he found the strength to open his mouth and speak, but only a fraction. His voice was at that time a ghost of its former, rich self. But, in time, it would return to him fully. At that time, his body was still regaining its ability to move and react. "How many..." he whispered, his words coming out in his breath, "...hearts... Aphrodite...?" His lashes brushed against his cheeks, eyes slowly beginning to open then closed at last at the effort that took. "...how many hearts did you break... to get me back?" At last, his eyes opened, turning to focus on her face. That unchanging face he knew as well as the back of his hand. He truly loved her, as a servant of her divinity, as a child to his mother, as a lover to his beloved.

Adonis lifted his hand, still cold from death and remaining where no heat could reach him except through her. But, his fingers brushed her cheek, up to caress it. But, his fingers softly brushed the bruise on her eye, his lips curling down. She had been injured. He did not ask her, knowing that if she wanted to speak about it, she would. His expression and soft touch was enough to reveal his concern and distress for her well-being. Thus, he instead apologized. "I'm sorry," he said sincerely, hand slowly lowering to rest on top of hers. His eyes went wide for a second, his voice a bit stronger. "But why did you bring me back?" His eyes flickered down some then back to her face, smile appearing to touch youthful wonder. "How important is a mortal to be returned to the living by the most lovely of the goddesses?" It was always debated who of the goddesses were the most beautiful... but, in his eyes, there was no doubt. He did not seem angry he was brought back, though, or upset at all. His heart filled with joy, knowing sincerely he was worth enough to her that she would go to the depths of the underworld to retrieve him.

* * *

**Aphrodite**

Aphrodite parted her lips at the voice of Adonis, a painful, wet gasp leaving her. He sounded so weak, but so familiar. He was once again with her – he had departed the Halls of the Dead whole… for the most part. "Oh!" The Goddess of Love pressed her face to the boy's cool neck, holding him tightly like never before. So tightly, she almost missed his question. "Darling," She breathed, pulling from him. "It matters not – not even a bit. _You _matter." He was so cold. She tried to press her face harder to him, to give him something warm to grasp on. When she left the spot on his neck, Aphrodite knew not what to think at those glistening blue eyes that watched her. She almost dropped him from such shock. The irises always had some effect on her, but never to this extent. Perhaps it was because remembering closing the lids with her fingers was the last time she had seen him. So taken aback, Aphrodite almost did not notice when a soft hand came to the Goddess of Love's cheek. She shivered, but smiled her face turning to kiss the palm. "Do not be sorry. I would carry you across the three universes and back if it meant you were to be mine once more."

Did Aphrodite love Adonis? Yes, but not to the extent she loved Ares. More as a person loves their most precious pet. Something that they know they will have to part with one day. Something that is a bit expandable. Something that they would not give their lives for, but would most certainly protect. Would most certainly aim for keeping with them as long as possible.

"I brought you back because you are my sweet Adonis," Aphrodite furrowed her brows, as if confused with the question. "Your very soul belongs to me – I would not be parted with you." Her eyes grew firm though as the horses began their trot from the core of the Earth. "You, though, are never to leave my grounds again." Taking the free hand that did not support her servant, she clenched it in his dirty-blond hair. Not painfully. But to give him heed to listen to her. Aphrodite trusted her horses to guide themselves. "You are not to hunt anymore. You are not to visit Earth without me. Is this understood?" She would not risk Adonis ever again. Even if it meant keeping him by her side. Taking away things he loved to do for his safety. He was the jewel of her items, and that he would remain.

"Until I can reach ear of Zeus and Hera to plea for your immortality."

* * *

**Adonis**

Adonis was obedient, listening to her words as she spoke. He did not disagree with her but his blue eyes blinked a few times before he nodded his head. He liked the feeling of her face against his neck, one still in the prime of his youth that would eventually fade. He was not so foolish to think she would keep him even after he began to age and of that he was terrified. He would be tossed aside for another more fitting of her desires and tastes. She had plucked him from his home to be entirely and completely hers in every way. He could live for nothing else. That firm curve of his neck would soon grow soft in age, his body weakened and become bent and weary. Not even by the time gray touched his hair would he remain there at her side.

But immortality?

His hand moved to the floor and he shifted to push himself up. His strength was returning and he should be fully functional by the time night was upon them. A slight frown at his mouth as if he wasn't entirely certain of what she was trying to say - in reality doubting the meaning of what that could be. She wouldn't wish her precious treasure to fade away, would she? That way she could hold onto him as long as she very well wished to. Centuries even. His lips pressed together some, not likely because she had gained anymore love of him than she had when they had been together before.

He closed his eye nearer to her, the other having its brow tugging down when she grabbed his hair. He then opened it again, looking at her obediently while she gave her command. His eyes suddenly blazed with defiance before it was quenched almost as soon as it had come. "I understand," he said at last, his shoulders slumping in defeat. He couldn't disobey her even if he wanted to. Give up hunting? Not going to the world below? It was placing a collar around his neck, a short leash to her hand. He could understand easily why she would wish it of him. At least _she_ stood a chance against a malevolent hand. On Olympus, Ares wouldn't dare to raise a hand against him. He lifted his head some and forced a smile to please her. "I promise, I won't. Not without your permission." At least he didn't have to say he would forever give it up... just not do it without her permission. She just wasn't likely to ever give her permission.

Instead, he lifted his hand and cupped her chin, bringing her closer so his mouth could find hers. Her lips were still soft and sweet, beautiful and lush. Even if he _was_ a toy of hers, he could not object to it. "It is lonely in the halls of Hades," he said softly, thumb sliding down the curve of her jaw as he kissed her again.

* * *

Yeah, yeah, I didn't introduce Demeter. So I made it up to you by hinting at an introduction of that butt Thanatos' complicated love life! Hoorah! 8D I swear, writing about them is like writing about two squabbling children who find it more entertaining to be at each other's throats than to do anything productive.

Ah, well. Two peas in a pod.

I think the next chapter is introducing Demeter. I am pretty certain. If not, beat me over the head with a stick. A nice big one.


	10. Chapter Ten: Demeter

See? Aren't I a good person? You don't have to wait to see Demeter's hysteria! (so you can put your sticks away and not beat me over the head with them. yes? yes?)

With the plot getting more splintered now it is getting harder to rearrange this so, again, if it gets too confusing, let me know.

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

Demeter

* * *

**Demeter**

Demeter sighed, stretching her back as she steered her chariot into the valley. Her red hair was tied in intricate braids upon her head. She had been playing the part of a Goddess for once. Not a mother. It had been nice, but all she could think about was Persephone through the trip. Her darling babe. Demeter hoped Kore had faired well during her absence... although, not _too_ well, of course. She hoped Kore had missed her dreadfully, that she couldn't wait to see her Mama. The Goddess smiled at the thought and released the horses, allowing them to whiny and whine back to the barn. Her horses, unlike to most Olympians, were… her friends. At least that was how Demeter considered them. They did not need to be beaten and chained. They merely came to Demeter at calling. Gathering the few worthy gifts the Goddess had received at her festivals, Demeter pressed hard against her oak chariot with her free hand, letting it also disintegrate, the ground absorbing it. Demeter hefted the items up, and began to make the short trek back to the little cottage. She had taken good herbs and good seasonings. Some very lovely bits of fruit the Goddess did not grow in her own home, as well as a very fair set of earrings (something she was considering gifting Persephone... but was not yet sure).

"Kore!" She called out, in case the child was playing somewhere in the meadows. "Kore, my love, I am home!" There was no response. Demeter frowned, eyebrows furrowed. It was pretty late to be sleeping in… "Kore?" Stopping by the hen house, the Goddess noticed they had not been fed that day. They were pecking idly at the ground. Strange. Was Kore sick or merely slacking? Slacking, most likely. Demeter rolled her eyes, stepping lightly into the cottage. "Young lady, I gave you a very specific list of chores, did I not? Have you milked Helen even once?" Still, nothing. No bombardment of arms around her. No happy calling of 'Mama'. Nothing. Not even the groan of 'yes, Mama - I did that!'

"Kore?"

Demeter's lips trembled ever so slightly as she opened the door to Persephone's room, not bothering to knock. "Sweetheart?" There was no one in the bed. The covers were strewn about. Something horrible struck through the great Goddess, and she rushed into her own room. "Kore?" Her voice was growing more panicked as she checked the cellar. "Kore, this isn't funny – come greet Mama…" Demeter picked up her pace, speeding outside, not bothering to close her door. "Kore?! Are you hiding, darling?!" A laugh left Demeter's lips, as if entertained, but really, on the verge of utter panic. She started running, checking the barn, checking the garden, everywhere. "Kore! Please stop playing these games!" Demeter couldn't be said to be speaking any longer. Her voice was certainly in a shouting area. "Kore?!" Once triple checking the grounds, dread ran through her. She couldn't be… she wasn't outside the perimeter, was she? Darting from her valley, her toga flowing, hair coming undone, Demeter was screaming. "Kore?! _Persephone?_ Persephone, where are you?!" She checked nearby, the stream, the hilly grove, and finally, the pomegranate tree.

Dead grass.

Everywhere.

The Harvest Goddess nearly vomited, her eyes wetting. She assumed Persephone, like she, when horribly upset or in danger, killed the plants. In reality, Persephone had not yet developed such a thing. Demeter did not understand, though. And there was so many dead roots. "My daughter," The Goddess fell to the ground, grasping at the brown spindles. "My daughter has been taken!" Demeter threw the grass she had been clutching. "Eunike!" She called out, thinking quickly. There was no time to mourn – she had to find Persephone. "Eunike!" It didn't take long for her favorite mare to come running. Without a carriage, without a saddle, Demeter threw herself upon the brown creature, edging it on. "Olympus! Olympus, we must go!" After nearly sixteen years, Demeter would once more bring up the topic of her daughter. Demeter would once more demand the help of Zeus and Hera.

The sun shone brightly on the grassy hill.

* * *

**Hera**

"Why the distress? Such noise." Hera stepped out from beneath the shade of the building, her hand resting absently on the mound of her stomach. She was early on in pregnancy but enough for it to be obvious on her usually slim form. Pregnancy had always been a hassle for the goddess, and she found little joy in her offspring as most mothers would, especially Demeter who prized Persephone as the greatest of what she had. She _did_ love her children, certainly, but they rarely impressed her. But, her moods greatly effected the child that would be born. She had Hebe, a sweet-tempered girl, but she also had Ares, one of the most malicious and merciless of the gods. And she was known to have both sides, especially when it came to horrid jealousy - hence her son and his dangerous moods brought on by jealousy. Still, she tossed her head back, ripples of black locks falling down her back. Usually it would be tied up in the appropriate manner for a married woman but she was for a private day, one of relaxation, finding it more comfortable to rest as much as possible. Her eyes focused on Demeter, one in obvious distress. It had been quite some time since she had seen her, and she was none too pleased with the earth goddess - considering the daughter she bore from her husband. There was little she did not know about for she had many ears in many places. Though, she was not all-seeing. She just made it her duty to know as much as she could - e_specially_ about her husband. Yet he still found it necessary to try and hide things from her. As if she wouldn't eventually find out about it. A foolish man.

She descended the steps with care, her hand not moving from its spot on the curve of her abdomen. Her dress was simple but incredibly lovely to fit the queen of the gods. It rippled in vibrant shades of greens and purples, hugging what curves she still had in pregnancy as well as the gently growing mound that was Zeus' child. Her feet wore obsidian-colored sandals and her hair was completely free about a lovely but somewhat austere face. Her glistening emerald eyes slid down Demeter's length critically before she parted her red lips to speak. "My husband is busy at this time so you will not bother him." Her black, elegant brow curved up as she regarded her before she turned some so her shoulder was in her direction. "If it is of great importance, I shall be certain to place it before my husband at the proper time. Unless, of course, it is not meant for my ears." her eyes narrowed a fraction before she turned away. Yes, she didn't care much for her sister though that didn't mean she hated her. Their relationship had just soured a bit when she learned that she had slept with her husband. Willing or not, that didn't matter. Her husband drove her wild, trying his affairs behind her back then acting the chastised child when she found out about it. Possession and love, of course - she loved him and was loyal to him alone. Hardly on his part.

Her babe kicked in her womb and she resisted the urge to sigh. She had a suspicion that Zeus shied away from laying with her when she was with child. For what reason, perhaps to protect the child but she doubted it. Hence children like Ares and Eris - though Eris was still a child, she was beginning to take after her mother's nature more than her father's. That pleased her, at least.

* * *

**Demeter**

Demeter almost fell off her horse, landing sloppily upon the gold rimmed pavement of the outer gardens. "Zeus!" she called out, her voice hoarse. "I must speak with him!" From the archway though, only Hera came through. Graceful, beautiful, not a hair out of place: typically Hera. But… was she? Slightly pregnant? It seemed so, her hand carefully placed over her abdomen. Demeter could remember that she had to make the choice at the time of her pregnancy when she was just barely showing. To stay, or to leave and start a new life for her family. Hera never had to make that choice. She was married. This was acceptable. And Hera though, most importantly, was a woman Demeter had not seen formally in the last decade. Well, that wasn't… true. The Harvest Goddess still came to council meetings, leaving Persephone in the care of typically Hestia. Still, they had not spoken.

Demeter looked over her younger sister, her eyes red rimmed, shaking her head. "I have to see him, sister – please," Her lips trembled. It was becoming increasingly apparent, though, the hostility that Hera was radiating. In her prim tone of voice, her raised brow, her slight sashay of the walk. It was the same way she regarded Leto, mother of Artemis and Apollo. It had been the way she had spoken to Metis, even before she and Zeus were married. Did Hera know, could she have? "You…" Demeter swallowed. And then she hardened her gaze. This was her _younger_ sister. Hera had once ago looked up towards Demeter for permission, and honestly, Demeter did not have time for this right now. Why should she quiver under the Queen's gaze?

"It is _not_ for your ears." Demeter straightened her back, nostrils flaring. "Get your husband, or I will go looking for him myself! Something terribly precious to me has gone… missing." The dead grass. She could see it. Persephone clawing her way into the dirt, her fingers falling loose of anything to hold onto… Demeter swallowed heavily, covering her mouth with a hand, averting her now wide eyes. "_Please_," She gritted out once more. "This is important."

* * *

**Hera**

Hera regarded her for a moment, her lips pressing to a hard line. So, she was going to play _that_ card, was she? With a toss of her head she waved her hand at her. "No, you cannot see him now at this time. My husband is busy with other matters and does not have time to search for a... missing item of yours." However, she sighed and with a rare instance of compassion, she turned to her, fingers lightly touching her arm. "If it is that important, ask Apollo. There is little he misses, even above my husband. Though he may just decide to keep it to... himself." She frowned some, brows pulling together to remember the times she had gone to him to demand information but with that irritating smile, he spoke to her in riddles. He found himself quite amusing, she decided. And getting under her skin.

She lowered her hand and turned away. "If he is of no use to you, then return and perhaps he will be free. If not, I will give him your request." She turned away and made her way up the stairs on silent feet. She disappeared inside, her fingers brushing her hair over her shoulder. She had to wonder what it was Demeter was missing that would cause her such distress. Her elder sister wasn't the material type who, losing her favorite bauble, would panic until it was once more safely in her possession. Rather, she determined with only a fraction of pleasure that it was most likely her precious daughter that had gone missing. And good riddance, that horrid creature that her husband and sister had somehow produced. Well, at least she was a hideous thing, she thought airily. The thing may have finally found herself some trouble. Where, she was not certain, but it didn't concern her... not really. Not yet.

* * *

**Demeter**

Demeter felt something hard in her chest, a pressure of built up anger at Hera's insistent refusal. She swallowed, her jaw firm, body stiff, as the younger Goddess touched her arm. "I will, then," she turned as Hera did, walking with great pains because Demeter wanted nothing more than to storm. Nay, she managed to keep herself under control. To walk simply and easily back to Eunike and seat herself atop the brown mare. Clucking her tongue and with a kick to the horse's sides, the mare tore once more from the palace of the Zeus, but further on through Olympus. Demeter was headed to the home of Apollo and Artemis. She wondered often how Apollo dealt with the sudden loneliness that had been thrust upon him. The celestial twins used to abode together, but no one had caught wind of Artemis in quite a few years. Not since the death of the Goddess's beloved; Orion. Rumor had it they were to be married. Demeter was not sure if she believed it. Artemis had been so adamant about never becoming a wife.

It wasn't a long ride though. The Harvest Goddess tried to keep her emotion in check. She knew Apollo had seen. Apollo always saw. If his sun had been shining brightly that day, what could he have missed? Unless… Demeter shuddered… unless this happened at night… Oh gods, what if Apollo did not know?!

_You cannot lose your head yet. You must stay rational. It is the only way._

The Goddess nodded to herself, stopping in front of the mansion, once more unseating herself.

"Lady?" A nymph, tending the front gardens, popped up from a nearby bush, her eyes wide. She had merely heard the scattering of hooves to find a stranger upon their doorstep. "I am sorry, I was not aware Master Apollo had company… you are?"

The Harvest Goddess's nostrils flared. "Demeter. Fetch your Master."

"Oh!" The nymph stood quickly. "Right away, Lady – would you like someone to look after your horse?"

"Unnecessary. Now go!" She was quickly losing her patience at the nymph went into the home to retrieve the God of Light.

* * *

**Apollo**

The nymph returned not soon after, looking suddenly incredibly anxious while ringing her hands. She looked quickly at the earth goddess before relaying her return message. "The master says," she began, looking quite a bit worried, "that that is no way to greet someone at their home... and you should instead request to come in instead of demanding to see him." She swallowed. "That is what he said." Just to make sure so she knew it was Apollo saying it and not her. The goddess already looked impatient and the master was being his usual self. Apollo himself remained where he had been when he heard of the news that Demeter had come. He already knew she was and what would be asked of him.

The home he had lived in with his twin sister was very open in structure to leave it open to the elements. What wasn't desired didn't come in from the pair's influence - now only the sun god. Rain, snow, sleet, wind, even the changing of temperature. Where he sat was open on three sides, a sort of porch adjacent to the larger building. Pillars surrounded those open sides, supporting lintels, the only structure on the top. Instead, it was open to the sky above and all within it. Speckled with stars but glowing with light as if the sun, though absent, still shone its light upon the room. He had just recently returned to his home. Music rippled through the air, dancing from his nimble fingers that moved fluidly upon the strings of his lyre. His head was bowed, eyes closed in an expression of serenity. He was the ideal of youth, and was also worshipped as thus.

However, he _had_ received the goddess' command and knew exactly what she was there for. He was in no rush, however. The girl would be in no immediate danger now than she would be in the future. Demeter, however, didn't think so. His lips gently tilted up into a smile, fingers not even pausing at his instrument.

"Lady Demeter... please, come in. He doesn't mean to insult you," the nymph said anxiously so as to prevent too much insult from her master's eccentric manner. She stepped back and gestured for her to follow. She led her to the room her master was in. He sat in the middle of the room, turned slightly away from them but his face still clearly visible. He sat upon a low chair with no back, his face somewhat hidden by that hair that put the rest of his relatives to shame. It was like spun gold about the smooth, unblemished face of a young man. His eyes, though currently closed, where the same gold color. His skin was like golden bronze, across a lean, finely crafted body. He only wore a loose toga that draped over one shoulder and settled loosely beneath the other arm. There didn't appear to be any clasps but a single, uncut piece of cloth. He ignored the both of them, completely enthralled in his music. The sun god was not terribly young but still was very youthful in appearance. Not a child, but not a grown man either. He was not touched by the awkwardness of adolescence.

However, his eyes slowly opened, gazing at nothing as his thumb slid across the strings, making them shimmer as they vibrated. He would not be the first to speak, he wasn't the one looking for anything.

* * *

**Demeter**

Demeter was on the verge of losing her temper, her small hands clenched into dangerous fists, the very plant she walked near wilting immediately. Her daughter was missing and not a single person was willing to sacrifice their pride to help her! "Fine!" Demeter threw her hands in the air. "Because if its all about how to properly greet someone in their home… well, of course then! It makes perfect…" Demeter had to stop, breathing heavily, as she followed the nymph. She was so close. Close to tearing apart every single surface on the Earth if it meant finding Persephone. If her family would not aid her, she would destroy what they needed to get what she needed. The music playing though… it echoed around the building, seeming to soothe the woman to her very core. She couldn't be angry. No. Only sad, her shoulders slumping as they entered the open room. She breathed in shallowly, the tears freely spilling down her face, now aged with stress lines that normally remained hidden coming out, power of the god's music.

"Apollo," She chocked, before coughing into her hand, trying to remain intimidating, firm even, staring up towards the absent ceiling to stop the heavy flow of tears. Demeter did not weep – did not enjoy it at all. But music was a horrible weakness. "I know you have seen. You must help me. Where is she? Where is my daughter – my Kore?"

Demeter had never mentioned Persephone to her nephew. It had always seemed… like a topic both knew Apollo had gazed upon, yet by some miracle, he spoke nothing about. As long as his sun shined, Demeter could not keep Apollo from her private valley, though he, like the rest, was unpermitted to enter. It did make him blind though from so high above. Yet, the Sun God never had questioned Demeter on Persephone or gone to Zeus with information of Persephone. He played dumb, which Demeter had always been incredibly grateful for. He had remained a silent observer. Now though, they needed to breach the topic.

"Has she been taken by a mortal? A demi-god?" Demeter whispered. "Where will I find her?"

* * *

**Apollo**

Apollo continued to play, his fingers dancing over the strings to weave that melody that could never be replicated a second time, even by himself. His music was formed by the fueling of emotions of himself and those around him. It got him in trouble from time to time. Something about... not likely to see their innermost thought dancing around for everyone to clearly know. Not that he understood _why _they got so upset. Such silly touchy little children. His eyes seemed to gaze off into the distance, not towards her and not towards the graceful lands outside of his abode. Demeter came to him desperate, tears falling freely down her cheeks though once they had been held back with great difficulty. She was irritated with the god's pride, but she still had her own. He spoke at last, however, his lashes lowering a fraction though he didn't fully close his eyes. His lips parted, not missing a beat with his fingers. "You shall not find your Kore," he responded, that musical voice rich and now low. Apollo almost never lied... but he also rarely told the truth. What he had said was the most truthful: she would _never_ find Kore, Kore had ceased to be the moment Hades took her to his bed. But his words could be interpreted in many ways... either she was dead, forever gone from her mother for she will never find her, one of more authority than her had taken her from her, the name "Kore" did not apply, or he was purely mocking her. His head tilted some away from her, eyes fully closed now as she continued to speak.

Ah, she was getting wiser in her questions. Ask very directly and you were more likely to get something out of him. The corner of his lips curled up some, a bemused expression that was in ways mocking her anxiety just by its presence, but was purely one of amusement rather than one meant for mocking her. "No mortal could touch your daughter," his said, humming softly to himself in time with his melody. "No mortal has entered your sanctuary nor the lands that surround it." His lips parted some more and he slowly opened his eyes again. "No demi-god would risk your wrath, not being one of the elder Olympians." At last, the music faded away, rippling through the air as his head turned in her direction. He met her eyes, his thumb tapping the golden edge of his lyre. But, he bowed his head to her.

"Dear aunt, what you fear is beyond its means. The plant life dead in the wake of her passing is not of her own doing. Her power alone could not affect their death against a power that far overwhelms her - though her attempts born from curiosity could not fight against that power." He wet his lips with his tongue and turned his head away, plucking a cord idly so a clear note rippled through the air. How she knelt in the field clutching at those strands of grass, the agony that rippled through her in revelation. "The one who loved you now takes comfort in your daughter, for your rejection denied him." She got the most direct answer out of him - there could only possibly be one person that he mentioned - having power so as to not fear Demeter's, one who caused death that Persephone could not possibly hope to rival, and who had once loved her, Demeter.

He didn't feel guilt, but rather began to play again, this time the song was very melancholy, one the spoke of deep, aching sadness and loss, it did not need words to express this, not the god of music... he rather would emotions through his cords, sometimes his own, sometimes others. "Eternally bound to the one who holds her hand, united by the one who destroyed a love... that should have been, now only a deep regret that will never heal, and there she is within a weeping heart, both her own and the one she owns. My eyes cannot follow what has been lost from where I travel... but what has occurred beneath the sun, speaks louder than what the hand of her abductor could possibly do... no, Kore is no more, and what is done is done. Your hand can do no more." Was he the god of prophecy for nothing?

* * *

**Demeter**

Demeter could have wept, screamed, torn at Apollo wherever she could reach. "What do you _mean_ I will not find Kore?!" There was a deep trembling in the room, the walls of the open room shaking. She felt her throat clench though, listening to the riddles, the unraveling, her mind working quickly, scanning across her green eyes.

"Hades." And Demeter fell completely silent. It didn't even seem as if she were breathing. Her posture had gone slacked, as did her jaw. Someone who once loved her. Whose very presence… brought death. Someone she could not hope to fight against… certainly not Persephone. Never Persephone. And she left without a single word, unblinking, completely stunned. She left the manor, not closing any doors she made it through, slowly walking to horse, shooing the nymphs with a wave of her hand. And she rode quietly, numbly, and back to the Olympian palace.

* * *

**Zeus**

Zeus sat in his study, paper upon paper piled up before him, his eyes weary, his fingers pinching at the bridge of his nose. Servants were dismissed long ago, after Zeus found them annoying instead of helpful in the process of getting through weekly business. Normally, the God of the heavens was allowed to be carefree. Sometimes, he worked as hard as Hades! This just so happened to be one of those days… and he was at the point where he was looking for a reprieve. The Fates seemed to hear his wish! Hearing the slight creak of the door, his golden head slowly tilted up, a weary smile crossing his face. He looked across the large room. If it had been the main library and not his own personal one, if would have been impossible to see the entrance. But no, Zeus saw his ever radiant wife, dressed down and simply for a day of relaxation.

"Ah, Hera, my love," Zeus murmured, setting down the quill gently. "What brings you here, uncalled?" Normally, the God might have been peeved, but nay, he was smitten with her when pregnant. Not lustful, only feeling the need to coddle. The man sat back in his seat to pat his knee for her to sit, finding his wife ever so beautiful when heavy with his child. Though, no, he did not prefer to lay with her then, only doing so occasionally to ease her mind. The thought was… unsettling, at is was always a difficult lay when done. He could not risk being too rough, and it seemed his fingers only ever hit her large belly. During these times, this was when he was at his most disloyal, yet at his most affectionate in other terms. It was a very bittersweet time when the Queen was with child.

* * *

**Hera**

Her eyes slid over him calmly as he spoke, her younger, beautiful brother she loved so dearly. She moved forward fluidly and slid her arms around his neck to kiss him soundly on the mouth. She accepted his knee, considering it not as a thing he would do to his children... for she was _definitely_ not a child. "Demeter came," she said, her fingers gently sliding down the curve of his cheek to his jaw. So handsome, so beautiful, never ceased to take her breath away. But he also knew he was very striking and no one would possibly deny him... unless they feared _her_ of course. "She wished to see you, but I denied her... she was eager for your assistance." She frowned some, glancing at his work load before absently taking his hand and resting it on her abdomen. The little one was still quite small in its maturity and wouldn't be big enough to be felt moving around. But, it certainly was alive and able to recognize, or begin to recognize, the world around it.

"It seems she had lost something very precious to her, that she was in near hysterics. She was certain you knew where it was, or could help her. I sent her to Apollo instead. He misses... very little. Though he is hardly the most reliable witness." And he wasn't her son, either. Not fond of him. But still good at what he did. He was a mystic and incredibly beautiful like his father, but in a more youthful way. Her green eyes focused on his, wary. "I presume you know what she is talking about, however." She twisted a lock of his hair around her finger. "Though, I am bothering you. I only told her to return if Apollo is of no help to her. I can presume, though, she will shake it out of him if she needs to, she was quite worried. Thus... why I chose to warn you. You know our sister, she will go to extreme measures to get what she wants..." Her lips pursed. "You have not done anything to her child, have you? That little creature you _sired_?" Yet he always tried to keep things hidden from her.

* * *

**Zeus**

Zeus hummed his approval as Hera sat. He spread his thighs further to force her to dip into his inner muscle, his eyes gleaming as she kissed him. He parted her lips softly with his tongue, a thick thumb and forefinger cupping her chin. He paused though completely at the name 'Demeter'. Since when did Hera speak of Demeter? And since when did Demeter require _his_ assistance? His fingers gently rubbed at Hera's belly, though, it was apparent he was becoming more hesitant. It seemed Hera was not only here for affection.

Ah.

The reason.

Persephone.

Zeus sighed. Demeter would simply have to cope. He had gifted the wretch to Hades, and really, if Demeter were wise, she would thank Hades for so generously taking the miscreation off her hands! True, no one had told her of Persephone's whereabouts, but Apollo most likely would. It mattered not. Persephone was as good as sold. Still though, why was Hera upset? She made it clear soon enough though.

"Hera…" Zeus sighed, pulling from her only to place a hand over his eyes. "You are not actually angry over an incident that happened well over a decade ago, are you?" How she knew was beyond him. It wasn't as if Demeter told… He raised his brows from under his hand, snorting. "_I_ have done nothing to the girl." A half lie. Zeus had truly done nothing physical. "And Demeter really should not be so hard-hearted to part with the girl. You though," he lifted his hand, "make me tired. I hope this will not turn into an emotional discussion, Hera. You can see, wife, I have much to do." Zeus was not a perfect husband. He had struck Hera before, certainly. He had actually done so not too long ago, when the birth of Pirithous, his son, had been announced, and she had taken to the news badly. He didn't like to though, if it made a difference. The Golden God did feel a bit bad though… that she found out now, so late… but was it not better than being forced to coddle a deformed babe when Demeter had lived no more than a few minutes away? Nay, the secret life of his bastard child had been a blessing.

Sitting back up, he kissed Hera's brow. "I will always return to your bed – how often must I reassure you of my love for only you?" He then kissed at her protruding tummy. "Your children are the only ones in line for the throne, the only with titles. Does that not bring you pleasure, my wife?"

* * *

**Hera**

"I am not eager to argue," she responded quite coolly. She cocked a brow. "I never said I was angry either. Was merely asking a question, yes? It _does_ concern you, after all." She watched him as he moved, obviously agitated and tired. She was pushing his patience, anyway, by just being there. And everything could set him off just as it could for her. Both were volatile, but she was easier to push over the edge than he was. Most certainly. But she also knew how to play her cards right, bite her tongue, and wait to let her anger out somewhere else to not get on his bad side or give him the satisfaction of getting under her skin. No one bet Amphitrite and Poseidon on _that _game, though.

However, when he began to speak about proving his love, her lips curled into a smile though it was more or less humorless. "Do not waste your breath. I did not come here to debate our relationship." Her hand came to rest on his head as he kissed her abdomen, her eyes following his every motion. "Yes, I guess it does." She tossed her hair over her shoulder and allowed a single, slender finger to trace his cheek bone. "I shall allow you to dwell on that, my husband... and not to be surprised if anything happens. I _am_ your loyal wife." She slid out of his lap and touched his shoulder before turning away. "Just do not be late for our evening meal. For once some of our children agreed to grace us with their presence. Including your wayward little boy who appears to have been kicked out to look like a beaten puppy whose teeth haven't been filed." Of course speaking about Ares. Ares almost never appeared for such intimate occasions but he did when he had absolutely nothing better to do and needed a place to sulk. He was extremely loyal to his father, but that didn't mean he would suck up to him or desire to be at his feet every moment.

Then, she was gone.

* * *

**Demeter**

"My daughter was taken by Hades." The words parted from her lips as she dismounted, passing through the servants asking her if they would like her to call for Hera.

"My daughter was taken by Hades." Her voice grew louder as she started shoving past people, pinning them to walls with her vines, her eyes straight ahead.

"My _daughter_ was _taken_ by _Hades_."

"Lady Demeter!" She heard her name but it sounded as if it were a million miles away. Demeter had already slammed open the doors to Zeus's apartments, into his libraries.

"_My daughter was taken by Hades!"_ The Harvest Goddess fell to the floor, weeping.

* * *

**Zeus**

Zeus hard heard the door open after Hera had departed, thinking it odd that Ares was going to their evening meal. He turned. "Hera, was there anything…" Seeing his Harvest sister fall to the floor instead, he was on his feet and at her side in a moment. "_Demeter?_" He caught her before she hit the ground, eyes boring into her, hands careful, tentative, fingers firm though in cupping her. "Demeter, darling – what are you doing here?" He said quietly, trying to hush her with a gentle rocking of his body, though a pang of guilt ran through him before she even spoke. He could hardly hear her in between sobs, her fingers clutching at his toga.

"M-my daughter! My daughter was taken! B-by Hades! Zeus… help!"

Zeus couldn't look his previous lover in the eye, his fingers brushing over her head the other arm wrapping around her waist. "Sister… Demeter… I did not know you would…"

"My only daughter!" Demeter jerked up, grasping at the face of her youngest brother, fingers squeezing into his skin. "My babe, my only! He has stolen her… I fear raped her! Bring… her… back!" Her eyes closed and her hands felt idly, holding her breast. "You must!"

"Demeter…" Zeus lifted them up, his arms supporting the woman's waist. "Demeter, listen to me… you… you should go back, my darling. You should go _home_."

"But… Persephone! I know he has her! Apollo has seen her, Apollo has told me!" The Goddess shook her head. "You can save her! You can, for me! Please, please, my brother!" In desperation, her sloppy hands pulled herself up to press against his lips. Her mouth found his, and she pulled away quickly. "I will do _anything_!" Demeter chocked, her hands reaching downward to find his length, to grip him.

Zeus immediately felt something curl in his loins, but… he could not help her. He would be taking her once more without anything to give to her in return. And he would not rape his sister again. Not now. Not after Hades had made so clearly how pained it had made him. But Zeus was also a coward. And he would not admit he had given Persephone has a bride. Nay, he would feign ignorance. "That is not my realm," the Golden God decided to say, though his normally booming voice was strangely quiet, regretful, pulling Demeter's small hands from around the fabric of his cock, holding them to kiss the knuckles, before setting them at her waist. "And that is not a girl I am willing to start war for." He frowned, kissing her head after. "I am truly sorry Demeter."

Demeter pulled away, "Zeus… Zeus I need you!"

"I… I cannot… Demeter, my dear… this is out of my hands…" He sighed, reaching to cup her cheek, but Demeter's hand found Zeus's face faster in a resounding slap.

"You will not help?!" Demeter screamed, shelves falling in her wake. "You will do_ nothing?_" Her face was completely split. Fury and unbounded pain. "You will not do this for me?!"

"Demeter – _go home_." Zeus commanded, barely touching at the red mark upon his face. He was starting to lose his patience – he did not love his children the same way Demeter loved her monster. He thought her a dramatic. "There is nothing I _can_ do."

"Then you start war with _me_ instead of our villainous brother! I will destroy _everything_ I can until I have Persephone home with me once more!" Zeus rolled his eyes, gritting his teeth.

"Demeter, _go home_! I command it of you."

"This is my child! This is my…"

"Demeter!" Zeus's voice shook now, his gaze set on hers. "I will not take your insubordination for another moment – I cannot save your daughter, and I suggest you quickly learn to live with my decision." A thin line was all of Zeus's lips.

The Goddess stared, completely taken aback, and she shivered lightly. That only lasted for a moment though, before the Goddess nodded her head, determination her only focus. "I will leave." She said slowly. "I will leave, oh yes!" The Goddess's voice cracked, once more atrociously loud. "And please, _please_ enjoy the harvest, _brother_ for it is the last that will ever be!" Her fists clenched. "I will have my daughter." This was not screamed. Only spoken. A promise. Demeter swept from the room, paintings falling, walls cracking as she moved, not only in Zeus's chambers, but throughout any hallway that saw her wrath.

Zeus sighed, watching her receding form. It would be best not to go after her. He refused to believe his sister would make good on her promise… though it did unnerve him. The God slumped back to the floor, his hand over his head. He pinched the bridge of his, staring at the ruined work now surrounding him in scraps of paper. "Oh Gods…" He groaned.

* * *

**Hera**

Hera was in the doorway, had been for some time. How could she not return with such a ruckus? And to see Zeus shout at Demeter? How could she miss such a show? But she had also been wise enough to avoid her older sister when she made her way to storm out. She didn't want to stand before her with her unborn babe between her and her murderous sister. Thus, when she was gone, she slipped into the room, her husband on the floor with his hands on his head. His work was scattered everywhere. She was in an incredibly good mood, though. He had denied Demeter the pleasure she could give him. Of course that only soured the relationship with her sister further. She moved to him and knelt at his back, slender arms sliding around her shoulders and neck. "All will be well," she told him, lips brushing the side of his head. Her belly was pressed to his back, still small enough that her breasts could as well, soft against that strong, firm back. She rested her head above his shoulder and took one of the hands that held his head to hold it in her own.

"You did well," she complimented him with obvious pleasure in her voice. "Let me aid you. Your hard work has been thrown into chaos! You are stressed, my darling. Let us fix this together, alright? Demeter is simply upset. She will have time to calm down. Perhaps we should find her a husband to give her a new child, a family... and not that... _child _she is throwing a fit over. But now, put it to the back of your troubled mind." She slid around him and took his face into her hands. She kissed him soundly, lips curled into a content smile. "Let me ease that stress. Come, let us fix what has been ruined, yes? As your wife, should I not?"

She carefully stood, a ripple of pain through her lower back but she straightened and gripped his hand. She hoped he wouldn't be irritated with her. He tended to be very volatile at these times - could lean in either direction - safe, or dangerous to her. She just hoped he wouldn't do her harm because or the babe she carried. He rarely struck her, though. Not unless she did something incredibly irritating to him to bring about his wrath. She truly _did_ love him and want the best for him. But her haughty, jealous manner usually got in her way. Especially when his lusts couldn't be fully sated by her alone.

* * *

**Zeus**

Zeus felt his shoulders tense as a pair of arms encircled him and looked back to gaze upon his wife, his chest heavy as he sighed. "I cannot stand such hysteria," the Golden God declared, her soft body melting pliantly against him. He was in no mood to make love with Hera though, nay. Zeus was frustrated: not angry, not yet. Just… irritated. Thick fingers entwined with thin, and he kissed at her hand idly, though his mind was elsewhere. His work was in shatters, his sister was currently in the midst of a complete and utter breakdown. Zeus did not believe Demeter… necessarily. She loved her Earth too much to strike it barren, did she not? That was the question that rang through his head: Did she not? How far was she willing to go?

"A new husband…" He spoke, only to let his bride know that he was paying attention. "Poseidon was the best husband – none better Demeter could ask for – a King who would lavish her in anything she wanted and never fail in his attentions." The God of the Sea was almost as insatiable as the God of Heavens. Remaining faithful, Zeus was uncertain, but the sex life would be as constant as the waves. "And yet he gives it all to a sea _nymph_ – a whore who does _not_ want all that is bestowed upon her." The Golden God spat. His disdain for Amphitrite came when the Oceanid would not sleep with him… and Zeus could not very well rape her then – his gaze only focused on her after she was married to his very powerful brother. If she had spoken of such crimes committed, Zeus was not sure exactly how the Earth would far when the sea took fury. If the rage would be nonstop and constant. He did not risk it, only slighted the woman whenever possible. Amphitrite never seemed to care though… something else highly irritating to him.

You could see in the veins of the God's neck he was growing more and more furious, his breathe hot as he refused the sound kiss, unresponsive, eyes narrowed. "I have to leave," He said suddenly, standing, pulling from Hera, though really, he wanted to clasp her hand tightly, break it. Tell her there was nothing she could fix now – she was heavy with their child and her body was not something lustful – was something he wished to avoid. How it infuriated him that she still thought she could sate his needs in such a state. To punish her for this. The rational, good part of Zeus knew though of his love for his bride. His love for their children and how beautifully she carried them. And he would not cause her unnecessary pain. Not if she remained firmly out of his way. "I cannot have you in the same room as me, wife." His voice was rough and clipped. "I am not sound of mind." He walked stiffly, slowly, through the halls of his rooms, slamming the doors closed in his wake.

The sky was filling with clouds.

He made it to the stables without bother, no one after seeing the furrowed brow, daring to speak to their Lord. Zeus undid his own horses, saddled his own chariot, and whipped off. He needed to find something to take his fury out upon. All he could think of were the different ways Demeter slighted him, his choices, and now, taunted him with insolence.

* * *

**Hera**

He refused her kiss, why? She blinked, lowering her hands some with her lips pulled down a fraction in confusion. However, Hera tensed, startled when he reacted violently. She was still when he stood and proclaimed that he had to leave. He was obviously angry with her. It took her a moment to realize why. Her face began to grow red and she stood as he slammed the door behind him with the final words of saying he could not be in the same room as her. "You _idiot_, you... you_ bastard!"_ she shrieked after him, stomping her foot childishly. "_I did not mean like that!_" Was that all that was ever on his mind? Sex? _That_ was what he wanted to fix his problems? He thought she meant sleeping with him? No! She truly wished to help him, that ruined mess of his work, to help him clean it up again, to help him think of a way to deal with their sister. That bastard! And he only twisted the knife with his very clear words of saying he had absolutely no desire for her. Her fists were clenched tightly before she pulled at her hair, swearing to herself with angry tears forming in her green eyes. Damn him, he had no _right _to do this to her!

She stormed over to his desk and began to gather up all his papers and other articles, bending over with care - though with far less care than she should have - and beginning to pile it all up. Her lips were still curled down into a deep, furious frown, her brows dipped. She began to sort them, lying them out with things he had done and not done, then further breaking down what had yet to be finished. The room was cleaned quickly with a simple command of her will, but something like this delicate task she preferred to do with her own two hands to avoid mistakes. When she was finished, she sank into his chair and ran her fingers through her hair. She damned her child now. She did not want it. Her husband wanted nothing to do with her when she was with child. He found pleasure elsewhere... like he probably was at that moment. She placed her hand over her abdomen, face twisting in an expression that could have been anger... perhaps grief, or a mixture of both.

Perhaps she should just abort it and be done with it. Convince her husband she had miscarried... so what if he loved his children dearly and would never allow her to lay a hand on them? Like he would believe that. She didn't just… _miscarry._ But, they were in her way when in her womb. She would not stand for him going to another woman for comfort because he could not think of her in desire when she had his child. Yes... yes, she would have to. She would not have another child... not if he did this to her! Now that he was away... gone... he would not be returning for some time most likely.

She was going to throw a tantrum.

* * *

dum dum dum

Now let's go take a look back at the underworld, shall we, and see what Demeter is going to make a mess of?


	11. Chapter Eleven: To Heal What Was Broken

**Well! Since I made you all wait so long for me, I made an extra long chapter for you. Dry those tears for a time to see some of this! Sadly it won't last very long.**

Thank you all for your support! For all the reviews, favorites, and followers!

I love to see every new one!

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

To Heal What Was Broken

* * *

**Thanatos**

Thanatos stood, always ready, always early, waiting in the throne room, his hands grasping tightly to the list of people they would be judging today. "Lord Hades," he greeted stiffly, bowing his head lightly. "I see our new Lady has not decided to join you in court." He pursed his lips, eyebrows rising. "Pity." Persephone was everything he hated… and more. Not only did she sob at every little thing, no. She also _fought_. She was stubborn, and Thanatos was already starting to see the little Goddess as a pain more than anything else. Hecate was already losing his patience and interest. And that was not good for Persephone. But was that not similar to the topic he now wished to address his lord about? Hair pale like sun-bleached wheat, lashes touching hollow cheeks to forever cover the gray sight beneath. Frail, weak... and stupid.

Turning towards the throne as Hades sat, Thanatos's gaze sharpened, brushing aside more malicious thoughts for something he wanted. "I have something I must speak to you about." His red sandals clicked as he neared a bit closer. "It is everyone's best interest." That was always how the God of Death started out his pleas. As if everyone in the Underworld would benefit. "If you worked to appeal the Law of Trades."

Law of Trades: soul for soul. All night, after the 'wedding', Thanatos could not get the picture of the mortal from his head whose face had rested upon the pool and whose plight brought him the same aggravation as this new _Queen _of the underworld. It had been driving him crazy. Not cruel, only stupid in naivety. That was certainly not worth Tartarus for a man with the arrogance and pride of Zeus and Poseidon combined.

"Perhaps at the next council meaning? I feel it an unjust law, Highness, and completely and utterly unfair. It bends the rules of good and evil far too much." Though, it was willing. Both parties always had to be willing. Thanatos knew it brought up questions such as 'shouldn't people be able to decide for themselves' and the likes… yet, he wanted to force the mortal to accept her place in the fields of Asphodel, or perhaps Elysium. He had not read too far into her record. Only gazed upon her every now and again. It wasn't as if it were serious… no, Thanatos certainly did not care for the girl. Certainly, certainly not.

* * *

**Hades**

Hades was unimpressed. His black eyes bore into the face of the minor god before his lips twitched, beginning to curl up in a humorless, mocking smile. His head tilted back and lashes lowered so his eyes were half closed, laughter bubbling up in his breast to his throat. Not a moment later his laughter echoed through the hall, his hand clenched in a fist against his thigh, the other covering his eyes as he was over-taken by mirth. "Un_just_, Thanatos?" he demanded, breath rushing past his lips as his shoulder shook. He did not find this funny in any way, shape, or form. His head shook some as his hand lowered, black eyes focusing on that god who had once been a pale little boy who was loathe to raise his voice and speak. Now his lips were still pulled into that twisted smirk, an expression alien on his face, this force of his reaction surprising. He was touchy, agitated. He did not want to talk about these things. "Unjust, yes, much is unjust as you would say it - but it is the mortals themselves who chose where they go. By the actions of their lives to live for the gods or against them. For evil or good... and that determines where they spend their eternity. I merely read their lives and send them to where they have chosen to go." He leaned forward some, his finger tapping his knee as those dark eyes grew a fraction darker. "Same for that law you dislike and say is unjust. I disagree, it is no different than what we do here. Instead, they voice their decision rather than showing it in their actions. It is of their own free will to take another's place. It would not be accepted if they were unwilling, now is it? Both parties must be fully accepting of this choice to where they will spend eternity."

He leaned back, his head supported by his fist. He seemed to calm down if even a bit, breathing deepening as if to calm a sudden flash of passion. "But why do you speak of this now? I reject your request. Unless you give me a good reason to rethink it. Perhaps there is a certain trade that does not please you?" His eyes leveled on him again, unreadable, smile gone to be replaced by a grim expression. "Never have I seen a mortal meet your unforgiving gaze, Thanatos. Is this your reason for questioning my authority or do you merely wish to slight me for your disagreement over my marriage?

* * *

**Thanatos**

Thanatos girted his teeth, unused to receiving anything but complete and utter respect when giving his opinion. Unless Hades was having an enraging day. And yet this day had only just began, and already, Thanatos was mocked. "Unjust," he repeated crisply. "As you hand too much responsibility to such stupid creatures." His fingers gritted into his wrists. He wanted to say '_such as your new lust interest_'. But Thanatos, if nothing, was incredibly focused on self-preservation. His position as Hades' second in charge was ever important to the running of the realm. And to him, himself. And to insult his Lord in such a way… it would lead to good for no one. If he were to insult, he would do so veiled. It seemed he had already done annoyed the God of the Underworld, at Hades' howling laughter. "You are far too paranoid," Thanatos spat. This was not about Persephone. Perhaps… slightly. He wanted to weasel _one_ mortal from Tartarus's grip. To abolish a law though… it was a bit excessive. "Lord," he corrected. "I have no reason to slight you for your choice of wife."

One word was spoken so clearly in the God's eyes though. _Yet_. Persephone annoyed him. Persephone worried him. And Thanatos, if anything, put his Kingdom first. Offing a brat did not weight heavy on his mind. The annoying thought of _so why does the mortal_ was quickly shaken away. "I only say this is unjust, as, some mortals… are worthy of Elysium. And they do these stupid trades for… chivalry? Love? Unimportant aspects that will cause them nothing but pain." He gave a poignant look towards his King. "As their betters, is it not our jobs to guide them in the correct direction?"

It was clear though the normally calm God was starting to get agitated. "There are many trades that do not please me." Of course there was a specific one in his mind… but he would not embarrass himself to say so. "There are many things in general that do _not_ please me, but I tend to let most of them… metaphorically speaking 'slide under the rug'. Or sink into locked chambers." Another sharp jab towards the young Goddess. He snapped open his roll, gazing upon the first name, forcing his red eyes from the black gaze. "I heed you do not forget whom you reject, though, Highness. And for how very little I ask of you." _And for how very much I do for you_. Thanatos licked his teeth. "Shall we call in the first group?"

* * *

**Hades**

Hades sighed and brushed his hand over his face wearily. "No," he said at last. "I apologize. I am... merely tense." He truly thought he was in the wrong to wish to apologize. But, he looked at the red-eyed god with his expression unwavering, now serious. "I shall take your request to mind, Thanatos. I do doubt that it shall be abolished, but I will make sure that it is fully... just. Bring to me what would please you to have changed within it, if it were not to be abolished. I need a good argument or I would have no reason to change it but leave it as it is. This is your chance so use it wisely. You have always had my trust, and as my advisor, I will accept that now."

He turned his head some and rubbed at his chin, eyes absent. "And I only ask you give my wife some time. You may have been a witness at my wedding but I am nearly certain it is because I am your king. Do not doubt my judgment. You, the god of peaceful death." he leaned forward some. "Long have the mortals and my fellows known me as unmoving, the just but firm hand that rules the procession of the dead, passive, and of fury when my hand is questioned." He gave a self mocking smile, fingers drumming against the arm of his throne. "You have seen her in her weakness, but I need her hand upon mine, to stay it when necessary, the one who is mercy against myself." He waved his hand some before him, eyes closing. "In time, understand. I am not beyond passing passions and fancies. When you find your own one to love, you will understand." He knew the god would very likely take offense to his words of finding someone to love, but he knew, in time, he would. He wasn't of stone, certainly not, and he knew him better than anyone else. He didn't even have to speak for him to know what he was thinking.

Still, he was very aware of his jabs towards his new wife. They were very justified so he did not act upon them. Rather, if he directly insulted her or said something untrue, then he would act. He still loved the woman, but everything he said was true. "Yes, we must guide them as their betters. But you also do not understand... the power love has." He made a face, thinking about Aphrodite. "And why it would drive people to do strange things." He looked directly at Thanatos, lifting a brow to imply the god very well may have been acting on such impulses for bringing it up suddenly. He didn't mention it or had any proof of it, but he had a desire to get under his skin as well. An adolescent thing, not uncommon in their youth.

"Now, bring them in. We have much to do today." His head dipped forward some though his back was straight, hands curling around the arms of his throne. But, when they began to appear, his head lifted and that familiar blank mask covered his features. That wasn't fully an act, it was a he felt over them - hardly a father, perhaps a bit of the chastising father or the one who gives reward... but also the judge, who takes what they have and lays upon them judgment.

* * *

**Thanatos**

"It is no concern," Thanatos brushed off the apology, though feeling less slighted after it. He nodded though at the generosity Hades bestowed upon him. "I will work on this and format a parchment for it later tonight. You should have my official plea by 'morrow." Though he did pause at the idea of giving Persephone more time.

"I find your ruling fine now, Highness." His eyes never moved from the scroll he held though. He was not about to show any of his intentions. "But if you insist she will help… and not harm… then I trust your good judgment as well. I only ask that you think clearly of what you have done – that girl is an Earth Goddess. We are below her domain of… expertise." He doubted the child was an expert at anything. "I find it hard… to think of her as anything other than overly sympathetic." The God of Death paused though at the comment of finding someone to love. His face hardened and he glanced up. "I would never want to fall in love or have a 'beloved'. I would be a fool not to acknowledge how terribly my twin shared in his hand at love. It is something I can never afford to have. I find it a waste. Of. Time." Those last few words clicked from his lips.

Ushering his hand though, Thanatos worked not to let himself be bothered, going so far as to take his cloth to bind around his eyes. He had the scroll of the day memorized anyhow. Though it was not bright, he could always claim it brighter than the day before. "The first group is all from a small town just outside of Crete. There was a tsunami a few days ago and they were flooded out." He paused, clearing his throat. "Apphia Kleiniou." The old woman stood forward, her eyes wide, hands shaking.

This was going to be a very long day.

* * *

**Persephone**

"Persephone," Hecate tucked a strand of loose red hair behind the child's ear. "I know you are awake."

It had not been very long since the Lord of the Dead had left them alone in the room. To determine that the young goddess was awake had not been very difficult either. For how long she had been awake was not entirely certain but she could hazard a guess to the fact she had heard Hades' parting words as well as her own. But she lay there, pretending to sleep. _That _would not remain for long. There was much to do that day than having the child wallowing in her own misfortune for the day. Getting her out of bed may be more of a hassel than it was worth. But now as a queen she had duties.

The Goddess opened her eyes, before lowering them. "Yes," she whispered. She wasn't wrong, in the least. The girl _was _awake though not eager to be. She took a breath.

"How long have you been awake?" Hecate's voice had changed from smooth and sultry, to soft and patient.

"Awhile."

"Ah. Are you ready to get up now?"

Persephone frowned, giving a sharp shake of the head. The Goddess of Witchcraft sighed. It was going to be one of those days. "I am going to have to insist you do." Pulling from the bed, Hecate stood, brushing off her toga. "It is already far too late and while today is not necessarily busy, there are a few things I'd like to get done."

The young girl turned over. "Well, go do it. I will stay here."

"I mean it." Hecate's voice grew firm.

"I don't care!" The Goddess suddenly snapped, sitting up in bed. "You are _not_ my Mother, and I will stay right here if I wish it!"

Hecate paused for only a moment, before leaning over the sheets. There was a sharpness in her gaze. A sudden coldness, foreboding, of what would happen if there was continuous argument over the fact that Hecate was not related by blood. "No. But I am _much_ older than your mother." Silence. The Goddess of Witchcraft leaned down to scoop Persephone's chin between her forefinger and thumb. She narrowed her eyes, but softened, seeing the trembling of the already frightened child. "I am not here to be cruel to you, Persephone."

Persephone had already looked away though. Hecate clucked her tongue, bringing the red-head's focus back. "I am here to help you. But you must trust me. And heed me." She moved her hand to stroke the smooth skin on the little Goddess's face. "You are my Queen, but I am your caretaker as well. I will guide you, advise you, teach you, and punish you as well for these little _fits_, until I," and Hades, but she would not mention his name as of yet, "find you suitable to rule over me."

She leaned in to kiss Persephone's cheek warmly. "It is not a bad thing though. Perhaps you may grow fond of me along the way?"

Persephone swallowed, biting at her lip. "…I …I see…"

"And you most certainly never have to think of me as your mother," Hecate continued. "Think of me more as… an aunt of sorts. Yes?" She released the girl's cheek to extend her hand. Persephone hesitantly grasped it, and was pulled from the bed. Hecate then picked the white dress from the floor, stretching it out. "Step in?"

Persephone flushed. "I… I know how to dress myself… I really am not… a child."

The Goddess of Witchcraft smiled, raising her brows. "The opposite," she crooned gently. "But no, you are a Queen. And that is below you."

"I do not see how…"

"You will over time."

Persephone conceded, stepping into the sun dress, letting Hecate pull it up and zip up her back. Persephone was exceedingly uncomfortable. And also in a great deal of pain, the ache between her thighs forcing her to walk with legs apart. She did not like that she was still being looked after. She did not like that she was being forced to move. She wished she could mourn for the pitiful shatters that were her _life_ alone. But nay, she was yet again being forced into something she did not want to do. And still, even as a now married woman, the little Goddess felt ever the chastised child, certainly with the newfound knowledge she could no longer throw her own clothes over her head.

She sniffled once, not bothering to take Hecate's hand again, instead choosing to walk (hobble) beside her, giving another glance to the room, Hades' room. Again, it was beautiful, and formal. She felt she had been the first person to sleep there, the bed was so crisp, so clean, so soft and new. The color scheme was red and gold and black, but really, although she had not explored the other components of the apartment, saw nothing save for the wardrobe, the bed, the dresser, and a few pieces of art scattered here and there, looking more to impress guests than to actually be pleasing.

"Do not fret," Persephone turned to Hecate, eyes wide. "Your rooms are much more… casual." The Goddess of Witchcraft smiled so nicely for her, Persephone felt for a moment guilty she could not return it. But she physically could not. For if she tried to smile, the girl feared instead she would weep. Her dreams, thank Fates, were empty. No nightmares. No sweetness either. Just black. And then she had felt that hand upon her when she woke, and… had allowed it. Now, fully awake, Persephone tried to convince herself she had only allowed it as she had no other choice… but it sounded like a lie. Hades, like Hecate had spoken for herself, was not… trying to be cruel? Was it just in his nature then? To destroy? To… to take the affection of a woman such as she… and smother it out? Persephone felt her eyes tear up and she wiped at them quickly. She couldn't think of him either. Just like she couldn't think of her Mama.

"Here we are," Hecate announced, a few dozen yards from Hades' rooms. "Your apartments. Would you like to see before we take a bath? There are a few girls very eager to meet you."

She shrugged. Why bother saying 'no' anymore? Someone else would just force it to a yes. Hecate took the handles and pulled the double doors open. Persephone was even taken aback, her eyes wide. There was no black anywhere. No. This was… this was lovely purples and silvers. The paints were so elegant, the etchings in the walls vines. She stepped in, feet sinking into a silver carpet, and Persephone wiggled her toes. It was nicer than anything she had seen! There were a few deep purple lounges, and all the paintings were of scenery and landscapes. She stepped in further, to the master bedroom of the apartments. Again, taken aback, Persephone gasped, staring at the bed (smaller than in Hades' room, but far bigger than the one back home). It was so plush and pretty, adorned in so many pillows! She wished to jump upon it! Her vanity stood proudly there, bursting with different jewelry and tiaras. Her dressers still remained closed, but the oak was very fine and rich.

"We will need to fit you for clothes and shoes, but do not worry. They will be ready very, very soon. In the meantime, we will just use makeshift togas. The fabric will still be the same. I have a pair of shoes as well that will fit." Hecate's voice though sounded so far off. Persephone could hardly pay attention.

"This is… for me?" The Goddess asked, stepping further inside, This time, a warm laughter filled the room, Hecate running her fingers through the girl's hair.

"Well, yes! This is all yours! In there," she nodded to the left, "your library." And then she nodded to the right. "And in there, your bath chamber. These are your rooms now, Persephone."

"Oh." Persephone was so curious, wanting to discover every bit, that even the need to sleep and mourn eluded her.

"But there is something else." Hecate leaned down to whisper into Persephone's ear. "Girls!" She raised her head to call out, three young maidens padding in from the library. The three girls bowed their heads. "How do you do, Highness?" one asked.

Persephone gazed at them. "You are… mortals."

"…In a sense," Hecate interjected quickly. "This is Doris, Sarra, and Priska. They will be your main attendants, though there are many others in the palace who work to keep things tidy. These girls have gone through… special circumstances to be here. Doris is afraid of judgment, Sarra's mother is very ill, and Priska's family did not bury her with a gold coin. Two of these girls have made deals to be servants in the palace half the day, and the other half, return as different people to sort through unfinished business. For Doris, this means wandering the Earth to appreciate all she will miss while Sarra works at night to keep anonymously supplying her mother with medicine. Priska, on the other hand, works all day, hoping that her coin fare will be alleviated if she is a faithful and good attendant. Priska and Doris are sixteen, while Sarra is seventeen. They will be the ones to deal most intimately with your affairs. They will be… your companions." Hecate nodded towards the girls. "Is there anything you'd like to say to the Lady Persephone, girls?" She paused. "And afterwards, draw our Queen a bath, will you?" Two of the girls smiled again and bestowed their thanks on Persephone for allowing them this position, to which Persephone flushed and shook her head. She certainly did not deserve their thanks!

Doris, though, watched her queen, the one she would serve. She couldn't have been much older than she was! Still a child and hardly looked like a queen... just one who wasn't in that different a position as she was. Though, she knew, she most definitely was greatly different than her. The poor woman, she could see just how she moved that she was in pain. She blushed some as the other girls bowed, feeling embarrassed. But, she gasped when the other two left to do as they were told. She bobbed her head and smiled at Persephone.

"Yes, thank you," she said, her cheeks somewhat flushed as she smiled at her. "I... I don't know what would happen to me if I were not here."

Persephone swallowed. "Please don't thank me! I did not… pick you out. But… I am very glad to meet you." She tried for a smile but it was shaky. "I am sure nothing bad would happen to you either way though… I… I am trying to say you seem very… good." The little Goddess didn't understand how the judgment system worked.

Doris clasped her hands tightly together, giving a just as unsteady smile, uncertain. She quickly bobbed into a bow again and then glanced at where the girls were preparing the bath. That meant she had to do something else. She moved forward some and knelt down at her side, head tilted back. "Is there anything you need, my lady? Even if you wish me to go." She gave her a shy smile, feeling a bit more comfortable now. She wasn't as terrifying as she thought she would be... for a queen of the dead.

"Well..." Persephone turned towards Hecate, hearing the older woman clear her throat.

"I have a few things to attend to. I will leave the girls to you." The Goddess of Witchcraft touched Persephone's shoulder. "I will be back later. I'll have someone bring you lunch, yes?" And Hecate swished from the room, her very body changing to that of a younger woman even as the door closed. Persephone blinked before turning back to the one called Doris.

"I… um… I wouldn't want you to do anything you didn't want to do…" Persephone flushed in response. "I'd… like to learn more about you though, yes? You could tell me about your life? Why… why you fear judgment so badly?"

But Sarra came to lead Persephone into the washroom, and Persephone beckoned Doris to follow. "Have you… done this before?" The Goddess of Flowers asked quietly.

Friska gave a slight laugh. "Oh, yes, Lady. Sarra was a servant in the temple of Hera, so she mostly worked with sacrifices and cleaning. I though was the lady-in-waiting to the elder Princess of Crete. Before I died, there was rumor of the queen being pregnant again… I would have eventually served that child if it were a girl. Oh, it doesn't matter much!" Sarra nodded at Doris. "But we have not yet heard Doris's story." Quick as a whip and before Persephone could blink, her dress was pulled from her body, leaving her bare, the aftermath of last night very clear to everyone. Wrists and forearms were horribly brused, thighs as well covered in black and blue marks and dried blood. Love bites scattered her back and Persephone turned a shade of red she didn't think she could.

The girls fell silent and there was this horrible static in the air before Sarra finally coaxed Persephone into the hot water. They always had access to it – the Underworld was filled with hot and cool springs. "Lady?" Friska's voice was much softer. "Would you lift a foot to be pumiced? And Sarra will start soaping your hair? Doris, gently, gently take a cloth to wash at her shoulders, hmm?" Friska shot Doris a look, further emphasizing the word 'gently'. Persephone hesitantly lifted her leg, unable to look any of them in the eye after what they had seen.

Doris nodded her head at the command and picked up a wash cloth. She went around her side and began to gently rub circles into her shoulder and back, a delicate hand over the bruises. She looked at her in concern. "I should make you an ointment or see if I can find anything. It will help soothe the pain. And prevent infection." Speaking of in the delicate area where Hades had stolen her virginity. It would be awkward, certainly, but would help with the pain. "My... sister had been raped when I was still living... I had to aid her." She winced. "N-Not that I am implying you were... certainly not... j-just that... when you go through your first time... it certainly hurts..." She forced and awkward smile that disappeared quickly, pulling the cloth back a bit. "It will make you feel better, I promise."

"Don't… worry about… ointment." Persephone whispered in response to Doris, her eyes wet. She couldn't imagine someone rubbing oil onto such a tender area – the idea made her ache all over. "I will be… just great! Thank you though." A gasp left her but she quickly dipped her head under the water, coming up, calmed, re-allowing Doris to soap her shoulders, though Sarra had to restart with her hair. "But I am… I am sorry… I don't understand the word 'rape'?" She wasn't emotionally ready for any of this. This was all so new and strange and she didn't like all these new people in her area, so to speak. Persephone had been raised in almost complete solidarity… and now, everyone talked at her… and she was starting to realize how shy she was in groups.

She liked one-on-one conversations… or at least she used to. Friska faltered on her foot scrubbing, blinking profusely. "It… it means to be forced into a sexual encounter, Highness."

"Oh." Persephone's voice was outrageously high, her teeth chattering. She could see it all again. Dragged from the door, forced onto the bed, thighs shoved apart… "What an ugly word for such an ugly thing…" Her face looked horrible now, as if any second, she would be crushed under the weight of her trauma. Scrunched up, so much so that a simple dip beneath the water could not heal her.

"Well," Sarra said, clearing her throat, her fingers gently massaging the queen's head. She knew. It was so apparent. "I was married. And my loss of virginity was very painful." Her eyes were bright and she spoke clearly and sharply, trying to give reason to the new Queen to feel more comfortable – as if her situation was a complete natural thing. "He was very passionate and my legs were bruised and that is all there is to it. We should speak no more of it and talk of other things." It was so evident the relief that flowed from Persephone that she even let out a little laugh. She was so glad for a topic change.

Sarra hummed in approval, winding her fingers with soap, before taking a golden pail, filling it with bath water, and spilling it over the Queen's head. "You are very beautiful, Queen. Your hair is lovely,"

"That… is very sweet and… thank you," Persephone chewed her lower lip. Friska nodded in agreement, already working on the other foot. They would be as soft as the girl could make them – this was a lifetime of playing and roughing up the skin, though. One pumice session would not do. "You are…all…. very beautiful as well," the Goddess tried to say, wiggling her toes.

"Stand?" Friska asked, and Persephone did so, albeit a bit shaky. "Doris, you take the back, and Sarra will take the front. I will go grab a few towels?" Sarra nodded in agreement, taking another cloth to wet and soap it before tenderly washing the front of Persephone, trying to make this quick and painless, working in time to Doris. "Could you… spread your thighs, Lady?" Persephone breathed shakily but did so, Sarra making even quicker work, only wiping off the blood stains. "There." Friska entered just in time with a large, silver towel. Persephone was wrapped quickly, her hair as well.

"Highness?" Friska asked. Persephone turned to her. "How old are you?"

The Goddess lowered her eyes. "Fifteen. Sixteen in… in two days…"

Friska blinked. "So young to be married to a man of thousands of years! Is that just terri-"

Sarra once more took charge, eyeing Friska, giving a sharp cluck of her tongue. Now was not the time when their monarch was in such a fragile state. "A very happy early birthday then," Sarra amended. "Friska, let us go and get the Queen a robe. Now," she said sharply, taking the other girl by the hand to chastise her in private.

Persephone stared at Doris, now alone. "Am I… I am so sorry!" The girl blubbered. "Am… I making everyone terribly….uncomfortable?" She closed her eyes tightly. "I… I didn't want to wake up today! I am not… in a good place… please do not think I am… always this odd!"

"My queen, no!" Doris cooed, going to her and taking her hands. "Nothing is your fault, do not blame yourself! We are only afraid for you. We fear saying something that will hurt you. My queen, you are so delicate, your heart aches and we can all see it. We only wish to make things better for you, as much as we possibly can. So we try, too, not to speak of things that will only make things worse for you." She gave her hands a light squeeze. "And you certainly are not odd... I understand, I _know_ what it is like to try and cope in a place you have gone to... against your will at that."

Her face softened and she lightly gave her hand another squeeze. "You are so good and kind, I can see it. Let that be your shield, to cope with who you now are. Whatever he has done to you, do not hate your husband. It will only make your life miserable. Maybe... maybe you may even come to care for him? Love him?" She shifted some, realizing she was probably being a bit of a hypocrite. She should take her own words to heart. So as she says, not as she does, huh?

"Please, let us help you in whatever way we can. That is why we are here. Don't shut yourself down, alright? Smile at least. That us a good start." She lifted her hand and patted her cheek a bit shyly at first. "Try things slowly, try and open up to your husband. Perhaps he will open up to you. He cannot be _all_ bad, can he? He can't... be evil with no kindness. Otherwise we would all go to Tartarus!" She suddenly gave a shy smile that was meant to be sly to cheer her up. "Perhaps he is just an idiot. My sister was such a beautiful woman. So many men fell over themselves for her attention! The wisest and strongest men would become bumbling idiots in her presence! Perhaps he didn't know what he was supposed to do like they did, because he is so taken with you." She suddenly turned scarlet. "Ah-h... I went over my boundaries. I am so sorry. Pardon me, my lady..."

Persephone was shaking as Doris took her hands. She knew very little about mortals but they seemed so similar to _her_. As if they understood her. Her fingers trembled in the girl's hands and she nodded. "T-thank y-you…" She sputtered, unable to feel insulted that this creature beneath her was trying to advise her. It was… good advice, Persephone knew deep in her heart. And she, though taught by her mother, simply could not see how a mortal was below her worth.

Though, thinking through the words from Doris, Persephone did not see how could she ever return from this. If this was to be everything to her, she would certainly need to start… trying… But, why bother? Why bother forcing happiness in a place of such unhappiness? How could she look the man who… who she now knew raped her and forced marriage upon her in the eye?

"It's hard!" She instead gasped, shaking her head. Persephone might have been the same age as these girls, and yes, they were similar, which was Hades and Hecate's plan, but she was not nearly as mature as any were. Not even Friska. She had been raised to forever be a child, while they were working people in their societies, who interacted with others their entire lives. And children complain when things are rough. Fixing it by herself? Trying to force herself into interactions with someone she trusted and in return had broken her heart? Impossible.

"You don't understand – you don't know… you… c-can't. How could I ever open like I used to?" But still, the girl threw her arms around the handmaiden, finding her a source of comfort, the warmth of the Earth Goddess pouring into the hug as Persephone buried her wet face into the other girl's shoulder blade. They were… moderately the same height. "How can I smile, how can I speak to him?! I am my _Mama's_ daughter – that's all I was and all I want! I want to be no one's bride!"  
Sniffling, Persephone pulled away, yet grabbed at Doris's hands, squeezing whenever her own palms were squeezed, narrowed her brows. "I think he is all bad. Just to me though. I think he is _all_ evil – my personal demon," And now, the Goddess was just being a brat. "And I will not forgive him!" She paused though at the girl's scarlet face, shaking her head. "But no! No… please… be my friend… for I _need_ someone, I _need_…"

Doris was at a loss of how to deal with her queen's distress. She acted far less maturely than she would have acted in this situation. Instead, she appeared to be throwing a tantrum. Not the most honorable thing but she couldn't mention it. She didn't have the will to chastise her. How could she? She could only advise her queen, not force her into anything. Instead, all she could do was try and comfort her distress. She gasped when she was embraced but she moved her arms around her none-the-less and rested her head against hers. "My queen... but you do not have that choice. We can all want something, all wish for what we have lost, but we cannot have it! I want to be living, I want my mama, my papa... my big sister. I want to be where there is sun again and the grass underneath my bare feet. But I cannot, I cannot find love, have a man love me, because I am _dead_. I can never have that. You should be glad, glad you have something every mortal girl in existence wants... and probably the gods too. Love, you know? To have someone love you as a man loves a woman... it is the best thing in the world. If you... if you allow..."

"Doris." Persephone turned quickly, eyes widening as Hecate appeared from the sitting room, a bit startled that once more, her charge was already in tears. Hecate's gaze was disapproving, promising further punishment to the servant if she was not heeded. In her hand she held a hot bowl.

"Leave," she said quietly. "You have done quite enough for the afternoon." Doris' eyes went wide and she quickly bobbed her head in agreement. She gave a faint smile to Persephone, nodding her head in agreement to her earlier question, and left. She did not want to try that goddess' wrath. She was very old and very powerful. She was a mere mortal trying to avoid judgment. She gave a start, however, as she left the room, collapsing in on herself. Her breath stopped in her chest and if she was living she swore she would have died from startled fright. She fell into a deep, shaky bow and backed away before quickly fleeing. Hades ignored her, instead with his back pressed to the wall beside the door and arms crossed over his chest. Doris' hands shook, a strange twist in her chest.

Pursing her lips, Hecate took Persephone's hand. The doors slammed closed once the maiden was out, leaving the Goddess of Witchcraft alone with the new queen. "Why do you weep?" she asked softly, leading the child to the bed, sitting next to her. "It is terribly disheartening."

"I weep because I hate it here. I want… to _leave_." Persephone wiped her eyes. "And you sent off my friend!"

Hecate shook her head. "She obviously was not helping."

"Yes, she was!" Persephone snapped. "Why does everyone try to tell me how wrong I am here? And why do you all pretend this is _normal?_ I was kidnapped and I was _raped!_"

Even Hecate was uncomfortable, turning her head from the word. "Do not say that again," she couldn't even imagine Hades' face if he heard that word from such lips he loved so.

"Why not?!" Persephone asked, her voice growing higher. "It is true, isn't it?"

No response.

_"Isn't it?!"_

"I brought you a light lunch." The black haired woman said instead. "Here." Hecate slowly turned back, holding the soup for the girl. She was trying to change the subject. "It will make you feel better. I added a few things – your bruises will fade by morning if you down the whole bowl. Do this for me?" Persephone took the bowl, glaring at it for just a moment… and then threw it to the ground, the liquid spilling everywhere into the carpet. Hecate's eyes widened, before narrowing, and she promptly slapped Persephone hard across the face. Persephone gasped. She hadn't expected that certainly! The girl let out a low wail, holding at her face. "That was for being rude. I will send someone to clean this up later, and at that time, I will bring in your clothes and shoes. You are confined to this room, and this room only." At the mere sentence, all the doors closed to the library and washroom. "I will come collect you for dinner this evening. Whether you attend or not is completely up to you, but, I would suggest it greatly, Highness."

Primly, Hecate stood, and left, closing the door to the sitting room as well, leaving Persephone alone to throw herself under the covers, petulant, and unhappy. Hecate had given the Goddess more time to weep… and more time to be embarrassed at her own childish actions.

* * *

**Hades**

He knew it was a bad idea, going there when she was so distressed. He could not help himself, however. There was a slight break that he had before the next group came in. The first had gone through pretty quickly. They were neither evil nor exceptionally good that lot. The whole bunch of them. None deserved Tartarus though he had to admit he was eager to throw some in anyway. But, he knew it was best not to take out his anger in ways that would be eternally permanent. But, coming here should have eased his mind rather than darkening the trouble that was heavy in his mind. He could hear it all from outside, and when Doris had exited, she could too - thus knowing every single word they said had reached his ears. Her blush was still red too. He, though, was not thinking about the maidservant.

But, each of Persephone's words stabbed deep into his heart. He was her personal demon, _evil_, she would _not_ forgive him. His eyes were dull and distant. When Doris had appeared, though, there was that expression of profound suffering that he felt to his core. It would change, he knew... he knew it would. He had eternity to make things better with her. It would only take time. If he let her go now, he knew she would never return to him on her own free will, she would forever hate him, that enmity that would not heal though it may, with time, go dull. But certainly never love him. If he had not taken her, their love would never have come to be. At least, not her for him. He would never be able to see her again, not with Demeter watching over her daughter with the eye of a hawk. What else could he have done but this? That was meant to be comfort, but it worked little to be just that. Maybe the Fates had damned his love. His precious one, who threw a tantrum just on the other side of the door, crying and very clearly pronouncing her hatred of him, her refusing to ever forgive him.

Then that word tumbled from her mouth that made him winced. He shook his head, hand lifting to cover his face so only his mouth was visible. It was clenched tightly, some of his white teeth showing beneath the lips curled in an expression of suffering. _Rape_. Where had she learned such a word? But to hear it from her lips, that she _knew_ that is what had happened to her. To hear it brought their situation to a whole new reality. He had raped her, yes he had raped her... the one he loved. He had hurt her so deeply it drew her virgin blood. No, he had stopped after he had done that, did not go further to beat in the insult, but did she know what sex was? No. He tried to explain, but she said that was not for her. When he did this to her, would she not think that was all it was? Not as it was meant to be... an expression of love and desire, to please the one you love and feel their desire to make yourself happy? It was a union of two that was what it should be. But when could he ever express that to her? _Show_ her what it meant to make love? With her words now, it could take... take a very long time. Gods could hold very long grudges.

He heard the crash and he lifted his head quickly. The bowl had dropped to the ground. Then the slap, Hecate's hand against Persephone's cheek. Guilt filled him then anger, and not just at Hecate. But, he controlled himself, chest rising and falling with some effort. Then, Hecate was gone from the room, beside him. She probably hadn't know he was there. He didn't move, his eyes gazing at the ceiling, his back no longer against the wall. He looked for all the world he had just gotten there though he had been there for some time. "Now, is not the best time," he said at last. He refused to show weakness in front of Hecate. He turned away. "I hope to see her at dinner." He _hoped!_ He doubted it, though. If she was given the choice, she likely would never come, rather remaining in her room to weep.

* * *

**Persephone**

Persephone lay in the new, ridiculously soft bed, for hours, just staring at the ceiling of the room. She had tried the door handles long ago, but knew in her heart that it was to no avail. She was ashamed of her actions, honestly, staring at the broken bowl upon the floor. But more ashamed of what she had said to Doris. Like a young girl who was forced to sit in the corner, Persephone, therefore, had been forced to think of her actions. They were… mean, she thought. And she hated that she was mean. Hades… the very name still made her close her eyes, yet she forced herself to stop in the self pity. Hades had been good to her those few days. He had other intentions, yes, but he had honestly spent very precious time to entertain her. He had even gifted her something that Persephone otherwise would never have known the likes of. He had told her of all the wonderful things she was too. Never insulted her. Never looked down upon her… had never even laughed at her, when the girl was sure she sounded so stupid. Persephone sighed shakily, but jerked up in bed when the doors creaked open. Hecate looked tired, but merely held out the cloth and a beautiful pin.

"I assume you'll say no, but allow me to leave this…"

"I am sorry," Persephone jumped up, her eyes wide. "I am sorry for throwing the bowl. I really am. Please forgive me."

The Goddess of Witchcraft was taken aback. "I…"

"You must, won't you? Forgive me?" Persephone pleaded once more.

"Of course, Lady," The smallest of smiles touched Hecate's face. "But as I was saying, I will leave the dress here so that tomorrow you can…"

"And I want to go to dinner." Hecate dropped the dress and pin to the floor, blinking. She hastily picked it up, brushing off her shock.

"Good, but really, Highness, you must stop interrupting." Though that small smile grew just a hint wider.

"I am sorry! Again." Persephone swallowed. Did she actually want to see Hades and go to dinner? No. But, she had thought of Doris's words as well… And although she knew (incorrectly) Hades hadn't heard her, she wanted to selfishly make herself feel better by attempting to reach out; though, Persephone assumed it would only end in complete disaster. Would he try to… again? It made her nervous… but honestly, that night… when he had just slept, holding her hand… did that not give her enough proof he would bring her no more harm? She shoved the thought from her mind.

"Come – I will help you dress tonight." Hecate guided Persephone towards the vanity, removing the towel with a sharp yank, setting it aside. "Face me,"  
Persephone did so, and Hecate draped the long, plum colored silk against her skin, pinning the sides with diamond encrusted pieces. The shoulder broche though, was shaped as a black rose. "Sit." She guided the young girl into the chair, quietly taking a thick brush, and coming through the now-dried strands of red. It went through smoothly, Persephone noted, her eyes closing, lulled by the motion. "A married woman," Hecate said, "May keep her hair down in her home. If she has guests though, or is traveling, her hair is always up – especially if that married woman is a Queen. Some of the more risqué women test it with half-up half-down styles. Queen Amphitrite plays this game a bit too often for anyone's taste. Queen Hera never does. This is for future reference, my lady, which is why we can keep it down for now."

Persephone nodded, gazing at herself in the mirror. She looked… tired. And… a bit worn. Thinner. She hadn't eaten in… almost two days. The girl quickly looked away, not noticing how lovely the toga sank against the creaminess of her skin, or how red her hair shone in the light. She thought herself ugly this day – perhaps her words were so ugly, the morphed her own opinion of herself. Hecate turned the chair, and was on her knees – something she had not yet done before, placing the black sandals upon Persephone's small feet, lacing them up to the ankle.

"Thank you," Persephone mumbled and Hecate looked up to throw a rare wink. Standing once more, dusting herself off, Hecate took Persephone's hand.

"Shall we?" Persephone nodded. She followed Hecate, though did not look at the halls they passed. Persephone was not ready to fall in love with their beauty, or fall in fear with their ominous, unlived in aura. She could not see this as her home. So she was naturally startled when they had stopped at an intimate single room. "The King rarely uses his grand dining hall – only when there are large gatherings of his more important deities, or, an Olympian party is forced to reside here. This is a more intimate setting. I assume he thinks he shall dine alone… or that I, myself, may join him."

The little Goddess, for all her reasoning, could not understand the pang of jealousy that shot through her. She merely nodded.

"You may go in whenever. I will see you tomorrow, then, Highness?" Hecate smiled but Persephone felt a jolt of panic.

"Wait! Is he going to… do you mean…" She was already trembling and the Goddess felt a bit of pity, cupping the girl's cheek.

"Hush. If I know our King, little one, the most he will do tonight is escort you back to your own rooms. He is not a cruel man. And he wishes to be nothing but good to you." Hecate recalled Hades not striking her when impersonating Persephone. Something that even surprised her. "You will be more than safe." Hecate hesitated, not knowing _everything_ that went through Hades' mind. But still, she said those words that Persephone needed to hear: "I swear it."

Persephone nodded and waited until Hecate had disappeared, before slowly opening the door. The room was still large for someone like Persephone as she gave it a quick glance. The table as well, though it was only built for six. She stared at her feet, before looking upward, combing her hair back with her fingers. Her gaze set upon the one man already seated, her eyes barely touching his, before looking elsewhere. "H-hello," she said quietly, closing the door ever so hesitantly. "I… I hope…" This sounded nothing like her voice. She was so terribly nervous… anxious. "I hope you do not mind me coming…" She didn't move though, sealed to the door, her hand upon the handle. She was afraid perhaps being here was wrong – maybe he wanted very well to eat alone! Or with Hecate. Maybe he was mad at her for last night. Maybe this had been a mistake.

* * *

**Hades**

Hades was in the room before her, pacing restlessly which was something he rarely did. There was food on the table but he hadn't touched it. It was likely he would not have eaten if she wasn't there. It wasn't uncommon for him to go an extended period without any food or sleep - and he needed it the most out of any of the other gods. That was another reason for his lack of substance unlike his past self. At last he sat down, head resting wearily on his fist that was at his chin. However, when she came into the room, he paused and lifted his head quickly. Slowly, his eyes widened a fraction. Persephone. Stunning, so terribly beautiful as she was. He wanted to take her up into his arms and wipe that expression away. But that would only cause the opposite affect. Instead, his grim face broke into a smile and he stood, moving around the table to reach her.

"I invited you," he disagreed. "Of course I do not mind. I prefer it." He took her hand, still cool, almost colder now, in the depths of his realm. He kissed her palm rather than the back of her hand, eyes closing. "I am glad you came." He paused. If only he could apologize, but... but he could not at the same time. How could he apologize when it wasn't to be accepted? No... not yet.

Instead, he led her to her seat and helped her to sit. Then, he moved to his own seat and sat. He cleared his throat and glanced off to the side some then back at her. "You look lovely," he said awkwardly, not entirely certain how else to continue. He blinked then extended his hand to indicate what was before them. "Please eat. I did not know what it is.. you like, so I guessed, and had a selection..." He paused, decided to stop talking, and instead took a quick bite. Before he knew just what to say around her, now he was felt like a foolish youth trying to woo his lady. In a way, he was, yet very much not so. As Doris had said, he was... in ways an idiot. He had no idea what he was doing, and afraid he would do something that would ruin his slim chances. She had chosen to come... that was massive stepping block already. And it was only the night before he had... raped her.

* * *

**Persephone**

Persephone flushed deeply but did not make to pull away as Hades came to her, her hand within his, lips upon her palm. She did stiffen some though, staring at his chest rather than his eyes, her own fluttering deeply within her chest. The way he smiled though, just at her presence… Persephone didn't think anyone before had smiled like that.

"…Then… it is very good," she mumbled, allowing him to help her into her seat. Something else she found very odd. Could she not sit down alone? It was… alright though to be treated so specially. Gazing up at her new husband for just a moment, only to hear him call her lovely, Persephone's head immediately shot right back down, her eyes wide. That was certainly very nice. But a lie. She felt awful about herself. Unhappy and achy. "No… not… tonight." She disagreed, biting her lower lip. He was possibly lying to her, to comfort her. That seemed the most logical reasoning for his words.

Persephone fiddled with her hands for a few moments before nodding, looking at the selection. There was a bowl of chic-pees: something she often ate at home. Next to it was a deep dish of moussaka, a loaf of honeyed bread. All these she was familiar with. What she did not know was the fish and cheese dish, or the roasted lamb that lay in the middle. "I've…never had meat before," she said, blinking. Her gaze fell upon something though, something she had only tried a dozen times, but were honestly, her very favorite sort of egg.

"Those… those are Egyptian Goose Eggs!" Persephone pointed adamantly, finally, a smiling break through as she looked up, grinning wide. "I love those!" They were hard to come by, expensive, and something Demeter only served when Athena came (as they were also her favorite). Persephone reached across to pluck not one, not two, but three, placing them on her plate. Before she ate, she looked towards the two pitchers sitting next to her. One was filled with water, the other, a much richer, redder liquid.

"What…what is that?" She asked. Her voice was still shy, but really, this was… almost exciting? If you could ignore the horrid tension she was feeling… yet, the initial panic had long left when Hades had moved from her. All these new things right then and there for her to try and sample? Well, she normally did not have such variety. And of course, the eggs… those were very, very good. Waiting for his answer, Persephone took her knife and tapped at the shell, cracking it off to reveal the hardboiled food beneath. She cut that in half, before biting into it, a pleased little smile on her face.

"Could we have these again?" She asked as she started on her second egg, absorbed in her own meal. So much so that she didn't notice that she had once more agreed to dine with him.

* * *

**Hades**

Hades opened his mouth with a slight frown. "You do not give yourself credit, dear one. If anything, I do not lie." He paused when he said that, deciding that was probably one of the worst possible things he could say. He swallowed and looked away for a moment, hoping that didn't just destroy the entire mood of the evening. But, when she grew suddenly preoccupied with the food, he felt pleasure in knowing he had done something right. Surely she wouldn't have been exposed to such things and now she could taste at her will. He had been a bit worried she would be a bit shy to - if she even showed up - but she seemed absolutely delighted. Especially with those eggs.

He began to laugh, something light but brought a light to his dark eyes. "I am glad you like it," he said, resting the end of his fork against his plate before he watched her enjoy her food. So many eggs. She really liked those, didn't she? Well, that was a dish he was glad he had. She had looked over everything else more or less respectfully but for the first time delight was on her face. She looked so lovely, so beautiful with a smile on her face. It eased away her troubles and lightened his own heart. If only it would remain there rather than being a rare, sweet instance.

"Wine," he told her simply. "A drink made of grapes... though not drunk in access. It will only cause one light-headedness and unable to control themselves. But, it is good and rich, I think you will like it. It makes your limbs and stomach warm. Just have a little, however, if you wish to try it." He lifted his own glass and placed it to his lips, lashes lowering a fraction over his eyes. "Yes, we can. Whatever you wish to eat, do not fear to ask for it. If you love those eggs so much, I will ensure that they are there whenever you wish for them." He nodded solemnly and set his glass down. He took another bite of the mutton, his opposite hand lightly tapping against his knee.

"Is there anything I can do to make things better for you?" he asked, not looking at her directly. "Anything, I will do my best to accommodate it. I do not... want you to be uncomfortable or unhappy. The maidservants please you, don't they? I also hope... Hecate isn't unkind to you." He frowned some, brows pulling together. This was... an extremely awkward conversation.

* * *

**Persephone**

Persephone had stiffened suddenly, her face paling at the comment of Hades not lying. A shot of the evening before crawled into her head and she closed her eyes, blocking it out all-together, instead, focusing on the food. "Oh," The girl murmured simply in response to the drink in question, her face a bit giddier at the laugh – she… she liked Hades' laugh. Had before, still did, most likely would always, for it was so genuine, whether or not she was hesitant to be in his presence.

Taking the pitcher, a little nervously, she glanced upward once more to make sure it was alright, before pouring herself a small glass. Too small, really, but she was nervous. She didn't want to lose control over herself! That sounded silly… the idea of being warmer though… that was nice thought. She found herself very cold down here. She wished there could be more fireplaces. Though, Persephone was glad at the idea of having eggs with every meal, she thought, before taking a long gulp of the wine, finding a fire heat in her throat, then belly. The girl gasped, letting out a soft giggle at the sensation. "Oh, I like this! It is very good!" she declared. Persephone would perhaps try the meat next. Yes, that sounded fine. Her hand had gone to cut herself a slab, though she immediately lowered it before reaching. Her mother hadn't let her eat meat. Perhaps she shouldn't?

It didn't matter though. Her appetite was lost on the next few questions. Why would he ask that? It seemed very painful to ask, and more painful to consider the answers. Would he truly do as she wished him to?

"You… know I would be happier… if I could… could…" go home? Didn't he see that answer, almost as soon as his question left his mouth? Though, Persephone was unsure of whether she wanted that or not anymore. To face the rejection of her mother once finding out what had happened to her? To have such pure love revoked from her? Where would she go then? What would become of her? The girl took her napkin, tearing it in her fingers, her eyes watering only slightly. She couldn't ask for that. She'd be happier if he turned back time. Turned back all he had done.

"I want a fireplace. More of them, please. It's cold," She said simply, though her lips trembled, obviously thinking of other things. "And yes… everyone is good. Everyone is kind." Persephone wiped her hand under her nose. She knew they all meant to do their best, and even Hecate meant well… "T-thank you." But Persephone had shut down once more, obviously finished with her very light dinner and the conversation all together. Her thoughts went to her mother – did the Harvest Goddess know what had happened to her? Did her Mama miss her as Persephone missed?

Taking the crumbled napkin, Persephone blew her nose, shaking lightly now.

* * *

**Hades**

Hades chuckled some into his drink as she exclaimed how much she liked this new wine she had had never had in her life. Certainly Demeter would never have wanted her daughter to drink it. "Aye, that it is. That is why so many drink it in excess. The feeling of weightlessness seems to be very enjoyable to them." He lifted his finger and tapped it beneath his eye on his cheek bone. "But only have one or two cups, no more. If you are chilly, I can get you something warm to drink. Perhaps warm milk?" He set his glass down when she seemed to lose some of her earlier life. His words had surely sucked the life out of the room, figuratively speaking, of course. He dipped his head some and sighed when she began to say those words but cut herself off. He knew what she was going to say. "Your mother loves you dearly," he said at last, fork resting against his plate. His face was distant. "I do not believe my sister would reject you because..." He went still, cutting himself off. His face was pale before he shook his head and swallowed.

"Yes, fireplaces would be good. I will put it to thought and make sure that it is done." He paused. "You are welcome. But you should thank Hecate more than I. Most of my time has been spent... before the souls of the dead."

Pushing back from the table, he stood and moved around it to where she was. She probably did not want his comfort but he went to her anyway, crouching down at the side of her chair. His hand lifted and caressed her cheek, turning her head towards him. He bent closer and kissed her cheek, not saying a single word. When he straightened, he rested his hand against the back of her chair. "Come, let us get you somewhere warm. You need some rest." He thought about that, wishing he could sleep with her... not in a sexual sense, just purely remaining in the same bed, holding her in his arms as she fell to sleep. What a thought that was! But he was already pushing his boundaries. "Have a good night and sleep well." He shifted, turning to call for someone to escort the queen back to her room.

* * *

**Persephone**

Persephone shook her head, biting her lower lip. Her mother loved Kore. Not what she had become – how could Demeter? She had raised Persephone with that… that binding law. That no exceptions rule. The girl sniffed again, looking towards Hades as he came to her, her head giving a simple shake of the head – she didn't want his comfort. Not when he had cursed her to this. He came anyway, and she couldn't say she adamantly denied him… without any idea why, she did not jerk away. Persephone closed her eyes as a hand came to rest upon her cheek, her breathe shuddering though, the true sign of her apprehension. Opening her eyes to gaze upon him, there was a deep-rooted fear, yet a conflicting desire to have him care of her that shined clearly in the blues. Persephone was an open book. She didn't hide her feelings, no – maybe she would hide words, but never her emotions. Stiff as board as he kissed her cheek, Persephone, again, she accepted it, but did not actively participate by leaning closer. She merely swallowed, breathing shallowly from her mouth.

His kiss left a cool fluttering feeling against her skin.

"Y-yes," Persephone murmured as she was released. She stood as well. "I will tell Hecate, but… I am not… very tired though." And she wasn't. Her mind was far too active to sleep now. But why tell him that? Did she want to speak more to him? It was too hard for her handle. Persephone didn't like these conflicting emotions – she knew she should hate, but really, all she could do was fear. Perhaps even adamantly cry her distaste for the man, such as this afternoon… it wasn't true though. It was a lie, brought on by pain.

He was going through the door's opposite side though, and Persephone lowered her head, her hand raising in a pitiful attempt of a goodbye. "Goodnight," She said quietly. What were they? What did she feel for him, her now husband? Certainly he was not evil, and she had been… overly mean… but he had not been good to do what he did. And still, Persephone fund herself acting far less cold then she should have towards him.

"Wait!" She suddenly called, her lips pressed tightly together, her cheeks flushing. Persephone looked down. "I… don't understand… what we are doing." She gazed back up at Hades, her teeth clenched. "You pretend things are fine, and I can't seem to hate you as much as I wish I could." She was obviously embarrassed, her words coming out quickly, trying to throw them all off her chest. "Is this a… a game?! Am I _losing?_ Because I don't understand… anything!" The girl covered her mouth at her outburst, closing her eyes. The regret of her words hitting her full forth.

She tried to continue, though these questions barely made it above a whisper. "I barely know anything about you… and you me… and… you are so powerful, and I am… not. So please explain what this is and what… what the point is. Please?" She frowned deeply.

* * *

**Hades**

Hades stopped when she spoke, calling for him to wait. He turned his head, hand lowering from the door he had meant to go through. It closed but did not click to show that it had locked. Rather, he faced her fully, moving to the table and placing his hand against it. He did not move closer to her, recognizing how uncomfortable she had been with him trying to comfort her. Instead, he listened to her words respectfully, face unreadable. His face was so unreadable as she spoke but, before she covered her mouth, he winced, head turning away some. _I can't seem to hate you as much as I wish I could._ She probably knew it was a bad thing to say, but not how much it stung to hear that. _As much_. She _did_ hate him, she hated him, certainly, and she wished she could hate him so much more. That gentle nature of hers would not allow her to be so... so... he didn't even know a word for it. So cruel?

Her last words were whispered, barely coming out as her eyes were closed. His own eyes were closed, his head turned away from her. His shoulders sagged and he took a breath. Though she had disliked his close proximity before, he could think of nothing else. She was hurting, and it was his own fault. His... selfishness that she was there where she hated to be. Wishing for her mama but afraid Demeter would no longer accept her. She didn't say it, but he _knew_ her thoughts without having to touch her mind. Terrified, in a place she didn't belong. Oh, he loved her so much, he couldn't think of eternity without her at his side, not that he had found her, his other half. But was it as two magnets that repelled each other rather than connected?

He moved to her side, gently turning the chair and crouching, then kneeling, in front of her. He so lowered himself below her, though she most likely would not recognize the significance of such a gesture. He took her hands between his, clutching to them so they rested within that simple embrace. "Persephone," he said, his black eyes searching her face. "I would not play a game with you, not like this. Do you think me so cruel I would do this for amusement? How could I, when it not only hurts you but myself as well? I take no pleasure in that. Persephone, my dear one, you only lose what you do not gain. Do you not hate me... you fear me and that I do not blame you for. I have not once lied to you, withheld all the truth, but never lied to you. I do not plan to, I have no reason to." He lowered his eyes some then looked up at her again.

"Why did your mother keep you confined within her valley? To never allow you to leave without her permission, to... _lord_ over you? She loved you, Persephone. All of that because she loved you. Am I...?" he paused, hands loosening around hers. "Please... please hold gently what you have in your care. I can give you so many riches, but it means little. All I wish... all I want... is for you to care and cherish what I place in your hands alone. Now, your hands are so tight in their anger, squeezing it to nearly bursting. It is no one's fault but my own. But if I were to leave you, leave you with your mother and forget all that I desired, what I placed in your possession would have withered and died, neglected and you would never have known you ever had it." His lips parted some more then closed again, instead twisting it in a sad smile.

"Please, at least shatter it if you must. But do not allow it to wither away, slow to die. I know you can no longer cherish it. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He suddenly was startled, choked up by tears he had not shed... when had he cried? Ever? He shook his head and stood, hands sliding from hers. "My heart is yours," he whispered. "To do with as you wish." He turned away and left the room, the door closing behind him. He couldn't be in there, not then. He _knew_ she would reject him. He did not want to deal with that now... whether she finds kindness to shatter his heart gently, or recoiled from him... he did not want to know. Instead, he stopped, hand covering his face. The wet tears did not fall, but he felt the twisting in his gut, the burning of his eyes. He loved her, so truly. But had the Fates destined him to do nothing but hurt those he loved?

* * *

**Persephone**

Persephone stared wide eyed as Hades came to her, his face a terrible mask of pain. She felt her heart tremor in her chest, thumping like a doe's, unsure of how she would suffer for making him ache inwardly. She was surprised that instead of yelling at her, at forcing the blame upon her, instead, the Great Lord of the Underworld got to his knees, gently turning her chair. So surprised, the young one gasped, chewing on her inner cheek as her hands were taken. They were shaking in his large ones. It seemed he knew not how to comfort her without touch… and it seemed she always let him. She had not told him no in the times he had touched her since last evening. She licked at her lips anxiously, her eyes glued to his, for they were relentless in their meaningful gaze.

His words were so full of agony. How when she hurt, he hurt. She could feel her heart welling with empathy for Hades. Empathy she was not sure he deserved… but yet, how could someone so sincere not deserve the utmost kindness? Was she… harsh in her anger? Was it justified, she knew not. He was wrong though in one aspect. She did not hate him. She didn't like him, resented him, but didn't… didn't quite hate. She just only wished she could. Hate was too strong of a word. After last night, Persephone had never wanted to see him again… and yet, if she had hated him, when he had slept with his hand covering hers, she would have screamed and thrashed… instead, she just… slightly moved. And at dinner. If she had hated him.. she wouldn't have even come.

No… Persephone couldn't think him so cruel… it didn't seem to bring him any pleasure. Didn't seem to bring him any ounce of joy to do this to her. He lost when she lost. "H-Hades…" She whispered, wanting to argue against him, but she couldn't find the words that would work without absolving him completely. But what if she wanted that…? Persephone wasn't meant to be a punisher. She wasn't mean to make others suffer… it was hard for her to even think that way. "My mother kept me confined… for my own good…" The girl finally spoke her first sentence, but, it quickly died off, whatever argument she had to make. She didn't understand what Hades meant at all. What did she have in her care? What was she hurting? What that he treasured so terribly was she squeezing?

And then… his eyes burned. Persephone felt something in her stomach clench painfully, lips parting in response to the wetness building up, the tears… she didn't think Hades could cry… Oh Gods… what did he mean his heart? She couldn't… didn't want him to be in so much pain… Her hands reached to take his face, a natural response… just for him… but he was gone. How… how could she, a minor Goddess, hold his heart? What did that signify? She was hurting by hurting herself…

Burying her face in her hands, unable to move to catch him, she didn't notice another person entering until she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
"Mistress?" Persephone jerked up, her jaw shaking. She needed to know what Hades meant… she needed… needed not to… to crush this heart… something she didn't know what to do with… And she knew someone who would know how to help. "Friska… Oh Friska… is Doris near? Please, tell me she is!" Friska nodded. "But she will be leaving soon to go back to Earth with Sarra. They will be back in the morning though!"

"I need to see her now," Persephone swallowed. "Please."

Friska bit her lip and nodded. "I'll take you to our room, if you'd like, Lady."

"Thank you," Persephone breathed, following after her maid.

The rooms the girls were in were in a complete different section of the palace, Persephone still was unable to watch the halls, to find her own way. They were headed to the servants' quarters. Once there, Persephone could tell they had arrived. The halls were bustling with other people, those who had made deals like the three girls, as well as a few minor deities and rarely, very rarely, a nymph or two. None recognized Persephone though – she had not been presented as Queen yet. They merely shrugged the girl off, smiling or waving to Friska every now and again. The new Queen felt uncomfortable – she had been raised in solitude… she was only glad no one paid her any mind.

"There are our rooms," Friska nodded at an old door. The girl opened it and Persephone entered behind her. Sarra and Doris had been changing clothes. "Doris, do you have a few moments before you go to speak to the Lady? She wanted to speak with you." It was one large room with three beds and two large dressers. A desk, and not much else. It was clean, and nice, but… plain and simple. Much like the room Persephone grew up in. Though it didn't even have the flowers Persephone so liked. She wondered if that bothered the girls… and if there was anything Persephone could do to make it more… homey.

"D-do you mind?" Persephone asked. "I'll be quick!"

* * *

**Doris**

Doris turned, her back turned somewhat towards her. She wasn't entirely clothed so she quickly pulled up the rest of her clothing and tightened the rope about her waist. "My lady, of course! I do not mind at all." She moved towards her, feet bare. She took her hand and led her through the door and to another room, one that was empty at that time so they could speak in private. She sat on the bed and allowed Persephone to sit beside her. In a way, she did not feel as if it was a queen and her maid servant, but two young women. That thought was far from her mind but it was very true - Persephone was not yet a queen in her heart, only in title and marriage to the king. Doris could never possibly dream to become anything like her queen, except in that common ground they shared. Both a similar age, a sort of understanding between the two of them.

"What is wrong?" she asked in concern. "Did something happen? You are so pale! She looked her over quickly, anxiously. "Certainly the king did nothing to you?" If he did, she could do nothing but try and comfort her, heal the wounds as best she could. But no more. She had no idea what it could possibly be. She only went to dinner, correct? Did Hades want more? She had no idea.

* * *

**Persephone**

Persephone grasped Doris's hand, following. She hoped this girl would help her… she needed her to. For if Persephone continued not to understand Hades… the child feared she might break him… have him hurt forever. It didn't make sense for her to fear for his well-being as she currently did. But nothing made sense anymore to Persephone - it was all strange, and she decided she needed to focus on her emotions that she did feel. Not things she was expected to in the situation. Sitting down upon a bed, testing it, she determined it was made almost the same as the one she kept in her old room. Persephone fiddled with her hands.

The concern in Doris's eyes were so touching. It made it easier to speak her mind, Persephone thought. It did not seem the maid wanted to judge her at all. Shaking her head adamantly, Persephone quickly sputtered out, "No, no… he was fine… it was… I just…" Persephone eyes, and she lowered them... before forcing herself to bring them back up. It wasn't a conversation to have to her lap, no! It was a conversation she needed to have with someone who had more life experience. "I don't… I think I've hurt him. And badly!" She flushed. "I don't… I don't know what he means Doris… He was… so… distraught." Persephone chose not to mention his moment of weakness, not to mention the unshed tears, though she had been tempted, had even been about to… nay, it felt private. It felt beyond her handmaiden's privy. It still made guilt curl in her cut. "Doris… Doris, he told me… I held his heart…"

The child crossed her ankles, grasping at her cheeks with her hand, as if deeply confused. She shook her head again, hands curling into fists to lightly bang on her temples. "I… don't know what he means…" Persephone lowered her hands weakly, closing her eyes. "I am so sorry to keep you from… from your return to Earth… but do you know…" She took a deep breath, clearing her rambling thoughts, eyes hooding with her lashes. "Do you know what It means when a man gives you his heart?"

* * *

**Doris**

Doris listened with wide eyes, her brows lifted in surprise of what was being spoken to her. However, her lips curled into a gentle expression and she blushed. "Oh!" she gasped, clutching Persephone's hand. "That is... that is, oh, my queen, something so difficult to understand!" She looked incredibly pleased, though. Finding it terribly romantic. She couldn't help being a romantic. She almost wanted to be there to see it happen. She shook her head some and patted her hand. "No, do not worry. I am here to serve you aren't I? And yes, yes I know what that means. Oh, I wish that someone would say thatto me!" She stopped herself then looked her in the eyes, hoping to calm her fears. "My queen, when he speaks of the heart, he does not mean what is in our breast, beating and filling our body with blood... No, this heart he speaks of is in our spirit, something symbolic to represent a... an abstract reality that seeks to explain our emotions, how we react to them. You see, our emotional selves are built in our spiritual heart. Certainly you understand emotion and how important it is to everything we do. Without emotion... what are we then? Have you ever been so happy that your heart was pounding in your chest or so sad that it felt as if your chest was so tight it hurt to breathe? Our heart, the one borne from our spirit, is... not the one in our chest but it is called a "heart" because we feel so much emotion there in our breast. Emotion in its extremes as well as in its soft moments."

She paused, hoping she wasn't throwing this way over her head. Especially since she didn't even understand the saying of giving another one's heart. Her face grew kind. "This is why it is hard to explain. To give someone your heart means you entrust them with this intimate part of your soul. When someone is so influential to you that your actions could cause them emotional suffering or emotional joy. To be so connected to them that you... that you trust that they won't touch upon this naked sensitivity and hurt them. The same, is as if you_ break_ that heart. My queen, when you break someone's heart..." She took a breath. "When someone gives you their heart, they are removing the barriers that surround them. Things... the way they act, react. How they hide within themselves to not allow people to see what is truly there. Then, they take those away, that soft flesh underneath. But only for you, you alone to see not that strong face meant for the world to see, but the one beneath it all who _they are_. When they are that sensitive, you can easily hurt them. To break their heart is to destroy that emotional self, to take it apart! When they can feel nothing... cannot find happiness but only suffering. Where they can no longer trust anyone, hurt by the one the care for so dearly. Sometimes a heart can heal... that depends on how badly they were hurt, or how much they exposed themselves to you." She leaned closer, her voice dropping. "It means... it means that he loves you. The heart is the source of the most powerful of all emotions... and the birth of emotions. Love. When he says he gives you his heart, that means he loves you so much that he would open himself to you, give to you the power to either love who he is to the depths of his heart, or crush it and leave him broken."

She let that sink in before continuing. "The heart is a symbol for love. When the heart stands for itself but also love. When you speak of it as a _thing_, you can better explain how you feel. How it can be broken and made better. To cherish them or to hurt them. I am so sorry... I do not truly understand your situation. But that is what it means, it can mean little more. To give your heart is not the same as a familial relationship. A mother and child can give each other their hearts because they have the _same_ heart already. Siblings share that as well. But for one of the opposite gender you wish to spend your entire life with, you give them your entire self. Your differences, how you are the same."

* * *

**Persephone**

Persephone listened quietly, cheeks red, feeling inadequate as Doris seemed to know exactly what she was talking about… and Persephone simply… simply had no idea. And _she_, Persephone, was supposed to be the one who was married! But why would Doris want someone to say such a thing to her? The young Goddess frowned – she felt a very sorry excuse for a woman. For not understanding. No, but, she knew that Hades did not mean what lay in his chest. She only knew this because her mother tended to call Persephone 'her heart'. She had doubted though Hades had meant it in the same way. Still, the girl did not interrupt, only listened carefully, if not a bit abashedly. It seemed strange though… to keep all of your emotion in one place. Your spirit. The concept did make sense though. Persephone felt all her joy though her heart. And only recently, her pain.

Before Hades, Persephone hadn't felt that heart-racing joy. She had been happy, certainly... almost all the time! But never to an extent of bliss. She didn't even think now she had truly reached that state… though…the closet she had come was when she had spent time in the fields with her now Husband. Yes, though, Persephone knew the sadness Doris mentioned. The heart-wrenching guilt, and crushing upon a chest. A heavy heart. Her rape had left her tattered and torn. That had easily been the worst moment in her life.

Hades simply seemed to throw her entire world off balance. Persephone used to be a simple creature. There was nothing substantially done that broke her or lifted her to the heavens. There was only… a sort of… dull existence. There was a routine, and there were patterns… and the only person and the only thing Persephone could really _love_ before was Demeter. She said she loved Athena, and Artemis, and Aphrodite… but… she didn't – couldn't, really. Persephone was too vain and silly, and they simply weren't around very often. Her mother though, her mother was her entire world. Her moods depended on her mother's. Her entertainment depended on her mother's willingness to play. Her survival depended on her mother's infinite love for her. And now, it was different. But that didn't answer the question of what it meant to own someone's heart. Persephone did not understand… she was not Hades' only thing. She was not his provider, his ability to survive. She was not his only source of entertainment. She was not his mood setter.

His soul though… Hades… Hades trusted Persephone with his soul? The girl lightly shook her head, her lips trembling. How could she hold that? The girl was having trouble grasping the difference between mother and daughter and husband and wife… it was such a different sort of love… something she hadn't even tried till now to learn. Hades though… oh Hades… he was allowing her… he was actually giving her the option to crush his soul. To crush his… will to be. To… to damage him in the worst way possible. Persephone couldn't imagine feeling that horrible guilt and pounding against your chest for your whole life. For your sleeping and waking hours. She had only started to feel that pain. And to force someone to live through it… over and over… never ending?

"He… loves me." Persephone breathed. Love. Real love. That was what it meant. Something clicked in the girl's head. Something she wasn't sure would have if she hadn't come to Doris. Was there… was there an equality in this? Persephone held power… a terrible power over the Lord of the Underworld, when in reality, she thought she held none. And yet, she had given him nothing in return. In fact, she was abusing the power given to her. Hades was right. She was… squeezing that heart. Squeezing it with her anger and spite… when Hades wasn't a villain at all. He only wanted… wanted her to love him that same way. To give him equal power so they could be… one with another.

He wanted to own her heart.

Persephone closed her eyes, clutching at her chest. Perhaps he didn't even need that! Perhaps he only wished for her to pretend. Not even give him her soul, but to merely tend and nurture his own heart? Or at least break his swiftly so that he didn't have to cling to the hope of love.

Persephone felt silent tears trickle past her lashes and she opened her eyes. "I've been killing him." His gentle smile and the way he held her hand. The light in his eyes that showed whenever she danced about him, showing him all of her... of her stupid little knick-knacks. The way he laughed at the things she said... even if they weren't particularly funny.

Could she ever love him though? Could Persephone forgive something Hades had done… and love him? To move past this… terrible moment of their lives and embrace what he had given her and try to return it? One day maybe succeed? Or… or should she tell him no? That this marriage… this eternity, would be forever affectionless. That she couldn't forgive him, and that she didn't want his heart? The break might be swift enough… that he could love again someday… maybe. Could she even give that kind of love to someone though? Was she even… even mature enough to? It made sense she and her mother shared a heart, the same heart, but could she give hers to someone else? Could she want nothing but Hades happiness… and want to bare all of her feels, right or wrong to him? Hades had been correct though… if this hadn't happened, she would have never loved him. Not ever. She wouldn't have understood what he meant, and would have rejected him without thought if he had suggested honestly his intentions.

"T-thank you, Doris," Persephone said quietly, standing. "Please, enjoy your evening on Earth… I have… I have to think for a while…" She moved from the room, and padded down the hallway to Friska, peeking her head out of her and Sarra's quarters. "I am ready to go back now," Persephone nodded quietly. She couldn't talk this through with Doris at the moment… no… she couldn't really talk to anyone. Her head was reeling and she was afraid ifs he couldn't concentrate, the grasp of the concept would be lost on her once more.

* * *

**Doris**

Doris leaned back, hoping she had gotten everything right and explained it in such a way that Persephone could understand. She never thought that her queen was an idiot. Rather, she did not have as much experience as the rest of them. For what reason, she had no idea, but guessed it had to do with her upbringing. Whatever that was. But, as she spoke and watched her, she realized that she was taking an understanding to it very well. It was sinking in, those eyes serious. Her lip began to tremble, head shaking as if in denial of what she was saying. Of course it would hurt her. Just earlier, she was speaking of how he was an evil man and how she would never forgive him. Such conflict, knowing that he had said these words to her... and now what he meant being explained to her. What could possibly be going on her head? Persephone... was such a good woman. So kind and gentle, but also conflicted and afraid because of the one who had spoken those words to her. Was she starting to see what he did through her own eyes? She must understand suffering now, if she did not before. She would see, at least in a little way, how he was suffering himself. It was strange, she thought. Those two. She wished now, truly did, that things would be better, heal during their immortal lives. Perhaps it would, hopefully it would. Both of them would have to change... that was what usually happened. Needed to happened.

Then, she said those fateful words. Doris slowly nodded her head, hands clasped in her lap. Yes, that was what it meant, ultimately. The simple way to put it. She saw the understanding flourish in her eyes, reality hitting the spot. But what would she do with that knowledge now that she had it? Her hand moved to clutch at her chest and Doris shifted but drew back, allowing her space and quiet to think it over. She was still her queen, though she had treated her almost as an equal moments before. And she deserved it anyway, even if she were to be of lesser power than she was. She did not even respond to her words of killing him. It seemed... a statement, not a question. She did not agree or disagree, just watched those tears began to fall. She felt a stirring in her heart of her own. This young woman before her, she was not terrible, not a single part of her. She had such love and compassion in her, though at times her emotions were misplaced, and she had no idea how to deal with what happened to her, inadvertently causing pain. But when she did, she could see that regret... unless it was regret in having hurt someone she truly cared for. She had no way of knowing what was in her mind. Only hoping that it was good.

"You are welcome," she told her, bowing her head. "And thank you. I hope I helped you well. I shall always be at your..." she stopped herself from saying "disposal". "I shall be there when you need me, do the best I can with what I know." She bowed some and smiled. "I shall see you tomorrow. Sleep well." With that, she left, knowing her destination was high above the realm she now walked upon. Perhaps aiding her queen... would allow her to come to grips with her own reality.

* * *

**Hades  
**  
Hades sat on his throne, eyes closed and lips set in an unreadable expression. His eyes slowly opened but his gaze was distant, not seeing a single thing that was before him. This expression he always had when a mortal knelt before him. Before him lay the life of the deceased mortal, now cowering before him, terrified for what judgment would be brought upon them. His face went grim and the soul looked about ready to collapse in fright. This one was too young to die, appearing before him before his time. That never happened unless the gods interfered in the lives of mortals. He tapped his finger against the edge of his throne. He could certainly not send him back. He was so young, hardly over the age of three. But the child had frozen to death in his bed before an open window so he would not grow hot in the night. Instead, he froze. He was young and not very healthy in the first place, but now he was dead before his time, because a god, or goddess, interfered.

He sighed and rubbed his thumb over his lips, eyes focused upwards. For a child who died, they rarely could have done ANYTHING to deserve damnation. But, they were also too young to do any good. Most children all went to the same place: neither the best, nor the worst. But it always irritated him when a soul like this came before him. They really had to stop, his relatives, interfering. But to have frozen to death? Such a thing was horribly odd and it gave him a feeling his gut that made him anxious. Demeter controlled the earth, certainly. Perhaps it was Apollo who did not, or could not, bring his chariot across the sky. But, still, it would not have brought about such a chill. Could it really be Demeter? He feared it might be... she would do _something_. He would be a fool to think she would do nothing... nothing to bring her daughter back to herself. He sent the soul before him away to where they belonged and sank back as that was the last one. For now. Death was nearly constant... life less certain, but still nearly as often so as to keep the balance.

He rested his hand against his face, eyes closed and face weary. What would happen if Demeter did something to force Zeus' hand? He did not want to think of such a thing. He wished to see his bride, speak to her, at least be with her to calm his anxiety but that would probably make it worse. He... hadn't seen her since two, almost three, days ago. She needed time alone, and she did not approach him either. Hopefully she was progressing, though, and growing more comfortable with her situation. He hoped she would come to desire to remain with him until real conflict arose with Demeter, but that did not seem likely now. He would just have to hope Zeus would keep his word to him. No matter... the cost.

* * *

**Zeus**

It had been a long, glorious three days. Zeus had found a new toy. A good rare woman, one difficult to find. She was a rarity, a woman with self-will and determination, certainly pride and loyalty. Her love was gone abroad, upon the seas or in distant lands and left her be. The hero in his own right, Amphitryon. But she was loyal to him alone. Even for one such as he should would not bend, that cunning minx with a playful eye who took joy in teasing him. It had been simple to convince of her he was truly her betrothed though that doubt was always in her eyes. But she did not protest, she eagerly allowed him free reign of her person. Even when he could no longer hide who he truly was, revealing to her his glory as king of the gods. She was strong, though not as much as he. But his time with her for three days and three nights was glorious. His lust was sated, his body thrumming with pleasure. He could smell the spice of her scent in his nose, her warm body laying beside his. And that last night, he had finally _slept _with her.

His anger had curbed for the most part. He found himself less aggressive, less temperamental, thanks to the woman… though, it hadn't been easy on her. Certainly not. She was covered in bruises – bite marks and nail diggings – sometimes he had gripped too firmly… though nothing was broken… save for the bed that now rested only on the floor, no frame to hold it up anymore. All in all, this sexual encounter was one of mutual satisfaction. And she would find her life much fairer, much easier… though not so easy as to notify Hera of his new found interest's abode.

Yes, he slept peacefully now. And when he returned home, he would lavish his Queen in anything and everything she desired – certainly she would desire much. She was with babe. Cravings were very natural, and Hera had the most peculiar ones.

The God of the Heavens woke with a start though, his body being shaken lightly. Perhaps she was trying hard, but she would have trouble moving him. "Dear heart… it is much too early," The Golden God gave her an indulgent smile, one blue eye opening to gaze upon her, his fingers immediately sliding upward to stroke one of her breasts, pushing her long brown hair away from the nipple. She was trying to wake him, her voice soft as she spoke, a slender finger indicating the source of her attention, a question on this swollen lips. _What is that?_

"Hmm… what is what, sweet pet?" He lazily glanced towards the window, his hand suddenly stopping in its gentle motion, his nostrils flaring. The grip upon her soft breast was now painful, his fingers digging into the skin. He growled, before tearing away from her chest, shoving her to the side to stand. In all his nudity, the God stormed to the window, his heart pounding in his chest. He had seen this before. Had seen it for ten years, actually – nonstop. It was an ugly thing, a cold thing, and a dead thing that was terribly disheartening. The human population had almost died off completely during this time – the time the Earth died. The was all during the war

"It is snow," he spat. The world was covered in it after Mother Gaia descended into the Earth, abandoning all during the battle. There was no produce, no warmth. The sky, the ground, the sea had grown cold. It… it was only through the ability of the sovereign Earth Goddess such a thing could happen.

"Damn her!" Zeus threw his fist into the wall, a hole immediately forming through, all the way to the outside of the shack. He was shaking. "Damn her to rot in Tartarus!" Zeus grabbed his ripped toga from the floor, throwing it on hastily, tying it. "I have to leave," he snapped. "You will hear from me soon." The God moved to the door, opening and slamming it so hard, it creaked from its hinges. Alcmene watched the god leave with her hand folding the breast he had roughly handled. Her brown eyes darkened, brows pulling down into a frown before she exhaled and pulled the covers up to ward off the chill. It was decidedly colder without him lying in the bed.

* * *

And now it goes down hill...


	12. Chapter Twelve: In the Hands of the Gods

Sometimes I wonder if you can really trust these guys to make momentous decisions...

**Thank you for all the reviews, everyone!**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

In the Hands of the Gods

* * *

**Amphitrite **

Amphitrite shuddered in her bed, the blankets wrapped tightly around her. It was so cold now. Freezing almost. She hadn't moved all morning, not to any avail of her handmaidens, saying that she would miss court if she did not get a move on. Bah. Court could go to _hades_ for all she cared. Really, everything could when it came to the very… unorthodox Queen of the Seas.

"You will upset your husband, my lady..."

"I always upset my husband," came the quipping remark, and that had pulled a smile to the woman's lips. She found herself clever, and she was… also quite brash as well. She, Amphitrite, was not meant to be Queen. She was not meant for any of this – not this life. The Oceanid had been a dancer. She loved to dance and little else… except her freedom. She had been a palace entertainment, nothing more, nothing less, before any of this had happened. And really, she had only been working within the throne room for an evening, having only just grown old enough that her sisters accepted her into their league, before she had been noticed by Poseidon. The ones who performed for the King were always the most talented and eldest of the Oceanids. The other girls were either drink servers, or took to other rooms for the demi and lesser-gods' entertainment. Amphitrite had found it exciting she would be seen by all. But she hadn't assumed she would be seen in quite _that_ way.

The Oceanid was very beautiful among her sisters, also very strange. Like her siblings, she had the same build: a tiny waist, and very large breasts and hips. A fat ass and well shaped thighs. Her skin was pale, and her feet were webbed. Her ears were multi-colored fins, and her cheeks scattered scales the same tones, as well the sides of her torso and hips. In every way, her body was unremarkable. All the Oceanids were well toned – they had been trained to be that way. To be aestically pleasing. It was her face and hair though that drew attention. Strikingly sharp cheekbones, overly full lips, huge-catlike eyes, and a button nose. Her hair flowed down her back, curled, but every translucent color of the sea. Rich purples and blues, light pinks. It changed with every motion she made.

The Gods either found her stunning, or odd: there was no doubt though that Amphitrite was the most exotic. Really, Amphitrite should have allowed Poseidon to sleep with her, though, that fateful night she had shown her talents and made her debut. She should have just accepted that on that night she would be the King's whore. Even if she didn't want to be. She had actually been interested in the demi-god, Poseidon's son, Theseus… and found the idea of sleeping with the Father instead unsettling.

So… she hadn't. And thus, the pursuit began.

"Besides… I am well with child. I should not have to move!" Amphitrite had groaned. She sat up slightly. "Make me some tea." Her stomach was protruding largely, painfully. In a few weeks, she would give Poseidon his child – their first child. Amphitrite found it merely another way he trapped her. In their first years of marriage, she would go out still… disappear for days to visit family or to go to other gatherings, whether she had her husband's permission or not… anything to escape the fact that she was married and owned and Queen. Queen was not power. Queen was only another charm to add to her collar. Impregnating her though… it had been the perfect idea, really. It was much less violent than punishing her for disappearing (though she never actually slept with another man), and it halted her all-together. She could hardly move now. The babe was strong.

"You ought to go to your husband," one of the women said, rolling her eyes.

Amphitrite pursed her lips. "Be silent – that is not your place. If he wants me, he'll come get me. Now do as I say. I am freezing my very nose off!"

* * *

**Poseidon**

Poseidon brushed his lips to the edge of his goblet, a bored expression on his face as he lounged back. The one before him had her hands clasped together, being sized up by the king of the seas while her fingers rubbed together. He pursed his lips at last, though, and downed the liquid in the goblet before setting it aside. He saw no use in having it refilled. Rather, he swung his legs down and straightened, running his fingers through his pale hair. "Should I have expected anything else? No. Don't try and surprise me." He moved past her and she quickly bowed, jumping as his hand found her round behind. She gave him a sensuous tilt of her lips, lashes fluttering at her liege. It wasn't as if the king hid his lust, especially with the nymphs utterly at his service. And though he was married, it was not as if they shied away from him. He was very open in his affections and was glad he did not have a woman like his brother. He knew he would have long ago been strung up and castrated if he did. Do not get him wrong, Hera was a _good_ woman. Most definitely. He wouldn't be against laying her if she wasn't a she-wolf. She was incredibly loyal and very much in love with her husband. But she was also a jealous vixen who would do _anything_ to keep his eyes on her. As if _that_ would ever work.

He snorted and made his ways through the halls, feet bare as usual and body scantily clad. There wasn't anything to hide. It peeved him greatly, though, that his wife could hardly care. She didn't seem to care much about anything, did she? It was as if she found it her duty to be a constant tick in his side rather than his right hand. Certainly not a model woman.

Pushing open the door of her room without ceremony, he heard the scuttling of feet as the women moved to avoid him. They didn't seem to have expected he would _actually_ come. It was a good excuse. He licked his lips and looked her over before slapping his palm against his thigh. "Now, you little whore, what game are you playing being a spoiled brat and whining like a child that needs a good thrashing?" He bent down over her some and frowned disapprovingly. "You are not supposed to use your stomach as an excuse. It's no bigger than your ass so get used to it. Up with you before I drag you myself. You are being an utter child and embarrassment."

* * *

**Amphitrite**

Amphitrite frowned deeply as Poseidon bombarded his way into her chambers. She had not really expected he'd come to collect her! Ah well… a little morning fun never hurt anymore. Raising a brow lightly, Amphitrite threw on her very best intense pout, tucking herself further into the blankets.

"Why must you _always_ be so mean to me, husband?" she said in a mournful moan. "You think I do this for selfish purpose? Why I have never been more insulted! Never!" Her hand found her heart through her blankets, and she huffed, a smile playing at her face. The Queen tried to force it down. She really did love this part. To press at his buttons. "And now you insult my _body?_ Why I ought to slap you for I am a lady and you… you are an absolute brute." Did she love Poseidon though? Truly love him?

…Amphitrite could not say that, certainly not. He was the master and she was a trapped pet. How could she love someone who claimed her for himself, when he didn't even love her? She… had grown comfortable around him though, when he was sane. If too angry… it even managed to frighten her. Though, that didn't stop her from trying to see how angry she could make him before explosion. There was always a fine line that came to her teasing, that came to her insubordination; Amphitrite walked right upon it… the line … and she always seemed to cross it. Most of the time though… a good portion of it at least, she tolerated his company Sometimes, very rarely, she even liked him. He had a good sense of humor when he actually stopped treating her as an object. But that really only happened when the King was drunk.

"If you must know, I do not move for the sake of your Kingdom." Pulling up the covers, tucking them around her like a cape, Amphitrite stood to gracelessly shove past the King of Seas. "Have you not noticed the cold? I bundle to keep your heir safe." Gods, she was funny – how was she so funny? Though in all honesty, she was curious of the sudden change in temperature. That didn't weight too heavily on her mind at the moment though. "I thought leaving the warmth of my bed would put him in danger… and therefore… put our kingdom in danger… and therefore… Oh!" Amphitrite sat at her vanity, taking her brush to start combing at her hair, her face a mask of shock. "I see what you do! You wish to freeze the both of us! How murderous, Poseidon." She clucked her tongue. "Perhaps _you_ need a thrashing and not I, for you wish to have treason upon your own wife and future child."

She couldn't keep this up anymore. A laugh burst through her lips, and the Oceanid rolled her eyes at her own performance. "Really. Court is boring. I tire of sitting there while your subjects sing your praises, or seek to stroke your ego for their own favor." She shrugged her shoulders. "You don't need an ego-stroke, husband of mine. You are the most pompous man I know." Amphitrite might have been sealed to the palace… but if anything, her tongue had grown more unruly. "Besides, I find it unsettling how many of my sisters a day, try to throw themselves upon you. It really only makes me think of who you'll bed that night, and the image is very unappealing. I lose my breakfast. It's a tragedy really."

Amphitrite had long ago stopped believing in faithfulness and chivalry. She never tried to mask the affairs Poseidon kept, and truly, she refused to let it bother her. Her heart had long turned to stone when it came to the idea of having someone who would only return to her bed. No one had read her fairytales growing up. Amphitrite was raised every morning with a cold dose of reality. Really, it was amazing how good she managed to turn out, when she had 2,999 other girls trying to beat her to the bottom so they could raise themselves to the top… and 3,000 brothers all trying to jump her the moment she became of age.

"But… I am curious… did you actually come here, planning on giving me a very good punishment?" She turned only slightly to smirk at him in the mirror, her curls loosening and growing softer the longer she ran her comb through. "Whip me like a rowdy schoolboy or… perhaps bend me over your knee? Now, either option might actually do some harm if you attempted it."

The woman patted her belly smugly. She was untouchable to be physically harmed. She had her own little safety net, and loved to gloat. "Though… I admit… the second one is always a bit fun in the end, when you realize just how often I've been rubbing against your prick… and just how hot the room gets…" Amphitrite was being such a tease. Another one of her favorite pastimes, before she brought it all crushing down. "It's just perfect really…" Her face turned nonchalant. "For a while at least."

It was generally how she felt when they had sex. She… unlike her siblings… was not a nympho-maniac (wasn't it great her own family needed a term to describe just how sexually needy they were?). She liked sex certainly… but didn't need it. And it always hurt how long they fucked – by the end, her screams were certainly not of pleasure, but of overused nerves and achy thighs. Ironically, though, Amphitrite had never been more aroused since she had grown pregnant… and what bad timing too to want to fuck with a ten pound child inhabiting her womb. Nothing ever came easy did it?

"Oh, I'm afraid I've been grazing over the main topic all morning!" Putting her brush down, she turned completely in her chair to cross on leg over the other, cuddling further into the blankets. "_Why_ must I come to court today? What is so important that you need me there?"

* * *

**Poseidon**

Poseidon made a show of rolling his eyes at her antics, arms crossed over his chest. "Ah, a lady," he responded with his lips twitching up some in what was very likely a mocking smirk. "I do not know what I was thinking. A lady _indeed_." Though he was only scantily dressed, he was not really bothered by the temperature that had crept upon them that she complained about. The ocean wasn't as greatly affected by the snow and chill - yet - as everyone else, except Hades, of course, so it was not his immediate concern. Besides, he expected his younger brother to take care of it. He had other things on is mind. Whomever was the source of it - he had a good guess - it was his baby brother's concern. Unless he came there like a cat whose tail was pulled flying his authority like a banner. Not that _that _had ever happened before...

He, the god of the sea, was more like Hades than Zeus, though his personality buttressed closer to his younger sibling. Unlike his younger brother, his hair was long, rarely ever tied back but rather finding constant residence down his back or over his shoulders. It was blonde, though almost a white-blonde, tinged in silvery blue. His eyes were blue-green as if the sea itself. He had a lean body, fair skin rather than the bronze of his younger brother or the pale hue of his eldest brother who had not let the sun kiss his flesh for quite some time. He was leaner that Zeus but not as tall as Hades. His body was almost completely hairless except for the most obvious places - top of his head and his groin area. Otherwise, he did not have any characteristics that would tie him to the sea. He had a strong though angular face and ears that tapered a fraction at the tip but not to a full point. All-in-all, a man who didn't have the same breath-taking beauty of his younger brother nor the bulk of one who was strong from athletics. But, his more elegant body was like placing a pearl beside a piece of polished gold.

But he wasn't as elegant as his appearance could make him out to be. Rather, he was a figure who could match her wit with ease but usually preferred to do so in a less tactful manner. Her antics more often than not were an amusement to him while sometimes there were purely an irritation and she paid for it. Depending more often than not on his moods and the situation they came in. But he also was the most fickle of the three brother's. The most... unpredictable. When his moods came, they were usually like the tides. Usually, they came in passing passions but also had a very distinct rhythm to them. To be in his good favors usually meant learning these passions and moods of his. Of course, passion was a very important piece of his open affairs and lust. Usually he did not go after the male side of the spectrum, but that wasn't unheard of. They just were not as obvious. He was more likely to bed someone when they were just as willing as he was. It wasn't often that a male approached him in such a manner. He was far more appreciative of the sexuality of a woman.

Thus, he snorted rudely at her words of his unfaithfulness. "Well," he responded with a dismissive wave of his hand, "my wife avoids me. I find what comfort she denies me elsewhere." It was true, but only part of the truth, of course. He still would sleep with others if she always willingly came to his bed. He just would be not as open about them. "Don't talk to me about tragedy when you are the only tragedy that I am aware of." He flicked his wrist again then watched her intently as she continued to speak, taunting him as his eyes burned. She did love to talk to him like that especially when he was powerless to do anything about it. Even heavy with child, he still desired her. Was that such a terribly crude thing? He curtly dismissed his wife's maids to allow them privacy in the room. They had had quite enough of that show whether they were used to it or not!

He bent over her then grabbed her blanket to cast it aside. She was going to use her pregnancy as a crutch, eh? His hand clasped her jaw, jerking her head back to expose the smooth spanse of her throat. His attention was grabbed, however, by her rounded mouth, pulling her head forward so his mouth crushed to hers. His tongue brushed over her lips and his hand rested against her swollen stomach. "When our little parasite comes to the world, I will _fucking ride you till you bleed_." His thumb massaged a circle around the navel as his eyes burned into hers. He could feel the child move, either having woken or had been awake for some time. He did not know. He called the child a parasite, but it had always been very apparent that he was incredibly proud of this babe, that his wife had it in her womb. Ah, his child in the womb of Amphitrite! It made him laugh. He never pretended to not be a total bastard.

"_You_ come to court because you are needed there," he said almost through his nose as he bit her lower lip, hand moving to slid beneath her back then under her ass. He lifted her with surprising strength for one of his body structure - though he _was_ a god, and powerful one at that - and propped her on her feet. He had his hand clasped at the back of her head. He leaned forward some, those blue-green eyes seeming very liquid at that time. "Your father is coming and desires your presence. It would be useless for him to come only to find myself there," he grunted some and his hand slid meaningfully down her back and stroked the curve of her posterior. He always did have a fondness for it, especially hers that he took some opportunities to molest. "Ignore me but you are not going to offend your own father, are you?" He gave her behind a slight squeeze and lifted his hand only a fraction so it was at her hip.

* * *

**Amphitrite**

Amphitrite laughed. "I am not punishing you for that! I do not give a single damn whose bed you find yourself in." She shrugged. "I personally don't find falling asleep at night absolutely aching the most appealing… and therefore, I don't actively seek you out… no matter how lovely the first few times are." She winked.  
Her husband was a very attractive man, Amphitrite knew this to be true. He was quite tall – taller than her, though he was lean. He was built with light muscles, and yet, the mortals called him "Earth-Shaker", which she found entertaining. He certainly did not look as if he would win a fight against someone built with brawn, but Poseidon was terribly strong, terribly powerful, all within a less bulky body. Ironic, hmm? Still though, how brutally he fucked her… ooh, it made her ache to even think about it!

"Me?" Amphitrite was taken from her thoughts, gawking. "And how am I a tragedy, Husband? I am _fantastic_, amazing, really, everything you could ever want, ever." The Oceanid snorted. "In all seriousness, _my_ _life_ is a tragedy – you are right in that aspect. I am so very sure if we had sex that night we met, you would never have married me." The woman let out a hum. "Regrets, yes?" Her face seemed almost… solemn for a moment. Maybe she wanted Poseidon to want her? No, certainly not! Though, she couldn't help but notice her face always grew solemn when she thought of that…

Amphitrite was actually relieved though when Poseidon came charging towards her, his steps firm, his gaze very, very hot. It distracted her from what could be the only sensitive point she found in their marriage. The idea that he hated his choice in choosing her. Whether or not she wanted to be chosen... no one wants to be rejected. She certainly wouldn't change her life, now. Not now, not after all this. It was… complicated. Amphitrite wished to be free… yet didn't regret her marriage… didn't regret the oddity that was the relationship she had with her husband. Perhaps she wouldn't mind it all, even like it, if she could still do everything she did in her past life. If she could dance and drink and float to wherever pleased her, so long as she managed to find her way back to him. But it mattered not, not when his lips were upon her, a whine leaving her throat. "Such nerve," Amphitrite breathed as her lips parted, barely getting a quick suck at the sharp tongue that touched her mouth.

His voice made her quiver. So easily, she grew hot, her hormones already begging for the touch of a man. "That's not fair," The Oceanid whispered. "In my state… that actually sounds _good_." She glanced down at her extended stomach though, a slight kick felt while Poseidon rubbed her naval. Just a hint of a footprint could be seen. A indulgent smile touched at Amphitrite's face. A genuine one – so rare, she couldn't have given more than a few hundred in her lifetime. The… the little 'parasite' as Poseidon called the babe, and she agreed, was growing on her. She liked feeling it wiggling around. She talked to it sometimes too, though would never admit that. She worried that she was overheard, but really… talking to it made it all seem more… real.

"You've awakened our Kraken," she chided, calling their infant after Poseidon's beast of burden. "Now it's going to be nonstop play all day and really, I have all this to bear on _my_ shoulders alone." The sweet and tender moment was lost: her antics returning quickly. She gave a snarky little grin once more as Poseidon spoke, giving a playful growl as he bit at her lip. "Needed at court? Little old me? Well, smiling and nodding _is_ very important and… woah!" She hadn't noticed the hand slide to her rear, and certainly didn't expect to be picked up. "Ooh you know I hate that!" The Oceanid smacked Poseidon on the shoulder, her webbed feet wiggling as he set her back to the floor. She could tell the more he spoke, the more on edge he was growing. This was a delicate situation she was finding herself in. He could either be very pleased and have a very good day, and everyone would be rewarded for that… or he could turn sour and throw a fit leaving the whole palace in an uproar. She didn't want to see that just now. So, Amphitrite pretended his words had truly convinced her, shrugging her shoulders. Anything really, to shift his attitude towards the better end of his spectrum.

"Yes, yes, my lovely Father, fine." She gave a jut of her hip suggestively when a hand came to grip the plushness that was her bottom. Amphitrite was not built like Hera. Tall, sharply gorgeous, powerful, and graceful. No, Amphitrite was built for a man's fantasy. Something firm to grab onto, yet a waist a man could wrap his hands about and feel empowered. "Just because I love him _so_ much." No, Amphitrite did not love her Father. Amphitrite didn't _know_ her father. She had seen him one or twice at family gatherings, but she had been raised by her elder sisters. With six thousand children, the two Titans had no time to care for all. Besides this fact, Oceanus and Tethys, Poseidon's Aunt and Uncle actually, were not in a place of power any longer. They had stayed neutral during the war, and therefore, had fallen harder than Titans like Hecate… yet not so hard as those who fought solely for Cronus. Now that she was Queen, it was amazing how quickly her parents wanted to get in contact.

"Just let me get dressed, hmm?" Stripping from the gossamer nightgown, she tossed it back onto the bed, completely naked. No, she didn't wear undergarments. Amphitrite pretended not to notice her nudity and any affect it might have, instead, stopping by the mirror to observe. Yes, she was trying to lighten his mood. This could either help or hurt – which, she was not yet sure of.

"My Gods, you are right." She clucked her tongue, stretching her arms back to grab her rear. She was referring to one of his first comments of the day. "My ass _is_ bigger – as big as my belly!" Her stomach had formed nicely, high, the curve tight to pat. It was certainly the son of a King – large and overbearing. Strong already in it's kicks and hits against the walls of it's mother's belly. The scales of her hips shined brighter against the stretched skin, each now flat on the surface. "Mm… that's such a pity." The Oceanid smacked a cheek. "Oh and my breasts too!" Amphitrite cupped them. They were filled with milk now of course, and she turned her head to Poseidon. "Really, come feel this! They are at least a third bigger than before!"

Perhaps one of the only invitations she actually gave in their marriage, it really depended on whether or not he found her appealing while pregnant. Again, he could be irritated she was wasting time… or more than happy she wanted to have a quick fondling session before heading out to do his bidding. In Amphitrite's book, it was a double victory for Poseidon in one morning… but he was always hard to tell with.

* * *

**Poseidon**

"Ah, regrets, Amphitrite? Do you regret the reason I wed you? Or do you regret us being married at all?"

She did earn a lightening of his grim expression when she spoke about how _good_ what he had said sounded. She had stroked his ego a bit there and tickled his horny nature. But, he licked his lips and still didn't crack his usual smile. He also seemed somewhat pacified by her agreement, a cocking of his brow as he regarded her. Of course, he hadn't missed the slight bite when she spoke of her father. He grunted some. "Don't complain. I didn't exactly have the best father either." Cronus. Well, _that_ was an understatement! He tapped his index against his forearm slightly. However, his hand twitched some as she spoke about changing, promptly stripping down. His tongue wet his lips, eyes moving over the spanse of her body with suggestive care. The weight she carried did not turn him off as it did his younger brother when his own wife was with child. Rather, it only made him sexually frustrated. She was all the more appealing, heavy and ripe with life from _his_ child. Her breasts were swelling as the pregnancy progressed, her body actually holding a greater vitality than before. And he also sensed her growing desire as well. But it could not be pacified because of the child that was in her womb. The source of it all was also a stumbling block in the way. Thus, his frustration. And, she was egging him on again without allowing him anything at all. As usual.

However, she flipped the book on him and he shifted, eyes very alert. That was the first time, the only time, she had ever given him an invitation rather than him just _taking_. _Damn it,_ he thought. He was going to need to fuck one of her sisters after this. She was making him horny. But, she was suddenly caught up in his strong arms, large hand sliding up to cup her breast so the nipple was placed firmly against his palm. His eyes burned, but not from anger. "You tease me when I cannot have you," he growled, more a complaint than from anger. He really did love her breasts, so large and lush, soft but also firm beneath his hands as he none-too-gently took authority over that particular aspect of her body. Now they were filled with milk for the babe she carried, his child. The mother of his child looked extremely appealing, and that may just also be something natural and instinctive - for a father to lust after the mother of his child. Her plump breasts would most likely be sore from how heavy they already were and how he wasn't being gentle. How could he be gentle when this was always denied to him? He was desperate for the woman he wedded, one he wedded because she refused him. Ironic was it not? And a vicious cycle in itself.

But, his lips suddenly grazed her neck, one of the most gentle things he had done, though _both_ of his hands hand now found her breasts, lush flesh squeezed between hungry, searching fingers. "Mmm.." he murmured, licking her neck. "Much larger. I cannot even fully contain them..." He chuckled deeply. "Pregnancy does you well. If only you could carry this over after the babe is born..." His thumb brushed over her nipple before he pinched it between two fingers. He sucked at the side of her neck, drawing it in some as his hands explored what was often denied to him. "Now, let us go see your father, as you are _my_ wife. And belong at _my_ side." He did not release her right away but his bare foot touched her own, his knee bending to brush hers as his eyes opened. "You wench. You tease me when I cannot have you and the rest of the time deny me." He bit her neck once then pulled away. He had left a mark on her neck. "Hurry. I do not want to wait for you."

* * *

**Amphitrite**

Amphitrite breathed as Poseidon took her into his arms, her eyes clouded with such lust she had not yet felt in their marriage – it was so strange that her body reacted this way. Normally she would push and shove if he had come at her, till convinced otherwise… and in a typical situation, she would never have dreamed of asking him to hold her breasts – to coddle them for his own. She was _throbbing_ for him. Absolutely throbbing. His growl set her womanhood aflame, his voice making her very heart patter, large, firm hands setting equal heat to her poor, aching breasts. She let out a low whine as he pressed against the nipple, nodding her head in affirmative. She could feel the little pink pebble tighten with his hand, and she chewed adamantly on her inner cheek. She was teasing him, so he told her, and she believed him, or at least thought she was the tease in the situation (it seemed now that if anyone was teasing, it was Poseidon to her!). She had certainly _started_ the teasing. But it was for the good of all, to keep his temper in check, Amphitrite convinced herself – tried to force herself to believe she didn't actually want any of this. She just couldn't comprehend how incredibly attracted she was at this moment, and therefore denied it. At the graze to her neck, the Oceanid though couldn't hold back a moan, her hips rocking into his. Pregnancy hormones. Nothing else. But damn them, they were hitting her harder than she could have guessed.

"My… apologies…" Amphitrite tried to say smoothly, but her voice was a bit hoarse, and her gaze was a bit too lustful as he told her of her absolute cruelness. Their knees touched, her webbed toes brushing against his foot in time to his. "Oh!" The Oceanid pressed firmer against Poseidon at the quick nip to the neck, and she forced herself to pull away. His wife, his side. Amphitrite's eyebrows raised, upper lip sucked into her mouth for but a mere moment. Coughing and shaking her head, shaking away the tense feelings of arousal, the woman put on a firm, cocky smile.

"Oh no – keeping you waiting would be the tragedy of all!"

The woman went into her closet, pulling out one of the warmer dresses and a seal-skinned cape. She had not dressed herself in many a years, but certainly could remember, even when Poseidon sent her handmaidens away. The colors, normally carefully picked, didn't seem to matter today. Amphitrite was far too distracted, and found herself wearing red – a color she was almost never seen it. She slid the dress up over her legs and fastened it at the side, pulling the cloak around her. Moving heavily to her vanity, supporting her belly with a hand underneath, the queen sat to glance in the mirror. She worked with uncoordinated fingers to tie up her hair. It wasn't neatly done, yet not quite so badly that it would be embarrassing. Honestly, Amphitrite didn't know what to do with her hair. When unmarried, she had always left it down. Now she was working from simply watching, never trying. The curls piled upon her head, and she pulled a white-pearled tiara around them to fasten.

The Oceanid then worked through her jewelry box, pulling out more matching pearls. A bracelet and large earrings. She always had to bathe herself in accessories, certainly when important people came to court. It was to show that the seas were wealthy and that the Queen could have anything she wanted. Finally, taking a quick puff of perfume, she dabbed her neck and wrists. A hiss touched her as the strong liquid touched the new mark upon her neck. A reminder that she started this morning madness.

"There. Done. Happy?" Amphitrite stood slowly, rocking slightly, her weight swaying, before giving a mock curtsey, still firmly holding her abdomen. Her left arm rested underneath, and she felt another kick in her womb. She sighed, heavily flicking an earring idly. "Shall we?" The Oceanid took her husband's arm.

* * *

**Zeus**

Zeus sat in the throne room, his eyes still blazing with fury, toga still ripped, hair still disheveled. He had seen Oceanus, who had been patiently waiting for an audience with his daughter, and quickly dismissed him, although this was not his realm. Nay, he used his King of the Gods ability, though it was not wise to do so in another realm. It did not matter on this day though. He and his brother had much more important matters to discuss, and anything the Titan needed to say could be done so at a later date.

Now, Zeus feared for the balance of the three worlds. And he knew they could not simply talk to Hades. Not with the delicate situation. It would offend the God of the Dead, and that was a line Zeus was not ready to cross – not if he and Poseidon could fix the situation before it came to that. If Zeus was correct and Demeter was truly taking her blessing from Earth, he knew he could count on the middle brother for assistance and advice… Poseidon would suffer terribly as well with the lack of nutrients the Earth was giving off. The only way the humans had survived when first coming into existence during the Titanomachy, when the world was so cold and lifeless, was to fish for their food, and kill the creatures who lived off the sea for their pelts.

Now he waited impatiently for his elder brother, seating himself upon the a throne brought out the servants. His lips were pressed tightly together, hands firmly fisted at his sides. He knew he had to calm himself. Anger would do no good just yet.

* * *

**Poseidon****  
**  
Poseidon glanced down at his wife and shrugged his shoulders. "You look terrible," he said, without batting an eye. Was he supposed to compliment her? She looked quite delicious but it wasn't like he was going to say it. Instead he said that whenever she asked how she looked. She never did that anymore, of course, probably because of how he always responded. Now, she hadn't asked but she _did_ ask if he was happy about this. He held out his arm to her, something that would have been completely ceremonial but now was for a bit of aid in her standing. The babe was quite large and that pleased him greatly. A boy. He certainly hoped that it was a boy.

However, when they reached the throne room, no, before they even reached it, he felt a familiar presence occupying it. The doors banged open his previous touchy mood evaporated. "Zeus!" he bellowed, leaving his wife's side to make his way down the length of _his_ throne room. "You bastard, what are you doing here?" He had a broad grin on his face, not in the least bit angry with his younger brother occupying his own throne room as if he owned it. Nor his disheveled appearance. His feet carried him up the steps a couple at a time before he came to stop before him. He would have dragged him into a bear hug if he wasn't sitting down and not looking about ready to spit venom. His blue-green eyes glowed as that broad grin was plastered on his face. He gestured with his hand. "You should give me some warning before you come here. I had no idea you were headed here." Of course something was wrong. He crossed his arms without that grin vanishing, his teeth gone, though, only his lips curled up in a smirk. "So, what has you in a foul mood? If you came here to ask for one of my girls again, I will have to deny you that. Again. If not, I will listen to what you have to say." He lowered himself onto his throne and shouted a curt order for Amphitrite to be returned to her rooms and everyone to leave. He was going to just have to deal with his wife later. She was likely to be incredibly peeved with him for making her get up and ready only to send her back. Oh well.

Only when the room was emptied did he lean forward some, face far more solemn.

"Now, what can I do for you?"

* * *

**Amphitrite**

Amphitrite rolled her eyes. When was the last time Poseidon had called her pretty? Probably while courting her. Well… it wasn't courting so much as terrorizing. Demanding her hand in marriage after his initial attempts fell flat. The Oceanid assumed he was merely punishing her for her adamant rejections. Honestly though, he had truly forced her into this: there was no other alternative. He had dismissed her from her job as entertainment, turned her sisters against her to throw her out of their home… so much so that she had to choose between living on Earth to avoid his gaze, or simply marrying him. And Earth, living as a mortal, almost killed her: literally dried her up from her soul.

Amphitrite clucked her tongue idly as they walked through the halls. As soon as they entered into the throne room, Poseidon released her though, almost causing her to spill over. She shot daggers at him, her mouth gaping, but soon realized his excitement.

Ah. Zeus. Grand.

She had just been about to take her first few wobbly steps in when… Did he really just dismiss her? Had she just been _dismissed? _Her muscles twitched as a few manservants, one her brother, another a nymph, came to her sides, her very jaw shaking.

"Queen…"

"Leave me – I can get back on my own," Amphitrite all but spat, turning sharply. Damn him! And damn his moods! Now she was in a quite foul one.

* * *

**Zeus**

Zeus looked up towards his brother, his lips barely twitching in a polite smile. He, of course, was not angry with Poseidon, no. Just the situation. The only entertainment he could have possibly gotten was that he was privileged to hear that Amphitrite was dismissed and see that absolutely perfect expression of irritation cross her face. My, and pregnant women did tend to get irritated.

"Brother," He said. Zeus was normally just as thrilled to see Poseidon – would call him a few names of his own, perhaps rough house a bit as they had done all the way back to when Zeus was a teen and Poseidon a young man… but today was not the day for such things. "I want none of your whores. That is not my purpose," The King of Gods said lowly. "We have a… very serious problem." He waited until the room was cleared before leaning closer to his brother, licking his top row of teeth.

"You recall those years ago when I bedded our sister, Demeter?" Yes, he had told Poseidon of that occurrence. Not of what had happened after. Really, he and the elder God had gotten a good laugh at Demeter's situation – Zeus had perhaps done it partially in vengeance for the scorn Demeter bestowed on Poseidon. Proud Demeter, arrogant Demeter. She thought herself as high up as the brothers, and the idea that instead of marrying Poseidon, she would fuck shamelessly with a mortal… well, there was really only one option but to knock her from her pedestal.

"I did not tell you… out of… her desire…" Zeus pursed his lips, "...that I sired her babe." It was a shameful experience. To have one inadequate child was hard. To have two, with one being a practical mutant… embarrassing. This, Zeus was almost sure, would not be a horrible shock to Poseidon – there were many children Zeus had that he did not mention… though, Demeter was an important woman. Perhaps the situation was a bit different.

He sighed anyway, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Poseidon, my Gods, it was such an ugly thing, this girl we had. Deformed, like Hephaestus in the leg, but with a bulging eye, and no teeth. I saw her when she was at the age of three, and still, she could not walk, she had grown no hair, and her skin was patchy and red. It was an atrocity." The Golden God sighed. "I left it alone, for our sister, apparently with some kindness in her heart, loved it desperately. I allowed Demeter to raise the thing in private, she asked, and I was glad for it… I thought the problem over… but apparently, Hades was allowed knowledge of the girl, only recently." This was a part of the story that made little sense to Zeus, yet he carried on. "He claims to love this girl, deformities and all, and requested, even begged, for her hand in marriage. I… of course, allowed it. If it would make him happy, I so no reason not to give him his desire. Hades sits in the Earth alone – I saw no reason to spite him further by denying him his choice of wife, you see." Zeus raised his head. "I often question our elder brother's tastes, though – certainly now. But that is not the point. The point of the matter is that he_ has_ taken the girl, and Demeter… Demeter has taken her blessing from the Earth as punishment for the loss of the child.."

Zeus paused. Demeter had been irritated before, perhaps made everything a little chilly and the crops a bit bristly for a period of time… "Entirely," he corrected, trying to portray the extent of the situation, "and completely. There is snow, Brother. There is frost, and chills – the ground is hard. I come for your council." Clasping his hands upon his lap, Zeus leaned back, letting out a low breath. "If I demand Hades return the girl… it could cause war. If I do nothing, Demeter could kill our mortals." The man shut his eyes. "I know not how to force Demeter from her valley. We can send messages, certainly, through Hermes, but if she has true fear we will bring her harm, she will disappear from our sights. I fear this might be a wait it out situation, but I know not, nor how long we can – humans are not used to this weather, and many of the Gods are not either – there will be sickness on Olympus, and certain death on Earth. Poseidon, you are older and closer in age, you know more than I of how Hades is as a brother." Instead of as a father, Zeus meant to say, but could not bring himself to words. Poseidon had a father: Cronus. Hades was merely the older sibling, and therefore, Poseidon was bound to know more habits and more ticks. Hades had been the paternal side of Zeus's childhood, though, as Zeus had never known Cronus other than when he defeated the Titan. Therefore, there was many a thing Zeus could not tell about his the eldest sibling. Things were naturally kept hidden from him, as the timing was not appropriate. And Hades never showed his true temper on Zeus, as a man never loses himself completely at his own child.

Perhaps everything was an overstatement… that Hades would easily relinquish Persephone if asked… but somehow Zeus doubted that.

* * *

**Poseidon **  
**  
**Poseidon leaned back some and rubbed two fingers at his temple. "Ah, Zeus. You should have originally gone to Demeter and spoken to her. At least made her aware of it, tried to find a way of relinquishing her daughter rather than just taking her away." Though as father he had full right to so he couldn't exactly blame him. He lowered his hand, eyes slowly opening. "But nothing can be done about that now. Not even we can play with time and change what has already been done." He leaned forward this time, face grim. "No, we cannot insult our brother. He is as powerful as us, perhaps even more so. But what he controls can be just as devastating as what Demeter can do. She can kill the people by ice and snow. Hades, though, controls death, when it comes, when it does not. You have authority as king and there are laws of the Underworld even he must abide too, but..." He trailed off some, rubbing his chin. "I don't think he would defy you right-out. Protest, certainly, probably throw himself into a fury, or even just sit back and refuse us with that cold face of his. But he won't defy you. He is not a fool who would throw everything to the wind and question your authority. Rather, he will approach the matter as you are his king, but are also his brother."

He lifted his hand. "You see. Even when our father slipped farther and farther into his madness, Hades did not defy him, he did not fight him. He wordlessly took everything that happened to him. He wanted to protect us, he thought denying Cronus would only cause us suffering. So he, as the eldest, he stood in front of us whether we were aware of it or not. Brother has always been good at hiding everything he feels. He takes a situation and deals with it rather than what you and I would do... change our situation. If you demand to take back Demeter's daughter... brother, I think it may be the safest thing to do. But..." His face grew grim again. "That is only a decision of a king, not a brother. You say that he confesses to love this woman and even _begged_ you to let him have her. You have to know that isn't like him. He keeps to himself, prefers to. Even if he didn't say he loved her, just him going to you is enough to say she is important. He doubts he could get her otherwise and goes to his only chance." He cracked a weak smile. "Having brother hate you isn't a good idea, Zeus. I don't want to hurt our brother either. Nor Demeter for that matter."

He rubbed at his chin. "But we still need to fix that, huh? I don't know what you have tried. There are many things you can do but I doubt our brother and sister would find them at all entertaining. Or just offer Hades a new bride. The best you can give him without cost if you must. Though I doubt that would work." He paused and took a deep breath. "If only you could give them both a piece of her without splitting the girl in two. Give them both a piece of what they want. Demeter wants a daughter, Hades wants a wife. Give Hades his wife and Demeter her daughter." He sighed again. "What else can you do, Zeus? Unless you just ask the girl herself what she wants. Order a council and have the girl, Demeter, and Hades brought before it. All the Olympian gods - not the minor ones, though. Tell Hades he has to return Demeter's daughter to her. Do not give any hint of anything. What happens after that will determine just what must be done, to see the full extent of our situation. The girl would make her choice... to stay with Hades or go back to her mother. Her choice will decide ours, who she goes with." He shrugged his shoulders. "But at least let Hades keep her as a wife in title, even if she doesn't live with him."

* * *

**Zeus**

Zeus despised being wrong – he hated it. But, he had known Demeter would have never relinquished the girl out of free will. In fact, would have hidden her more carefully away! What was there to do? Poseidon didn't understand, couldn't understand! Of course, in a rational mindset, Zeus knew Poseidon clearly had the concept… he just wished to bring blame to someone. To make them responsible for any part of this.

"Of course he would not defy me!" Zeus snapped, but tried to calm immediately. "It is why I grow angry with sister. If Hades will not, who is she to?" His face had grown dark, and it was obvious to those who knew him, how helpless he felt. "If I hurt Hades… if I bring harm to him, even as a King, you know as well as I that he will find a way to make me suffer as his brother. I love Hades, you love Hades, and we, as brothers, love one another.. but we are powerful and relentless beings… if I insulted you, if you insulted me… our favors to one another would grow less frequent. We would cut off ties and try to 'punish'. I know that if I take her away, he will not see it as an act of the good of everyone – only as a personal insult… Look at Artemis and Apollo – my own children, my twins. They have not been in the same room in _five_ years. These are the twins who shared a home together from birth till centuries on! We cannot cause such a rift amongst the three realms. It would destroy the balance we have created!"

Listening further to Poseidon, the Golden God slammed his hand into the arm of the chair. "It is not my fault that I was the child of prophecy! We drew _lots_, damn his pride!" Again with his anger, but Zeus, unlike Poseidon, knew how to calm instead of taking a full blown storm with him. The God stood, pacing lightly in front of the throne he had seated himself in. It was a habit, something he had to do to calm his mind. To keep himself moving. "Impregnating her will not work – she will have no other. I am almost certain she has taken no other lover since myself… and Demeter, even if we convinced Hades to bring back her lover… well, that is not her beloved daughter."

He paused though at the next idea. "We cannot trust the judgment though to a child – that is one idea I will have to completely reject." Zeus plopped back in the chair, sighing. "I think a council meeting is good. I think a council meeting is safe. It will not be the girl's decision though. I don't know how old she – fifteen, sixteen maybe? She's barely out of swaddling clothes! What does she know of love and life? Nay, a council meeting will be held by the twelve Olympians, Hades, and Hestia." His eyes sparkled with a sudden idea. "Yes, it is perfect actually! If the council votes her to Hades, Demeter must see that I am not intentionally cruel. That she is outnumbered… the same for Hades if she goes to Demeter as well… either way, you are wise brother, in that Persephone will keep the title of Hades' 'wife'. It will be some comfort should he lose."

Zeus stood. "I must speak to Hermes. I thank you, Brother – you are always helpful to me."

* * *

**Poseidon**

Poseidon's face grew solemn, grim. "I know, Zeus. There is no reason to get mad at me," he told him in a level voice, no more. Zeus was helpless and in a rage. He drummed his fingers against the edge of his throne, eyes closed and face showing he was deep in thought. Just because something was as it was didn't mean that made it better. He rubbed his forehead next as Zeus got up soon after and began to pace. He had to be on the move, he was very agitated. They could not offend Hades... but neither could they offend Demeter. The gods and goddesses would back of Zeus for certain. They were not idiots in any way shape or form. They could not insult Hades but neither was he the most loved either. They would step around him carefully but would back up any decision that Zeus made. Their sister Demeter was another dangerous key. What if they decided to let Persephone stay with Hades? They could not _force_ her to return her blessing to the earth. It certainly was the safest decision to force Hades to return her. The effects would be less brutal. But they _would_ be lasting. Their elder brother was already cutting himself from them and if they did this, what was the likelihood of them losing all ties with their brother? They couldn't do that for the balance... and not for the fact he was their brother. He certainly loved him and missed him. He wanted the best for his brother who sacrificed so much for them, but now they were backed into a corner.

"That is true," he said at last while Zeus paced and spoke. He spread his hands in an almost helpless gesture or conciliatory manner. "No one can replace anyone. It has to go either way. We cannot please both of them, I know." However, he frowned when Zeus suddenly began to make up his mind, saying he rejected his idea of the girl choosing. He was on his feet when Zeus was. "Brother wait, listen to me a moment." He grabbed his arm to stop him, moving around to face him. "I am not saying base your decision on Persephone's. No, it is merely a means to an end. Understand this. All of this has happened as an argument over this girl. The council will decide who she goes with but she _must_ choose who she wants to be with. Or influence her without the opposite party knowing. Influence her to make her choice to go with the one who the council decides to send her to. Do you understand? It is one thing for the other Olympians to say where she must go, but if she says it herself, Demeter or Hades must accept that _she_ wills to go somewhere else. It will make the decision sound, that they will have to accept it. Zeus, you know as well as I that the council will choose to send Persephone back to her mother. The one who isn't affected by this - besides having a bit more work to do - is Hades. All of the gods are greatly affected by this and need Demeter's blessing on the earth. They would see Hades as justified in having her daughter but not if it meant sacrificing this. If Persephone chooses to go with her mother, then Hades would have to release her. He would not hold onto something that isn't in his grip. It is the cruelest... kindest thing we can do to guarantee that the decision can stick and not just be empty words." He released him. "It is your decision, though." He bowed, even now recognizing him as his own king though he was a ruler himself and his older brother.

He turned away. "I must go to my wife. She will be cross with me for sending her away." He rolled his eyes in an exaggerated manner. "Give my love to Hera." Then he left the room, doors closing behind him. He took a deep breath and pushed open the door of the room. "Amphitrite," he said. "I must speak with you." A pause. "Don't throw anything at me."

* * *

**Zeus**

Zeus took everything his brother said with a firm nod. He was not yet sure what he must do, though. There was always talk of how women did not belong in politics… truly, but Zeus, could not help but to go his wife when troubles were hard, and he knew he needed to now. He needed her opinion – relied on it. In private, of course. He would never allow her to speak in such a way in public. Nay, though, he honestly thought her more intelligent than all his siblings.  
And he had missed her during those past few days. Hopefully, since there was no true evidence, subtract the tearing of his clothes and ruffling of his hair, of his infidelities, she would welcome him back with open arms, instead of the cold shoulder.

With that, Zeus left the Kingdom of the Seas, and made the long trek back up to Olympus.

* * *

**Amphitrite**

Amphitrite glared from her sitting table, sitting in and surrounded by plush pillows. In front of her was an atrocity of food: pregnant and cranky did not make for good eating habits. When he spoke though, her face seemed to momentarily clear, as if she were completely fine. She sipped idly at her goblet of nectar, considering his request…

"Too late," and the Oceanid's face morphed to her true mood, tossing the glass at him anyway, aiming for his head. Of course she aimed to miss but clearly just wanted to make her message clear. The message of her complete and utter annoyance. Honestly, how dare he? She hadn't even wanted to come to court today… and to be dismissed from it immediately? And not only that! Right after his meeting, Poseidon comes to her chambers? She obviously did not wish to speak to him!

"Why so polite?" she asked, sarcasm oozing in her every word. "What could possibly be so important now? I thought I was dismissed! But obviously, you have changed your ever wise mind– I should be grateful you have even come back to retrieve me." She stabbed at her plate, bringing a large portion of salmon to her mouth, stuffing it in. She chewed curtly, swallowing heavily. "_Please_, tell me what it is you wish?" Amphitrite sucked at her teeth, before pausing. True, Amphitrite knew she was overreacting… but she had every right! It was no longer so easy to just get up to walk about the palace. Still, the expression on his face was not one of jest.

"Fine," she said, gesturing to the other cushion at the table. "Tell me what you must."

* * *

**Poseidon **

Poseidon sighed and plucked the glass out of the air. He didn't glance at it as he tossed it absently in his hand. His eyes bored into hers, a bit peeved but not much. He would admit _that_ at least. But she had to at least understand their own king got first priority over anything. It wasn't a social visit between brothers certainly. It was a meeting between two monarchs. "I haven't come to retrieve you," he said patiently, setting the glass down and crossing his arms. "Just to talk. And do you want me to cuss at you instead and beat you over the head with your own stupidity? Come now, don't be a bitch and listen to me. I don't go out of my way just to offend you, you know." He thought about that. "Very often at least."

He plopped down opposite her and spread his arms some with a cock of his brow. "It wasn't a social visit, Amphitrite. If it was a social visit, it would have been a feast or us going to see _him_. You've complained of the cold already. My brother came to me looking for advice." He passed his hand over his face wearily. "Whether to insult Hades or Demeter. To anger the god of the dead and one of the three... or have the earth grow cold and stale." He lowered his hand and looked at her seriously. "The daughter of Demeter was given to Hades as his wife against Demeter's will. Hades confesses to love this woman but Demeter refuses to relinquish her hold on her. They are fighting over a baby who hasn't even lived two decades yet." His brows pulled together. "There will be a council to determine where the girl will go. I can almost assure you they would rule in favor of Demeter. Few find favor in the god of the dead and know favoring Demeter will favor them." His eyes closed. "I do not want to hurt my brother anymore, Amphitrite." He made a face then scowled. "Now_ don't_ make me apologize to you. I'm pissed enough as it is. You are just being unreasonable." He just ruined it. Ah, that was usually how things went anyway.

* * *

**Amphitrite **

Amphitrite pursed her lips. "Don't _threaten_ me, you arrogant pig." As he sat though, she shrugged her shoulders. "I just find it _funny_ how you send me away for meetings, when Zeus and Hera are forever entwined during court. It really comforts me, love, to know how deeply you respect my opinion-" She cut herself off. Was Poseidon actually explaining the details for their meeting to her? She paused, straightening her back, her eyes narrowing ever so slightly in disbelief, and then, in adamant listening. Like him, Amphitrite was actually being… serious.

"I was not aware Demeter had a daughter… did we miss her birthing ceremony?" The Oceanid said slowly, but nodded her head slightly, "In any case… whether or not she is… very young," Amphitrite paused. Incredibly young, actually, "She _is_ of both mortal and immortal marrying age by now, yes? I… I don't see how Demeter has any claim to do as she does… can Demeter not be punished for throwing a fit?" It honestly sounded just as that. It was not like Hades _never_ came to Olympus… and if he truly did love this girl… would they not visit often enough for the Earth Goddess? All logic flowed from Amphitrite, though, at Poseidon's next words.

_I do not want to hurt my brother anymore…_

Humanity. The Oceanid swallowed, a small smile touching her lips – an honest smile. Even his next words couldn't remove it and she clucked her tongue. "Why is it so hard for you to admit to me you have feelings and regrets and anxiety?" The Oceanid crinkled her nose, taking the rare opportunity to reach out across the small, low table, and press her hand to the angled cheekbone. She feared he would deny the sign of affection, for it came from her realizing his weakness, but still, she attempted it anyway. Maybe it was hard for Poseidon, the same way it was hard for her. "And yes," She said slowly. "I am being unreasonable." Of course, Amphitrite didn't think she was, but she had actually let him win a pointless argument before it began, taking back her hand. It was her own little reward for him, as if training a dog. For opening a bit of his heart to her in such a rare occasion. She wasn't about to return the favor though – no, Amphitrite was not brave enough yet.

"So I take it we will be called to Olympus soon enough. We might as well pack. The child can easily be born there. It makes little difference." Poseidon was the only God with two palaces. One in the Sea, one on Olympus. She rather preferred their sea abode, having been born in the sea, for the sea… but traveling too often would be a hassle and very painful the more pregnant she grew.

* * *

**Poseidon ****  
**  
"Yes," he responded solemnly. "That is like telling Zeus to stop with his affairs because it hurts Hera. No, it isn't so simple. We tried that, Zeus had permission as king and her father to hand her over. Now Demeter is playing dirty to get whatever she wants. Don't we all do that, though?" He drummed his fingers against his leg, fidgeting again as he thought things over. He grunted some. "I don't know. She wants her daughter for herself, and Hades isn't going to willingly hand her over. It is a silly feud, extremely foolish, but we have to deal with it just because of who is involved. It isn't going to be a decision of what is right but... what makes the most people happy. And, no, there was no celebration for the girl. Her mother kept her hidden and Zeus wanted nothing to do with her. Because of Hera, of course... and because, I am told, she is an absolutely hideous brat." He made a face.

But, he tensed with her words about what he could not admit. He scowled at her but did not pull away from her touch. Rather, he licked his lips, brows pulled into a frown. Admit those things? He gazed at her in disbelief but said nothing about it. Instead, he struggled with that thought for a moment before he took a deep breath and forced his features to relax. He kissed her hand by turning his head. Well, there was no point in being intentionally harsh to her again. He could at least _try_ and be reasonable. She usually gave quite good advice, though they were both pretty sharp in their tongues.

And she indirectly apologized. Damn. He shifted awkwardly, not sure how to deal with this new situation. Was he supposed to be affectionate now? He had shown a little bit by telling her of what happened, but any more than that and he felt extremely awkward about it. "Yeah..." he said at last, trailing off awkwardly again. And he was relieved that she changed the subject. "Yes," he said, this time more sure of himself. He stood and brushed his white-blonde locks back. "I would hope the brat doesn't come just yet but..." his eyes trailed down to her stomach, "hopefully soon. I want to deal with only one thing at a time. Especially at these magnitudes."

* * *

**Amphitrite **

Amphitrite clucked her tongue. "There is nothing wrong with being ugly – who are we to judge what is ugly and what is not? I bet she is just a babe – hardly able to understand. Do not mock her with her appearance as well." The Oceanid gave a very stern gaze, one that befitted almost a mother, before her own features softened at the kiss to hand. How… strangely affectionate.

"Besides, love is blind." Amphitrite finished softly, raising a brow. As Poseidon though grew more tongue tied, the woman soon lost her own softened demeanor, quickly resorting to the harsher, cruder version of herself… yet, in her defense, she did _try_ not to laugh, actually succeeding in only letting out a very undignified snort at her husband's discomfort. "Yes, good – I'll tell the child under no circumstance may he come out unless his father gives permission!" Amphitrite patted her round belly. "Did you hear that? No surprises, yes?" She mocked her womb. Looking back up to her husband, Amphitrite winked. "Now, be off with you. I have much to do now in preparation for packing. I dismiss _you_ from my sight!"

* * *

**Poseidon **

"Hey," he lifted his hands some defensively. "I am only repeating what I have ben told. I have never actually laid eyes on her myself. This is from my brother's own words. I won't make a judgment." He paused then shook his head with a snort. "Ah, yes, it is, is it not? But who am I to judge?" He leaned forward some. "I love my child though I have yet to see it. I don't need lessons." He clapped his hands onto the table. "Aye, _aye!_ I am going! I have my own things to do." He waved her off then turned to leave. "Dress warmly. You have to take care of more than your own load now. It is quite cold up there and I bet you it is no warmer on Olympus." Shrugging his shoulders, he left the room, humming softly to himself.

* * *

Part Two: Punishment

* * *

**Zeus**

Zeus pulled his chariot in front of the palace, his horses and carriage immediately being drawn in to the stables by servants. He was announced to the servants, and everyone went back to work, with whatever slacking they had done. The doors opened before Zeus even made it to the landing before, Ganymede appearing immediately at his side.

"Master," Ganymede titled his head as he walked with Zeus, chewing on his lower lip. "Welcome back."

"Ganymede, I need you to call Hera to my bedchambers."

"Master… there… something has happened…" He and the few ladies in waiting of Hera knew what had happened… but of course they did not gossip. The inner circle of their monarchs kept such business to themselves. Still, Ganymede figured Zeus would want to know before Hera came to him.

"Tell me later – do as I say."

Ganymede nodded, sighing. He did not argue though, that having been lost on him long ago. "Shall I also bring refreshments?"

Zeus shook his head. "No, my boy – only Hera. I must speak with her."

* * *

**Hera**

She was garbed in a garment the color of emeralds with a heavy black cloak over her slender shoulders. As she entered his bedchambers, she lowered the hood but kept the cloak on to ward off the chill. It was not very strong there, but the clouds had covered the sky and brought chill to them from the earth. And cold air, she hated it. Not only that, it hid her flat, lifeless stomach from him. Her eyes were dead as entered the room, her face unreadable. But, she moved to him and kissed his brow without a word, eyes closing some. When she straightened, her hand appeared from within the cloak and she pulled it tighter to herself.

"You called for me?" she asked softly, eyes focused on him but almost as if they were not truly seeing anything. They followed him as he moved but no more. Why now? He did not seem to be in a rage, perhaps he went somewhere else before here so he could calm down a bit. But she... she didn't want him to see yet. Not like this. Though she had finished all of his work - which she actually sincerely hoped he wasn't mad about. Who didn't want no work? But... he didn't exactly like her dealing directly with these things. She had meant it to lighten his mood but she wasn't exactly sure what mood he _was_ in at the moment. He could be furious with her, brush it off for another time to deal with, even grateful... but how likely was that? But when he found out about his child? She was now terrified to know what he would do. Strike her almost certainly. Unless he realized just why she did it... ... even then, that could only serve to anger him more. Only another one of her plots, eh? Her facial expression didn't change.

* * *

**Zeus**

Zeus gave a tired smile. "That I did, my love," He moved as she kissed his brow, standing, placing a hand upon her shoulder. "I am so sorry I left you like this – it was wrong to let my anger consume me. I shouldn't leave you, not for that long. Not while you carry such precious cargo." His eyes were exhausted, yet kind. "I am afraid there has been… a disturbance. And I am not happy for it… yet, I have talked to Brother Poseidon, and we have come with a plan that should settle things. I only called you to ask for your advice." He sighed. "Demeter is furious over her child, and we cannot offend Hades. Or at least, we should not. There will be a council, my darling. I ask what you think of our choice – to have the other Olympians to decide… but I do not want you to worry over actually attending the meeting, yes? Things might be a bit cold for the time being… but I will be sending in a few fur coats for you, to keep you and the baby warm during that time – whichever animal you like, sweetheart. I do ask you to stay inside though, hmm?" He leaned in to kiss her head, his hand suddenly resting upon her stomach. But… instead of that bump, that touch of warmth… there was nothing.

Zeus paused, his brows suddenly heavy… and then panicked. Without a word, the God tore the cloak from his wife, untying it, tossing it to the ground. He manhandled Hera completely, pushing her arms out of the way, his palm more adamant over her womb. "Hera," he said slowly. "What is this?" His lips pursed together, Adam's apple bobbing. "What is this trickery, hmm? Why do you feel so… empty?" His voice was surprisingly calm, if one did not know Zeus, but Hera was merely in the eye of a very rapidly growing storm. "Tell me quickly, Hera, that this… this is not what I think it is."

* * *

**Hera**

Hera was startled when he suddenly moved his hand towards her and tried to back away. But then that anxiety on his face appeared and her heart stopped. No, no... this was all wrong. It should not have happened this way. She should have waited... but could she have known this would happen? He tore the cloak from her and grabbed her protecting arms without remorse. When his hand was against her womb, her breath came out unsteadily, eyes wide. She could see it, the clouds growing behind her beloved's eyes. She shook her head and stepped back, goose bumps already rising on her skin. "Now is not that time," she said looking away, body tense. "You have more important things to worry about right now." Her arms crossed over her stomach, her face pale. "Not now, Zeus. Your attention is needed elsewhere..."

* * *

**Zeus**

Zeus felt something in him snap. She hadn't denied anything. It was very clearly… their child was entirely…

Gone.

Anger boiled in him as Hera stepped away from him, her body tenser than before. She had never before miscarried. Never. She was the Goddess of Childbirth, by the Fates! Every single time her pregnancies had gone smoothly and well. Now… now, she played such a game? "It will be the time when I say it, Hera!" His hand snapped and he backhanded his wife across the face, his other hand catching her arm before she fell. "_What have you done, you little bitch?!_" He slapped her again, digging his nails into her cheek. "What jest do you find in this? What do you think of this?!" Zeus was shaking her, a pain in his gaze, his chest heaving, throat growing unbelievably tight. The veins in his tendons were incredibly prominent. She had rejected their child. She had rejected a child she and he had made together out of love. And for what reasons? What could possibly make her act out in such a manner?

His affairs?

Zeus couldn't think of anything else – anything else to make her act so… disgustingly. Before, the God would have never had dreamed her to commit such atrocity. Now, what else was he supposed to think? There was no mistake – if she had wished the babe to live, it would have lived. That was within her realm of power.

"I ought to put _you_ on trial, you treasonous snake! Our child was to be a Prince or Princess! Our baby, your bloodline… that is what you have killed!" He threw her to the ground. Zeus did not think much for almost all his children… but Hera's… Hera's were special. Special in that he could find love in them, even Hephaestus or Hebe. The others were products of pointless affairs, and thereby, expendable in some ways: very few of his bastards did Zeus actually care for, even love. His and Hera's children, though, were grown out of their mutual affection and desire – those were his prizes, whether or not he showed it.

"Get out my sight, Hera – get out now, before I do something that I will not only regret, but will leave you _maimed_ for eternity!" His voice was thundering, the very room shaking. The already winter sky outside was beginning to cloud, rain pouring from Olympus. Zeus scrubbed at his face, pacing adamantly, before taking one of the chairs, the one he only recently sat in, throwing it into the wall. The arm broke off from the sheer force, a dent, small from the good quality, but still there, forming in the wall.

* * *

**Hera**

Hera winced when his voice thundered out, catching her by surprise by the force of it... though she knew to expect his anger. But his hand snapped back and he slapped her across the face. She staggered, his strength always beyond her own. He was a large man, powerful, and he had put a lot of force behind it on her slight body. His hand wasn't very gentle as it supported her, her body struggling to regaining footing as a dazed expression crossed her face. But he did not relent as he thundered, that voice reaching to her core. She knew she had crossed the line she never should have. He slapped her again, her neck and face aching at the abuse before his nails dug into the flesh of her cheek. A soft noise of protest escaped her lips against her will. Would he beat her as their son was brutal? She couldn't even respond to his words. She was in a state of stunned shock, unable to fully comprehend what happened around her.

And then... she was on the ground, sprawled where he had thrown her. She hit it hard, a gasp escaping her lips as she twisted some, gripping her aching arm as her back screamed in protest. Her anger burned in her eyes, those eyes glistening with unshed angry tears. Her bottom lip trembled as he ordered her out before he could do her any permanent harm to her. It perhaps would have been wiser to leave, but that was the second time he wanted to separate from her before they could speak. Her stubbornness wouldn't allow her to just leave him be like this. He _dared...?_

She struggled to her feet, moving to him and gripping his arm in her fingers as her features took on a pleading expression. "Zeus, please," she begged him, both hands now holding his arm as she gazed up at his turned face. "Please, listen to me." Her eyes burned again, but she refused any tears to fall. "I didn't mean _any_ of this to happen. I was angry, so angry when you left me in a rage! All that I wanted was to help you, remove that burden from your shoulders, that as your _wife_ to aid your hand in your duties as king! And yet you craved only one sort of comfort! You denied me, you _misunderstood_ me, and left me as you were! To... to... search out a _whore? _Do you not understand me? Because I bore your child, you left me behind, you refused to so much as _look_ at me! I wanted our baby dead, at that time I wanted it gone! I wanted it to go away so you wouldn't go to some other woman to take care or your anger and suffering I wanted nothing more than to wipe away! While I could do the only thing I could... wait. Wait for you to come back and hope you would remember who I was and allow _me_ what I also desired!" She was once more pushing her boundaries, standing up to her husband when he ordered her out. He had every right to beat her. But she would _not _allow him... allow him to do this!

"I _wanted_ our baby dead... I wanted it dead so when you returned you would return to _my_ arms and love _me_. Not to find your consolation in the arms of a woman who knows nothing of you or your struggles! But it was a mistake, such a terrible mistake! Before I realized, it was too late. I had _wanted_ it, so it happened. I bled and it would not stop. Fate cannot be turned back, I cannot bring back the dead! Not when it was already dead!" It wasn't... an entire lie. Couldn't she use it to worm her way back into his heart?

She suddenly went weak in the knees, burying her face into his shoulder. "I want my baby back," she moaned quite convincingly. "I want the child you gave me, when you certainly have impregnated another woman!" A single tear escaped down the side of her cheek, settling on the ground. "But I cannot change that! I wanted you to come back but then that... that _idiot_ put such a heavy burden on your shoulders I knew you would come to see me with only rage in your heart, not the..." She cut herself off, eyes closing as her slender shoulders trembled. "My husband, I am so sorry. Do I so fail as your wife to bring nothing but trouble to you? I act without thinking, I speak without knowing it would be misunderstood. I act out of spite because I _love you_." At last, she pulled away, hand over her face so he wouldn't see such a shameful expression, her eyes red and face struggling to hide an expression of grief. "I apologize," she said in a low voice, that tone going flat and emotionless though she refused to show her face to him. "I won't show myself before you." She backed away some, blood still sliding down her fair cheek from where he had cut her, the opposite cheek beginning to swell.

* * *

**Zeus ****  
**  
Zeus couldn't think in these moments, not truly, so when Hera grabbed his arm, he immediately went to shake her off, his teeth clenched as he turned to her. "An _accident?!_" He boomed, and lightening could be heard crashing against the sky. "This was _no_ accident! You aim to harm me, and you, Hera, have _done_ so!" Her words were falling on deaf ears. He shook her again, trying to have her release him, but her grasp was firm and he was unable to coordinate his movement, throwing his head back and forth in better resentment. The man grasped at his skull, trying to hold himself together.

"It isn't about you! It isn't about me! Your first priority and greatest responsibility is to be a mother to my children! What would you have done if you saw Eris as a threat? Would you go into our daughter's room and slit her immortal throat? Would that _please_ you!?" The Golden God was unwilling to take any blame for now. Unwilling to listen, to see her reasoning, even as she clutched at his shoulder, throwing his constant affairs in her face. He would not hear it… not until that tear hit down her face, onto the floor. There was silence, and Zeus stopped, his own eyes wet for just a brief moment as he gazed incredulously at his wife. He could not help it – when she cried, he felt the need to… to do so as well, but he would not. No, the God closed the blues, forcing any and all drops back. His chest shuddered violently though and his lips trembled as she pulled away from him. The man felt a lump in his throat, the rain no longer pouring out, but falling quietly to the cold Earth.

He gazed at her sharply, and furrowed his brows together. He wanted to shout harder, to let his rage destroy everything but Zeus knew that was a sign of weakness, that this entire charade had been weak. He knew more screaming would only drive him to those tears he wanted to avoid. Though, when he wasn't shouting, Zeus was forced to think finally – think of how _he_ could make her so insane, so deranged to do such an evil thing? How he could not see how it killed her? How he was not only the source of her joy, but of her misery. And after all this, how he could still know deep within him that he would do it again.

There was silence as she backed away, and very quietly, Zeus uttered, "No." It was such a strange comparison to how he had bellowed before. But Hera so rarely cried, so rarely let herself be that vulnerable… Zeus found he was powerless once more to the woman he loved about all else. He moved to her softly, taking her face within large hands, brushing his fingers gently over the indents his nails had left. The God shook his head. "We will have another child," he said slowly, eyes focused on hers. "Because you claim to want that child back, because I want that child back." Zeus swallowed. "That will be our last though. That is my punishment to you."

He would force Hera to de-fertilize herself. He would force her to make herself barren, so barren, that no matter when they made love, no matter how often, she would never again feel an inkling of life within her womb. "If you claim I love you less when you are with our children, although I could never love you more than I always do, then after our next, you will not be a mother again." Still though, Zeus embraced her, bringing the woman's head to his shoulder, holding her tightly. He held her there for minutes on end, before finally speaking, changing the subject, his decision already set in stone.

"I will take care of your beautiful face, Hera, my only. I should not have drawn your blood – I am sorry." There was a shudder deep within the great chest of Zeus... He merely swallowed again, arms clutching her even tighter, holding her even longer, as if afraid she might fall if he did not support her.

* * *

**Hera**

Hera listened to him soundlessly, feeling shock billow up in her breast. But also a great relief. It had worked? He backed away then at last drew her to himself. She felt his words like a hammer blow. It was an insult in ways, saying he loved her the most when she was pregnant but that he would not allow her to be pregnant again. But she said nothing, knowing better than that. It was an insult to her very nature, but she had also insulted that nature. Her fingers curled into the fabric of his clothes, her mouth brushing against his chest that trembled with emotion. Her lips were like velvet against his smooth flesh, that hot skin that felt so wonderful against hers. "I am sorry," she whispered at last, her eyes closing as she buried her face into his neck, lips caressing the curve of his neck. "I never wanted to hurt you, I never wanted to put you through suffering. I acted without thinking and could not take it back when it actually happened. I forgot the strength of my own will in my anger, what I could do without thinking. I will denounce my... position and give it to our daughter Eileithyia... she will be the goddess of childbirth and midwifery. All I shall retain are my authority over women and marriage." Why not tell him what he wanted to hear? She was accepting his words, tearing from herself that was a great source of her pride and esteem. She _did_ love him and though it burned painfully in her breast, she still went through with it.

She tilted her head back and lifted her hand to stroke down the side of his face. She pulled him down some to kiss his mouth. "I will give you another child," she vowed solemnly. "And she will be the companion of our way-ward son. A bride and counterpart." Her eyes closed as her thumb slid over his jaw, mouth still on his. "But now, let us go and deal with this problem that presents itself to us. We have much work to do." She looked at him solemnly. "You can fill me in as we go. The humans die below as we remain here, you must speak to Hermes and have the daughter of Demeter and her husband brought here."

* * *

**Zeus**

Zeus swallowed and nodded, his eyes soft as she kissed at his chest and mouth, his hands gently rubbing up and down her back. He would forgive her… eventually. But, Zeus could honestly not say he was angry any longer. It was incredible, a miracle even, that Hera had managed this. The God's rages could last for days if gone unsettled, and she managed to grovel so deeply… he was finished within a period of a half hour. Now, he murmured nonsensical comforts to her, hums deep in his throat, hushing noises, and only spoke when she chose to give her position to their child.

"It is for the best… Mother gave this to you, and so you shall give to Eileithyia – there is no more of a perfect girl to bestow this upon." Of course Zeus did not mean that… but he was willing to coddle Hera in her decision during this hard time. "You will give her purpose, my love." He always agreed with her after bestowing his punishing hand upon her – gave her something - especially now. If he was taking part of Hera's domain, the least he could do would be to let her give it to whom she wished.

Leaning down with her hand, he pressed his lips softly to hers, his eyes slowly sliding shut, before pulling away. "Ares will be told of this as soon as you conceive," he swore, moving with her. They slid from the room, Zeus's hand brushing across her cheek, purging a bit of his power into her face. He glamoured the marks away, only temporarily, the spell already taking a toll upon his brow, growing heavy. They needed everything to appear fine though, and her markings simply would not do in this situation.

As they went into the halls, Zeus called upon Ganymede. "Go and fetch my son, Hermes. Bring him to the throne room. I have a job for him." Ganymede departed quietly, and Zeus looked to Hera. "I feel we can start the council on the 'morrow. Hades cannot know immediately of what we plan… I do not think he would risk bringing Persephone to Olympus if he had any fear he would be leaving without her, certainly not without further debate. I also say we call upon Hestia. While she is no longer a part of the official council, her advice has always been good… and Demeter will feel more at peace with her around, yes?" Hestia, such a strange sister. Certainly beautiful, a spitting image of Rhea, only with red hair and brown eyes… and yet, none lusted for her. She was kind and gracious – an older sister as far as the word went, taking deep care for her siblings, yet treating all but Hades like the children she never could have. She was wise and good, and Zeus loved her in the most innocent sense of the word. Now though, now he was thinking and speaking very quickly, the gears in his mind shifting at a ridiculous pace.

"Persephone and Hades will be the first to arrive. Persephone will speak with myself, you, and her mother… before the rest of the council appears. After you give your 'opinion' to Persephone on retreating back with Demeter, Hera, you are to go to Hades and try to entertain him? Keep his mind somewhere else. I do not want him to know what I speak to Persephone about, until I absolutely have to allow him to know. I'll have Poseidon join you. I want him and Amphitrite also here in the morning. Our middle brother will know best how to distract the eldest."

They came to the inner throne room, Zeus gently leading his wife to sit upon her throne, before moving next to the larger, more grandeur one. "Tell me your thoughts but keep them quick. Hermes shall be here any moment, and I would rather the gossip of our family not be completely involved until tomorrow."

* * *

**Hera**

Hera listened without a word, lips quirked some in amusement as the words tumbled out of his mouth quickly. She followed him and allowed everything to sink in. She nodded her head. "Of course," she murmured simply, nodding her head in acceptance to his words of what she must do. Those things she could. She truly did not want to help Demeter in any shape or form, but she did not feel incredibly obligated to help Hades either. However, this was Zeus' will so she would go along with it. She wanted to make sure Persephone went back to Demeter and taken from Hades, so, so be it. She can talk to the girl about that, certainly. Though the child may just be overwhelmed by this sudden jump into such powerful company. Being in the Underworld may have helped that a bit, but she would find herself in the presence of the king of the gods and his queen. Poor child...

She leaned back some, thinking things over as her fingers brushed over her lips. "You can take from one and give to the other," she said as her lashes lowered over her eyes, "or both can own the child. Part of her life, she spends with her mother. The other with her husband." Her eyes lifted and she gave him a faint smile. "But that wouldn't work, would it? Neither would agree with such a thing." She lifted her hand in a sign of agreement with him. "It is best that you have full control of the situation without making it immediately obvious. It will be assumed, certainly, but for a delicate situation like this, it is best for both hurt parties feel as if they have power in the decision. Though they do not." She turned her eyes to him, lips curling up some. "No?"

Just as she finished speaking, the messenger of the gods and Zeus' son entered the room with his face unreadable. His head was covered in tight blonde curls. He was dressed only sparingly to allow greater movement. "You called me, father?" he asked. He did not glance at Hera who was watching him with green eyes that were just as unreadable.

* * *

I've always hated what will happen "next".

But first, let's check in on some old friends...


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Eros and Adonis

Just a little side chapter to, hopefully, warm your hearts before we break them. Who doesn't want to see Eros/Adonis and grouchy Thanatos?

**And, I don't think you guys are reading these _Author's Notes_. I try to keep them short for you guys but I _do _have some important stuff in here.**

**So I will mention it again since it was said in a review, the format of writing is very specific and done on purpose. This was originally a roleplay so that is why it is set up as it is. I have broken it down quite a bit to make it far more understandable.**

Thank you for understanding.

_**AND WE'VE REACH OVE 10,000 VIEWS! THANKS, YOU GUYS!**_

_*_throws confetti*

Now, on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

Eros and Adonis

* * *

**Thanatos**

Thanatos could feel her. Could almost_ feel_ this mortal girl, Arien, suffering – it was like a little prick in the side of his torso. He had been watching this girl too long in his mirror, too often. Definitely more than he had watched other mortals. Thanatos had to admit that he was… attached in a way. It was what happened when his focus became solely on one person – yes, others died, and he could sense that at all times, but now, he was more in tune with this one girl than all the rest - he could even hear her heartbeat in his ears. Exactly how long she had left was clear for him, simply because he was giving her an advanced amount of time - there was no guessing that he had delayed her condition. He should have claimed her weeks ago. And Thanatos could not do this forever. Even one soul could disrupt balance - balance he worked for, to do all he could to help his Lord and Master.

But yet, what else could Thanatos do? He had still had not located the man Arien (strange that he had begun to refer to a mere mortal by name) had sold her soul for. It was difficult. Thanatos could only locate the dead or the dying. He did not see every human. He was not omniscient. And this lover of the girl's was certainly not dying. Not any longer. He was thriving, and indirectly causing Thanatos's face to sneer at the thought. The God of Death knew he was running out of time, just as Arien was. He was running out of time to save her immortal soul. And by save, he meant threaten the one who had caused her to make such a choice… until he released her from their bargain.

"Damn all," he muttered, closing the book he had been scouring through. He could give her a few more days. That was all. Then the Fates would force him to intervene, or worse... call upon his sisters to take her themselves… because, oh yes, those hags (he hated them all, but could never actually say that to their faces) loved to be involved in anyone and everyone's business. If the Furies went for Arien, she would suffer in hell before actually coming to Hades. It was so violent and gruesome, Thanatos couldn't bear to think of his girl becoming a toy for his siblings. The God blinked.

Did he just think of Arien as _his_? Nay, that was completely out of the question. It had been a mere lapse of thought. He may be attached, but certainly not to that extent. Thanatos was firm when forcing himself to believe he had no desire to make that girl in any way belong to him. That could be pushed aside for now. Thanatos currently needed to make a second plan, for the first was failing desperately. If he could not find her lover, perhaps Thanatos would go personally to her. Demand she break her contract. It sounded plausible – he was a God and who was she to deny him?

He would go tonight. Normally Thanatos could just call upon souls to him and never truly _have_ leave the Underworld, save for special occasions. As long as he was in contact with the Earth. Sometimes, though, he made personal visits - for Kings and Queens and heroes. Tonight would be something completely new, though. He would leave but he would not bring anything down with him. He only needed a moment to speak to her, to chide her on her idiocy. Once she had thrown herself at his mercy and begged to break her end of the deal, in a few day's time, when her life ended, she would be placed exactly where her deeds had deemed her to be.

* * *

**Aphrodite**

Aphrodite stood in front of the home of Ares, her arms crossed, Adonis at her side. Her bruises had turned yellow and were healing finely, but she still used the support she could get in walking. Besides, bringing Adonis was adding insult to injury should she have to see her estranged lover at all. A perfectly blonde brow was raised in an irritating manner over her good eye, the other having opened slightly. Her lips were pursed and she tapped the nails of her right hand against a hip. The doors to the manor opened and a manservant (all of the male servants in the house of Ares were generals in training), stood there.

"My Lady Aphrodite – this is a surprise."

"I didn't know you were supposed to comment, only ask what I needed," she quipped. The servant bowed. "I am here for my son. I should very much like to have him now."

"Master Eros is with your nymph in his nursery – shall I ask for the Prince Ares to come see you? I have no authority of where the child of yours goes."

"If you must – I really would like to take my son back, though, and get on with my day – I am sure Eros grows tired of his father as well." Her nostrils were flared, but still she remained smug. For in her carriage, another servant of hers stood, ever watchful. She had ordered the woman, should anything go amiss, to head straight to Hephaestus. In this case, she hadn't even done anything wrong, and there was no reason to suspect infidelity. Ares would literally be hitting her only for the fact that she came to collect her son.

"Should you care to come in?" The man asked.

"No. I don't plan on being here long."

"Very good, my lady." The man bowed his head, heading to the War Rooms to collect his Master and explain the situation.

* * *

**Ares**

It took some time for Ares to appear and when he did, there was no sign of their son. His face was unreadable and dark. His eyes did not even move to Adonis, the blonde mortal who stood beside his mistress. Instead, his dark eyes were locked with hers. "I do not think," he said coldly, "that I have any desire for you to be here." He was unarmed for once, dressed plainly. Those eyes were alert though they were dark and foreboding. He didn't look, though, about ready to strike her. He knew she was prepared for him to strike her, to act against him if she did. He was a warrior, he was the _god_ of warriors, of war. When someone _plotted _against him, he instinctively knew it. Rather, instead of showing his fury, he put a cold wall between them, cutting himself off from her. His anger had always been a form of passion, now it was nothing but ice. There was a deep hatred in those eyes as he watched her. She had that man at her side purely to taunt him. She wanted a victory over him but he would not allow it.

He shifted some, the nymph that had been hidden by the door sliding out to greet her mistress. She held the toddler in her arms. He looked to be perfectly healthy without a single mark on his skin. His father had never lifted his hand against him. Ares may have been without morals, but he drew the line at striking infants. Yelling, well, that was a whole other story. "Take him," he said, turning away with those eyes turning from her face. "Never come back here again. I don't even want to see your face except in the presence of Zeus." He slammed the door in her face, his footsteps disappearing on the other side.

* * *

**Aphrodite**

Aphrodite waited and when Ares came, she opened her mouth, as if to speak, say something crude… but he got to the first sentence before her. Something tore in her heart. She had expected anger – relied on his anger. To see that he still truly cared… but nay, he only said… he did not want her there. She swallowed, her mouth closing, nostrils flaring. The Goddess of Love couldn't truly believe this. Couldn't believe she'd make him… sick enough of her that he would _leave_ her truly, to tell her he wanted nothing to do with her! Her pride though made it so she did not whine though, did not demand his attention. Instead, as her nymph exited the house, Aphrodite stiffly took her babe, now gurgling with happiness at being reunited with his mother. Suddenly, the blonde could care less about her son. She rocked him up and down anyway, the little boy in her arms reaching for Adonis.

"Adon, Adon!" He remembered his mother's manservant well, reaching with pudgy fists. For all Eros was concerned, he would not be screamed at for a good while as long as he was with Mama. And that meant everything was wonderful.

"Fine," Aphrodite snapped as she tried to shush the giggling child. The door slammed in her face, and she turned on her heel, refusing to let her eyes water. Though that was all she wanted… to just give up and cry for his forgiveness. Because he had never used this sort of tactic against her. "Here, hold him." Aphrodite handed the babe to Adonis, Eros giggling as he tugged on the elder man's toga. She strutted ahead, back to their carriage.

"Adon back… of eva!" Eros absolutely adored Adonis. The boy stared upwards, kicking his feet, his wings fluttering in his growing excitement. He looked more like Aphrodite than Ares, with blonde, bouncing curls. His eyes, though, were of his grandfather – blue and clear. His skin was olive already, his face still pudgy from baby fat.

"Hurry – we don't have all day!" Aphrodite snapped, using her pain and converting it to frustration upon her servant.

* * *

**Adonis**

Adonis looked up at the boy-god and smiled, youthful face breaking out next in a broad grin. The boy had certainly gotten bigger - and in under a few weeks at that! - but he had not forgotten his favorite playmate. He did not disrupt anything, though, only smiling at the boy and giving him a slow wink. Sorrow welled in his throat as he watched the exchange between the god and the goddess. He certainly feared Ares but did not even bat an eye. Ares was definitely important to his mistress, but he wished she would just let him go. It would be better for her that way. He had always been so helpless whenever the god would hit her. And, perhaps, it was a bit selfish on his part, hoping for a dream far beyond him. But though she was angry, he could always see that longing in her, longing for the war god.

He opened his arms for the boy and scooped him up to kiss his face and head. He was glad to have him again, laughing as the child spoke, tugging at his clothes.

"How big!" he exclaimed, kissing his nose again. "You are learning to say so many words!" However, Aphrodite suddenly snapped at him so he quickly apologized and moved after her. He climbed in behind her then put the boy in his lap. He stroked his curls back and held his hands in his. "How are you, Eros? Have you been a good boy for your mommy and daddy while I was away?" Last time he had spoken to him... he had told him he was going out and would be back soon. Soon didn't happen... but he had come back.

* * *

**Aphrodite**

Aphrodite looked back to see Eros giggling happily, taking his fists to curl into Adonis's hair. Her son was squirming under Adonis's kisses. It should be Ares showing such affection for their child. She sighed, and pushed herself into the carriage. The nymph who had been watching Eros went into the driving seat with her fellow servant, honestly remorseful that she was leaving. Aphrodite knew why: so many young men to have sex with, so little time…

As Eros and Adonis entered though, the Goddess of Love closed her eyes, listening idly to the babble of her babe.

"Yeah," Eros said with exuberance, chubby, tiny fingers testing their size to the large hands of his playmate. "Eros good!" Aphrodite seemed to almost be dozing off, when she heard what Eros had to say next. "Miss you, Adon! Where you guy?"

The Goddess opened her eyes, "Where did you go, darling. That is what you wish to say." Where had he gone indeed… to the depths of hades, but Eros was far too young to understand. And now that Adonis was here… she was starting to wonder if that would put the final nail in the coffin to her and the War God's relationship. What Aphrodite should be concerned about was rehabilitating her young one to his home once more. That was honestly at the very back of her mind.

"Where go?!" Eros squealed in response to his mama's teachings, kicking his little feet in the man's lap. "Miss you!" he repeated, burying his face into the flat chest in front of him.

* * *

**Adonis**

Adonis looked solemnly at the little boy before he smiled and took his hands, clapping them together with his own. "I went to visit your great-uncle for a bit," he told him, drawing him closer as he buried his face in his chest. His face softened affectionately and he stroked his head. "I'm here, don't worry. I missed you too." He picked him up and grinned up at him. "We'll play lots, yes? You have to show me everything you learned while I was away! Wouldn't that be so much fun? We don't want to bother your mommy right now." He set him in his lap again and looked up at Aphrodite. "Unless she wants you _all_ to herself. She loves you very, very much."

He was a bit anxious, though, about Aphrodite's sudden mood change. He didn't know what was going on in her head and knew better than to ask. Rather, he could only wait anxiously for what she was going to do. He only hoped she wouldn't send him away. He could not do that... especially not for Eros who just got him back. He did not _want_ to be separated from her. Would she throw him away just so she could have Ares again? The source of anxiety. What was he worth to her?

* * *

**Aphrodite**

The child babbled happily at his playmate, catching a few words of what he said. "Lots and lots and lots," was what could be made out among his gibberish, tugging upon Adonis's hair, taking some to pull into his mouth.

"Eros, no!" Aphrodite snapped a bit too harshly, and the child immediately quivered away, dropping the hair, lower lip trembling. It was very clear he had not left the home of Ares' completely unaffected. Aphrodite, though, was in a poor place herself – she was trying to decide between sadness and anger, and on both of these creatures beside her, she could certainly take out anger without repercussions.

"No yell," Eros mumbled at his mother, but Aphrodite didn't seem to care, her own lips trembling as she stared down her toddler. The carriage came to a halt, and the Goddess of Love reached over and pinched the soft ear of the boy, giving it a yank.

"_You_ do not tell _me_ what to do, Eros!" She released him, glaring towards Adonis. "I do not have time to play with the child – it is stupid you think I would! I am going down to Earth and do not want to be disrupted or called back for any reason – if you cannot watch Eros, have a nymph of mine do it." She crossed her arms over her chest, waiting for them to leave so she could depart to her next location. Eros meanwhile had begun wailing, grabbing at his ear.

"Mean Mama! Mean and bad!" The child sobbed.

"Get him out of here before my own ears break off!" she hissed. Of course she didn't want to make Eros cry… no, he was her sweetheart… she just… just wished… Aphrodite didn't know what she wished for. What she had thought she wanted was Adonis, but it seemed now that she had him, she just wanted more: she wanted both Ares and him, but… why could she only get one?

* * *

**Adonis**

"My lady, please," Adonis said softly as the goddess snapped at her child then yanked at his ear to scold him. But, he stood and nodded to her. "Of course." He shifted some and stroked the head of the sobbing babe to try and console him. "Your mama isn't bad, Eros," he chided gently. "She's only upset. You have to be good to your mama, okay? Say you're sorry." He looked up at Aphrodite. "I can take care of him. I only plead, my lady, that you speak to your son afterwards. He loves you dearly and needs your affection. Yes, I have no right to say these things, but you are someone irreplaceable in his life and I know in yours as well."

He stepped down from the carriage, murmuring consoling words to the distraught baby, mostly about how his mother did not mean it and was just very, very tired. That she will come and be with him later because she was busy. That, in the mean time, he would play with him because he loved him very much. Though Ares was without a doubt the father, he was certainly more of a paternal figure to the young god.

Entering the home, he bounced the baby in his arms then set him down in his nursery. He sat down beside him and held out his hands. "Can you tell me what you did while I was gone, Eros? Lots and lots happened, right? Did you get any new toys?" He clapped his hands together some and looked around. "When your mommy gets back you give her lots and hugs and kisses to make her feel better, okay? Your mommy is very, very sad right now."

* * *

**Eros**

Eros was still sobbing as they made it back into the home, heading into his nursery. He shook his little head, smacking away Adonis's hands as the man tried to grab for them. In his head, all that seemed to happen was when he tried to do something, people screamed at him. And his Mama's snap had only been a taste of what he had been gone through during the last month or so of living with Papa.

"Yell, yell, yell, yell, yell!" he shrieked, covering his little ears. The child stomped his feet, standing up to march in a little circle, wings fluttering furiously, before he fell back down onto his rear, his cheeks reddening: this could go two ways – a full blow tantrum, or he would calm immediately. It seemed today that Eros was able to calm himself relatively quickly. He gave a few overdramatic whimpers, before looking towards Adonis.

"Eros don't like." Finally, the child wiped his eyes, shaking away the mucus upon his hands, sniffing again. He listened though. "Got horse," he told Adonis softly, standing up once more to toddle… and fall… and toddle to the toy box that was his. The horse was not new, but Eros wasn't sure what that word meant. He had only understood 'toy', and his favorite was the horse. Pulling out the wooden thing, almost as large as he, he took the string attached around the neck of the play horse, and wheeled it to Adonis.

"See?" He presented it. "My horse." The boy-god thought for a moment before handing the rope to Adonis. "You can play with horse," he said quietly, before sitting down, waiting. It was very clear he was unhappy, but the idea of giving Mama kisses and hugs was out of the question at the moment – he was very mad with her, very, very mad. Just like with Papa.

* * *

**Adonis**

Adonis' face softened and he moved his hands to pick the child up. He kissed his head and set him in his lap while wiping his tears away. "Hush, dear. I won't yell at you, okay?" He picked up the rope and held it in his fingers. "He is quite a lovely horse, isn't he? It is a very wonderful toy. You are very, very nice for letting me play with your favorite toy." He smiled down at him warmly, fondly. He loved that boy as if he were his own son. "Let's play together." He rubbed his cheek with his thumb. "I miss your smiles. Could you smile for me, Eros? It makes me sad to see you upset. Let's play together with your toys. Whatever you want to do. Anything. What do you want to play?"

He stood up and took him with him, supporting him on his arm. He turned and set him down on the back of the horse and gave him the reins. He crouched down and gave him an encouraging smile. He wanted to make this boy happy again. He didn't deserve to be sad and upset when a smile should be on his lips. He loved him dearly, he could remember when he was born, even. If he could name this child as his son, he would. Would he ever give Aphrodite a child? His lips pulled into a distant smile at the thought. That the goddess he _breathed_ for would hold his child in her womb? Was it even possible? Yes, it was. But it was still a dream, a distant one. They had had sex multiple times, upon her whim. Of course it was a struggle for him to match her but giving love to that woman, seeing her in pleasure, made it all worth it. To lie in her bed with her mouth and hands upon his flesh, his own upon hers. But... could he not be any more than a possession to her? She had went through a lot... but would she throw him away just because Ares refused to look at her? They had so long... surely the war god would give in with time and return to her? She needed that at least. But... he would with time fade away with age. He would be of no use to her then. But she had spoken of ambrosia once... giving to him the food of the gods. With that he would be immortal, to be forever at her side. That was his hope, his only hope at grasping at a futile dream. He prayed Zeus would allow that. That he meant enough to her that she would request it of him.

He pushed the horse some, laughing. He was a mortal meant to serve the gods, to serve his mistress. What he wanted did not matter. He only wished... what he wanted was also what she wanted.

* * *

**Eros**

Eros swallowed and let out a whimper as Adonis promised not to yell at him, the baby's body very relaxed and easy in the mortal's grasp, nodding to each and every statement. Yes, it was very nice of him to let someone play with _his_ favorite toy… but Adonis was not just someone… Adonis was the one who Eros had originally called Papa… and had made the mistake of doing so in front of Ares – that habit had died quickly soon after. It didn't mean Eros didn't wish he could call his Adon Papa. When asked to smile, the boy grabbed Adonis's face as the man picked him up, holding tightly to the cheeks, squeezing them before planting a sloppy kiss upon one. "Love Adon," he said simply.

As he was helped to the horse, the boy kicked at the sides as he had seen his father do when riding off, tugging the reigns. "Rah!" His baby feet pounded mercilessly into the sides, wings fluttering a bit more sporadically. He would start to fly soon; that much was clear. As Adonis laughed though, the babe laughed too, showing a toothy smile, most of his teeth already in.

"Ride! Ride, Adon!" He commanded the horse to be pushed faster, thrusting his fist into the air like a sword. The babe paused. He didn't have a sword.

"Mmm…" Eros whined, looking at Adonis helplessly, unsure of the word. "Mmmmmmm!" His voice grew high pitched as he thrust his fist into the air once more. That was why Eros like Adonis – Adonis always took care of him, Adonis always understood what to do… Eros needed Adonis, and when Adonis had gone and Eros had to live with his father… he missed Adonis. Eros wasn't old enough to understand he wouldn't always have Adonis.

* * *

**Adonis**

"I love you too!" he crowed, the only time he ever raised his voice - when happy or in excitement. He returned the kiss to his neck, tickling him playfully there with a blown raspberry. He plopped him down and pushed him as he was urged to, laughing at the boy's energy. He was glad to see his excitement again, that happiness that had been missing. Though it didn't last long as he seemed to be upset about something. He watched him curiously for a moment, knowing he was asking for something he had no word for. He was obviously trying to mimic his father he had watched for so long. And he was missing something very important. He realized what it was. "A sword, Eros?" He bent down some then looked around with pursed lips. "Hmm…"

"Aha!" he stood triumphantly and moved towards the toy box. He took out a little play archery set that had been a gift to him from the god Apollo on his first birthday. He took one of the arrows and handed it to him. "Alright, Eros. Your father has one of these, doesn't he? You have to pretend its a sword." He took one for himself and waved it around. "See?" he asked, waving it around. "This is my sword! Hiya!" He grinned and tapped it against Eros'. Can you "pretend", Eros? It's not a sword but you can _make_ it a sword if you pretend."

* * *

**Eros****  
**

Eros puffed out his cheeks in frustration as Adonis brought out one of his arrows. That wasn't what he needed! "A-woah," The boy shook his head… That was very clearly an arrow. Something he could play when he had his bow – it wasn't for war with his horse! The babe was about to complain, but paused, furrowing his brows at Adonis tapped him with the smooth tip. The babe paused, pursed his lips, and then decided it was perfect. He smiled brightly as his playmate started thrusting the arrow in the air, even letting out a giggle, cheeks growing pink with glee. The godling knew how to pretend – he could certainly. Eros could even pretend better than Adon!

Taking the arrow with a greedy hand, he threw it in the air, letting out another battle cry, kicking his feet into the horse as it was pushed around the room. "Ride!" he screamed, pointing towards the stuffed dog that lay in a corner, deciding that to be the enemy.

They played throughout the rest of the day, even a bit into the night, before Eros was finally put to bed, albeit a bit crankily. In his crib, tucked safe and sound, he grabbed to Adonis anyway, afraid in the morning, he would not see him. The child would only calm when the mortal held his hand, and so, Adonis had to do that late into the night until Eros finally fell to slumber. Aphrodite did not return until far later though – not until early morning, and she did not even bother to check upon her sleeping son, no. Aphrodite had gone straight to her room.

* * *

Now onto the big stuff...

What will happen to Persephone when she goes to Olympus?


End file.
